Les Rowane
by WindEole
Summary: Suite du Clan Talos. Le Clan est formé, désormais. Ses membres vont s'organiser pour vivre ensemble au quotidien. Cependant les politiques, les médias et leurs proches ne vont pas les laisser vivre à leur rythme, et vont les forcer à se connaître réellement. De quoi menacer la cohésion de ce jeune Clan. Et peut-on vivre ensemble si on ne supporte pas l'autre ? Ou si on en a peur ?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** les personnages et les lieux que vous reconnaissez appartiennent à madame J.K. Rowling, le reste est pure invention de ma part.

**Remarque :** pour ceux d'entre vous qui tomberaient sur cette fiction par hasard, je vous invite à lire d'abord à lire le premier acte qui s'intitule Le Clan Talos, sinon vous allez être un peu perdus.

* * *

**CHAPITRE UN**

* * *

Ce mardi soir, le dîner dura plus longtemps que d'habitude, certes à cause des nombreux discours des ambassadeurs, mais aussi parce qu'il régnait dans la Grande Salle une certaine allégresse. C'était une soirée exceptionnelle, et personne n'avait envie d'y mettre un terme. On célébrait la formation d'un Clan Talos – un clan parmi les plus vastes du moment, même dans les pays où Talos faisait partie intégrante de la vie sorcière, les clans ne comptaient que quatre membres, huit au mieux.

- « Les seuls qui peuvent parrfois être plus nombrreux sont les clans fondés sur la Magie Corrporrelle – mais on n'en trrouve quasiment plus, de ces clans-là, et le nombrre de leurr membrres étant varriable, ils ont tendance à s'étioler au furr et à mesurre que ses membrres les quittent pourr vivrre à la manièrre moderrne. A l'heurre actuelle, nous sommes le plus grrand Clan d'Eurrasie, » comme l'expliqua Viktor, enthousiaste, à un Harry émerveillé et tout sourire.

Des rires fusaient ici ou là, et à la table du nouveau Clan, Harry écoutait avec délices les aventures de ses nouveaux compagnons – et partenaires.

- « Et franchement, Neville, je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour réussir à proposer la formation d'un Clan ! » disait Ron, admiratif. « Franchement, je t'admire ! Moi, déjà… Je n'y aurais pas pensé, et même si j'y avais pensé, j'aurais flanché, je crois, face à Ombrage, et tous les élèves qui te regardaient, et le silence ! »

- « Oh, ce silence, c'était rien, par rapport à celui qui a accueilli Draco lorsqu'il s'est porté candidat… Vous vous souvenez ? On aurait entendu une mouche voler… » répondit timidement Neville.

- « Surtout après sa démonstration de sa maîtrise de l'Eau contre Ombrage ! » précisa Dean.

- « Tu t'es battu contre Ombrage !? » demanda Harry au blond.

- « Battu, battu… C'est un bien grand mot. Nous avons eu une petite altercation à cause de points de vue divergents. »

- « C'est ça, oui ! » s'exclamèrent tous les autres en riant.

- « T'aurais dû voir ça, Harry, » fit Dean. « Il a pris toute l'eau de toutes les carafes de la Grande Salle, il en a fait une vague et l'a lancée sur Ombrage, je te jure, elle s'est retrouvée tout en haut du mur, là, et après il a gelé l'eau ! Elle est restée coincée là-haut du samedi soir jusqu'au lundi matin ! »

- « Ah oui, quand même… » fit Harry en se tournant vers le blond – très absorbé par son assiette. « Des points de vue divergents ? »

- « Eh oh ! Ce que j'ai fait, c'est rien à côté de Théo ! » se défendit Draco. « Parce que bon, hein, l'Affaire des Hurlantes… »

- « C'est quoi, l'Affaire des Hurlantes ? » demanda Harry, ravi, à Théodore Nott.

- « C'est rien. Une affaire de points de vue divergents… » fit le brun, ses yeux bleus rieurs rivés à son verre de jus de citrouille.

- « Avec qui, cette fois ? »

- « Oh, eh bien… Avec tout le monde : le Ministère, le Conseil d'Administration de Poudlard, et ces quelques personnes de la communauté sorcière qui ont envoyé des Hurlantes bourrées d'injures à Hermione et Luna… Je leur ai juste donné une petite leçon. »

Harry resta bouche bée quelques instants, puis grimaça, se pencha vers sa voisine, Hermione, et murmura.

- « Je n'ose pas demander ce qu'il a fait… »

- « Un jour de visite du ministre Jones, il a intercepté les hiboux porteurs de Hurlantes, les a crucifiés sur les escaliers menant à la volière, a envoyé une immense lettre rouge qui a expliqué, d'une voix toute douce, qu'il continuerait tant qu'un filtre anti-Hurlantes ne serait pas installé, » expliqua la jeune fille d'un ton mi-outré, mi-reconnaissant.

Harry écarquilla les yeux puis éclata de rire.

- « Donc, si je comprends bien, il vaut mieux ne pas avoir des points de vue divergents avec ces deux là ! »

Draco et Théo se récrièrent et protestèrent, arguant que les circonstances les avaient poussés à de telles extrémités, et qu'ils n'étaient pas responsables de la stupidité du reste du monde.

- « Et puis, » interrompit doucement Gabrielle, « c'est parce que l'Affaire des Hurlantes a été résolue par l'installation d'un filtre que mes parents ont accepté de m'amener ici… »

Harry se tourna vers elle, avide d'en entendre plus – et il n'était pas le seul. Sous les regards interrogatifs de ses compagnons, la jeune semi-Vélane poursuivit.

- « Au début, ils ne voulaient pas, parce qu'en Angleterre, Talos n'est pas respecté, et votre Ministère n'arrêtait pas de dire des choses fausses sur Talos et sur les Clans… Lorsque l'Affaire des Hurlantes a éclaté, tout ça est ressorti au grand jour, ça a fait la une des journaux dans tous les pays, il y a eu des réclamations… Et lorsque votre Ministre a enfin accepté de mettre un filtre, ça s'est calmé… Comme moi, je… Je n'en pouvais plus, mon Charme commençait à me poser des problèmes, et on n'avait plus beaucoup de potion tue-Vélane, alors, après la pose du filtre, mes parents se sont dit que la situation évoluait en mieux, et c'est ça qui a déclenché leur accord pour venir ici et me présenter pour le Clan… »

Harry souriait un peu niaisement, mais il n'était pas le seul. Théodore avait mis sa tête entre ses mains et fixait la petite blonde d'un air béat.

- « Tu es trop mignonne ! » déclara-t-il. « Ah. J'aime quand mes plans fonctionnent ! »

- « Qu… Quoi ? Tu avais prévu… »

- « Il fallait qu'on recrute des membres du Clan hors de Poudlard, le Ministère essayait de dissuader les candidatures… Quoi de mieux qu'un petit scandale exploité par les médias pour faire parler de nous ? Et après toi, Viktor nous a rejoints… La classe internationale ! Je peux être fier de moi ! »

- « Ah oui, » intervint Blaise tandis que les autres membres bafouillaient face à une telle immodestie, « il va falloir vous habituer, hein. Théo, c'est… C'est Théo. »

- « Oui. Je suis unique. »

- « Oui, il est unique. Et il a un gros complexe d'infériorité, » ajouta Blaise en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. « Donc n'hésitez pas à lui faire des compliments, à le remercier, ça lui fait du bien. »

- « Et je le mérite ! »

- « Oui, tu le mérites ! N'est-ce pas Millie ? Fais-lui donc un compliment ! Il en a besoin. »

- « … Ce n'est pas son machiavélisme que j'ai envie de complimenter… » grommela la grande et massive brune.

Il y eut un petit moment de silence, puis Théodore rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et tous éclatèrent de rire quand ils comprirent _exactement_ ce que Millie avait apprécié chez le garçon. Théo cacha momentanément son visage cramoisi entre ses mains, mais Draco l'obligea à leur faire face. Il finit par rire, un peu gêné, essayant de reprendre contenance.

- « Que voulez-vous ? Je suis doué dans tous les domaines ! »

Harry buvait du petit lait. Il adorait littéralement cette ambiance bon enfant – et ne pensait pas que les ex-Serpentards pouvaient y être mêlés… Il se leva brusquement, et le Clan devint silencieux. Il alla déposer un bisou sur la joue de Théo, puis s'adressa à tous.

- « Merci. Merci à vous tous. Je… Je ne sais pas comment vous dire… A quel point je vous suis reconnaissant. »

Tous restèrent silencieux un moment, et Harry eut l'horrible impression d'avoir mis fin à ce moment magique… Puis Luna toussota.

- « Alors. Pour prouver sa reconnaissance, un être humain doit monter sur une table et rester debout pendant cinq minutes. J'ai vu ça dans un documentaire moldu sur l'enseignement, donc c'est scientifiquement prouvé. »

Tous écarquillèrent les yeux, et certains ricanèrent. Harry se mordit les lèvres, puis sourit à Luna – et grimpa sur la table ronde. Il resta là, les bras ballants, son regard se fixant sur ses compagnons tour à tour. Dans la Grande Salle, le silence se fit – tous attendaient que Harry Potter dise quelque chose – autrement, pourquoi monter sur une table et s'afficher ainsi ? Mais Harry ne dit rien, et au bout de cinq minutes, redescendit et se rassit à sa place. Peu à peu, les conversations reprirent, et c'est dans le brouhaha habituel qu'Harry déclara :

- « Bon, voilà pour la _méthode Luna_. Mais il y a certainement d'autres manières peut-être plus concrètes de vous montrer ma reconnaissance… »

- « Oh, oui, bien sûr ! » fit Ron, hilare. « J'ai déjà quelques petites idées… »

- « Ron ?! » s'exclama Hermione, choquée.

- « Ben quoi ? » Il avisa la mine ahurie de sa voisine, et les ricanements des autres, puis comprit à quoi ils faisaient allusion. Et il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. « Quoi ?! Mais non ! Enfin, je… ! Mais à quoi vous pensez ! Franchement ! Je pensais lui faire prendre ma place lorsque George teste ses farces et attrapes, d'habitude c'est moi qui m'y colle ! Vous avez vraiment l'esprit mal tourné… »

- « Pas besoin de trouver des excuses, Ronald, tu sais… » fit Draco, avec un sourire en coin. « On vous a vus ensemble, la nuit dernière. Tu auras du mal à prétendre que c'était de l'amour fraternel… »

Ron jeta au blond un regard noir, puis à la surprise de tout le monde, il joignit les mains en un geste de prière.

- « Par pitié. Ne m'appelle pas Ronald. Ron, c'est très bien. Je ne réponds pas au prénom de Ronald. Quant à la nuit dernière, ça a un peu dérapé, et c'était le cas pour tout le monde ! Tu veux vraiment qu'on en parle ? _Draco_ ? »

Ce fut au tour de Draco de rosir, et il garda prudemment les lèvres pincées tandis qu'il secouait négativement la tête. Harry mit sa main devant sa bouche pour cacher son rire. Il était… heureux.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Le repas – exclusivement végétarien pour le Clan – se termina bientôt, et si les élèves de Poudlard eurent un moment l'impression qu'on était samedi ou qu'à cause de la constitution du Clan, il n'y aurait pas cours le lendemain, la directrice McGonagall les détrompa très vite. Elle se leva et attira l'attention des convives.

- « Eh bien, cette soirée sera mémorable pour d'évidentes raisons, mais que cela ne perturbe pas le fonctionnement de l'école. En ce qui concerne le RAT, je pense que cet organe ne remplit pas sa fonction première, qui est d'aider les élèves. Cependant, je trouve que l'idée de proposer des tutorats est très bonne, et je remercie en particulier monsieur Nott d'avoir mis en pratique une petite expérience. Il s'avère que, grâce à ses efforts et son engagement – un peu involontaire – monsieur Nott a prouvé qu'il était possible de fournir aux élèves qui le souhaitaient l'ensemble de l'enseignement prévu avant les modifications de programme décidées par le Ministère. Aussi, je propose de dissoudre le RAT, et de nommer des… Tuteurs Affectés à la Réussite Éducative… »

- « Bienvenue chez les T.A.R.És, donc. » fit Théodore avec une grimace à la fois amusée et horrifiée.

McGonagall lui jeta un œil noir, et se racla la gorge un instant, le temps que les rires se calment dans la Grande Salle. Elle remonta dignement ses lunettes carrées sur l'arête de son nez.

- « Oui, bien, c'est mieux que des RATs, non ? Bon, » fit-elle d'un ton pincé. « Les Tuteurs ne seront recrutés qu'au sein des Quatrième et Sixième Années, à la limite Deuxième année, pourquoi pas, parce qu'honnêtement, des Premières Années en guise de tuteurs, ça n'est pas crédible, et je tiens à ce que les Cinquième et Septième Années se concentrent sur leurs BUSES et leurs ASPICS… »

- « Ouf ! Je ne serai pas un TARÉ, alors ! »

- « … Bien entendu, si _certains_ Huitième Année – qui ont déjà obtenu leurs ASPICS avec des notes extraordinaires – souhaitent _absolument_ s'engager comme TARÉ, il y aura toujours moyen de s'arranger, » fit la directrice avec un petit sourire dur.

Nott renifla et eut une moue indifférente et amusée qui ne trompa personne. Il ne leva pas les yeux de son assiette tandis que McGonagall le fixait intensément.

- « … Bien. Ce point étant réglé, je vous demande de rejoindre vos dortoirs respectifs, car demain est, comme vous le savez, un jour de cours, et il se déroulera normalement malgré les émotions de ce soir. J'invite par ailleurs les membres du Clan Talos à rester un instant, afin que nous puissions prendre les dispositions nécessaires et conformes à votre nouveau statut. »

Il y eut un concert de récriminations, puis un long brouhaha tandis que les élèves quittaient la Salle à regret. Il fut décidé que la délégation de Beauxbâtons qui accompagnait Gabrielle et les joueurs de Quidditch venus soutenir Viktor resteraient à Poudlard jusqu'au début des vacances de Noël, qui commenceraient dès le vendredi soir de cette semaine. Tandis que les élèves et Madame Maxime se rendaient à leurs quartiers, monsieur et madame Delacour serrèrent leur fille dans leurs bras une dernière fois avant de quitter Poudlard pour rentrer en France directement. Les joueurs de Bulgarie ne partirent pas avant d'avoir asséné de grandes claques dans le dos des hommes du Clan, leur adressant en bulgare des félicitations et tout un tas de commentaires qu'aucun ne comprit, sauf Viktor. Commentaires qui le firent rougir et qu'il refusa de traduire par la suite, du moins pas en présence des filles.

Le départ des ambassadeurs et du Ministre Jones fut plus solennel que celui des joueurs, mais plus décontracté que leurs discours officiels. Ils serrèrent les mains des membres du Clan, renouvelèrent leurs félicitations et leurs invitations avec moins de raideur, puis ils partirent eux aussi. Enfin, le Clan se retrouva seul en présence de Minerva McGonagall – les professeurs avaient eux aussi déserté la Salle. La directrice, adossée à la table des professeurs, les regarda d'un œil critique, se redressa soudain et s'avança vers Harry, qu'elle prit dans ses bras.

- « Heureuse de vous revoir, monsieur Potter. Je suis… vraiment heureuse. »

Harry, abasourdi, ne réagit pas. McGonagall lui adressa un petit sourire, puis leur fit un léger signe de tête, leur indiquant leur table ronde. Avant qu'ils puissent s'y réinstaller, une armée d'elfes apparut soudain dans la Grande Salle, dans un tonnerre de crépitements qui les fit sursauter. Les elfes rassemblèrent les assiettes, verres et couverts, les carafes et les plats, débarrassèrent les tables, les nettoyèrent, balayèrent puis disparurent à nouveau – en quelques minutes, la Grande Salle était redevenue impeccable. McGonagall soupira et s'assit, invitant le Clan à faire de même.

- « Eh bien, » commença-t-elle, « nous voilà dans une situation incongrue, mais pas totalement inédite à Poudlard. Il y a déjà eu des Clans ici, même s'ils n'ont pas été constitués dans de telles circonstances, et même si leurs membres n'étaient pas aussi nombreux. Toujours est-il que nous avons d'ores et déjà des procédures… Nous avons trois points à régler : vos appartements, la nourriture, et évidemment, les cours. Pour vos appartements, l'aile Ouest, qui a été détruite durant la bataille, a été partiellement reconstruite et son deuxième étage vous sera réservé. Il y a des pièces assez grandes pour vous recevoir tous les douze, et des sanitaires satisfaisants, je pense, puisque vous disposerez d'une des salles de bains de Préfet… »

- « Euh… Nous ne voulons pas les en priver, non plus… »

- « L'aile Ouest n'était pas accessible jusqu'à maintenant, et une autre salle de bains a été remise en service pour leur être attribuée. Vous ne privez personne de rien, rassurez-vous, monsieur Longbottom. Maintenant, la nourriture… Pour des questions de commodité et de fluidité du service, j'ai quelques scrupules à demander aux elfes de Poudlard de vous préparer un menu à part et adapté à vos nouveaux besoins… Même en vous rassemblant à une table particulière, ce qui sera nécessaire de toute façon, cela risque de poser un problème d'organisation, d'autant que la nourriture que vous pouvez manger sera spécifique, dans sa provenance si ce n'est dans sa préparation… »

- « Pour l'instant, nous pouvons nous contenter de plats végétariens… Et nous pouvons aussi faire venir nos propres elfes pour nous servir… » fit Draco.

- « D'ailleurs, madame, à propos d'elfes… » commença lentement Hermione.

- « Oui, mademoiselle Granger ? Je vous écoute. »

- « Eh bien… Je… J'ai promis à l'une des elfes de Poudlard de devenir sa maîtresse… »

La directrice regarda l'une des meilleures élèves que l'école ait jamais reçues par-dessus le bord de ses lunettes.

- « Et… qu'est-ce qui vous a incité à promettre une telle chose ? Et à quelle elfe ? »

- « Winky. L'elfe Winky. Elle appartenait à la famille Croupton, mais elle travaille ici depuis que Barty Croupton Senior l'a libérée. Et je lui ai promis de devenir sa maîtresse en échange de la confection de ma tenue de Talos… » Hermione rougit et se mordit les lèvres, le regard baissé, avant de murmurer « … Je n'avais pas d'argent pour m'en acheter une. »

Il y eut un moment de silence, Harry pinça les lèvres en prenant conscience de la compromission à laquelle Hermione s'était abaissée pour lui. Il eut envie de lui dire qu'il était désolé, mais cela aurait rabaissé encore plus ses efforts. Il se contenta de lui prendre la main par-dessous la table. Elle lui adressa un léger sourire un peu amer, avant de relever la tête et fixer la directrice.

- « Alors, je voudrais savoir ce que je dois faire pour remplir cette promesse. »

McGonagall contempla un instant la jeune fille, puis eut un mince sourire approbateur.

- « Il me semble… Je crois que les elfes comme Winky, ou Dobby lorsqu'il travaillait ici, étaient sous contrat, une sorte de contrat de travail que l'école ou l'elfe peut rompre à sa convenance. Libérer Winky de son engagement auprès de Poudlard ne posera aucune difficulté, par contre, c'est une autre affaire que de la mettre à votre service, mademoiselle Granger. Vous pourriez passer un autre contrat avec elle, mais ce ne serait pas tout à fait valable… »

- « Pour devenir le maître d'un elfe de maison, » intervint Théodore, « et non son simple employeur, il faut renouveler le marché primordial qui lie les sorciers aux elfes : je t'offre ma Maison, en échange de ton Service… »

- « Mais… je n'ai pas de maison propre… »

- « Maison s'entend au sens très large. Cela peut représenter un bâtiment, mais aussi un nom de famille. Dans ton cas, ta Maison est ton Clan. Et Service s'entend aussi au sens très large, cela représente le travail de l'elfe, mais aussi sa confiance et sa dévotion. »

- « Je ne comprendrai jamais en quoi cela bénéficie aux elfes… » fit Hermione, décontenancée.

- « Excuse-moi, Gran… Hermione. Tu ne m'es jamais apparue comme quelqu'un porté sur la spiritualité. Ta réaction aux cours de Divination en est une preuve… »

- « La Divination, c'est du charlatanisme ! »

- « Pourquoi persistes-tu à dire cela, alors que tu as eu sous les yeux les innombrables prophéties conservées précieusement par le Ministère de la Magie ? », intervint Ron.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répondre au rouquin, fronça les sourcils et la referma. Théo reprit, lui adressant l'un de ses sourires tordus.

- « Pour toi, la Divination n'a aucun intérêt parce que tu es très terre-à-terre, logique, indépendante et forte. Mais il y d'autres personnes qui y trouvent ce qu'elles cherchent : du réconfort, de l'aide dans les moments difficiles… C'est une forme de foi, et ceux qui l'ont sont plus susceptibles de réussir dans ce domaine que ceux qui, comme toi, ne l'ont pas. Eh bien les elfes ont besoin d'une foi du même ordre. Cette foi, ils la placent dans leur maître, les satisfaire est ce qui réconforte les elfes. Ça les rassure. Et ce n'est pas une attitude plus méprisable que celle des adeptes de la Divination – ou des adeptes de n'importe quelle religion, en fait. »

McGonagall eut un reniflement dédaigneux – qui trahissait le peu de considération qu'elle avait pour les adeptes ou les professeurs de divination – avant de s'adresser à nouveau à Hermione.

- « Votre Clan est votre Maison, mademoiselle Granger – excusez-moi si, pour le moment, je conserve vos noms initiaux, car encore faut-il que cette Maison ait un nom… »

- « Est-ce qu'on a besoin d'un nom de substitution ? » se demanda Draco pensivement. « A l'heure actuelle, il n'y a pas trente-six mille Clans… »

- « Peut-êtrre pas en Angleterrre » répondit Viktor, « mais il y en a dans les autrres pays… Et puisque nous avons été invités à y séjourrner... Madame la dirrectrrice a rraison, il faut que nous ayons un nom générrique, pourr nous distinguer… »

- « Pourquoi pas le Clan Potter ? » proposa Neville. « Après tout, c'est pour Harry que nous l'avons formé, à la base… »

- « Non, votre nom de Clan ne peut pas être celui de l'un d'entre vous, » précisa McGonagall.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'ils portent comme nom, les autres Clans ? » demanda Harry.

- « Des noms d'animaux magiques, en règle générale, comme les Dragons, les Sphinx… Ou des noms de familles éteintes depuis longtemps, comme les Mayfair, ou les Ashberry. »

- « Ben, les Dragons, c'est pas mal, non ? » fit Harry.

- « _Tsk_, » fit Draco avec mépris, « trop commun ! »

- « Oui, c'est vrai, c'est d'un commun ! » fit Blaise en riant. « Et pourquoi pas les Salamandres ? »

- « Ou les Phœnix ? »

- « Ah non ! Ça me fait trop penser à l'Ordre du Phœnix ! » râla Ron. « Moi, je propose les Griffons. »

- « Les Basilics ! »

- « Les Manticores ? »

- « Les Ronflaks Cornus. »

Tous se tournèrent vers Luna, tandis que l'idée du _Clan des Ronflaks Cornus_ tournait dans les têtes.

- « Hum, hum. Bon, je pense qu'on va abandonner l'idée des animaux magiques, hein ? » fit Théo après avoir combattu vaillamment – et vaincu – le fou rire qui menaçait de l'emporter. « Les anciens noms me paraissent plus appropriés. On a le choix entre : Mayfair et Ashberry, mais aussi Fayland, Huntington, Pierce, Cleeve, Arighton, Worthing… »

- « … Et Black, maintenant, » ajouta Draco.

- « … Et Black. Alors, vous préférez quoi ? »

Le silence se fit, tandis que les membres du Clan pesaient les noms, les adoptaient ou les écartaient en fonction de leur sensibilité. L'exercice était rendu difficile par la présence, encore, du _Clan des Ronflaks Cornus_ dans les esprits. Comme le silence s'éternisait, quelqu'un, Ron a priori, murmura quelque chose qui ressemblait à _Clan des Scroutts à Pétard, _et l'assemblée éclata soudain de rire. Draco se reprit le premier, passant une main sur ses yeux, et s'éclaircit la gorge.

- « Le choix de notre nom n'est pas anodin, on ne peut pas le précipiter. » Il fut repris d'un léger rire, qui sabota honteusement sa tentative de retrouver son sérieux. Enfin calmé – ainsi que ses compagnons – il se tourna vers eux. « Il faut savoir que les noms de familles ont, dans un sens, plus de portée que ceux des animaux. Les gens ont une certaine idée de certaines familles, si on prend leur nom, ils s'attendront à ce que nous confortions ces préjugés, que nous nous comportions selon les principes de nos prédécesseurs. Par exemple, si nous choisissons le nom Huntington, nous pouvons faire une croix sur l'amitié avec les Centaures – les Huntington les ont chassé de manière obscène, au point que les Centaures ont dû se lever contre les lois sorcières qui leur autorisaient la chasse – et n'ont été satisfaits que lorsque les Huntington furent exterminés. Les Ashberry étaient réputés pour être des va-t-en guerre et des pillards, quant aux Mayfair… Ils étaient extrêmement puissants, gardiens de très anciennes magies, mais se vautraient dans l'inceste au point que leur dernier représentant en devint stérile… »

- « C'est ridicule ! Un nom ne peut pas préjuger de nos futures actions, non ? » fit Hermione.

- « … Voyons ça sous un autre angle. Si le nom d'Hitler faisait partie de la liste, est-ce que tu le choisirais ? Et si non, pourquoi ? »

- « … Je comprends, » fit la brunette avec une grimace et un léger signe de tête.

- « Euh… Il y en a qui sont connotés positivement ? » demanda Dean.

- « Tu sais, si les lignées sont éteintes, c'est souvent parce qu'il y a une raison. Des erreurs ou des comportements pas tout à fait corrects… Ou des guerres. Celles contre les Gobelins, par exemple. Ou la Chasse aux Sorcières, qui a provoqué l'extinction de plusieurs familles. Les noms que Théo a proposés ne sont que les plus usités par les Clans d'Angleterre et d'Irlande, mais il y en a beaucoup d'autres comme les Rowane, les Bloodward, les… »

- « Eh, Rowane, j'aime bien, moi ! » s'éclaira Dean – avant de se renfrogner. « C'est quoi, leur connotation, à eux ? »

- « Euh... neutre. Et même… plutôt positive, en fait. Des gens intelligents, courageux, et plutôt raffinés… Mais pas très chanceux. Ils sont connus pour avoir négocié avec les Gobelins à la fin de la deuxième guerre, les pourparlers ont abouti à l'inclusion des Gobelins dans la société sorcière en qualité de banquiers – une idée de génie. Qui leur a rapporté beaucoup d'argent. Mais ensuite, il y a eu la guerre contre les Géants, et tous leurs hommes ont été balayés. Les quelques femmes qui restaient et portaient encore le nom ont été exécutées au cours de la Chasse aux Sorcières. »

- « Ben, ça ne présage pas d'un destin radieux… »

- « En l'occurrence, ce sont les évènements extérieurs qui ont présidé à leur destin, et non un comportement fautif de leur part, » répondit Draco. « En ce qui me concerne, je pense que ce serait un bon nom pour notre Clan. »

- « Tu ne préfères pas Black ? » demanda Harry, surpris. « Je pensais que, avec ta mère… »

- « Je n'ai pas de bons souvenirs de ma tante Bellatrix. Et en ce qui concerne leur comportement, d'une manière générale, ce n'était pas toujours brillant. Tu serais d'ailleurs plus enclin à sauvegarder le nom, vu que tu t'entendais bien avec Sirius Black… »

- « C'est vrai, mais… Ça ne concerne que moi, et non le Clan. »

- « Alors… Rowane ? Le Clan Rowane, ou Les Rowane, c'est comme ça qu'on nous appellera si on choisit ce nom. Qui est d'accord ? »

Les mains se levèrent lentement, les unes après les autres, tandis que chacun testait la formule, leur nouveau nom, et l'adoptaient avec un peu d'appréhension parfois, et pas tous pour les mêmes raisons. Mais au final, il fit l'unanimité.

- « Alors vous êtes le Clan Rowane, » conclut McGonagall solennellement.

* * *

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR**

* * *

**Remarques diverses et variées : **

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances et que vous avez bullé au soleil (si vous en avez eu).

Eh bien voilà, Septembre est là, donc on commence l'acte deux du Clan Talos, et voyez, cette fois, je ne vous fais pas mariner pour savoir pourquoi ça s'appelle les Rowane… Et vous avez échappé de justesse au Clan des Ronflaks Cornus, c'était très tentant, sachez-le.

Comme moi aussi j'ai bullé, je n'ai pas autant avancé sur cette fiction que je l'espérais, donc pour pouvoir me permettre de peaufiner le texte, je publierai deux fois par semaine, le lundi et le vendredi (s'il y a des écarts, ce sera exceptionnel).

Voilà, à bientôt dans les reviews (auxquelles je répondrai comme d'habitude, mais j'essaierai de raccourcir mes réponses… Je ne garantis rien, hein !), et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous !


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE DEUX**

* * *

McGonagall parcourut du regard les élèves qui formaient désormais le Clan Rowane, eut un sourire bref et frappa une fois dans ses mains.

- « Winky ! »

La petite elfe se matérialisa à sa droite, sa tête ne dépassant même pas la table.

- « Directrice, Madame ? »

- « Mademoiselle Granger m'a parlé de sa promesse de te prendre à son service – et au service de son Clan. Est-ce conforme et est-ce ce que tu souhaites ? »

- « Oui, Directrice, Madame. »

- « Très bien, alors nous allons rompre ton contrat de travail, avec effet immédiat. »

- « Ça… Ça veut dire que Winky est à nouveau libre ? »

- « Oui. »

L'elfe écarquilla les yeux de crainte et se tourna, implorante, vers Hermione. Celle-ci se lécha les lèvres, se leva et se dressa devant l'elfe effrayée qu'elle ne tienne pas sa promesse. Hermione sourit et posa une main chaude sur la tête dégarnie.

- « Elfe Winky. Moi, Hermione du Clan Rowane, je t'offre ma Maison, en échange de ton Service. Acceptes-tu ? »

L'elfe releva des yeux humides, illuminés d'un émerveillement sans bornes.

- « Oui ! Oui ! Winky accepte ! »

Pendant quelques instants, l'elfe se tordit les mains, puis, n'y tenant plus, elle se précipita sur Hermione et agrippa ses jambes en une étreinte désespérée. Elle renifla de bonheur.

- « Winky servira le Clan Rowane. »

Hermione soupira, puis se pencha pour rendre à l'elfe son étreinte, puis elles se séparèrent. La brunette, un peu gênée, se rassit, tandis que Winky se plaçait en retrait, derrière sa chaise, attendant les ordres, un sourire réjoui éclairant son visage.

- « Bien, » reprit McGonagall. « Voilà une bonne chose de faite. Reprenons donc les points à régler, si vous voulez bien. La nourriture. Comme je le disais, je pense qu'il serait préférable que ce soient vos elfes qui cuisinent et vous servent. »

- « Winky ne peut faire cela toute seule ! » s'exclama Hermione indignée.

- « Peut-être que Kreattur accepterait… » fit Harry, dubitatif.

- « Pour amener d'autres elfes à notre service, il faut les libérer de leur service actuel envers nos familles d'origine, » intervint Théo. « Moi, j'ai trois elfes de maison qui appartiennent à la famille Nott. Je peux en mettre un au service du Clan. »

- « Pourquoi pas les trois ? » demanda Dean, curieux. « Après tout, si tu n'es plus un Nott, que tu fais partie du Clan… »

- « Le Clan ne concerne que nous. Nos enfants, eux, ne seront pas du Clan Rowane – on ne peut pas les y forcer, et ce ne serait pas sain puisque d'une part entrer dans le Clan est un _choix_, et d'autre part les membres d'un Clan _appartiennent_ les uns aux autres. Nous devrons toujours savoir qui est le père – je pense qu'on n'aura pas de problème pour savoir qui est la mère – et décider du nom de famille qui sera transmis à l'enfant. Il y aura, j'espère, des Nott après moi, des Potter après Harry, des Longbottom après Neville et des Malfoy après Draco. Et les propriétés de nos familles leur seront transmises – en sautant notre génération. C'est pour cela que je ne peux pas détourner tous mes elfes à notre seul profit, je dois quand même penser à mes descendants. »

- « Traditionnellement, quand un sorcier entre dans un Clan, il n'a plus aucun droit sur la fortune et le patrimoine familial, seuls les biens lui appartenant en nom propre et ceux qu'il acquiert à partir de la formation du Clan lui sont accessibles, » précisa Draco. « En revanche, sa famille peut lui octroyer une aide financière ou matérielle, mais ce n'est pas une obligation. Je ne sais pas jusqu'à quel point cette tradition sera respectée, même par les familles de Sang-Pur, mais si je veux demander à mes parents de libérer une de nos elfes pour nous, » ajouta-t-il, « il me faudra l'accord de mon père… Et là, ça va être dur… »

- « Kreattur est l'elfe de la famille Black, il m'a été légué avec la maison. Mais je ne sais pas… Est-ce qu'il vaut mieux le laisser là-bas, ou est-ce que c'est mieux de le mettre au service du Clan… Sachant qu'il n'aime pas franchement me servir parce que je ne suis pas un Black, alors un Clan… »

- « Il ne devrait pas avoir de problème à obéir à Draco, par contre… » fit remarquer Ron. « Après tout, ta mère était une Black. »

- « Certes. Mais pour le Clan, il vaut mieux avoir des elfes un peu plus… ouverts d'esprit. Et puis Kreattur est un vieil elfe, s'il s'agit du même elfe que ma mère a connu… La vie que nous allons mener en tant que Clan n'est pas conseillée pour un vieil elfe. Nous serons souvent en voyage ou en déplacement, je pense que Kreattur, s'il est de la vieille école, préférera de loin une vie sédentaire. »

- « Oui, mais… Il n'y aura pas de Black pour reprendre la maison, il n'y aura pas d'Héritier, et si nous voyageons… Il n'y aura personne pour s'occuper de lui non plus… » commença Harry. « Est-ce que ta mère ne voudrait pas le récupérer ? » demanda-t-il soudainement.

Draco haussa les sourcils.

- « … C'est… une bonne idée. A vrai dire, j'ai une elfe, elle s'appelle Tinna, à laquelle je tiens beaucoup. Peut-être que je pourrais convaincre mes parents de me la laisser si je leur dis qu'en échange, ils récupéreront un elfe traditionnel… »

- « Ta Tinna n'est pas traditionnelle ? » demanda Théo en haussant un sourcil.

Draco sourit.

- « Elle met mes parents mal à l'aise parce que je lui ai appris à parler un langage soutenu, et non le sabir que les elfes emploient d'habitude. Elle est obéissante et efficace, mais elle a l'art de montrer aux gens qu'elle est intelligente, et ne nous est en rien inférieure. Elle devrait te plaire, Hermione. J'aimerais vraiment l'avoir à mes côtés. »

- « Eh bien, ça me va. » fit Harry. « Je ne tiens pas particulièrement à Kreattur, je ne lui fais pas confiance, » ajouta-t-il sans tenir compte du regard noir qu'Hermione lui lançait, « même si je ne lui souhaite pas de mal non plus. S'il peut trouver son bonheur auprès de ta mère, et nous permettre de récupérer ton elfe par la même occasion, je dis tant mieux. »

- « Alors je vais lui envoyer un message dès ce soir… Et l'informer par la même occasion que je suis entré dans le Clan, » grimaça-t-il. « J'espère qu'elle appréciera que je l'informe avant la Gazette de demain… » fit-il sans conviction.

- « Eh bien, si Draco arrive à récupérer Tinna, nous avons Winky, et moi je vais mettre mon elfe Lago à notre service, ce qui nous fait trois elfes… Pour les repas, c'est largement suffisant, » estima Théodore.

- « Certes, c'est très convenable, » reprit madame McGonagall. « Je propose que cette table ronde devienne officiellement la vôtre… On est un peu serrés, mais voyons, nous sommes mardi soir, les délégations de Beauxbâtons et les joueurs de Bulgarie partent vendredi soir… Oui, ça peut rester comme ça pour ces quelques jours. Je vais simplement demander à un elfe d'aider Winky le temps que Monsieur Nott prenne les dispositions nécessaires pour ramener le sien, mais je crains que Monsieur Malfoy en mette beaucoup plus à obtenir l'accord de ses parents. Bon, pour le service, c'est réglé, pour la nourriture, ils pourront bien évidemment puiser dans les stocks de la cuisine, mais si besoin, ils devront aller acheter le nécessaire. Donc, ça aussi c'est réglé, les appartements également, et maintenant, parlons des cours. »

Tous les membres du Clan grimacèrent. Maintenant qu'ils n'avaient plus de baguettes…

- « Métamorphose, Sortilèges, Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, toute la partie pratique des Soins aux Créatures Magiques, et une partie de la Botanique vous sont désormais inaccessibles… » énonça la directrice, avant de se plonger dans ses réflexions. « D'ailleurs, pour les transports… » reprit-elle, « vous ne pourrez utiliser ni les balais, ni la poudre de Cheminette, ni les Portoloins… Ce qui ne laisse que le Transplanage… »

- « Je ne crrois pas, » intervint Viktor de sa voix gutturale et roulante. « Aucun Clan, dans mon pays, n'utilise le Trransplanage. Je ne sais pas exactement pourrquoi, mais on dit que ce n'est pas une magie prroprre à Talos, et que, pourr cette rraison, les membrres des Clans ne peuvent pas l'utiliser. »

- « … Ce qui ne vous laisse, pour vos futurs déplacements, que les moyens moldus : voitures, trains, avions… Je suggère donc que vous suiviez attentivement les cours d'Etude des Moldus, puisque vous risquez d'en rencontrer beaucoup à l'avenir… »

Elle réprima un sourire en voyant les mines renfrognées et les grimaces horrifiées de certains de ses élèves. Dean et Hermione n'eurent pas autant de délicatesse, et le Noir se moqua.

- « Ne vous inquiétez pas, on va vous aider à faire vos devoirs ! »

- « Je pense, » reprit McGonagall après que les pleurs et grincements de dents se soient calmés, « que vous devriez vous focaliser d'une part sur les quelques cours qui seront utiles à votre référentiel de magie, comme l'Etude des Runes… »

- « Pourquoi l'Etude des Runes ? » l'interrompit Dean. C'est Viktor qui lui répondit.

- « Tous les livrres qui trraitent de Talos sont écrrit en Rrunes anciennes. »

- « Ah ? Mais… Pourquoi ? Ça ne paraît pas très pratique… »

- « Au contrrairre. Les Rrunes perrmettent de rrendre, avec une poignée de signes, des nuances et des connotations qui nécessiterraient une demi-page de descrription en langage moderrne. »

- « … Je vois. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce sera plus facile. »

- « Non, ce n'est pas plus facile. Mais ça le devient lorsqu'on est trrès bon en Rrunes, et qu'on connaît toutes les nuances de chaque signe. »

- « L'Etude des Runes, donc, » reprit la directrice sobrement, « mais aussi l'Astronomie, et… la Divination, » finit-elle avec un rictus déplaisant.

Cette fois, c'est Hermione qui fit la grimace, et ses compagnons se moquèrent d'elle.

- « Mais, madame… La Divination ? C'est complètement inutile… »

- « Sous la forme enseignée officiellement, certes, je suis pleinement d'accord avec vous, mademoiselle Granger. Mais la réalité de la Divination, c'est la capacité de se mettre en transe. Le marc de café, les tarots et les boules de cristal ne sont que des outils pour aider à la transe. Je ne saurais vous dire si cela marche réellement, je n'ai jamais pu le vérifier par moi-même, mais manifestement, cela marche pour Sybille, c'est donc qu'il doit y avoir un fond de vérité… »

- « Je pense qu'Harry devrait être exclu de ces cours, » fit Draco pensivement après un temps de réflexion.

- « Pourquoi ? » demanda ce dernier.

- « Parce qu'entrer en transe, c'est une manière de dissocier temporairement le corps et l'âme. Tu es passé trop près de la rupture pour te permettre ce genre d'exercice. Ce serait vraiment tenter le diable, si je puis dire. »

Harry blanchit brusquement.

- « … Pas de Divination pour Harry, je suis d'accord, mais pour vous oui, mademoiselle Granger, » ajouta McGonagall rapidement, tout en observant, du coin de l'œil, la jeune fille se renfrogner. « Et monsieur Potter, pendant que vos compagnons seront en Divination, vous irez à un autre cours de Runes, puisque vous n'aviez pas pris cette option en troisième année. Je compte sur vous pour coacher ceux de vos camarades qui n'ont pas la chance d'avoir un double cours… A ces quatre matières de base, j'ajouterai les Potions parce que cette discipline ne requiert pas de baguette et qu'elle est compatible avec Talos. L'Histoire de la Magie, c'est… Ah. Oui, ça c'est essentiel, mais je pense que, ce dont vous aurez le plus besoin, c'est l'histoire de l'Ancienne Magie… L'histoire du Talos, en fait. Cela vous servira plus que de connaître la date de l'une des innombrables escarmouches entre sorciers et Gobelins… Je vais demander à notre cher Binns de vous enseigner à part, et n'hésitez pas à lui demander de vous raconter tout ce qu'il sait sur les Clans qui ont fréquenté Poudlard… Pour les Soins aux Créatures Magiques et la Botanique, je ne sais pas si ça vaut la peine d'assister à l'intégralité des cours, mais j'aimerais tout de même que vous connaissiez les animaux et les plantes du monde sorcier, ne serait-ce que pour votre culture générale… »

- « Nous pourrions peut-être nous contenter de lire nos manuels, et madame Chourave et monsieur Hagrid nous interrogeraient ou nous donneraient des devoirs écrits sur nos connaissances, » fit Neville, hésitant.

- « … Oui. Bonne idée, monsieur Longbottom. Cela vous fait donc cinq matières complètes et trois matières partielles… Ce qui vous laisse beaucoup de temps libre… »

- « Qui ne va pas le rester longtemps, » murmura Théodore avec un léger sourire.

- « … qui ne va effectivement pas le rester, merci monsieur Nott. Parlons donc de l'enseignement spécifique à votre Clan. Votre formation a été équilibrée au niveau des Eléments, mais vous pouvez tout à fait explorer les autres disciplines de Talos. Pour tout vous dire, lorsque ce matin, votre absence a été remarquée par mademoiselle Ombrage en particulier, il y a eu tout un remue-ménage, entre la presse, les gens du Ministère, et l'afflux des dignitaires étrangers. Mais au milieu de tout ce raffut, j'ai eu une discussion avec Madame Maxime, qui m'a gracieusement offert de déléguer des professeurs spécialisés en Magie Corporelle : Chant, Danse, et Musique. Je peux aussi essayer de contacter le directeur de Durmstrang pour obtenir des professeurs de magie Elémentale. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il m'en envoie, mais peut-être pourra-t-il vous accueillir dans son école… »

Viktor l'interrompit.

- « Je ne crrois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Les courrs de Durrmstrrang sont donnés en Allemand, les textes sur Talos sont en Rrunes, et ici la majorrité parrle anglais, certains n'ont pas apprris les Rrunes du tout. Il leurr faudrrait apprrendrre deux langues en même temps, cela rretarrderrait notre apprrentissage. Nous n'atteindrrons jamais un bon niveau. »

- « Par ailleurs, » intervint Théodore, « j'ai du mal à voir la magie Corporelle autrement que comme un hobby. Je me vois mal en chanteur, et même si je joue d'un instrument de musique, ça n'a jamais été une passion dont je voudrais faire mon métier. »

- « Pourtant, la Danse serait intéressante pour nous former aux mouvements de la magie Elémentale… » ajouta doucement Neville.

- « Neville a rraison, » approuva Viktor. « En tant que Clan Elémental, nous sommes parrticulièrrement bien équilibrrés – nous avons même les trrois Catégorries de Terrre. Ce serrait dommage de ne pas prrofiter de cet avantage. »

- « Mais si nous n'avons pas de formateurs en Magie Elémentale… cela veut dire que, pour progresser, nous ne pourrons compter que sur les livres ? » commença Harry.

La tablée plongea dans un silence pensif tandis que chacun tentait de répondre à la question : pouvaient-ils s'auto-former, avec seulement les manuels à leur disposition ? Ron se racla la gorge.

- « Honnêtement, Hermione et moi avons vraiment galéré pour nous former au maniement du Feu. Hermione traduisait les Runes, et moi je retrouvais les mouvements… Ça prend beaucoup de temps, beaucoup de tâtonnements. Nous sommes fiers du résultat, mais on aurait pu l'atteindre en trois fois moins de temps avec un enseignant… »

Les membres du Clan se renfrognèrent, puis un mouvement de Draco – il se passait simplement les mains sur le visage – attira les regards. Remarquant, à travers ses doigts, l'attention soutenue dont il était l'objet, le blond soupira.

- « C'est vrai que, pour la Magie Elémentale, notre Clan est parfait – une vraie machine de guerre. Mais en réalité, nos niveaux sont très disparates, et même si nous obtenons des professeurs, nous serons toujours en concurrence avec les Clans de l'Est, des anciens élèves de Durmstrang, qui ont minimum dix ans d'avance sur nous. Je rappelle que nous n'aurons que nos fortunes personnelles et notre métier comme moyen de subsistance. Sans baguettes, peu d'emplois nous sont accessibles. Et pour les métiers qui utilisent des compétences de magie Elémentale, nous ne serons pas professionnellement intéressants face à des Clans formés et expérimentés. »

- « Tu veux dire qu'il vaut mieux nous focaliser sur la magie Corporelle ? » demanda Hermione.

Un léger gémissement provenant d'Harry à ses côtés, la fit sourire. Nul doute que le garçon redoutait les cours de Danse en particulier. Draco reprit avec un léger sourire.

- « Je pensais plutôt à la Magie Astrale. »

Dans un bel ensemble, les membres du Clan se reculèrent sur leurs sièges, mais les récriminations restèrent en suspens tandis que la directrice McGonagall prenait la parole.

- « Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée, en fait. Poudlard était spécialisée dans la Magie Astrale avant que cet enseignement devienne obsolète puis abandonné. Beauxbâtons avait la magie Corporelle, Durmstrang la magie Elémentale, et Poudlard se consacrait à la magie Astrale. Nous avons conservé tous les manuels qui traitent de ce sujet. Et nous avons même un enseignant pour cette discipline, en la personne du professeur Binns. C'était sa matière de prédilection de son vivant, puis il a été affecté à l'Histoire de la Magie lorsque Talos a été interdit à l'école… »

- « Mais la Magie Astrale… Ça a l'air un peu… Esotérique ? Mystique ? Ça m'a l'air un peu compliqué, et quels métiers peut-on faire avec cette compétence ? » grimaça Hermione, qui rangeait la Magie Astrale dans la même catégorie que la Divination.

- « On pourrait produire des baumes de Deirdre, par exemple. A trente Gallions le pot, on sera riche avant d'avoir dit _Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious_, » lui répondit Dean.

Puis lui et Hermione éclatèrent de rire en voyant la tête des nombreux Sang-Purs qui se demandaient quel genre de sortilège ça pouvait bien être. Après leur avoir expliqué que c'était un truc moldu qu'ils comptaient bien leur apprendre, le calme revint, et Draco reprit.

- « Des baumes, oui, mais ce n'est pas le seul intérêt. L'enseignement de la Magie Astrale a été abandonné à peu près partout. Donc professionnellement, nous ne serons peut-être pas au top, mais nous représenterons la seule offre disponible, nous n'aurons aucune concurrence. Quant à ce que nous pouvons faire avec… Eh bien, je pense en particulier aux sceaux et aux protections. Les protections de Poudlard, par exemple, étaient réputées – avant que la bataille de cet été révèle leur état d'usure et leur fragilité. Elles ont été mises en place par les Fondateurs eux-mêmes, elles ont perduré mille ans – et en mille ans, on a eu le temps d'oublier qu'il est parfois nécessaire de les renouveler, et on a aussi eu le temps d'interdire la discipline qui permettait aux sorciers de les renouveler… Je parle des protections de Poudlard – réduites à néant en à peine quelques heures – mais je pourrais aussi vous citer celles de tous les bâtiments publics que compte la communauté sorcière, et pas seulement celle d'Angleterre. Il n'y a plus personne qui pratique la Haute Magie à un niveau décent. Depuis que les sceaux de Poudlard sont tombés, toutes les élites s'attendent à voir tomber ceux des autres bâtiments, ils craignent tous des attentats. Pire, pour les bâtiments situés dans les capitales, où les sortilèges repousse-moldus ne peuvent être lancés du fait même de leur localisation, ce sont les sceaux Astraux qui assurent le secret et l'invisibilité sélective. Si ces barrières tombent, vous imaginez la catastrophe pour nos communautés ? Je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que, si l'affaire Talos a autant agité la presse étrangère, et si autant d'ambassadeurs nous ont invité à séjourner dans leur pays, c'est parce qu'ils ont l'espoir que, venant de Poudlard, école qui était spécialisée dans la Magie Astrale, nous suivrions cette voie, et pourrions restaurer les protections à travers le monde. »

Draco se tourna vers la directrice, lui demandant confirmation de ce qu'il suspectait depuis quelques temps – suspicion que la présence des ambassadeurs avait renforcée ce soir. Elle baissa les yeux un instant, puis les releva finalement, ses lunettes carrées lançant des éclairs.

- « Monsieur Malfoy a raison. A leur arrivée, les ambassadeurs ont tous posé la même question : quelle serait votre spécialité. Je leur ai expliqué que ce serait votre choix, mais que votre groupe respectait les règles des Clans dédiés à la magie Elémentale. Tous ont semblé un peu déçus. Je ne voudrais pas vous influencer, mais j'avoue que cela arrangerait aussi le Conseil d'Administration de Poudlard. La restauration du château pose problème parce qu'il y avait tellement de barrières et de boucliers Astraux intégrés aux pierres mêmes qu'il est très difficile, voire dangereux, de les manipuler pour la reconstruction. Ceci étant dit, même s'il est bon de tenir compte de vos perspectives de travail, il faut aussi prendre en compte vos goûts personnels, et peut-être qu'un enseignement varié et panaché serait la solution, du moins dans un premier temps… »

- « Je suis d'accord avec vous, » intervint Théodore. « Avant même de nous spécialiser dans telle ou telle discipline, nous avons tout intérêt à nous perfectionner en Runes, jusqu'à les lire et les traduire couramment. Le premier trimestre touche à sa fin, aussi je propose que ces vacances et le deuxième trimestre soient consacrés à l'étude intensive et exhaustive des Runes, je dirais bien que nous devrions passer presque tout notre temps hors cours académiques dans cette matière, avec quelques cours de Danse pour nous maintenir en forme. En guise d'exercice, nous pouvons traduire les manuels qui traitent de Talos, comme ça, nous aurons un aperçu de toutes les disciplines accessibles, de quoi nous faire une idée un peu plus précise de ce que l'on veut faire. Par contre, pour le troisième trimestre, il faudra prendre une décision, et s'impliquer intégralement dans la matière que nous choisirons »

Plusieurs membres du Clan restèrent pantois - certains ne semblaient pas être au courant de la capacité de travail de l'ex-Serpentard. Sa proposition fut tout de même accueillie et adoptée avec soulagement – elle permettait de remettre à plus tard une décision difficile. La directrice invita le garçon ainsi qu'Hermione à l'accompagner dans son bureau pour organiser les plannings du deuxième trimestre, et elle incita les autres élèves à envoyer des hiboux à leurs familles ou leurs amis, histoire de les avertir de leur entrée dans le Clan avant que la Gazette ne s'en charge.

Et de les avertir également qu'ils ne reviendraient pas pour les vacances de Noël. Ou plutôt, qu'ils ne reviendraient plus.

* * *

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR**

* * *

**Remarques diverses et variées : **

Woah ! 34 reviews pour le premier chapitre ! Merci à tous et à toutes !

Pour ceux et celles qui m'ont posé la question : le nom du Clan, les Rowane, est inspiré de « La Rowane » d'Anne McCaffrey. J'avoue que sa ressemblance avec le nom de Rowena Serdaigle m'est passée carrément au-dessus de la tête, mais je vous remercie de me l'avoir signalée, parce que je trouve ça cool !

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**NanaPowa** : j'ai fait le premier chapitre sous forme de « rappel des évènements précédents », en prétextant d'expliquer à Harry ce qui s'est passé durant son absence, comme ça, d'une part ça rafraîchit la mémoire des lecteurs (qui ne vont peut-être pas tous, comme toi, relire le premier acte), et d'autre part, de mettre Harry « à la page »… En tout cas, bonne lecture !

**Piitchoun** : publier une fois tous les quinze jours ? Non ! Pour être moi aussi une lectrice de fanfiction, je sais à quel point c'est frustrant d'attendre, alors quinze jours ! Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu, et à bientôt !

**espe29** : merci, et bonne lecture !

**xNarcisse** : couinement ? Tu n'as pas entendu le mien lorsque j'ai vu 33 reviews… J'espère que cet acte deux te plaira autant que le premier, et on y retrouvera un Théo en pleine forme !

**Nienna-lo** : ah, j'avais prévenu que je publierai la suite en Septembre, mais une petite note pour prévenir, c'est la moindre des choses. Bonne lecture et merci pour la review !

**EneleHyram** : j'espère que je ne te décevrai pas !

**Piika** : eh bien, pour le nom Rowane, tu as l'explication ci-dessus. Et jamais, au grand jamais, je n'ai pensé à Rowan Atkinson, l'acteur qui joue Mr Bean. Ja-mais ! Pas une seule fois.

**TeZuKa j** : et merci pour la review. J'espère que vous aurez un peu de temps pour me lire.

**AydenQuileute** : Rowane, Rowena… Je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement, merci de me l'avoir signalé. J'ai bien envie de faire mienne cette explication, mais j'aime vraiment la Rowane de McCaffrey… J'ai longuement hésité à utiliser Black, mais, effectivement, ça ne concerne que deux personnes… Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

**Remus J. Potter-Lupin** : Aaah, le Clan des Ronflaks Cornus… De quoi alléger l'atmosphère des cérémonies officielles. Merci pour la review, et à bienôt !

**Clair Obscure** : merci pour les encouragements, et bon courage pour le travail. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Silvermooon** : je suis ravie que ce soit une bonne surprise. J'espère que cet acte deux te plaira tout autant. Bonne lecture.

**Althais** : Merci ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira aussi, à bientôt !

**H223** : et voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture !

**Ewilan16** : Rowane, Rowena, ce n'était pas voulu, mais ça me plaît aussi ! Bonne lecture !

**Raspoutine66** : Yeah ! Jognalid est aussi de retour ! Et en pleine forme à ce que je vois. A tout seigneur, tout honneur, je lui réponds d'abord : je suis navrée pour cette attente, mais il ne fallait pas déprimer tout de même ! J'espère que tu as eu autant d'inspiration pour les berceuses et les chansons d'amûr que pour les éventuels noms de Clan. Si c'est le cas, je veux _absolument_ entendre ces chansons !

Sinon, eh bien… Merci de me suivre encore. A toi, je le dis : j'ai failli baisser les bras face à l'ampleur de la tâche. Ça ne va pas forcément se voir dans les premiers chapitres, je dirais même que ça va commencer plutôt lentement. Mais après… Je galère encore à agencer les choses correctement. Heureusement, je sais ce que je veux dire, j'ai tout dans la tête, mais pour coucher ça par écrit… Enfin, pas de spoiler, mais j'espère que ça te plaira. Pour les Rowane, j'ai mis l'explication au-dessus… Tu as lu Anne McCaffrey ? Enfin, bref. Je suis censée raccourcir mes réponses aux reviews (34 reviews au moment où j'écris – j'étais folle en voyant ça)… Alors je m'arrête, et te souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Tinetinetina** : Ah ! Chose promise, chose due ! Et oui, pour les premiers chapitres, on va voir leur installation, leurs appartements, leur nouvelle organisation… Bon courage pour le boulot et bonne lecture.

**LadyCocoMalefoy** : en général, j'essaie de tenir mes promesses, ô chanceuse lectrice. On va commencer les Rowane assez calmement : installation, vie commune, quelques aperçus des choses qui vont changer, et auxquelles ils vont devoir s'adapter… Et ensuite on va passer aux Vrais Problèmes… Je n'en dis pas plus, et te souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Venin du Basilik** : Aie aie aie, en effet, c'est un sacré boulot, cette histoire ! Alors merci pour les encouragements, et bonne lecture !

**selene-moon75** : Clan des Scrouts à Pétard ou Clan des Ronflaks Cornus, mon cœur balance (si, si !) J'espère que la suite te plaira !

**MlleGanou** : eh oui, on se retrouve pour l'acte deux ! Bonne lecture !

: un jour, je mettrai quelque chose dans mon profil. Un jour. Quand je saurai quoi y mettre. J'ai plus d'idées pour les histoires, et ça me fait plaisir que ces idées te plaisent !

**Yunoki** : j'espère que cet acte deux ne te décevra pas !

**Ecnerrolf** : Merci pour ta review sur le Clan Talos – et je n'ose pas te dire que pour le premier acte, je faisais une publication tous les deux jours… En en faisant deux par semaine, j'ai l'impression de léser les lecteurs… Enfin. Bonne lecture !

**Lena** : eh bien, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bonne lecture !

**vanille-mona** : oui ! J'espère que cet acte deux te plaira !

**Guest** : ma première déclaration d'amour via internet !

**Clementine** : Ouf ! Je suis bien contente que tu aies oublié tes questions sur Talos – il m'aurait fallu trouver des subterfuges pour ne pas répondre et ne pas spoiler !

Sinon, voyons… Non, ce n'est pas une impression, le chapitre est plus long. En format Word, les chapitres du Clan Talos faisaient en général 4 ou 5 pages, dans les Rowane, ça fait entre 7 et 10 pages… Mais pour l'instant, je n'ai aucune idée du nombre global de chapitres (j'en ai déjà écrit une dizaine, si tu veux tout savoir – et je _sais_ que tu veux tout savoir !)

Pourquoi aurais-je fait un arc narratif pas basé sur le Clan ? Alors que j'en ai tellement à dire ! D'autant plus qu'effectivement, certains n'ont pas encore pris conscience du degré d'engagement que ça implique… Un petit aperçu dans ce chapitre, d'ailleurs.

Pour le nom des membres du Clan, ce sera indifféremment Harry Potter-Rowane, ou Harry Rowane. En tout cas, bon courage pour tes révisions, et à bientôt pour la suite !

**Lyeeth** : merci de me suivre en direct plutôt que d'attendre la fin de publication ! Pour le nom de Rowane, comme je l'ai dit plus haut, ça vient d'Anne McCaffrey. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Nyan-Mandine** : en fait, je m'aperçois que tout le monde aime le Clan des Ronflaks Cornus. Bon, en tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture.

**linea49** : je suis désolée que ma fic t'ait tenue éveillée une bonne partie de la nuit… Enfin, relativement désolée. J'espère que cette suite te plaira. Bonne lecture !

**Les Dodos sont nos amis** : Je réponds ici aussi à ta review sur le Clan Talos. Alors oui, mes débuts d'histoire sont parfois un peu lents, j'avoue que j'aime bien prendre mon temps pour mettre les choses en place. Et dans les Rowane aussi, on va commencer doucement, calmement, et ensuite on aura droit à la tempête (d'ailleurs, j'ai mis cette fic en romance / drama, petit indice révélateur…).

Pour les couples, il y aura une affection particulière entre les couples déjà formés, mais le but, c'est que cette affection s'étende à chacun des membres du Clan. Pour le Drarry ou le Théo/Harry, je les envisage mais ce n'est vraiment pas pour tout de suite.

La façon dont ils ont aidé Harry… En fait, je le vois comme une « renaissance » : il quitte le monde de sa première famille et de la magie conventionnelle, monde dans lequel son âme s'était dissociée de son corps, pour « renaître » dans le monde de Talos. C'est un peu ésotérique, mais c'est grâce à cette renaissance que son âme s'ancre à nouveau dans son corps. En tout cas, je suis contente si, malgré un début laborieux, la fic t'ait finalement plu (et je suis ravie que mon OS t'ait plu également !) Bonne lecture !

**Elizabeth Snape** : j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas, et merci pour les encouragements ! Bonne lecture !

**Lemonpowaa** : euh, tu m'inquiètes, dans la description j'ai mis les noms des persos exactement comme dans la première partie… Et là, je viens de vérifier : ça n'a pas pris mes sélections, en fait… Alors je corrige. Et normalement, c'est bon, merci de me l'avoir signalé ! Bon retour, bon courage, et bonne lecture !


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE TROIS**

* * *

Harry n'avait personne à prévenir, et les parents de Gabrielle étaient déjà au courant de la formation du Clan. Les deux adolescents regardèrent Théo et Hermione partir avec McGonagall, et laissèrent leurs autres camarades se rendre à la volière. Plutôt que d'attendre le retour de tout le monde, Harry demanda à Winky de les guider jusqu'à leurs nouveaux appartements.

Winky les conduisit, à travers les couloirs, vers une partie du château à peine restaurée : il y avait des murs, des planchers et des plafonds, mais il n'y avait aucun tableau, aucune armure, aucun meuble, aucune tenture. C'était une zone déserte, abandonnée et lugubre, et son accès était interdit par une barrière magique et un panneau, dont Winky ne tint pas compte. Elle dissipa la barrière et s'engagea dans l'escalier menant au deuxième étage de l'aile Ouest, Harry et Gabrielle sur les talons. Elle parcourut un long couloir glacé dont les fenêtres donnaient en partie sur les Serres, et s'arrêta, au bout, devant une haute porte à double battant, qu'Harry ouvrit avec la crainte de trouver, derrière, une pièce aussi lugubre que le couloir.

La pièce n'avait rien de lugubre. Visible depuis le petit vestibule d'entrée, elle était vaste, munie de deux immenses cheminées où des feux crépitaient. Des tentures aux couleurs fanées ornaient les murs, des tapis couvraient le plancher, de nombreux fauteuils et des sofas étaient disséminés un peu partout. C'était clairement une salle de réception et de repos. Impressionnés, Harry et Gabrielle se regardèrent et ôtèrent leurs bottes, suspendant leurs vestes et leurs coiffes dans le dressing longeant l'entrée. Depuis la droite de la vaste pièce, une porte étroite donnait sur un bureau comprenant trois tables de travail pouvant accueillir quatre personnes chacune, des chaises et des étagères couvertes de livres. Et du bureau, une autre porte donnait sur une petite pièce neutre et vide – Winky leur expliqua qu'il s'agissait d'une pièce normalement réservée aux elfes. Sur la gauche, un petit couloir desservait deux pièces : l'immense salle de bains avec la piscine qui servait de baignoire, et la chambre.

La _Chambre_.

L'_immense_ chambre, avec un _immense_ lit. Il n'y avait pas de baldaquin, ç'aurait été impossible sur un lit pareil. Un matelas agrandi pour recevoir douze personnes reposant sur un haut sommier, lui aussi agrandi et qui reposait directement sur le parquet. Des coussins, des traversins, et des couvertures de tailles normales qui se chevauchaient pour couvrir tous les dormeurs, formant un patchwork de toutes les couleurs. C'était tellement incongru qu'une fois le choc passé, Harry et Gabrielle éclatèrent de rire. Puis dans un élan enfantin, la jeune fille se jeta sur le lit avec un grand « Yahoooooo », et batifola entre les coussins et les couvertures, son rire redoubla. Harry l'observa, émerveillé et riant, avant de la rejoindre.

Ce fut une mémorable bataille de polochons agrémentée de chatouilles impitoyables, et qui fut interrompue par leurs camarades revenant de la volière. Interrompue temporairement seulement parce que dès qu'ils entraient dans la chambre et avisaient la taille du lit, les mâchoires se décrochaient, les sourires fleurissaient sur les visages, et les intrus venaient sans vergogne rejoindre la bataille. Même Draco, qui faisait semblant de ne pas être impressionné, et commençait à regarder ses compagnons débraillés de haut, fut entraîné de force par un Viktor Krum intraitable, qui le jeta au milieu des combattants échevelés et essoufflés. Avec des sourires mesquins, ce fut la ruée, et après une résistance aussi vaine que ridicule, Draco succomba aux chatouilles et abandonna son air hautain pour s'emparer d'un oreiller et se consacrer à la revanche.

Lorsque, une heure plus tard, Théodore et Hermione arrivèrent dans la chambre, ils haussèrent les sourcils.

- « Qu'est-ce que ce sera quand on aura des enfants ? » demanda Hermione.

- « Ben ce sera à eux de nous surveiller, faut bien qu'ils servent à quelque chose, non ? » fit Théo avant de se lancer sur le lit et de se plonger dans la bataille.

Hermione en resta bouche bée, avant d'éclater de rire et de rejoindre ses compagnons.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Il était tard lorsqu'ils mirent un terme à la bataille. Fatigués et heureux, ils décidèrent de simplement se déshabiller et de dormir tel quel, aucun n'avait envie de bouger.

Le lendemain matin, rassemblés dans le salon avant de descendre pour le petit-déjeuner, Hermione et Théodore donnèrent à chacun l'emploi du temps pour les trois derniers jours avant les vacances. Dans l'urgence, ils avaient conservé les emplois du temps normaux et simplement remplacé tous les cours inutiles par Runes. En prévenant cependant que l'intégralité des vacances de Noël ne serait qu'un long, un très long cours de Runes, entrecoupé de repas. Pour certains, il fallait rattraper en deux semaines l'équivalent de cinq ans d'enseignement. Ils allaient manger Runes, dormir Runes, penser Runes, rêver Runes. Et d'ailleurs, tous les livres qu'ils allaient utiliser désormais seraient en Runes… Il fallait absolument avoir un niveau potable pour le début du deuxième trimestre.

Cette première journée du Clan à l'école se déroula à peu près normalement, cela fit beaucoup rire les élèves de troisième année de voir Harry, Ron, et Dean débarquer dans leur salle de classe pour assister à leur tout premier cours de Runes – pendant lequel ils furent complètement largués et se demandèrent comment ils allaient faire pour rattraper leur retard.

Pendant les repas, les plats spécifiques à Talos leur furent préparés et servis par Winky et un autre elfe de Poudlard. Pour l'instant, il n'y avait que des légumes, du pain et du fromage.

- « Je veux des saucisses et du bacon ! » geignit Ron dès le troisième jour. « Et des œufs brouillés ! Et du poulet ! »

Harry, qui triturait dans son assiette son frichti de haricots et de graines, contemplait avec tristesse la petite salade d'accompagnement et le bol de soupe devenu un must, et compatit avec son meilleur ami. Déjà, il avait passé la nuit à rêver de Runes – en plus des cours, Hermione le coachait pour qu'il avance rapidement dans cette matière, (Théo et Draco s'occupaient respectivement de Ron et Dean) et il n'était pas d'humeur folichonne aujourd'hui.

Jetant un œil à ses compagnons, il fut mesquinement rassuré et satisfait de la tête de trois pieds de long que tiraient Viktor, Draco, Théo et Blaise – seule Millie, et les autres filles en fait, semblaient insensibles à ce drastique changement de régime alimentaire (en réalité, découvrit Harry beaucoup plus tard, elles compensaient avec du chocolat). Mais les garçons, eux, auraient donné n'importe quoi pour une tranche de jambon. Et le pire, c'est que derrière eux, aux tables des Maisons, des plats de viande en sauce étaient servis aux autres élèves. Rien que l'odeur…

Heureusement, il y avait le fromage. Tous se gavaient de pain et de fromage. Gabrielle avait insisté pour importer des fromages français, et une fois passé l'appréhension et surmonté la barrière du fumet, les membres du Clan se délectèrent des Bries, Camemberts, Reblochons et autres Pont L'Evêque que la famille Delacour leur envoyait généreusement. Mais seuls Hermione, Draco et Gabrielle apprécièrent le Roquefort – pour les autres, c'était vraiment trop… repoussant.

Quelques plaintes s'élevèrent depuis les tablées à cause de l'odeur, et McGonagall dut mettre en place des sortilèges de dissipation olfactive, mais l'un dans l'autre, il n'y eut pas de problème majeur.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Le vendredi soir, il y eut un festin pour fêter le départ des élèves de Beauxbâtons et des joueurs de Bulgarie, et pour annoncer officiellement le nom choisi par le Clan. Un toast fut adressé aux membres du Clan Rowane, en présence du Ministre Jonathan Jones – dont la côte de popularité était remontée en flèche depuis l'arrestation de Dolorès Ombrage. A trois jours de l'enquête, des langues se déliaient déjà au Ministère, et les accusations s'accumulaient sur le dos de cette petite bonne femme. On s'avançait à grands pas vers un procès retentissant, et l'opinion publique s'orientait lentement mais fermement vers la croyance qu'enfin le gouvernement s'attaquait courageusement à la corruption interne. Le Ministre se montra charmant à l'égard du Clan.

Après un long échange de félicitations, de salutations et de promesses d'amitié, la Grande Salle de Poudlard se vida un tantinet. Sans les jeunes étudiantes bleues, et les joueurs rouges plutôt bruyants, la Salle sembla presque déserte, on n'y retrouvait désormais que le niveau sonore habituel des bavardages entre Maisons. C'était reposant, presque.

Le lendemain matin, la majorité des élèves partirent pour les vacances de Noël, et le château parut encore plus vide. Les Rowane, cloîtrés dans leurs appartements, suivaient docilement – quoiqu'avec de nombreuses récriminations – le planning serré que leur avaient concocté Hermione et Théo. Au menu : Runes, Runes, et Runes pour changer. Installés dans le bureau adjacent au salon, plongés dans les dictionnaires et les parchemins, ils sursautèrent lorsque Winky leur annonça que « la directrice, Madame » souhaitait les voir. C'était l'heure de déjeuner, de toute façon, et tous quittèrent leurs sièges avec plaisir.

Dans la Grande Salle, une surprise les attendait cependant. Les quelques élèves restant au château pour les vacances avaient été rassemblés à la table Poufsouffle, la table ronde était réservée au Clan, mais de nombreux couverts avaient été disposés sur la table Serdaigle. Haussant les sourcils, Draco jeta un œil méfiant à McGonagall avant de s'installer à la table ronde en même temps que ses compagnons.

Puis les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent, et Draco se figea sur sa chaise avant de se lever promptement, imité par les autres.

Menés par Narcissa Malfoy, les parents des membres du Clan entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, et après quelques politesses échangées avec la directrice, ils s'installèrent pour le repas.

Neville était rouge coquelicot. Sa grand-mère, assise juste à côté de madame Malfoy, lui avait adressé un simple regard sans chaleur – sans méchanceté non plus, puis l'avait complètement ignoré pour ne s'intéresser qu'au repas.

Blaise avait littéralement la tête dans son assiette de soupe, la présence de sa mère, qui lui lançait des regards en coin tandis qu'elle se servait une portion généreuse de pommes dauphines pour accompagner sa cuisse de poulet, le tétanisait littéralement. Et en arrière-pensée, lui vint l'idée qu'il était content d'être entré dans le Clan, il se rendait compte maintenant de la pression à laquelle elle le soumettait – à laquelle elle l'avait toujours soumis. Il comprenait mieux, désormais, le besoin qu'avait eu Draco de fuir l'influence de son père.

Les parents de Millicent, assis du côté de Narcissa, semblaient plutôt satisfaits. Le père de Luna, perdu dans ses pensées, répondait à peine aux tentatives de conversation lancées par Fleur. Et à côté de Fleur : la famille Weasley au grand complet était rassemblée là, avec leurs cheveux roux et leur bonne humeur. George leva le pouce en direction de Ron, qui lui répondit d'un sourire.

Un peu à l'écart, mais entraînée dans les conversations par un Charlie irrésistible de charme mystérieux – il n'eut qu'à dire qu'il était dresseur de dragons pour susciter l'intérêt – la mère de Dean, femme moldue de son état, se trouvait un peu perdue, et ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi elle avait été invitée à l'école bizarre de son fils. Elle était entourée d'un halo, une sorte de bouclier la protégeant des effets du sortilège repousse-moldu.

Théodore et Harry n'avaient plus de parents, ceux d'Hermione l'avaient oubliée, quant aux parents de Gabrielle et Viktor, tout avait été dit, et ils n'étaient donc pas venus. Malgré tout, cela faisait du monde, des gens avec qui il allait falloir discuter de choses sérieuses – et les membres du Clan plaignirent tout particulièrement Draco, Blaise et Neville.

A la fin du repas un peu tendu, McGonagall attendit que les élèves réguliers sortent pour se lever et prendre la parole. Elle s'adressa au Clan.

- « Rowane, j'ai reçu ce matin la requête de certains de vos parents, qui ont souhaité vous voir et discuter de certaines dispositions familiales à prendre maintenant que vous faites partie du Clan. Pas souci d'équité, j'ai invité l'ensemble de vos parents, ainsi les affaires seront traitées simultanément. Je vais mettre à votre disposition quelques salles afin que vous puissiez converser en paix. »

C'est ainsi que, petit à petit, la Grande Salle se vida de ses occupants, chaque membre du Clan partant avec son ou ses parents respectifs. Les membres restants se regardèrent alors, puis Théo, Hermione et Viktor se tournèrent vers Harry et Gabrielle.

- « Eh bien, allons étudier les Runes ! »

Harry et Gabrielle grimacèrent tout le long du trajet vers leurs appartements.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy se tenait debout, austère, devant le tableau noir de la salle de Potions. Appuyé à l'un des pupitres, Draco l'observait avec une nonchalance feinte, les mains rassemblées dans son giron pour éviter de se ronger les ongles. Il espérait lui cacher sa nervosité, et attendait qu'elle prenne la parole – car après tout, il n'était pas en tort, et il reconnaissait les tactiques de culpabilisation dont ses parents usaient aves maestria. Ça marchait, il devait l'admettre, sauf qu'il y avait aussi tout un pan de sa culture et de son éducation qui lui criait qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si on lui avait inculqué ces valeurs sans sous-entendre qu'on s'attendait à ce qu'il ne les mette jamais en pratique.

- « Je ne pensais pas que ce Clan se formerait, » annonça finalement Narcissa. Draco leva les yeux sur elle – il n'avait même pas pris conscience de les avoir baissés. « C'est… regrettable. Lucius est absolument furieux de cette situation, évidemment. Mais c'est ainsi, je suppose. Le jeune Potter a été exigeant pour le paiement de notre dette, et c'est son droit. J'espère que ça en vaudra la peine, et que toi, au moins, y trouveras ton compte. »

Narcissa soupira, Draco garda le silence – il n'avait rien à répondre. Sa mère prit une chaise et l'approcha du bureau auquel le blond s'appuyait.

- « Assieds-toi. Nous avons des formalités à passer en revue, des papiers à signer, et des décisions à prendre. J'ai bien reçu ton hibou concernant l'échange des elfes de Maison, ton père et moi serons assez contents de voir partir ta Tinna. »

- « Père est d'accord ? »

- « Oui. Je l'ai prévenu. Il n'a jamais aimé ton elfe, elle lui fait penser à Dobby, et il craint qu'elle ne le trahisse comme il l'a fait. Prends-la donc avec toi, c'est la meilleure solution. Et Kreattur est un bon elfe pour les vrais Sang-Purs et pour les Blacks, je n'ai aucun doute qu'il m'obéira. Et maintenant, parlons de ta dot… »

- « Ma _dot_ ?! » fit Draco d'un air scandalisé.

- « Donner de l'argent à un de ses enfants parce qu'il ou elle se marie, ça s'appelle une dot, Draco, » fit Narcissa suavement, avec une pointe d'ironie. « Je ne vais pas créer un autre mot pour ménager ta susceptibilité… »

Draco grinça littéralement des dents, puis un léger sourire crispé effleura ses lèvres.

- « Ma dot. Mère, j'ai l'impression que cette situation vous amuse. »

- « Follement, » fit-elle très sérieusement, mais Draco la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle était réellement amusée.

La lueur malicieuse qui éclairait son regard était révélatrice. Mais bientôt, elle soupira et prit une des mains de son fils dans les siennes, baissant les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les releva, il n'y avait plus trace d'amusement.

- « J'ai été élevée moi aussi avec l'espoir d'utiliser la magie de Talos. Lorsque… » Elle hésita avant de reprendre : « lorsque ton père et moi avons rejoint le Seigneur des Ténèbres… son idée de créer les Mangemorts… c'était une tromperie, bien sûr, mais il présentait cela comme l'équivalent d'un Clan. Un Clan défectueux, un Clan de bas niveau, déformé et perverti… Mais, depuis que l'Angleterre a interdit l'enseignement de Talos, nous ne savions pas, nous ne savions _plus_ à quoi nous attendre. Son offre était la plus proche de ce que nous pouvions espérer… Et puis, il nous promettait que nous conserverions nos couples respectifs, nos biens, notre vie confortable. Il prétendait allier la force et la puissance du Talos avec les exigences d'individualisme et de morale que le monde moderne nous a insidieusement imposées. C'était… le beurre, et l'argent du beurre, si je puis dire. Nous nous sommes vite aperçus de notre erreur. Oh, il n'avait pas entièrement menti, mais les seules disciplines qui l'intéressaient étaient les magies de Vie et de Mort, et leur connivence avec la Magie Noire, évidemment. Mais pour le reste… il ne concevait pas l'égalité des membres, il se devait d'être au sommet d'une hiérarchie, et ne prenait certainement pas soin de ses _compagnons_. Nous n'étions que des subalternes, des pions, qu'il manipulait et sacrifiait selon ses besoins ou son humeur. Talos… ça ne marche pas comme ça. Tes partenaires, je t'en conjure, donne-leur tout, sans hésitation et sans retenue. Même à ceux avec qui tu as eu des histoires ou des relations déplaisantes. Sinon tu seras malheureux, car ceux qui dénaturent Talos le payent cher : ton Clan dégénèrera jusqu'à n'avoir plus aucune signification, et tu regretteras d'y être entré… sans pour autant pouvoir en sortir. »

Narcissa lâcha sa main, puis se composa une expression neutre et un peu lointaine, tandis que Draco assimilait lentement son discours.

- « Ton père… est furieux, et en même temps, il a fort mal caché sa fierté. Nous espérons tous les deux que tu nous feras des petits-enfants, ils seront les bienvenus chez les Malfoy. »

- « Même si c'est la née-moldue Hermione Granger qui en est la mère ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander Draco. Il devait savoir.

- « Cette demoiselle n'est plus ni née-moldue, ni Granger. Elle est Hermione, une jeune fille plutôt courageuse, ma foi, et intelligente puisque elle avait de meilleures notes que toi… » Narcissa sourit à la grimace de son fils, puis ajouta : « Maintenant que vous êtes membres du même Clan, toutes les allégeances précédentes sont annulées, inutile de ressasser les préjudices qui n'ont plus lieu d'être. »

- « C'est vrai… » fit Draco pensivement.

Il sourit à sa mère puis retroussa la manche sur son poignet gauche, vierge de toute Marque. Narcissa ne réagit pas immédiatement, mais un sourire doux et soulagé s'épanouit lentement. Finalement, elle se ressaisit, et d'un geste de sa baguette, fit apparaître des papiers sur le bureau.

- « Ne délayons pas plus longtemps, Draco, nous avons des affaires à régler. »

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Après plusieurs heures de palabres, de lecture et de signatures, entrecoupées d'un thé vers quatre heures de l'après-midi, et d'un repas sommaire apporté par les elfes vers sept heures, les dispositions de la famille Malfoy furent enfin entérinées. Draco et Narcissa se levèrent, mais avant que le blond sorte de la salle de Potions, Narcissa l'enlaça, à son immense surprise. L'étreinte fut brève, peu chaleureuse, mais il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois que sa mère l'avait pris dans ses bras. Narcissa profita de son étonnement pour sortir dignement, ses sobres robes noires soulignant sa frêle stature.

Draco prit soudain conscience de quelque chose qu'il avait sous les yeux depuis longtemps, mais qu'il n'avait pas _vu_ : si l'on mettait de côté son port de reine et sa présence imposante, en réalité, sa mère était petite et fragile – et très seule, désormais, maintenant que son mari croupissait à Azkaban et que son fils unique n'appartenait plus à la famille Malfoy.

Cette réalisation fit plus pour le convaincre qu'avec le Clan, il venait de tourner une page de sa vie. Il observa sa mère s'éloigner.

Elle ne se retourna pas.

* * *

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR**

* * *

**Remarques diverses et variées : **

Bon, le site fanfiction semble encore avoir des problèmes de digestion de reviews (en particulier celles des Guests).

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**espe29** : et ce n'est que le début pour ces pauvres personnages, niark niark niark. Bonne lecture !

**Devil-Akina** : c'est en effet un sujet assez riche, ça aurait été dommage d'en rester à la création… Merci pour les encouragements, et à bientôt pour la suite !

**Venin du Basilik** : oh la là. Mais je les imagine très bien en train de danser et de chanter. Théodore jouerait de la basse, Draco piano ou violon ou les deux… Pour l'équilibrage du Clan, la Magie Elémentale était plus simple, puisque plus personne ne sait vraiment faire de la Magie Astrale ou n'en comprend réellement les principes. La Magie Elémentale est plus accessible, c'est pourquoi la plupart des Clans – dont celui qui nous intéresse – s'équilibrent en Elémental. Ou alors, ils forment des Clans de Magie Corporelle, où là, pas besoin d'équilibrage du tout, mais ce ne sont pas des Clans assez forts ni assez stables et engagés pour permettre la « renaissance » d'Harry. Voilà. J'espère avoir répondu à ta question, et je te souhaite bonne lecture !

**Piitchoun** : merci ! Bisous aussi, et bonne lecture !

**Ecnerrolf** : merci pour le compliment, voici la suite, bonne lecture !

**xNarcisse** : on verra Magie Elémentale et Magie Astrale dans cet acte… A bientôt pour la suite !

**Nyan-Mandine** : Merci pour les compliments, et oui, je mets parfois un peu de parlote – une histoire ne peut pas réellement décoller si on ne met pas les choses en place. Et quand on ne le fait pas, on s'expose à devoir interrompre l'action pour mettre de la parlote explicative… Bonne lecture !

**Althais** : tu es l'une des rares à me dire qu'elle aime lire les réponses aux reviews (j'ai eu un certain nombre de lecteurs qui m'ont dit que c'était trop long). En tout cas, merci de me lire et de m'encourager, et bonne lecture !

**selene-moon75 **: ah. Je crains de te décevoir un peu au sujet des leçons de danse. Bon, on verra bien, ce n'est pas encore figé dans le marbre. Bonne lecture, en tout cas !

**Loursa** : je pourrais être extrêmement cruelle et ne pas te répondre au sujet du rating Drama… Mais, étant moi-même atteinte du syndrome Walt Disney, je ne vais te laisser mariner dans l'horreur d'une mort tragique pour un ou plusieurs de nos personnages préférés. Donc non, je ne vais pas tuer les membres du Clan dans cet acte. Le rating Drama s'impose malgré tout, puisque je vais décrire des évènements particulièrement durs – et là, je n'en dis pas plus.

Pour Kreattur, son âge est un peu un problème pour le Clan, quant à sa rédemption… elle ne m'a tellement pas marquée que je l'avais totalement oubliée. Tu es sûre qu'il servait le trio avec plaisir ? Surtout Hermione, je crois me souvenir qu'il avait les mêmes préjugés anti-Nés-Moldus que la famille Black en général… Enfin bon. Non, en tout cas, je n'en tiens pas compte.

En tout cas, je suis ravie que Le Clan Talos t'ait plu, et j'espère que ce deuxième acte te plaira tout autant. Bonne lecture !

**SeaJelly** : Que de compliments ! Merci, merci ! Et j'aime les encouragements, oui, ça m'incite à écrire ! Vive les reviews ! Le Pire Slytherin fait partie de ces histoires qui entrent dans la tête et n'en sortent pas tant qu'elles ne sont pas écrites. Les personnages et leurs caractères sont assez différents de ce que j'ai mis dans le Clan Talos, oui, mais si on fait toujours pareil, ce n'est pas drôle… Et en même temps, tu verras que Théodore du Clan Talos et Théodore Le Pire Slytherin ont quelques petites choses en commun… Enfin, bonne lecture et à plus tard, si tu décides d'attendre un peu avant de reprendre l'histoire.

: merci, je suis contente que mon écriture te plaise. Gérer le Clan va s'avérer un peu compliqué… Enfin, bonne lecture !

**Caki Black** : un jour, je ferai un spin-off sur le Clan des Ronflaks Cornus… tout le monde adore ce nom de Clan… Enfin. Merci pour les encouragements, et bonne lecture !

**AydenQuileute** : oui, n'est-ce pas ? Et ça continue ! Bonne lecture !

**Piika** : pour les transports, tu auras ta réponse d'ici deux chapitres… et pour le Magicobus, ben, ils ne peuvent effectivement plus l'utiliser puisqu'il utilise une forme de Transplanage. Et oui, la Magie Astrale sera pas mal abordée, mais on verra aussi pas mal de Magie Elémentale… Enfin, bonne lecture !

**Primobile** : tu as eu de la chance, tu as pu lire tout le premier acte sans avoir à patienter entre les chapitres… là, tu as la suite, mais c'est en cours… En tous cas, merci pour la review, et bonne lecture !

**Les Dodos sont nos amis** : tiens, toi aussi tu aimes lire les réponses aux reviews ! Pour les débuts d'intrigue, bon, moi je prends le temps de poser les choses, mais tu sais, dans le monde de la fanfiction, si une fic ne commence pas sur les chapeaux de roue, ça ne passe pas toujours bien… Et pour ta question : non, les problèmes ne viendront pas des autres Clans – et je me tais, et je te souhaite une bonne lecture (ne m'en veut pas de te faire mariner, hein ?)

**linea49** : alors pour l'orientation et les cours, réponses dans les prochains chapitres, donc je ne dis rien. Pour le lime/lemon… Je n'en suis pas encore là, il y en a un bref, très bref, d'ici quelques chapitres, mais j'espère pouvoir en mettre un plus conséquent à la fin de l'acte deux. Enfin, bonne lecture.

**Calire** : Merci pour le compliment ! Et on va voir pas mal d'elfes, en fait… donc, patience, et bonne lecture !

**Elizabeth Snape **: ah, si tu as lu ce chapitre, tu as dû comprendre que je ne comptais pas décrire directement la réaction de Lucius… Il sera cependant un peu exploité dans les chapitres ultérieurs. Quant à l'emploi du temps du Clan, ça va être _l'enfer_. Enfin, bonne lecture !

**Clementine **: eh bé. Si tu aimes autant les chapitres avec plein de détails sur la vie courante, tu ne devrais pas être déçue… En tout cas, merci pour les encouragements, et à bientôt !

**Aniar **: comme je l'ai dit à certains lecteurs, j'aime mettre mes histoires en place. Le premier chapitre était essentiellement un « rappel des épisodes précédents », le deuxième et les suivants vont mettre beaucoup de chose en place, et enfin ça décollera vraiment. Voilà, j'espère que ça ne te fera pas fuir, et merci pour les compliments.

**Charlotte** : bonjour ! C'est terrifiant, n'est-ce pas ? Quand on a lu toute une série il y a des années, qu'on pense l'avoir assimilée et enterrée, et que soudain un petit truc fait qu'on a envie de retrouver cet univers… et on est obligé de TOUT relire, absolument TOUT ! On est toutes pareilles, hein ? En tout cas, je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise, et je te souhaite une bonne lecture !


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE QUATRE**

* * *

Lorsque Draco arriva à leurs appartements de l'aile Ouest, il constata qu'il était le dernier. Tous étaient revenus depuis longtemps, et ils étaient tous assis sur les fauteuils du salon. Les deux cheminées étaient en service, les flammes dansaient dans les âtres et chauffaient la pièce, un bonheur en comparaison du froid glacial des cachots et des couloirs.

La chaleur s'arrêtait à la température, cependant. Les membres du Clan faisaient tous une drôle de tête, certains semblaient plus malheureux que d'autres. Ceux d'entre eux qui n'avaient pas eu à affronter leurs parents – et s'étaient coltiné des heures de Runes – étaient sortis du bureau, et face à la pâleur de certains de leurs compagnons, avaient relativisé leur propre mécontentement.

A son entrée, les têtes se tournèrent vers Draco, et alors qu'il hésitait de la conduite à tenir dans cette ambiance un peu déprimante, Hermione se leva pour l'inviter à se joindre à eux.

- « Alors ? » lui demanda-t-elle une fois assis, « résultat des courses ? »

Draco renifla à son expression terriblement moldue, mais répondit néanmoins.

- « Ça s'est plutôt bien passé. Père est furieux, mais Mère est plutôt contente. Ils attendent les petits-enfants… »

Sa remarque suscita quelques rires, qui détendirent l'atmosphère.

- « Plus concrètement, Mère est ravie de ta proposition, Harry, et si tu veux bien signer ces quelques papiers… Voilà, merci… Eh bien, avec ça, tu n'auras plus à t'inquiéter pour Kreattur, et Tinna devrait arriver dans le courant de la semaine, le temps d'enregistrer la transaction auprès du Ministère. Sinon… Euh… Financièrement, mes parents m'ont fait un legs important comprenant des biens meubles et immeubles… »

Draco s'interrompit, voyant les expressions d'incompréhension sur les visages d'Harry, Gabrielle et Ron.

- « De l'argent et un terrain. Le terrain est situé dans le Dorset, le comté entre le Wiltshire – c'est-à-dire là où se trouve le Manoir Malfoy, et le Devon, là où se trouve le Terrier Weasley – je vous laisse imaginer pourquoi ma mère l'a choisi. Le terrain est vide, il donne sur la mer, et la ville la plus proche est Weymouth… »

- « Weymouth ? » l'interrompit Hermione. « C'est pas mal, dis-donc. C'est une station balnéaire, et je crois me souvenir que, niveau transport, ce n'est pas mal loti… Il y a même une sorte de ferry qui dessert le port français de St Malo… »

- « Enfin, l'intérêt principal, c'est que, si je ne me trompe pas, il y a une route quasi directe vers Stonehenge, non ? » demanda pensivement Théo.

- « Exact. Le manoir Malfoy en est plus proche, évidemment, mais contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, mes parents ne possèdent pas toute l'Angleterre. Donc il nous faudra prendre les transports pour aller à Stonehenge… »

- « Euh… Je ne vois pas en quoi… enfin, si, bien sûr c'est intéressant, mais pourquoi serait-ce l'intérêt principal, au juste ? » demanda Harry, se faisant manifestement le porte-parole des autres membres un peu largués.

Draco et Théo se tournèrent vers lui. C'est Théodore qui expliqua.

- « Stonehenge a été construit par un Clan, à l'époque où les Clans étaient monnaie courante, et vastes avec ça. Il est du devoir de tous les Clans nouvellement formés de rendre régulièrement hommage à leur héritage et à leur mémoire – et de découvrir ou retrouver l'enseignement qu'ils nous ont légué avec leurs monuments. »

- « Il y a ainsi quelques sites à travers le monde, » reprit Draco, « auprès desquels nous avons intérêt à trouver des terrains pour nous installer, de manière à ce que nous puissions les visiter fréquemment. C'est une bonne chose que les ambassadeurs étrangers nous aient invités à séjourner dans leurs pays respectifs. Avec un peu de chance, on peut espérer que cela facilitera nos démarches. Ou les vôtres, du moins, moi je devrai attendre que ma sanction pénale d'interdiction de sortie du territoire soit levée… »

- « Enfin, c'est bien d'avoir déjà un terrain où nous pourrons construire notre maison dès notre sortie de Poudlard, » conclut Neville d'une voix presque inaudible. Draco lui sourit avant de terminer.

- « Exact. Et avec l'argent que mes parents m'ont donné, il y a de quoi financer au moins la construction. Ça, le terrain, et Tinna, non, vraiment, je ne peux pas me plaindre de mon entretien avec Mère. Et vous tous, comment ça s'est passé ? »

Un grand silence pesant lui répondit, et c'est Neville qui le rompit doucement.

- « Moi, ça a été, finalement. Grand-Mère m'a donné essentiellement des conseils. Ah, elle m'a aussi donné ceci ! »

Neville se leva et se rendit dans le vestibule, d'où il ramena un long objet enveloppé dans un tissu de riche facture. Neville posa l'objet au sol et, prenant garde de ne pas le toucher directement, écarta soigneusement les pans de tissu, révélant un long bâton de bois brut.

- « Un bâton ! » fit Ron, époustouflé.

Harry, Hermione et Dean levèrent les yeux vers lui, se demandant ce qu'il y avait d'exceptionnel dans ce simple bâton, puis ils avisèrent les expressions émerveillées de tous leurs compagnons – tous des Sang-Purs, évidemment, Hermione en conclut qu'à nouveau, elle se retrouvait ignorante du fait de son éducation moldue.

- « Je croyais qu'il n'en existait plus… » ajouta Ron.

- « C'est un bâton Elémental, il appartenait à un de mes ancêtres. Lorsqu'il est mort, son bâton est redevenu neutre et brut, mais si quelqu'un le touche aujourd'hui, le bâton sera à son service… »

- « Excusez-moi, » l'interrompit Hermione. « Je… Je ne sais pas ce que c'est que cet objet… et je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous semblez si excités. »

Tous se tournèrent vers elle, avec des expressions mêlant incrédulité et incompréhension. Neville s'éclaircit la gorge.

- « Le passage de Talos vers la magie moderne ne s'est pas fait en un jour. Il y a eu une longue période de transition, pendant laquelle les sorciers utilisaient encore Talos tout en peaufinant la magie moderne. Les bâtons ont été créés durant cette époque, ils sont les précurseurs de la baguette – et ils ont la même fonction : extraire les pouvoirs, les amplifier, diriger l'impact. L'avantage qu'ils ont par rapport à la baguette, c'est qu'ils fonctionnent pour les deux types de magie. Mais lorsque les persécutions ont frappé notre communauté, on s'est aperçu que les bâtons étaient trop facilement repérables. Ils ont disparu peu à peu, en général brûlés avec leurs propriétaires, et remplacés par la baguette, plus petite et plus discrète. Leur disparition est concomitante avec le déclin de Talos et l'essor de la magie moderne… »

- « D'accord. Donc c'est une baguette modèle géant… »

- « Oui, à ceci près que l'amplification magique induite par un bâton est dix fois plus grande que l'amplification induite par une baguette… et s'applique sur des disciplines magiques qui, lorsqu'elles sont pratiquées au sein d'un Clan, sont elles-mêmes dix fois plus intenses que la magie moderne. »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux et se renfrogna, prête à argumenter tant qu'elle ne voyait pas ce fabuleux bâton en action, avant que Draco reprenne.

- « Imagine, si Voldemort avait mis la main sur un tel objet ? L'échelle des destructions n'aurait pas été la même… Un Doloris dix fois plus puissant, c'est la mort en une seconde. Ou alors il aurait pu lancer un Avada à cible multiple. Il a cherché dans notre manoir et nos coffres, si on ne gardait pas un bâton en réserve quelque part, mais je ne crois pas que ma famille en ait jamais possédé. »

- « Rreste à savoirr qui de nous utiliserra le bâton… » intervint Viktor. Théo répondit immédiatement.

- « Je propose que ce soit Neville qui le marque. D'abord parce que c'est un bâton qui vient de sa famille, c'est à lui que sa Grand-Mère l'a remis. Et ensuite parce que Neville est Terre Végétale. C'est une catégorie moins _guerrière_ que les autres – le fait qu'il ait un bâton n'apparaîtra pas comme une menace immédiate – et surtout, cette catégorie est très utile pour notre subsistance. Nous avons le terrain et l'argent pour construire la maison, mais il nous faudra aussi, en plus du bétail, un potager et un verger. Neville pourra s'occuper de ça, et le bâton lui permettra de s'affranchir des conditions climatiques, des maladies ou parasites, voire même des saisons. Nous n'aurons ainsi pas à craindre de manquer de nourriture, tout en permettant à Neville de faire autre chose que de s'occuper de la salade… »

- « Est-ce que quelqu'un a une autre suggestion ? » lança Draco à la cantonade. Neville pinça les lèvres.

- « Certains ne savent rien des bâtons et de leur usage, ils n'ont pas les connaissances nécessaires pour juger et décider… Ce n'est pas juste de leur demander un avis aussi précocement. »

Draco haussa les sourcils.

- « Tu as raison. Et rien ne presse, par ailleurs. Il y a un livre à la bibliothèque qui nous éclairera sur les bâtons. Je propose qu'on le lise tous… »

- « On peut le lire le soir à voix haute au coin du feu, » suggéra Gabrielle. « Ça ira plus vite que de se le passer entre nous, et on pourra poser les questions en même temps… »

- « Proposition adoptée ! » s'exclamèrent en même temps Harry et Ron, qui commençaient à développer une allergie aux mots Lecture et Etudes. Le mot Runes, quant à lui, provoquait des crises d'urticaire.

- « C'est effectivement une bonne idée, » approuva Théo, « et je propose de l'étendre à tous les livres annexes ou de culture générale, afin que nous soyons tous, toujours, au même niveau d'information et éviter les lacunes. Et quand on aura fini de lire et que tout le monde se sera fait une idée des possibilités qu'entraîne l'usage d'un bâton, alors nous prendrons une décision éclairée. »

Tous murmurèrent leur assentiment, mais bien que l'atmosphère se soit considérablement améliorée, il restait quelques zones de froid glacial. Draco soupira tandis que Neville enveloppait à nouveau soigneusement l'objet et le rapportait dans le vestibule.

- « Voila une chose de réglée. Il y avait autre chose, Neville ? » Le garçon secoua la tête, aussi Draco se tourna vers le suivant. « Ron ? »

- « Euh… Ben moi, ma famille n'a pas grand-chose, alors… Je n'ai rien reçu… » fit Ron en rougissant légèrement.

- « Ce n'est pas un problème, tu sais ? »

- « N… Non, bien sûr… Mais bon, on a… enfin, j'ai l'impression que finalement, c'est toi qui apporte le plus pour le Clan… »

Draco haussa un sourcil blond, qui disparut presque sous sa coiffe blanche. Puis sourit mesquinement.

- « Eh oui, Ron, tu es un homme entretenu ! »

La boutade déclencha quelques rires légers, qui moururent cependant très vite. Draco reprit sérieusement.

- « Bon, je le répète, ce n'est pas un problème, d'une part. D'autre part, il m'apparaît normal que chacun apporte ce qu'il peut, non seulement en fonction de ce que sa famille possède mais aussi en fonction de ce qu'elle lui concède. Je ne m'attendais franchement pas à un tel appui de la part de mes parents, et je suppose que d'autres parmi vous n'ont pas eu ce plaisir. Et enfin, mon apport vous impressionne parce que je suis le premier à passer, mais je suppose, » il lança un regard à Théo à ce moment-là, « que l'apport de Théo sera tout aussi intéressant. »

- « Exact, » fit ce dernier. « Gringotts n'accepte pas les rendez-vous individuels le samedi, mais dès lundi, je compte y aller pour régler tous les points nécessaires… »

- « Je pourrais t'accompagner ? » demanda Harry soudainement.

- « Tu n'as pas des Runes à apprendre ? » lança Théo avec un sourire ironique avant de rire avec les autres. « Mais oui, bien sûr, tu peux venir, enfin ! » ajouta-t-il finalement tandis qu'Harry le foudroyait du regard sous les rires de l'assemblée.

- « Tu vois, Ron ? » reprit Draco avec un sourire, « quand ils vont revenir, ils vont t'en mettre plein la vue. Et je ne parle même pas des apports de Viktor et Gabrielle, qui devraient arriver dans les prochains jours. Bon, sérieusement, vous tous, le côté matériel n'est pas l'essentiel de ce qui fait notre Clan. Aujourd'hui, vous avez peut-être l'impression que c'est moi qui porte le Clan, mais demain ce sera Théo ou Harry, après-demain, ce sera celui ou celle qui prendra le bâton, dans les prochaines années ce seront les filles qui auront des enfants, et après ce sera n'importe lequel d'entre nous parce qu'il aura un métier qui paye, ou parce qu'il aura des relations privilégiées avec des gens importants. Chacun apporte au Clan ce qu'il peut et _quand_ il le peut. Si ça peut te rassurer, Ron, dis-toi que j'ai choisi la facilité : je n'apporte pour l'instant que de l'argent, qui n'est même pas le mien ! C'est une implication bassement matérialiste… mais elle impressionne parce qu'elle arrive à nos débuts. »

Draco fit alors une drôle de tête, et émis un _tsk_ désapprobateur, tandis qu'il ajoutait en croisant les bras sur son torse.

- « Ma mère a appelé ça ma dot. Une _dot_ ! Franchement. C'est ridicule. »

Ron éclata de rire, rejoint par leurs camarades. Puis il se racla à nouveau la gorge.

- « Enfin… Mes parents ne pouvaient rien me donner, mais Bill, Charlie, George et même Percy… ils se sont cotisés pour nous offrir ceci… »

Ron se tortilla sur son fauteuil, tandis qu'il extrayait du faible espace entre sa cuisse et l'accoudoir un long coffret plat. Il en ouvrit le couvercle et tout le monde se pencha pour en examiner le contenu. Sur trois rangées, parfaitement alignés, trente pendentifs reposaient sur un tissu soyeux : des dents et des griffes, montées sur de simples cordelettes noires.

- « C'est Charlie qui les a trouvé en Roumanie. Un Clan local les lui a conseillés. Il dit que chaque dent ou griffe appartient à un type d'animal différent – des animaux totémiques, donc pas de créatures magiques. Le Clan roumain lui a certifié que, si notre animal totem est de la famille des animaux qui ont fourni ces pendentifs, cela augmentera nos pouvoirs… »

- « Diantre, si on doit aussi se lancer dans le Chamanisme… » fit Théo.

- « De nombrreux Pays de l'Est, et une bonne partie de l'Asie, de l'Afrrique, et évidemment les trribus indiennes d'Amérrique du Norrd, prratiquent le chamanisme, » les informa Viktor.

- « Je veux bien te croire – et je sais que le Chamanisme fait aussi partie de Talos… Et que c'en est même la discipline la plus ancienne. Mais pour le coup, je me sens beaucoup trop éloigné de ce référentiel pour le mettre en application… »

- « Moi, ça me parle, » annonça rêveusement Luna.

- « Moi aussi, » ajouta Harry.

- « Ça fait beaucoup de connaissances à ingurgiter, » songea Hermione à voix haute, « et beaucoup de nouveaux référentiels à appréhender… Mais il doit bien y avoir des manuels pour nous donner quelques bases solides… Et peut-être qu'on pourrait au moins explorer nos animaux totem, j'avoue que ça m'intéresserait, moi aussi… »

- « D'accord, d'accord, » fit Théo en levant les mains en geste d'apaisement et de conciliation. « Mais je n'aime pas faire les choses à moitié. Aussi, si nous trouvons nos totems, je propose qu'au moins nous entreprenions de déclencher nos formes Animagus. Ça aurait au moins une utilité… »

- « Les animaux totems sont les formes Animagus des sorciers ? » demanda Hermione, surprise.

- « Eh bien, oui… Je suis d'ailleurs étonné, Hermione, » plaisanta Draco. « Toi qui n'aime pas spécialement l'ésotérisme et le mysticisme, le Chamanisme te parle ? Tu es bien consciente qu'en matière ésotérique, on fait difficilement mieux ? »

- « Si le Chamanisme est une porte d'entrée vers la forme Animagus… Ce n'est pas comme la Divination qui, elle, n'a pas d'utilité réelle ! »

- « Encore une fois, Hermione, ta conception de la Divination est un peu subjective. Et le Chamanisme repose essentiellement sur la transe, donc je pense qu'Harry, tu dois oublier cette discipline dans son intégralité. »

- « Quoi ? Je ne peux même pas trouver mon animal totem ? Et je ne pourrais pas me transformer en animal ? »

- « Ce ne serait pas raisonnable. »

- « Ben, qu'est-ce qu'il me reste alors ? »

- « Les Runes ! » Répondirent Draco et Théo en un ensemble parfait. Harry grimaça face à leurs sourires mesquins.

- « Euh, je ne suis pas sûr, moi, que cette discipline devrait lui être interdite… » commença Neville. Il déglutit lorsque tous les regards convergèrent sur lui. « … Après tout, il est Terre Animale… le Chamanisme serait, au contraire, un bon complément pour sa magie Elémentale… »

Harry se tourna avec espoir vers Draco et Théo, qui semblaient pensifs.

- « Honnêtement, je jouerais plutôt la prudence, » commença Draco, alors que Théo lui-même disait :

- « Honnêtement, il faudrait un spécialiste du Chamanisme pour évaluer les risques. »

Pendant leur interaction, Dean s'était rapproché de Ron et contemplait avec intérêt les pendentifs, en caressant certains. Draco le remarqua, ne voulut pas l'interrompre, et s'adressa plutôt à Ron.

- « Et sinon, Ron, à part ça, est-ce que ta réunion avec ta famille s'est bien passée ? »

- « Mmh ? Oh, oui, très bien. Maman a un peu pleuré, et beaucoup râlé, parce que je ne faisais pas les choses comme tout le monde, mais sinon, il n'y a pas eu de problème. Elle est surtout mécontente de ne pas avoir de fiançailles à fêter et de mariage à préparer. Mes frères m'ont carrément chambré, et fait des plaisanteries grivoises dont je me vengerai un jour. »

Harry étouffa un rire, mais Ron poursuivit, lui adressant un regard chaleureux.

- « Et si vous cherchez des spécialistes du Chamanisme, je pense que Charlie doit en connaître quelques uns. Ils sont assez nombreux, en Roumanie, à pratiquer cette discipline… »

Draco lui fit un signe de tête, puis se tourna vers Luna.

- « Et toi, Luna ? Des problèmes avec ton père ? »

- « Oh, il n'était pas content, ça, non, je ne peux pas dire qu'il était content. Il était vraiment loin d'être content. Je suis même à peu près certaine qu'il n'était pas content _du tout_, » fit-elle d'une voix rêveuse. « Mais bon, tant pis. C'est la vie. Il m'a donné un livre. »

Des profondeurs de sa tenue bleue, elle sortit un petit livre dont le titre était : « _Magie Astrale : Lumière Éblouissante et Ombre Chatoyante. Les Mystères de la Haute Magie Révélés au Néophyte à la Recherche de la Vérité Transcendantale et Métaphysique_ ».

- « Eh bien… » fit Draco en haussant un sourcil « on le lira au coin du feu, celui-là… »

- « Tu penses qu'il n'est pas… pertinent ? » demanda Théo, qui prit le livre, et eut un léger temps d'arrêt à la lecture du titre.

- « Il n'est pas en Runes… Et tous les livres… » (dans cette hésitation, Draco aurait voulu insérer le mot _sérieux_, mais y renonça diplomatiquement) « …traitant de Talos sont en Runes. »

- « Oh, mon père m'a dit que ce n'était qu'un leurre, et qu'il fallait savoir lire entre les lignes pour extraire les précieuses informations qui nous permettront de comprendre la Magie Astrale. »

- « …D'accord. On le lira… » et là, Draco eut quelques difficultés à trouver le terme adéquat, et finit par : « … attentivement. Mmh… Et toi, Dean ? Comment ta mère a-t-elle pris la nouvelle ? »

Dean, toujours penché sur le coffret précairement perché sur les genoux de Ron, releva la tête et eut besoin d'un petit moment pour se remettre dans le bain.

- « Oh. Euh… Tu sais, ma mère est moldue… Et moi, je ne connais pas très bien Talos. J'ai été incapable de lui expliquer ce que ça voulait dire, d'entrer dans le Clan. Elle en a conclu que je m'éloignais encore plus d'une vie _normale_… Elle a fait une tête quand je lui ai dis que j'avais désormais onze partenaires ! Dont sept hommes, ce qui l'a achevée… »

Draco plaça une main devant sa bouche pour cacher son sourire, mais ses épaules tressautaient. Il prit une inspiration.

- « Et pourtant, ne serait-ce qu'à cause des transports, nous serons plus proche de ta mère que de nos propres parents… »

- « Je le lui ai dit… mais en fait, elle ne savait pas qu'on utilisait d'autres types de transports pour voyager, alors cet argument est un peu tombé à plat… »

- « Dis-moi, Dean… » intervint Théo en fronçant les sourcils, « … je ne sais pas comment ça se passe chez les moldus, mais est-ce que ta mère aurait les moyens de mettre la main sur des ouvrages traitant d'architecture ? Parce que… on va devoir construire nos maisons par nous-mêmes, et sans utiliser d'autre magie que celle de Talos. Talos pourra nous servir à… comment dire… fournir le matériel de construction, mais ensuite pour l'agencement, nous aurons besoin de techniques purement moldues… Mais je suppose que ce genre de connaissances doit être réservé à des élites… »

Dean haussa les sourcils avec un petit sourire en coin.

- « Oh, oui, oui, c'est réservé à des élites… Mais non, Théodore ! Ce genre d'ouvrages, tu les trouves en vente libre dans des magasins spécialisés, ou bien, si tu as le titre et l'auteur, tu peux passer commande ! »

- « Ils laissent des connaissances parreilles à la porrtée de tout le monde ? Ce n'est pas un peu… irrresponsable ? » demanda Viktor.

- « Mais non. Les gens ont le droit de construire leurs maisons – et un certain nombre de moldus la construisent eux-mêmes, d'ailleurs. Je demanderai à ma mère si elle veut bien nous envoyer un de ces bouquins… »

- « Est-ce que tu veux que je lui écrive une lettre lui expliquant de manière un peu plus précise ce qu'est Talos et ce que ça implique pour toi ? » proposa Théo.

- « … Ce n'est pas de refus. Je me suis trouvé un peu idiot, à ne pas savoir quoi lui dire… »

- « … Et en échange, tu m'appelles Théo ? »

- « … D'accord, _Théo_, » fit Dean, avec un grand sourire blanc agréablement surpris.

- « Ta technique de chantage manque cruellement de subtilité… » rigola Draco. « Et toi, Millie ? Comment ça s'est passé ? »

- « Mes parents sont ravis. Ils m'ont remis la dot qu'ils avaient prévue pour mon mariage avec Gregory. Ça comprend un trousseau de linge de maison, es vêtements, un service complet en argent, quelques meubles, un elfe de maison, un petit appartement à Londres, et une centaine de Gallions. »

- « Euh… Tout ça ? Tes parents avaient prévu tout ça pour ton mariage ? » demanda ingénument Gabrielle, impressionnée.

Millicent lui envoya un regard qui fit frémir la jeune fille, un regard qui disait : « _quand on est moche, il faut payer pour se marier. Mais toi, tu ne peux pas comprendre. Parce que toi, tu es belle. Ce sont les hommes qui devraient payer pour t'avoir._ » Puis Millicent se souvint de ce qu'était Gabrielle : une descendante de Vélane, particulièrement sensible au Charme, et qu'à cause de cela, elle non plus n'aurait pu envisager un mariage… Millicent se contenta donc d'un simple :

- « Oui. »

Hermione se racla bruyamment la gorge.

- « Eh bien, avec Winky, Tinna, Lago l'elfe de Théo et… Comment s'appelle ton elfe, Millie ? »

- « Kirin. »

- « … Et Kirin… c'est un mâle ? »

- « Oui. »

- « … Ça nous fera donc quatre elfes. C'est beaucoup, non ? »

- « Oui, ce sera très confortable, et ça permettra de ne pas les exploiter outrageusement. Ça te convient, Hermione ? »

- « … C'est parfait ! »

- « Dans ce cas, si cela est réglé, » reprit Théo, « je pense que nous pourrions demander à Blaise, qui est effondré dans son coin, et qui n'a pas dit un mot de la soirée, et qui dégage une aura déprimante depuis son retour, de nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé avec sa mère… »

Ledit Blaise se redressa, mais n'acquit pas pour autant une pose moins déprimée. Il se passa une main sur le visage, sans regarder ses compagnons.

- « … Je sais qu'elle a tort, » commença-t-il laborieusement, et rien que cette phrase les fit tous grimacer. « … Elle a été odieuse. Insultante. Méprisante. Pire qu'Ombrage au meilleur de sa forme. Je… je ne sais même pas par où commencer… »

Blaise se tut, ses camarades n'intervinrent pas, le laissant se recomposer.

- « Commençons par le plus simple : elle ne m'a rien donné, et ne me donnera jamais rien. Ensuite… Elle m'a renié, et va faire les papiers en ce sens dans la semaine qui vient. Elle compte aussi engager une procédure contre… contre vous tous… pour m'avoir influencé dans le mauvais sens. » Blaise leva une main pour avertir toute interruption. « Elle ne gagnera pas, je le sais, elle le sait, et je ne sais pas dans quelle mesure cette menace est sérieuse. Mais bon. Voilà à quoi nous devons nous attendre. Le reste, eh bien… des insultes, des insultes, et encore des insultes, et l'interdiction pour chacun d'entre nous de lui adresser la parole, et pour moi plus particulièrement de reprendre contact avec elle. Voilà. »

Après un long moment de stupéfaction muette, Draco se leva brusquement et s'agenouilla aux pieds de Blaise.

- « Blaise, je… je vais te poser cette question parce que j'ai besoin de savoir – tout le monde a besoin de savoir… Est-ce que tu regrettes d'être entré dans le Clan ? »

Blaise haussa les sourcils, ses yeux dorés rivés sur son blond préféré, déglutit, soupira, et considéra la question en faisant fi du stress et de la honte qui lui tordaient le ventre depuis la rencontre avec sa mère, essayant de ne pas se remémorer chacun des termes qu'elle avait employé pour le décrire lui et ses amants et amantes. Il ferma les yeux, sentant un apaisement couler sur ses membres crispés, et étirer un lent sourire triste sur son visage fatigué.

- « Non. Non, je ne regrette pas. Au contraire, je suis… je suis heureux de lui avoir échappé, de l'avoir choquée, de savoir que ma mère ne m'approuve pas. Tu sais… elle ne m'approuvait jamais. Cette occasion m'a ouvert les yeux sur sa vraie personnalité, et sur le rôle prépondérant qu'elle comptait jouer dans ma vie, l'influence qu'elle comptait avoir sur chacun de mes choix. Je suis vraiment heureux d'être entré dans le Clan, vous n'avez pas idée. »

Draco s'illumina littéralement. Il se leva et, se penchant sur son compagnon, l'embrassa tendrement, sur le front, les paupières, les joues, puis les lèvres, et le baiser dura quelques minutes – jusqu'à ce que de très nombreux raclements de gorge les interrompent.

- « Je propose qu'on aille au lit, » fit Théo avec malice. « Et demain, c'est dimanche, » précisa-t-il innocemment.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Plus tard dans la nuit, au milieu des couvertures éparpillées, des corps enchevêtrés, et des gémissements de plaisir :

- « Et le Chamanisme, Blaise, tu veux essayer le Chamanisme ? Devenir un animal, et adopter le comportement bestial d'une bête féroce… »

- « Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiii… »

- « Et le bâton de Neville, aimerais-tu posséder le bâton de Neville ? »

- « Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiii… »

- « Et Stonehenge, les pierres dressées, ça t'intéresse de les visiter ? »

- « Oh ouiiiiiiiiiiiiii… »

Théo interrompit sa fellation sur Dean, et adressa un large sourire à Draco.

- « Tu sais, Draco, je ne suis pas sûr que tes techniques de chantage soient plus subtiles que les miennes ! »

* * *

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR**

* * *

**Remarques diverses et variées : **

Je m'excuse d'avance si les réponses aux reviews ci-dessous vous paraissent un peu décousues, mais j'écris alors que je suis dans le coltar…

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**espe29** : merci, à bientôt !

**Ashtana3** : hé hé, bienvenue dans la suite du Clan Talos, j'espère que ça t'inspirera autant que le premier acte ! Tout le monde, dans cette histoire, va être un peu… chiffonné, pas qu'Hermione, en fait. Et Narcissa a toujours la classe, oui, c'est normal, c'est Lady Malfoy. Et heureusement qu'il y a le fromage (français, s'entend, même si un bon cheddar bien fait, mmmmmmmm… c'est trop bon.) Bonne lecture !

**Loursa** : L'option Runes se choisit à l'entrée de la troisième année, or Dean, Harry et Ron n'ont pas pris cette option. Ils vont donc aux cours « officiels » pour tenter d'acquérir les bases. Les autres, qui ont prit l'option, en sont plus loin dans leur cursus, et n'ont pas besoin de reprendre ces cours. Ils apprennent et s'entraînent aux Runes de leur côté et avec les cours de leur niveau, et Gabrielle reçoit des cours en français – sinon, elle risque d'avoir du mal, mais j'aurais dû le préciser dans le chapitre, mea culpa.

Je n'aime pas beaucoup Dumbledore (au cas où ça ne se remarquerait pas). Il a dressé Harry à sacrifier sa vie. En tout cas, merci pour tes compliments, et je te souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Horryael** : merci, voici la suite ! Bonne lecture.

**Venin du Basilik** : un lit taille palace, sa seule utilité, c'est pour les batailles de polochons. Sinon, ça n'a aucun intérêt. Bonne lecture.

**Ecnerrolf** : pour le lemon du Clan, tu vois, j'en ai fais un faux/mini/riquiqui/ridicule-qu'on-ne-voit-même-pas dans ce chapitre. Les relations vont se tendre un peu, donc pas de lemon général prévu avant un bon moment… Enfin, bonne lecture !

**Piitchoun** : merci, voici le chapitre 4 (que tu trouveras en rentrant chez toi ce soir). J'espère qu'il te plaira autant que les précédents.

**Nyan-Mandine** : je crois que la partie Malfoy est touchante parce que c'est une mère qui laisse partir son fils. Ou un fils qui abandonne sa mère. J'aurai l'occasion de reparler de la famille Malfoy par la suite. En tout cas, merci, et bonne lecture !

LadyCocoMalefoy : eh bien, pour Blaise et Neville, tu as ta réponse dans ce chapitre : je ne décris pas leur entretien directement, mais ils le racontent. Et pour Voldy et le Clan Mangemort, ça m'est apparu logique qu'il pervertisse l'idée de Clan (ou qu'il se trompe ingénument à ce sujet, d'ailleurs, puisqu'il a été élevé en orphelinat moldu…)

Encore quelques chapitres avant qu'on ne voit Tinna, hélas, et les enfants du Clan ? J'en parle si souvent que ça ? (et là, tu reconnaîtras une feinte absolument pas subtile pour éviter de répondre à une question en la contrant par une autre question…)

**Leenaren** : ah, j'ai vu ta review sur le Clan Talos, déjà, merci. Pour les réponses aux reviews, j'essaie de faire un effort pour les raccourcir (je ne réussis pas tout le temps…) Par contre, comme les chapitres sont plus longs, j'ai moins de scrupule quand je m'étale… En tout cas, merci de me suivre, et bonne lecture.

**Daemonia Azrael Di Oz** : ton pseudo est juste génial. Pour la Magie Astrale, oui, c'est ça : Ombre et Lumière d'un côté, et Vie et Mort de l'autre. On va se focaliser essentiellement sur Ombre et Lumière. Bonne lecture !

**aurian04** : oui, et dans ce chapitre-ci, on commence à voir vers quoi je me tourne niveau scénario… Bonne lecture.

**Elizabeth Snape** : oui, overdose de Runes, mais pas seulement, tu verras. Merci pour les encouragements, et à bientôt !

**cha910** : le nombre de chapitres n'est pas finalisé encore, parce que j'ai un souci sur le découpage et l'agencement de la seconde moitié de cette fiction. Parce que je suis psychorigide, j'aimerais qu'il y ait à peu près autant de chapitres que dans le Clan Talos, ce qui ferait une trentaine. Mais comme les chapitres sont plus longs, ce sera peut-être moins. Enfin, je verrais bien. Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

**mlle Lucifer** : comme tu as pu le voir avec ce chapitre, Mme Longbottom n'est pas contre son fils, mais je la vois un peu comme une femme très stricte qui ne montre pas facilement ses sentiments – surtout si les sentiments en question sont bons et agréables… Alors pour le reste :

Binns un prof pas intéressant ? Hum. Je te réserve une surprise.

Hermione en divination… pas avant un petit moment.

Pour l'acronyme choisi par McGonagall, en fait, ça é été très simple de trouver les mots qui collent… ce qui en dit long sur mon esprit tordu.

Et enfin, pour Draco qui éduque son elfe, il ne lui a pas qu'appris un bon langage, il lui a appris une « attitude »…

Voilà. Merci de me suivre, (et merci pour ta review du Clan Talos, ça m'a fait super plaisir !) et bonne lecture.

**Clementine** : Ah ! Des questions ! Alors, voyons. Pour la sexualité des membres du Clan, il s'agira d'une bisexualité à géométrie variable. En fait, lors des rapports, chacun va se tourner effectivement vers son compagnon préféré _du moment_. Si, dans la journée, quelque chose rapproche spécifiquement Viktor et Ron par exemple (que je vois plutôt hétéros par défaut), ils se mettront ensemble en début de nuit, puis s'offriront ensuite à leurs autres partenaires (et là, ils solliciteront peut-être d'abord les filles). J'aurais effectivement du mal à les faire aller l'un vers l'autre de manière spontanée (ou utopique comme tu dis si bien…)

Et pour l'Appel d'Harry… tu m'as piégée ! Je n'avais pas pensé aux poissons ! Alors je vais feinter : ils étaient au cœur de la Forêt Interdite, trop loin du lac pour affecter les poissons… Et hop, voilà ! Bonne lecture, et à bientôt !

**Dadoumarine** : voilà la suite, à lundi pour le chapitre suivant. Bonne lecture.

**Les Dodos sont nos amis** : bon, au moins dans ce chapitre, tu devineras qui va poser problème au Clan… Donc, tu vois, je t'ai fait mariner, mais pas si longtemps que ça. En tout cas, voici la suite, et merci pour la review !


	5. Chapter 5

**Remarque importante** : je sais que Harry Potter est censé être né en 1981, et que ses aventures sont censées se terminer en 1998, mais dans cette fiction, nous sommes à l'époque actuelle…

* * *

**CHAPITRE CINQ**

* * *

Ce premier lundi des vacances de Noël allait se révéler pour le moins intéressant (_amusant_, aurait dit Luna). Théo et Harry comptaient aller à Gringotts pour mettre en ordre leurs affaires vis-à-vis du Clan et de leurs familles respectives. Ils avaient juste oublié un détail.

Ils ne pouvaient plus utiliser le réseau de cheminette, ni le transplanage, ni les balais, ni les portoloins, et il n'y avait pas de Poudlard Express en dehors des rentrées ou retours scolaires.

Nos deux bruns prirent conscience de ce petit problème devant la cheminée du bureau de McGonagall. Ils venaient de terminer leur petit-déjeuner, et avaient espéré ne passer que la matinée à Londres, mais vu les circonstances, ça risquait d'être en fait un peu plus long – et certainement plus compliqué.

La directrice contacta par cheminette certaines de ses connaissances habitant Pré-au-Lard, et trouva quelqu'un qui possédait une voiture, et savait la conduire, ce qui ne gâchait rien. Nos deux garçons se rendirent donc à Pré-au-Lard sans plus attendre, et rencontrèrent leur conducteur.

- « Vous pouvez nous emmener à Londres ? » demanda Théodore, tandis qu'Harry pouffait derrière lui.

- « Euh… Non, je ne peux pas, c'est trop loin… Mais je vais vous conduire à l'aéroport d'Aberdeen, c'est le plus proche. De là, vous pouvez prendre l'avion jusqu'à Londres, il y a des vols directs presque toutes les deux heures. »

Harry et Théo montèrent donc dans la voiture, un véhicule assez moderne mais qui avait vu de meilleurs jours, et là, première chose amusante (pour Harry plus que pour Théo, d'ailleurs) : le Sang-Pur n'avait manifestement jamais mis les pieds dans une voiture. Il se cogna au toit en entrant, il s'assit en longueur – jusqu'à ce que le conducteur lui explique qu'il fallait se mettre dans le sens de la route. Il se réinstalla, levant les jambes et les posant sur l'appui-tête du passager avant. Harry l'obligea à se mettre droit.

- « Vous avez mis vos ceintures, les garçons ? »

- « Quoi, il faut une ceinture ? Mais je n'ai pas de ceinture, moi ! »

Avec un sourire, Harry lui désigna l'appareil situé en haut à droite, puis lui montrant l'exemple, il tira du même appareil situé à sa gauche la languette de métal puis l'enclencha dans l'appareil correspondant à sa droite. Théo l'imita, se demandant pourquoi les moldus compliquaient toujours les choses : une ceinture, c'est fait pour ceindre la taille, non ?

- « Si vous êtes prêts, on y va… »

Alors la voiture démarra, et Théodore écarquilla les yeux.

Puis il se crispa sur le siège.

Enfin, il agrippa l'accoudoir côté fenêtre.

Alors voilà à quoi servaient ces ceintures…

Il n'osa pas faire un bruit ni un geste, tandis qu'un large sourire ornait le visage d'Harry. A vrai dire, Harry rigolait aussi parce que leur conducteur ne dépassait pas les quarante kilomètres à l'heure.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Arrivés à l'aéroport, Théodore sortit de la voiture comme un diable sort d'une boîte. Ils étaient sur un parking où quelques autres engins de la mort patientaient en attendant leurs prochaines victimes. Le conducteur et Harry le regardèrent avec un sourire et un peu d'appréhension.

- « Vous… voulez que je vous accompagne ? Au moins jusqu'au comptoir ? »

- « Ce ne serait pas de refus, merci, monsieur… » fit Harry, soulagé.

Il prit Théo par le bras, un Théo qui semblait déplacé au milieu de ces voitures, camionnettes, et au loin les hangars de métal brillants sous le ciel gris. Les trois hommes se dirigèrent vers l'un des bâtiments, tout en béton et en verre. Arrivés au comptoir où une hôtesse lui adressa un grand sourire de bienvenue, Harry prit la parole.

- « Bonjour, mademoiselle. Nous souhaiterions acheter deux billets d'avion pour Londres. »

- « Oui, bien sûr ! Pour quelle date ? »

- « Pour aujourd'hui. »

Le sourire de l'hôtesse se figea un peu, puis reprit.

- « Ah. Une réservation de dernière minute… Ce n'est pas… Voyons, voyons… Ah, nous avons deux places pour l'avion de dix-sept heures trente, sinon il faudra attendre le vol de dix-neuf heures dix… »

- « C'est ridicule ! » s'exclama Théo. « Il est dix-heures et demie, et on m'a certifié qu'il y avait un avion toutes les deux heures ! Sept heures d'attente, ce n'est pas raisonnable ! »

- « Monsieur, je suis désolée, mais les réservations se font toujours à l'avance, par téléphone ou internet… »

- « Nous prenons les places, mademoiselle ! » intervint Harry avec son sourire le plus charmeur.

- « Voulez-vous réserver le vol retour, également ? »

- « Euh… oui, bonne idée. »

- « Pour quelle date ? »

- « Euh… demain ? »

- « Après-demain, » renifla Théodore. « Si jamais il y a un problème avec la banque. Et il faudra prévenir l'école. »

- « … Bien, après-demain, il y a des places pour tous les vols de la journée. Je vous mets sur lequel ? »

- « S'il y en a un à peu près à la même heure qu'aujourd'hui, ça sera parfait. »

- « Très bien. J'enregistre les réservations, si vous voulez bien patienter… »

L'hôtesse s'affaira sur son ordinateur tandis que Théo regardait subrepticement ce qu'elle manigançait. Une énorme boîte grise cracha finalement un parchemin trop blanc pour être honnête, et l'hôtesse revint vers eux.

- « Voilà, ça nous fait donc cent soixante livres sterling. Vous payez par carte, par chèque, ou en espèces ? »

Harry et Théo se concertèrent du regard.

- « Euh… »

- « C'est-à-dire que… »

Un rire les interrompit, puis leur conducteur s'avança.

- « Par chèque, mademoiselle, si vous le voulez bien… »

- « Par chèque, très bien. Ne le remplissez pas, la machine le fera. »

Pendant que l'hôtesse s'affairait à nouveau derrière le comptoir, leur guide se tourna vers nos deux aventuriers, et leur dit à voix basse.

- « Je me doutais bien que vous auriez quelques soucis… Minerva m'a demandé de faciliter votre voyage… »

- « Nous vous rembourserons, bien entendu… Hum. Ça fait combien en Gallions ? »

- « Trente deux Gallions exactement. Mais je vais aussi vous sortir un peu de liquide, pour vos sept heures d'attente ici, et pour Londres aussi. Alors mettons dix Gallions de plus ? »

- « Très bien. Puisque nous allons à la banque, nous vous ferons un transfert direct sur votre compte. »

- « Parfait. »

L'hôtesse demanda alors à leur conducteur de vérifier et signer le chèque, puis elle remit leurs billets d'avion à Harry et Théo. Comme convenu, l'homme alla tirer de l'argent à un distributeur de billet devant lequel Théo resta interloqué et choqué. Puis leur accompagnateur les abandonna dans la salle de transit, les invitant à prendre une salade pour ce midi, leur déconseillant d'essayer de se rendre à la ville située à presque dix kilomètres.

- « Dix kilomètres, même à pied, on a largement le temps avec sept heures devant nous, » grommela Théo.

- « Certes, mais je pense que vous attirez suffisamment l'attention comme ça… »

Effectivement, avec leurs tenues de Talos verte et bleue, et leurs coiffes inhabituelles, Théo et Harry s'aperçurent qu'ils attiraient vraiment l'attention. Même s'il n'y avait pas grand monde, des enfants les pointaient du doigt, des adolescent(e)s pouffaient en leur jetant des coups d'œil et en tendant vers eux des petits appareils noirs et brillants, et des adultes fronçaient les sourcils à leur excentricité. Ils n'osèrent imaginer la réaction qu'ils provoqueraient dans une grande ville.

Une fois leur conducteur parti, Harry et Théo s'installèrent dans le coin le plus discret d'une salle d'attente. Ils se levèrent une première fois pour acheter des magazines, puis une deuxième fois pour de la nourriture. Puis, à force de s'ennuyer, ils décidèrent de faire fi des regards et des remarques, et se promenèrent dans l'aéroport, visitant les magasins et les cafés.

Ils furent soulagés d'entendre enfin l'annonce de l'embarquement.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Ah, l'avion…

Théo trouva le siège fort confortable, puis demanda si on allait enfin décoller.

Lorsque l'appareil roula pour atteindre sa piste de décollage, Théo remarqua qu'en fait, il le savait, ces machins ne pouvaient pas voler, ce n'était pas possible. L'avion roulant lentement sur le bitume, notre jeune brun, Sang-Pur de son état, et Serpentard jusqu'au bout des ongles, persifla qu'à ce train-là, ils arriveraient à Londres dans une semaine, et qu'à cette vitesse la fameuse ceinture de sécurité était superflue.

Puis l'avion s'arrêta, et Théo leva les yeux au ciel.

Puis l'avion repartit. Théo avait une vue imprenable sur les moteurs accrochés aux ailes, leurs hélices tournaient à plein régime : oh, c'est pas mal pour brasser de l'air.

Puis l'avion roula. Mais plus vite, cette fois. Beaucoup plus vite. Beaucoup, beaucoup, BEAUCOUP plus vite, entre le bruit des moteurs et le grondement des roues sur l'asphalte, Théo ne pouvait plus rien dire, on ne l'aurait pas entendu.

Puis il y eut un à-coup, et soudain l'un des deux bruits disparut et avec lui, les vibrations lancinantes de l'appareil en mode voiture – et Théo sut qu'ils avaient quitté terre. Mâchoires crispées, mains agrippées aux accoudoirs, Théo ne voulait plus rien dire.

La montée vers l'altitude de croisière sembla durer une éternité, et Théo dut déglutir plus de vingt fois pour déboucher progressivement ses oreilles. De son hublot, s'il faisait abstraction de l'aile et des moteurs qui occupaient le premier plan, il pouvait voir, en contrebas, le sol s'éloigner à une vitesse folle. Il devint blafard.

- « Théo ? » fit Harry doucement en posant une main chaude et rassurante sur la sienne.

- « On va mourir, Harry. On va mourir. Je suis heureux de t'avoir connu. »

Harry rigola, jusqu'à ce que le pilote annonce qu'il fallait garder les ceintures à cause des turbulences.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

- « PLUS JAMAIS ! PLUS JAMAIS JE NE MONTERAI DANS UN DE CES APPAREILS DIABOLIQUES ! Quand je pense que c'est les sorciers qu'on brûlait ! Mais les créateurs de ces engins immondes, on devrait les étriper, les écarteler, les éventrer, les décapiter… »

- « Tu te rends compte, Théo, que le trajet a duré moins longtemps qu'avec le Poudlard Express ? »

- « M'EN FOUS ! »

Harry rigola, tandis qu'il découvrait qu'un Théo effrayé était un Théo grossier. Les quelques heures de trajet passées dans l'avion avaient été un cauchemar pour l'ex-Serpentard. Il essayait cependant de le calmer, parce que l'aéroport de Londres était autrement plus peuplé que celui d'Aberdeen, et entre leurs tenues et l'éclat vocal de son compagnon, ils se faisaient remarquer plus que de raison.

- « Et puis c'est quoi ces rectangles noir qu'ils tendent tous vers nous, ceux-là ! C'est pas une arme quand même ?! »

- « Mais non, Théo, c'est un téléphone qui fait aussi appareil photo. »

- « Appareil photo, » fit platement Théo en le regardant comme s'il était un extraterrestre.

- « Oui. »

- « Ça, ce machin, là, qui n'a pas d'objectif, et qui est ridiculement plat, c'est un appareil photo. »

- « … Oui. Enfin, à la base, c'est un téléphone. Mais là, ils nous prennent en photo. »

Théo renifla, tout d'incrédulité outragée. Puis s'avança brusquement vers l'un de leurs paparazzis amateurs, une adolescente blonde qui fut surprise de voir son sujet d'aussi près.

- « Ça prend des photos, ça ? »

- « … Euh… Oui… »

- « Donc là, vous me prenez en photo ? »

- « … Euh… J'ai pris une photo, oui… Parce que vos vêtements sont cools… Tenez regardez ! »

Elle tourna l'appareil et un écran avec plein d'images apparut. Elle les tapota avec dextérité, et soudain, Harry et Théo apparurent en plein écran, avec en décor les vastes halls de l'aéroport de Londres. Théo ouvrit grand les yeux, et ne dit rien.

- « Et cette photo, vous allez en faire quoi ? »

- « Oh, je l'ai déjà postée sur Facebook… »

- « Postée ? »

Harry arriva alors et, adressant un sourire un peu contraint à la jeune blonde, tira Théo par le bras et l'entraîna vers la sortie.

- « Quelle sotte, celle-là ! Elle croit qu'elle peut poster sa photo alors qu'elle est encore dans sa boîte ! »

- « Oui, oui, elle est très bête, ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait avoir Internet avec son I-Phone je-ne-sais-combien… TAXI ! »

Dès que la porte du taxi s'ouvrit, Harry y plongea, attirant Théo à sa suite.

- « Square Grimmaurd, s'il vous plaît. »

Et là, cette fois, Théo comprit réellement l'intérêt de la ceinture de sécurité : ce taxi était fou. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta après une course interminable à une vitesse de dingue, Théo en sortit avec les jambes flageolantes. Harry paya la course, puis s'avança vers une grille. A son approche, la grille s'élargit, un chemin apparut, des murs s'écartèrent, et la façade de l'Ancienne et Noble Maison des Black s'éleva vers le ciel noir et brumeux, là où quelques secondes plus tôt il n'y avait rien. Théo soupira d'aise et de soulagement puis sourit, ravi.

- « Ah, enfin quelque chose de _normal_ ! »

* * *

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR**

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**espe29** : oui, tu vois, pour consoler Blaise, il y a des méthodes qui fonctionnent plutôt bien… Bonne lecture.

**Lauemiau** : je suis contente que le Clan Talos t'ait plu, et merci pour les compliments. Théo et Harry à Gringotts, c'est pas le prochain chapitre mais le suivant ! Bonne lecture.

**Daemonia Azrael Di Oz** : voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant !

**Venin du Basilik** : pour l'instant, je n'envisage pas de faire réagir les autres élèves – et puis c'est les vacances de Noël, donc il n'y a pas grand monde… Enfin. A bientôt pour la suite.

**NanaPowa** : puisque tu aimes Théo, ce chapitre devrait te plaire (et le suivant aussi…). En tout cas, bienvenue sur Les Rowane, et bonne lecture !

**Leenaren** : pour les réponses aux reviews (je n'utilise pas le terme rar, ça me fait penser au boulot : Recommandé avec Accusé de Réception… Noooooon), je réponds sur les chapitres parce que je n'avais tout simplement pas vu qu'il était possible de faire des réponses individuelles. Comme j'ai commencé avec ce système pour Le Clan Talos, je continue par souci d'homogénéité (oui, je suis un peu psychorigide…). Quant à ta question sur les sentiments : oui être dans le Clan créé des sentiments, les favoritismes existent au départ parce que c'est inévitable, mais au fur et à mesure, les choses vont se lisser… Et tu auras un petit aperçu de ce problème dans le prochain chapitre. Bonne lecture !

**Piitchoun** : alors, sache qu'il existe des convertisseurs Euros/Gallions (si, si, il y a des gens qui ont fait l'effort de calculer le taux de change… voilà). Alors, 1 Gallion vaut entre 7 et 8 euros (le taux actuel est à 7,38), donc 100 Gallions, ça vaut 738 euros (ce qui n'est pas énorme pour la dot de Millie, mais elle a aussi un appartement à Londres et tout un tas d'autres choses). Pour le billet d'avion, je m'étais renseignée sur le prix en Livres Sterling, et fait le change en Gallions (taux à 5 entre la Livre et le Gallion)… Et pour les chaussures à 150 Gallions, à ce taux-là ça fait 1107 Euros la paire de godasses, ça doit être des Louboutin. Voilà. Bonne lecture.

**Ecnerrolf** : Toi, je sens qu'au prochain chapitre, soit tu vas me maudire, soit tu vas bien rigoler. Pour Harry et Ron, ils étaient quand même très amis avant d'entrer dans le Clan, donc leur bonne entente actuelle n'est pas forcément signe qu'ils vont commencer la nuit ensemble. Pour tout te dire, je vois Harry commencer ses nuits avec Ron ET Hermione, puis voyager de bras en bras… Enfin. Voilà la suite, bonne lecture !

**Althais** : merci ! Je me demande comment les époux/copains/petits-amis prennent le fait que leur épouse/copine/petite-amie lise des fanfic Harry Potter yaoi… Un grand mystère pour moi. Et pour les réponses aux reviews, eh bien je suis contente si d'autres lecteurs les lisent. Car après tout, les reviews étant publiques, la réponse doit l'être aussi (c'est une façon très habile de cacher que je n'ai absolument pas vu la fonction réponse individuelle, mais bon, ça passe, non ?) Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

**Nyan-Mandine** : voici la suite ! Et oui, Blaise est totalement satisfait de la situation. Bonne lecture.

**LadyCocoMalefoy** : merci pour les compliments (et j'espère que d'autres chapitres parmi les suivants détrôneront le chapitre 4 de sa première place… J'y travaille.) Bonne lecture !

**xNarcisse** : bon c'était vraiment un tout petit moment chaud, pour ne pas trop frustrer les lecteurs… En tout cas, merci pour les compliments, et voici la suite !

**mlle Lucifer** : alors, non, pour moi, un bâton ne peut avoir qu'un seul propriétaire – ou plus exactement, une seule affiliation. Ici, l'affiliation (et je pars du principe qu'il sera donné à Neville) sera l'Elément Terre, catégorie Végétale. Harry et Millie pourront peut-être l'utiliser car ils sont Terre, mais pas à pleine capacité, car ils sont respectivement catégorie Animale et Minérale. Les autres ne pourront pas du tout l'utiliser, et le bâton ne redevient neutre qu'à la mort de son propriétaire. Et pour le chamanisme… on verra ça plus tard. Bonne lecture !

**Angela . rx**: Théo et Draco sont assez « dominants » comme tu dis, du fait de leur connaissance de Talos, oui, mais aussi parce qu'ils sont Serpentards, Sangs-Purs, et qu'ils ont reçu une éducation familiale qui les pousse à être des « chefs de famille ». Ce qui les distingue de Viktor, d'ailleurs, puisque lui a une bien meilleure connaissance de Talos et de la magie Elémentale notamment, mais n'a pas reçu l'éducation d'un « Héritier » de grande famille. Quant à Harry, oui, il est très en demande d'affection, mais son rôle dans le Clan est d'être son « ciment ». Donc, affection, oui, mais pas n'importe comment, et on verra ça dans le prochain chapitre… Bonne lecture !

**Piika** : des multi-animagus ? Où as-tu vu ça ? Enfin, voici la suite, bonne lecture !

**Les Dodos sont nos amis** : ah la la. Concernant les problèmes que vont rencontrer les Rowane, tu es trop proche de la vérité pour que je te réponde. Alors je te souhaite bonne lecture.

**Ashtana3** : oui, ils ont de quoi bien démarrer, reste plus qu'à bosser ! Quant aux techniques de chantage… celle de Draco est très efficace, mais alors côté subtilité, c'est zéro pointé. Merci pour la review et à bientôt !

**Loursa** : Ne me relance pas sur Dumbledore ! J'ai déjà craché pas mal de venin sur lui ! Je l'aime paaaaaaaaaaaas ! Enfin. Sur l'action judiciaire de Madame Zabini, on en saura plus d'ici trois chapitres, donc patience… Et pour le lemon, bon. L'utilité d'un lemon, à la base, ne m'apparaît jamais flagrante, mais disons que là, c'est un marqueur pour dire que tout se passe encore à peu près bien dans le Clan… Ça ne va pas forcément durer. Voilà. Bonne lecture !

**Morvoren** : j'espère ne pas te décevoir niveau action, mais je préfère te prévenir : il y a pas mal de chapitres de « mise en place » avant d'y arriver… Bonne lecture !

**Clementine** : ouf, pas de question piège ! Alors, si tu as lu ce chapitre, tu as déjà un petit aperçu de l'effet que produisent les tenues de Talos sur les gens… Les trois prochains chapitres sont dédiés à l'escapade de Théo et Harry, et donc leur passage à Gringotts… Patience, patience… A bientôt et bonne lecture !

**CixiiiO** : Woaw. Merci pour cette review. Eh bé. Que dire ? Je suis ravie que ça te plaise, et oui, j'avais adoré Avatar The Last Airbender… Je… bon, puisque tu as dis que tu allais lire les réponses aux reviews sur le Clan Talos, je ne vais pas m'étendre, tu verras que j'ai discuté avec certains lecteurs de Ron, d'Avatar évidemment, et de plein d'autres trucs. Pour les frictions au sein du Clan, oui, ça m'apparaît logique que tout ne se passe pas tout de suite parfaitement, entre des gens qui ne se connaissent pas forcément très bien… Ah, et pour le Draco sarcastique… En fait, je compte expliquer dans Les Rowane pourquoi il est si… comment dire… si paisible ? Pacificateur ? Enfin, voilà, merci encore pour cette review, et j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bonne lecture !

**kimika su** : tu m'as envoyé ma centième review ! Merci ! La suite maintenant ! Je publie un chapitre chaque lundi, et un autre chaque vendredi. Bonne lecture !

**TheTwincess** : voici la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira ! bonne lecture !


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE SIX**

* * *

Dès l'entrée, Harry eut la désagréable surprise de constater qu'en son absence, Kreattur avait tiré les rideaux qui masquaient le portrait de Walburga Black. Au moment où lui et Théo passaient devant la vieille femme aigrie, des cris retentirent…

Puis s'arrêtèrent brusquement. Harry se figea, surpris, s'attendant au pire.

- « Qu'est-ce que des vermines comme vous font à porter ces tenues ? Vous ne savez pas, ignares, qu'elles sont réservées à ceux qui pratiquent Talos ?! »

- « Nous faisons partie d'un Clan Talos, madame, » lui répondit dignement Théo.

- « Vous ! Lui ! Un Clan Talos ! »

La femme se tut un moment.

- « Combien de membres ? Et quel nom portez-vous ? »

- « Nous sommes le Clan Rowane, et nous sommes douze. Notre Clan a été équilibré en Elémental, mais nous comptons explorer les autres disciplines, autant que faire se peut. »

- « … Douze ? »

Théo haussa un sourcil hautain, signifiant qu'il ne se donnerait certainement pas la peine de mentir sur un tel sujet, et encore moins à un portrait. La vieille femme se rassit sur le tabouret peint près de sa cheminée. Et… elle… sourit !

- « … C'est… C'est extraordinaire… Eh bien, si je m'attendais à ça… Vous êtes bien entendu les bienvenus dans ma demeure… »

- « Merci, madame. »

- « … Ah ! Il y a dans le coffre des Black à Gringotts un objet qui pourrait vous aider. Je vous l'offre avec plaisir. C'est un anneau Astral. Il vous aidera à découvrir votre alignement Astral, et à l'exploiter au mieux de vos capacités. »

- « Vous nous faites là un grand honneur, madame, » fit Théo en s'inclinant pour la saluer.

La vieille femme lui fit un signe de la main, un autre sourire, puis se figea dans son cadre, les congédiant par ce simple geste. Lorsque Théo se retourna, ce fut pour faire face à un Harry à la mâchoire décrochée.

- « Euh… Désolé… Mais elle a souri… et elle a parlé au lieu de crier… et elle nous a même fait un cadeau ! C'est la fin du monde. »

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

- « C'était horrible ! C'était l'enfer ! Les moldus sont des fous et des monstres ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte, Draco, qu'ils enferment des employés dans des boîtes pour distribuer l'argent ?! On nous reproche de ne pas bien traiter certaines créatures magiques, mais alors, eux, c'est entre eux qu'ils sont inhumains ! Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Harry ? »

Harry s'empressa de camoufler son rire en toux, puis ajouta, une lueur dans les yeux.

- « Oui, oui, les moldus sont vraiment des monstres. Bon, maintenant qu'ils sont tous rassurés de savoir qu'on est arrivés entiers, j'aimerais parler à Hermione et à Dean, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. »

Théo se releva de devant l'âtre de la cheminée du salon – heureusement, même s'ils ne pouvaient voyager par ce moyen, ils pouvaient encore communiquer. Harry prit la place, dans l'âtre, Draco fut remplacé par Hermione, qui arborait un sourire en coin.

- « Ah, Hermione, je pense qu'il faudrait vraiment TOUS les briefer sur ce qui les attend avec les moldus… Ah, et j'espère que ça ne posera pas trop de problèmes, mais plusieurs personnes nous ont pris en photo, et l'une d'entre elles au moins l'a déjà postée sur son Facebook. »

Hermione perdit son sourire, et grimaça.

- « Aie. C'est que ça va vite, ces réseaux… »

- « C'est nos tenues qui ont un peu attiré l'attention… »

- « Bon. De toute façon, on ne peut rien y faire. Nous sommes condamnés à attirer l'attention, mais tu as bien fait de me le dire : il vaut mieux être prévenu ! Je vais en parler avec les autres, et toi, s'il te plaît… parle avec Théo ? Ok ? »

- « Promis, Hermione. »

Théo poussa légèrement Harry, de manière à pouvoir s'adresser à la jeune fille.

- « Franchement, Hermione, rétrospectivement, je t'admire ! Pour avoir vécu au milieu de ces gens… Tu te rends compte, si tu n'avais pas été une sorcière, tu aurais pu finir dans une de ces boîtes ! »

Harry le repoussa, adressant un regard complice à Hermione.

- « Bonne soirée à tous ! Nous reviendrons mercredi soir ! »

La communication fut coupée, et les flammes perdirent leur teinte verdâtre. Harry se tourna alors vers Théo, qui lui sourit et ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler.

- « Bon, tu me fais visiter les lieux ? »

Harry se redressa, fit un geste englobant le lugubre salon (« Voilà le salon »), puis l'entraîna à sa suite pour lui montrer la vieille cuisine, la salle à manger encombrée, puis à l'étage la bibliothèque déprimante, et ensuite les chambres, chacune paraissant plus glauque que la précédente. Dans la dernière, Théo se retourna, un air un peu surpris.

- « Ils datent de quand, tes sceaux ? »

Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce dont Théo parlait. Ils se regardèrent un moment en silence, Harry haussant les sourcils, Théo écarquillant les yeux. Il se dirigea vers l'un des murs où, comme dans toutes les pièces de la maison, des boiseries montaient jusqu'à mi-hauteur – ou jusqu'au plafond dans le cas de la bibliothèque. Théo s'agenouilla près d'un des caissons moulurés, et, caressant le bois, y trouva bientôt une zone faible. Il appuya et le caisson s'ouvrit, révélant le mur brut derrière, et sur ce mur, un morceau de parchemin en piteux état qui voleta et se posa sur le parquet ciré.

Théo s'en empara, et le brandit devant Harry.

- « Les sceaux. Tous les caissons des soubassements boisés des anciennes maisons sorcières en sont garnis. Ce sont des petits parchemins sur lesquels on indique… eh bien, tout ce qu'on a envie, en fait, tout ce qu'on souhaite voir ou ressentir dans la pièce où se trouveront tes sceaux. Tu peux indiquer des sensations, ou des sentiments, par exemple, sur un sceau de chambre : calme, repos, ou amour si tu veux. Tu peux aussi indiquer des couleurs, des éléments architecturaux, par exemple dans le salon : sérénité, luminosité, bleu, bouleau – et la maison s'arrangera pour que tu aies des boiseries blanches, des vastes fenêtres, et des murs bleus. Normalement, les sceaux, c'est mieux de les renouveler au minimum tous les cinquante ans, mais quand je vois l'état de cette maison, ça doit faire au moins un siècle que personne n'y a touché… »

- « Euh… Je ne savais pas… »

- « Je vois bien. Eh bien, puisque nous sommes là, et que nous n'avons rien mangé, tu peux dire à Kreattur de nous préparer un repas, et en attendant on va remplacer les sceaux de cette chambre, parce qu'il est hors de question que je dorme dans un tel taudis… »

- « Mais… »

- « … Et puis ce sera un excellent exercice pour toi, Harry, puisque les sceaux sont tous écrits… »

- « En Runes ? » grimaça Harry.

- « Bravo ! Et maintenant, au boulot ! »

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Pendant qu'ils rédigeaient les sceaux, Harry tentait d'expliquer à Théo le fonctionnement de la société moldue, notamment qu'il n'y avait pas d'employé enfermé dans les distributeurs de billets. Ils mangèrent assez tard ce soir-là, mais au moins, ils avaient terminé les sceaux de la chambre, à raison d'une Rune par parchemin – il n'était pas conseillé d'en mettre deux, lui expliqua Théo, les mélanges ne font pas bon ménage.

Harry fut assez époustouflé du changement. Il avait calligraphié les Runes correspondant à _chêne_ – et les boiseries avaient pris la texture et la teinte du chêne, _blanc_ – et le tissu couvrant les murs présentait maintenant un blanc légèrement cassé. Une autre série de Runes avait permis l'agrandissement de la fenêtre et le remplacement des carreaux dépolis par des grandes vitres claires. Théo lui expliqua, pendant que la transformation s'opérait sous ses yeux, que ce n'étaient ni les Runes, ni les parchemins sur lesquelles elles étaient inscrites qui provoquaient les modifications, mais bien les boiseries elles-mêmes, imprégnées de Magie Astrale – la magie (Ombre chez les Black, lui révéla Théo) « lisait » la Rune sur son parchemin, et la mettait en application. Il expliqua également que le terme de _sceau_ était ici une appellation usurpée, et que si on voulait être correct, il fallait préciser _sceau mineur_, ou mieux, utiliser le vrai terme de _xylactivation astrale_. Harry jeta un œil en coin à son compagnon, mais, non, ça ne semblait pas être une plaisanterie.

La nuit était bien entamée lorsqu'ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Harry pénétra dans la chambre qu'il comptait partager avec Théo, et tout de suite, il fut pris d'un désir compulsif. Il voulait se déshabiller, il voulait déshabiller Théo, et lui faire plein de choses indescriptibles. Il se tourna vivement. Théo était adossé à la porte, un large sourire d'anticipation éclairait son visage.

- « Tu as mis des Runes sexe ! »

- « Ben, oui, évidemment ! Et ça marche, non ? »

Harry recula tandis que Théo s'avançait comme un prédateur.

- « Théo… Théo, s'il-te-plaît… Tu… Tu essaies de profiter de moi, hein ? »

- « Ben, oui, évidemment ! Je suis un Serpentard, Harry. Si un jour, je n'essaie pas de profiter des gens, c'est que je suis malade et qu'il faut s'inquiéter… »

Théo était sur lui, maintenant, et Harry se sentait rougir, il avait des difficultés à penser correctement, mais il savait qu'il ne voulait pas ça, pas comme ça. Il le repoussa faiblement.

- « Théo, s'il-te-plaît, arrête ! » gémit-il, désespéré.

Théo s'arrêta, surpris, et s'écarta.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Harry ? Quel est le problème ? »

Harry s'écarta, rectifiant sa tenue et essayant de passer outre son désir.

- « Je ne veux pas… »

- « … Mais pourquoi ? »

- « … Je… Ce n'est pas bien… C'est… _artificiel_. Et puis… Les autres ne sont pas là, et j'ai… J'ai l'impression de les tromper… »

Théo en resta sans voix, bouche bée, les bras ballants.

- « Tu me fais ce coup-là ?! » s'exclama-t-il, mi-outré, mi-amusé.

Harry se tordit les mains, ne sachant pas comment exprimer autrement son malaise, mais il était clair qu'il ne voulait pas. Théo se passa une main dans les cheveux, éclatant d'un rire incrédule. Puis il se précipita vers la porte.

- « Eh ! Tu vas où ? »

- « Je vais appeler Draco et Blaise, juste pour les faire rigoler ! »

- « Qu… Quoi ! Mais… Ils dorment, sûrement ! »

- « Peut-être ! Ou peut-être qu'ils font des cochoncetés, en notre absence ! »

Théo dévala les escaliers et, arrivé dans le salon, jeta de la poudre de cheminette et prononça leur adresse.

- « Poudlard, aile Ouest, appartements du Clan Rowane ! »

Le foyer crépita un moment, puis la communication s'établit.

- « Youhou ! Y a quelqu'un ? » interrogea Théo tandis qu'Harry arrivait derrière lui, et attendait, horriblement embarrassé.

Dans le foyer, le visage de Draco apparut.

- « Tout le monde dors, ici, sauf moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Un problème ? »

- « Oh oui, » rigola Théodore, « un gros problème ! Harry refuse de me faire des gâteries sous prétexte qu'on n'est que deux et pas douze ! »

Harry sentit son visage s'enflammer, tandis que dans les flammes vertes, Draco mettait une main devant sa bouche et que ses épaules tressautaient de rire.

- « Vous n'êtes pas en train de vous amuser, hein, de votre côté ? Je vous en voudrais beaucoup si c'est le cas… »

- « Non, non, rassure-toi, » fit Draco dès qu'il eut reprit son sérieux. « Nous sommes très sages. Bon, euh. Que dire ? Euh… On n'a pas établi de… politique… sur ce point là, mais je peux comprendre qu'Harry hésite tant qu'on n'en a pas parlé, justement. »

Théo le regarda, surpris.

- « Mais… Mais… Tu ne peux pas soutenir comme ça sa pudibonderie Gryffondoresque ! »

- « En l'occurrence, c'est peut-être lui qui a raison, et qui s'est plus vite adapté à notre nouvelle situation. Nous sommes un Clan, nous sommes censés être ensembles, pas former des groupes à part. Et puis, Théodore, si Harry ne veut pas, il ne veut pas, point. Ne lui force pas la main. S'il-te-plaît. »

Théodore en resta sans voix plusieurs minutes, au point que c'est Harry qui reprit la conversation.

- « Merci, Draco. Je… Je ne sais pas toujours comment m'expliquer, mais je sais que je ne veux pas, comme si… comme si ça allait casser quelque chose de précieux… »

- « Je comprends tout à fait, » fit Draco d'une drôle de voix. « Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit à tous les deux. »

- « Merci, et bonne nuit. »

Les flammes moururent dans l'âtre, les deux garçons se relevèrent et remontèrent à la chambre. Harry hésita à entrer, mais Théo lui prit les mains.

- « Bon, j'ai compris, va. Je vais retirer les Runes des boiseries. Et ensuite on va dormir. »

Théo entra dans la chambre, et Harry l'observa tandis qu'il ouvrait certains caissons, et en retirait un nombre conséquent de parchemins.

- « Théo… Tu m'en veux ? »

Théo rangea les parchemins dans un tiroir du petit bureau qui faisait face au lit, et se tourna vers Harry, l'invitant à entrer.

- « Non. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je suis un peu déçu, évidemment. Pour moi, ça aurait été une bonne nuit. J'ai encore un peu de mal à comprendre pourquoi ça ne le serait pas pour toi aussi, mais je… je respecte tes envies. Alors maintenant, on va dormir. »

Harry acquiesça et commença à se déshabiller, tandis que Théo faisait de même, en silence. L'air était lourd de tension.

- « Je… je suis désolé, Théo. »

Théo prit son inspiration, puis toute sa physionomie s'éclaira tandis qu'il se jetait sur lui en riant, et le chatouilla.

- « Idiot ! Si tu étais vraiment désolé, tu me ferais des gâteries ! »

- « P… Par… Pardon ! Pardon ! » fit Harry entre ses rires.

- « Arrête de t'excuser ! »

- « Pardon ! »

- « Je t'ai dit d'arrêter ! »

Harry se mordit les lèvres pour ne rien ajouter, et subit les chatouilles, ses yeux emplis de larmes. Théo s'arrêta enfin, Harry reprit son souffle. Harry leva les yeux sur son compagnon.

- « Et maintenant, on dort ? »

- « Mmh, mmh. Oui, on dort. »

- « … Tu comptes rester là, comme ça, allongé sur moi ? »

- « Moui. Je suis bien là. »

Harry n'osa rien dire, et eut un petit signe de tête de résignation. Il tenta de s'endormir malgré le poids de Théo, puis s'aperçut qu'il était plutôt bien, là, lui aussi. Il s'endormit.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Harry s'éveilla le premier. Théodore avait glissé, et se retrouvait sur le côté, un bras encore passé sur son torse, ses jambes emmêlées aux siennes. Harry sourit et posa un baiser sur le front blanc.

- « Je suis réveillé, tu sais… » murmura-t-il d'un ton alangui.

- « Tu faisais semblant de dormir ? »

- « Oui. En vacances, j'aime bien prendre mon temps pour me mettre en route… »

- « Je vais aller prendre une douche. »

Harry se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte et sortit du lit. Il ne fit pas un pas que Théo se jetait sur lui et le ramenait sous les couvertures, se blottissant contre lui.

- « Euh… Théo ? »

- « Fait trop froid. Tu es tout chaud. Donc tu restes. Et puis, comme je n'ai pas eu le droit de te traiter comme un objet sexuel hier soir, ce matin je t'utiliserai comme un doudou. »

Harry sourit dans l'obscurité.

- « Je te rappelles que nous devons aller à Gringotts ce matin. »

Théodore soupira bruyamment, mais le laissa partir. Harry prit sa douche, s'habilla, puis Théo se prépara lui aussi. Enfin, Les deux garçons se rendirent à la cuisine, ou Kreattur avait déjà préparé un petit déjeuner avec les moyens du bord.

- « Ah, Kreattur, » commença Harry en s'asseyant précautionneusement sur les chaises peu confortables, « Draco et moi avons convenu de t'envoyer au service de sa mère, Narcissa Malfoy née Black… »

Le visage de l'elfe s'éclaira progressivement, au point d'en paraître transfiguré.

- « Mais ça veut dire que tu ne seras plus dans l'Ancienne et Noble Maison des Black, tu iras travailler au manoir Malfoy… Ça ne te dérange pas ? »

Manifestement incapable de parler, le vieil elfe se contenta de secouer la tête de droite à gauche, si rapidement qu'Harry en avait le tournis.

- « Très bien… Tant mieux… » fit Harry à la fois soulagé et un peu vexé aussi.

- « Harry et moi allons à Gringotts, nous profiterons de notre passage au Chemin de Traverse pour envoyer un hibou à madame Malfoy, afin qu'elle vienne te chercher. Si tu as des affaires que tu souhaites emporter avec toi, prépare-les. »

- « Bien, monsieur ! » fit l'elfe en se penchant jusqu'à terre.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Il fallut prendre un taxi jusqu'à la rue sur laquelle le Chaudron Baveur avait pignon. Théo et Harry ne restèrent pas longtemps sur le trottoir, ils attiraient déjà l'attention. Harry entraîna Théo à l'intérieur, et attendit que le Sang-Pur calme ses palpitations – Harry devait reconnaître que le chauffeur conduisait beaucoup trop vite, mais en comparaison du Magicobus, il faisait figure de pépère.

Ils pénétrèrent ensuite sur le Chemin de Traverse et, depuis le Royaume du Hibou, envoyèrent comme prévu un message à Narcissa Malfoy. Ils se rendirent ensuite à Gringotts, et on leur fixa un rendez-vous particulier pour l'heure suivante. Les deux garçons sortirent et arpentèrent donc le Chemin de Traverse, admirant les devantures de la myriade de magasins – et regrettant que la plupart des articles ne leur soit plus accessibles du fait de leur engagement dans la magie de Talos.

- « Ah ! » fit Théo en s'éclairant. « Je sais ce que nous pouvons faire ! Allons chez Madame Guipure ! »

Il entraîna Harry à sa suite, et tous deux pénétrèrent dans la petite boutique de couture.

- « Bonj… Oh, bonjour, messieurs ! Soyez les bienvenus ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » leur demanda la petite femme, ravie.

- « Bonjour, madame Guipure. Maintenant que nous faisons partie d'un Clan, ces tenues vont devenir nos seuls vêtements, nous aimerions avoir des changes… au moins pour les chemises, blouses et pantalons. Auriez-vous nos mesures à tous ? »

- « Mmh, voyons voir… » Elle consulta un registre, puis soupira. « Il me manque celles de mesdemoiselles Gabrielle, Hermione et Millicent, ainsi que celles de monsieur Viktor. Tous les autres, j'ai eu l'occasion de travailler sur vos habits, soit pour leur création, soit pour leur restauration… »

- « Parfait ! Pourriez-vous nous préparer cinq changes, pour chacune des personnes dont vous avez les mesures, deux tenues pour l'hiver, deux pour l'été, et une tenue cérémonielle que nous porterons lors de nos visites aux monuments des Anciens Clans. Rajoutez, si vous le voulez bien, une veste pour chacun, et une paire de bottes. »

- « Ce sera fait, monsieur Nott-Rowane. »

Théodore lui adressa un large sourire.

- « Les nouvelles vont vite, malgré les vacances… Pourrez-vous nous les faire parvenir à Poudlard ? »

- « Bien sûr, dès que vos tenues seront prêtes. »

Théodore lui versa un acompte, puis il entraîna à nouveau Harry derrière lui.

- « Bon, pour les quatre autres, il nous faut des tissus. Winky sait faire les tenues de Talos… Et puis, quatre elfes pour douze personnes, il faut bien les occuper, hein… Alors on va leur donner de la couture à faire. »

Ils arrivèrent devant l'étroite devanture du Marché Saint Luc, et entrèrent en faisant fi d'être les seuls hommes dans ce monde éminemment féminin. Ils choisirent – ou plutôt Théo choisit, parce qu'Harry, lui, était complètement sonné par l'immense collection de tissus qui débordaient et se répandaient partout où se posait le regard – Théo, donc, choisit plusieurs lés de tissus divers, dans les rouges, bleus, verts et blancs, avec toutes les nuances possibles. Il ne fit pas de détail, et prit les rouleaux entiers – il estimait que cela servirait toujours. Là encore, il demanda au préposé de faire parvenir la commande directement à Poudlard.

Puis ce fut l'heure d'aller au rendez-vous avec Gringotts.

* * *

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR**

* * *

**Remarques diverses et variées : **

Oui ! Je vous ai fait ce coup-là ! Pas de lemon ! Je suis cruelle. Je suis affreuse. Je suis vraiment ignoble. Et je vais faire pire : au début, il y en avait un… Et je l'ai retiré parce que ce n'était pas cohérent. Et maintenant, je sais que vous me haïssez ! Là, je suis vraiment mauvaise…

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**espe29** : merci ! Voici la suite, bonne lecture !

**Ashtana3** : Hermione, Dean et Harry vont expliquer un peu le monde moldu, mais bon, ce n'est pas vraiment l'objet de la fic… Bonne lecture !

**Lauemiau** : Draco dans les transports… hé hé hé. Ce n'est pas prévu, mais c'est une très bonne idée. Bonne lecture !

**kimika su** : voici le prochain chapitre, et Théo prend à nouveau le taxi… Bonne lecture !

**Karozthor the Necromagus** : oui, je sais, je suis désolée pour l'anachronisme. Mais honnêtement, décrire le monde moldu des années 90-2000… Pas franchement ma tasse de thé, et risques d'anachronismes encore plus flagrant. Donc pour simplifier, zou ! On est en 2014. Bonne lecture malgré tout.

**Enishi-Haru** : Ah, le Magicobus… Voilà ce qu'on trouve sur le site wiki Harry Potter (ou sur le site Pottermore) :

Le Magicobus fit son apparition en 1865 en Grande-Bretagne, c'est Dugald McPhail, le ministre de la magie de l'époque qui a eu l'idée de ce transport, voulant copier le service d'autobus moldus. Cette nouvelle invention fut accueillie chaleureusement par la plupart des sorciers excepté une poignée de Sang-Pur qui considéraient le Magicobus comme un « scandale molduesque ».

Je pense que ni Draco ni Théo (ni aucun Sang-Pur, même Ron) ne songerait à utiliser le Magicobus. Harry est le seul à l'avoir utilisé, et ne l'a pas trouvé excessivement confortable, donc même s'il y pense, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il aurait envie de le reprendre… Et enfin, pour l'appeler, il faut une baguette. Autant c'est possible à Poudlard (mais le Magicobus va-t-il à Poudlard ?) ou au pire à Pré-au-Lard, mais depuis Londres, je ne vois pas comment ils pourraient l'appeler sans se faire remarquer. Et voilà pourquoi je ne les ferai pas utiliser le Magicobus. Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

**Faerycyn** : oui, je sais, c'est déstabilisant, mais je ne saurais absolument pas décrire les années 90-2000. A part la Coupe du Monde de football de 1998, pour moi, il ne s'est rien passé (j'avais la tête dans les études, et quand je dis qu'il ne s'est rien passé, c'est plutôt que je n'ai rien vu…) Donc plutôt que d'évoquer une époque que j'ai survolé en planeur, je préfère décrire ce que je vois actuellement. D'où la transposition en 2014. Mais j'espère que ça ne te rebutera pas au point d'abandonner la lecture, ce serait dommage. A bientôt !

**Piitchoun** : Aaah, c'est Pansy qui achète des chaussures… Donc, oui, des Louboutins, et c'est cohérent niveau prix. Bon, dans ce chapitre non plus, il ne se passe pas grand-chose, mais voilà. Bonne lecture !

**Leenaren** : bon, il y a Harry, il y a Théo, mais il n'y a pas de Théo/Harry (peut-être que tu voulais en avoir ? Eh bien, non !). Pour le Drarry… Heuf. Pas tout de suite. Bonne lecture !

**mlle Lucifer** : de rien pour les explications, et merci pour la review. Et puis, j'aime bien l'idée qu'un Sang-Pur comme Théo découvre le monde moldu aussi brutalement qu'Harry (ou Hermione ou même Dean) a pu découvrir le monde sorcier. Vengeance. Bonne lecture !

**Piika** : bon, j'ai essayé de lire la fic dont tu parlais, mais j'ai pas franchement accroché… enfin. Voici la suite, bonne lecture !

**Ecnerrolf** : alors, verdict ? Tu as rigolé ou tu m'as maudit, ou les deux ? A bientôt pour la suite !

**Venin du Basilik** : ah, oui, les sorciers dans les transports moldus… Tout un poème. Voici la suite, bonne lecture !

: merci, voici la suite, bonne lecture !

**Nyan-Mandine** : Hiiiii ce n'est pas Blaise, c'est Théo ! Voici la suite, en tout cas, toujours avec Théo et Harry. Bonne lecture !

**LadyCocoMalefoy** : alors, là, je vais faire un petit spoiler… Les membres d'un Clan sont obligés de se distinguer des autres pour des raisons juridiques. Les lois qui s'appliquent à eux sont un peu différentes des lois générales. La société doit donc savoir à qui elle a affaire pour ne pas commettre d'impair. Et là, je spoile un peu le chapitre huit. Voilà, bonne lecture !

**Aniar** : oui, le titre est parfait ! C'est exactement ça. J'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Morvoren** : rho, la question piège. Pour les papiers d'identité… Les Anglais n'ont pas de carte d'identité (un projet de carte nationale a été envisagé en 2008/2009, et abandonné en 2011). Le passeport est obligatoire pour les vols vers l'étranger, mais pour les vols intérieurs, il ne l'est pas… Donc c'est un peu le chaos. Chaque compagnie accepte un peu les papiers « d'identification » qu'elle veut, voire aucun, ça va du passeport au permis de conduire pour les plus officiels, de la carte d'étudiant au permis de port d'arme, ou même la carte de fidélité à la compagnie aérienne… Ou pas de papiers du tout. Donc pour nos deux héros, ne pas avoir de papiers n'est pas un problème… (et sinon, leur accompagnateur peut envoyer un gentil petit sort à la guichetière pour qu'elle ne soit pas trop regardante sur la paperasse). Voilà. Bonne lecture !

**Les Dodos sont nos amis** : pour les tenues de Talos, oui, ils sont obligés de les porter en permanence. Il faut que les gens sachent qu'ils font partie d'un Clan, car les lois qui s'appliquent au Clan sont différentes de celles qui s'appliquent à la société (et là, c'est un spoiler honteux !) Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

**TheTwincess** : oui, les moldus ont des bons points, eux aussi ! Et pour les cours… pour l'instant, ils sont vacances, laissons les en profiter… Un peu, quand même.

Quant aux Sombrals… Je sais qu'Harry les a utilisés comme montures pour aller au Ministère, mais j'ai un peu de mal à les voir comme montures sur de longues distances, quand même… Je n'ai pas pensé du tout à eux, mais c'est en fait très logique. Surtout que les Sombrals pourraient fort bien être des créatures de l'Ombre ou de la Vie, d'autant qu'Harry et Théo peuvent les voir… Bon. Je vais réfléchir à la question. Bonne lecture !

**LYSCYCY** : ah, mais toi aussi, tu as pensé aux Sombrals ! Ils me sont complètement sortis de l'esprit. Comme je l'ai dit à TheTwincess ci-dessus, je vais réfléchir à la question, parce qu'effectivement, ils cadreraient très bien avec le Clan. Merci pour la suggestion, et bonne lecture !


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPITRE SEPT**

* * *

- « C'est un nom intéressant que vous avez choisi pour votre Clan… » fit ironiquement le gobelin Ragnok, dardant ses billes noires sur Harry et Théo, ses longs doigts croisés sous son menton pointu.

- « Nous l'avons choisi autant pour sa sonorité que pour ce qu'il représente. Nous avons déjà offert notre amitié aux Centaures, nous espérons pouvoir l'étendre aux Gobelins, » répondit solennellement Théo, tandis qu'Harry se contentait de déglutir et de fixer tour à tour les intervenants.

Il avait l'impression de passer en jugement. Théo et lui faisaient face à une demi-douzaine de Gobelins, assis derrière un long bureau de chêne foncé tapissé de vert. Eux-mêmes se trouvaient installés sur des chaises assez basses, et en manipulant la hauteur des sièges des uns comme des autres, les Gobelins s'étaient arrangés pour paraître plus hauts et plus grands qu'ils ne l'étaient en réalité. Harry reconnut parmi eux le Gobelin Gripsec.

- « La promesse d'amitié ! » fit Ragnok avec mépris. « De la part de sorciers, ça ne vaut rien… »

- « Mais de la part d'un Clan Talos ? »

- « Ah ! Vous êtes un bien jeune Clan, et vous comptez dans vos rangs des individus que nous n'apprécions guère… Ne serait-ce que votre voisin ici présent, qui s'est rendu coupable de cambriolage, qui nous a privés de l'un de nos meilleurs moyens de défense, et qui n'a jamais été puni pour ces crimes… Avant de parler d'amitié, peut-être devrions-nous parler de compensation ? »

- « Le même qui a accompli ces crimes vous a débarrassé du contrôle que le Ministère corrompu et Voldemort lui-même exerçaient sur votre banque. En tuant Voldemort, il vous a tous libérés de son emprise, et a mis un terme à toutes velléités du Ministère de vous placer sous sa coupe. Si nous devons vraiment parler de compensation, nous mettrons cela sur la balance. »

Ragnok ne répondit rien pendant un moment, les autres Gobelins se tenant parfaitement immobiles, leurs expressions indéchiffrables. Enfin leur interlocuteur leur offrit un sourire horrible, plein d'incisives pointues et jaunes.

- « Laissons le passé, et tournons-nous vers l'avenir. Comme je le disais, c'est un nom intéressant que vous avez choisi. Il nous plaît, à nous Gobelins, puisque la famille Rowane s'est montrée juste à notre égard. Nous espérons que vous ferez preuve de la même qualité. »

- « Nous nous y emploierons. Et si nous nous égarons, nous espérons que vous nous apporterez informations et conseils. »

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

La suite de la réunion fut moins formelle et un tantinet plus chaleureuse. Deux Gobelins, dont Gripsec, s'occupèrent des affaires d'Harry, deux autres de celles de Théo. Ragnok et le dernier Gobelin, quant à eux, ouvrirent le compte joint du Clan Rowane, fabriquèrent les douze clés correspondant au coffre et les ensorcelèrent. Puis ils analysèrent les instructions émanant des différentes familles des membres du Clan, reçues pour certaines le jour même de l'annonce de la formation du Clan, mais mises en suspens le temps que leur compte soit formellement créé.

- « Avez-vous une liste des artéfacts détenus dans nos coffres respectifs ? Nous aimerions récupérer aujourd'hui tous ceux qui pourraient nous aider dans la voie que nous avons choisie… »

- « Les artéfacts sont répertoriés, évidemment, mais leur fonction n'est pas toujours définie. Souhaitez-vous les examiner _de visu_ ? »

- « Je crains que cela s'impose… »

- « Alors, veuillez me suivre, messieurs Rowane. »

Harry se taisait soigneusement pendant que Théo traitait avec Ragnok les détails de leurs affaires, lui s'y connaissait beaucoup moins alors que Théo avait manifestement plus d'expérience.

Ils montèrent dans l'un des wagonnets, et Harry profita de la course effrénée dans le dédale sous-terrain pour discuter avec Théodore.

- « Je voulais te remercier pour tout à l'heure… »

- « Mmh ? De quoi parles-tu ? »

- « De m'avoir défendu contre Ragnok… »

- « … Oh ! Ça valait mieux pour nous tous, tu sais. Les Gobelins essaient toujours de tirer la couverture à eux, et aiment à se présenter en éternelles victimes. Ceux qui tombent dans ce piège, ils ont tendance à les mépriser… et à les saigner sans vergogne. Mais ceux qui leur tiennent tête – avec de bons arguments s'entend – ceux-là, ils les respectent. Avec les Gobelins, il vaut mieux savoir ce que l'on veut et ce que l'on vaut ! »

- « … Merci quand même… Moi, j'avoue, j'aurais accepté de leur donner une compensation… »

- « Ç'aurait été une erreur. Il ne faut pas se dévaloriser face aux Gobelins. Tu leur as rendu un immense service, et en réalité, ils te doivent beaucoup. »

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Dans le coffre des Potter, il n'y avait que de l'argent, deux piles énormes, en fait, l'une étant l'argent original des Potter, l'autre la pile installée là suite au décès de Sirius Black et au transfert de ses biens. Suivant les instructions décidées peu avant, les Gobelins prélevèrent la totalité de la pile Potter pour la mettre dans le coffre des Rowane.

Dans le coffre des Nott, les Gobelins prirent la moitié de la somme d'argent disponible pour la transférer. Une étagère courait le long d'un des murs de ce coffre, sur laquelle étaient disposés quelques objets qui dégageaient une aura déplaisante. Théo s'en approcha, et grimaça.

- « Magie Astrale, discipline Vie… Ça ne m'étonne pas. Voyons, voyons… »

- « Euh… tu veux dire discipline Mort, non ? » Harry haussa les sourcils tandis qu'une nouvelle émanation désagréable lui parvenait et le faisait frémir d'horreur.

- « Mmh ? Non, non, c'est la Vie, ça. »

Harry eut une grimace incrédule et incertaine. Théo lui jeta un coup d'œil et lui sourit.

- « C'est la Vie qui est la plus proche de la Nécromancie et de la Magie Noire… puisque le principe de cette discipline, c'est de réanimer des choses mortes. Il ne faut pas se laisser leurrer par la joliesse du mot… »

- « Et… on ne va pas explorer cette discipline, hein ? »

- « Non, puisque c'est illégal. »

- « … Je préfèrerais que tu me dises _non, puisque ce n'est pas bien_… »

- « C'est illégal parce que ce n'est pas bien… »

- « Tu n'es pas convaincant. »

- « Par contre, on explorera peut-être la magie de Mort. »

Harry se racla la gorge, gêné.

- « La magie de Mort… Le terme n'est guère enthousiasmant, mais peut-être qu'il est aussi trompeur que la magie de la Vie ? »

- « La magie de la Mort distingue la mort naturelle de la mort artificielle. Pour simplifier, une mort naturelle, c'est mourir de vieillesse. Tout le reste, c'est de la mort artificielle. La magie de la Mort vise à permettre à tout être vivant de n'être emporté que par la mort naturelle. Pour cela, il faut connaître tout des façons de tuer un être vivant, tout des maladies et des accidents qui peuvent artificiellement raccourcir sa vie. Et avec ce savoir, on peut soigner les maladies, guérir les blessures, prévenir les accidents… Empêcher les guerres, maintenir les hommes dans un statu quo embarrassant pour les autorités qui auraient intérêt à décimer des peuples… C'est essentiellement pour cette raison que cette discipline a été interdite. Mourir pour un idéal, pour l'honneur, pour des terres, pour la patrie… C'est interdit lorsqu'on pratique la magie de la Mort. »

Pendant que Théodore lui expliquait cela, il avait délaissé les objets sur l'étagère de son coffre, puis tous deux étaient sortis, et ils remontèrent dans les wagonnets.

- « Gobelin Ragnok… Le portrait de madame Walburga Black nous a généreusement offert un anneau Astral, qui se trouve actuellement dans le coffre familial Black. Quelles sont les démarches que nous devons accomplir pour mettre en application sa volonté ? »

- « Ce n'est guère conventionnel… » commença le Gobelin, qui se tourna vers Gripsec et lui parla en Gobelbabil pendant quelques secondes. Gripsec les quitta, puis sans un mot, Ragnok fit repartir le wagonnet.

Ils s'arrêtèrent un peu plus tard devant un autre coffre. Ragnok les fit descendre, mais au lieu de l'ouvrir, il attendit. Quelques minutes plus tard, Gripsec les rejoignit dans un autre wagon, il en descendit avec difficulté, portant dans ses bras sous-dimensionnés une énorme toile encadrée. Ragnok prit le tableau vierge, et prononça une formule de conjuration incompréhensible.

Sur la toile blanche, la figure austère, amère et mécontente de Walburga Black apparut. Avant qu'elle ne puisse se lancer dans une diatribe outragée, Ragnok l'interrogea.

- « Madame Black, Harry et Théodore du Clan Rowane nous informent que votre volonté est de leur remettre un anneau Astral qui se trouve dans le coffre familial Black. Est-ce vrai ? Est-ce conforme ? »

- « Oui. C'est parfaitement exact. Veuillez procéder, et payez-vous. »

La femme disparut du portrait aussi rapidement qu'elle y était venue, et Ragnok se tourna vers les deux garçons.

- « Pas conventionnel du tout, mais c'est enregistré. »

Il ouvrit alors le coffre, y pénétra seul tandis qu'Harry avait un bref aperçu de l'immense fortune des Black entreposée derrière la lourde porte de bronze.

- « Que va-t-il advenir de cet argent ? » demanda-t-il à Gripsec tandis que Ragnok fouillait le contenu du coffre à la recherche de l'anneau.

- « Les procédures sont en cours pour le diviser entre les héritiers légitimes : Androméda Tonks et Narcissa Malfoy et les ayants-droits de Sirius Black, Régulus Black et Bellatrix Lestrange. On recherche également d'autres légataires potentiels afin qu'il n'y ait pas de contestation ultérieure. La liquidation du patrimoine de l'Ancienne et Noble Famille Black va prendre un certain temps. »

- « Et… Un portrait peut-il, juste comme ça, donner des instructions après sa mort ? Enfin, je veux dire… »

- « Je comprends ce que vous voulez dire, monsieur Potter-Rowane. En l'occurrence, Walburga Black était la dernière représentante légitime de la famille Black. Sirius et Régulus n'ont pas eu d'enfants, et les trois sœurs Narcissa, Bellatrix et Androméda ont perdu le nom lors de leur mariage. Cela confère à madame Walburga Black – fut-ce à travers son portrait – une influence considérable sur le devenir des avoirs de sa famille, tant que le patrimoine n'est pas dispersé, tant que le compte familial n'est pas clos. »

Harry ne répondit rien, pensif, puis ses pensées furent interrompues par Ragnok. Le gobelin sortait du coffre Black, tenant dans sa main aux longs doigts noueux une petite boîte noire ornée d'argent. Il referma la lourde porte de bronze, puis se tourna vers Harry et Théodore. Solennellement, il ouvrit l'écrin sous leurs yeux. Sur un coussin de satin bleu roi, un anneau de platine reposait.

L'anneau était manifestement ancien, bien antérieur à la découverte de ce métal par les moldus. Le tour, épais, était gravé de symboles de type inca, et le plateau au-dessus, enchâssait une pierre transparente indéfinissable taillée carrée.

- « Auriez-vous l'obligeance de l'essayer, afin que nous soyons certains qu'il s'agit bien de l'anneau Astral légué par madame Walburga Black ? » demanda le gobelin avec une légère impatience.

Théodore tendit lentement sa main vers l'écrin, et se saisit de l'anneau, l'enfilant sur le majeur de la main gauche. L'anneau s'ajusta autour de son doigt, mais ne manifesta pas d'autre réaction. Harry et Théo l'observèrent un moment, puis se regardèrent, amusés par la situation.

- « J'ai dit oui, alors tu devras prendre tes responsabilités, Harry… »

- « Sauf que tu t'es trompé de doigt… » rigola l'interpelé.

- « Des excuses, des excuses… »

Riant, Théo reporta son regard sur l'anneau, puis se figea, attirant l'attention d'Harry. La pierre carrée n'était plus transparente. Une sorte de nuage laiteux l'avait envahie et tourbillonnait maintenant en son cœur. La pierre devint bientôt totalement opaque sous l'attention soutenue des observateurs. Quelques instants passèrent puis la pierre changea à nouveau de couleur – ou plutôt, perdit toute couleur. Le nuage laiteux prit une teinte grise, puis anthracite, pour finir noire. Un noir intense, soutenu, qui s'échappa de la pierre et irradia les alentours de son obscurité intraitable. Le réseau de tunnels et de grottes, déjà sombre, devint si ténébreux qu'Harry eut du mal à distinguer son compagnon.

Puis, tout d'un coup, la lumière revint, et Harry recouvrit lentement ses sens tandis que Théo reposait la bague inerte dans son écrin.

- « Eh bien, il semblerait que ce soit le bon anneau, monsieur Ragnok. »

Le gobelin lui tendit l'écrin, tous remontèrent dans les wagonnets et parvinrent à la surface sans encombre.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Il y eut encore quelques papiers à signer, puis Harry et Théo se retrouvèrent enfin à l'air libre, sur le Chemin de Traverse. Harry prit finalement son courage à deux mains et demanda à Théo.

- « Alors… Cet anneau… Il sert à quoi ? »

- « Il amplifie ton affiliation Astrale, Lumière ou Ombre. Chez les sorciers normaux, ton affiliation Astrale ne te donne qu'un léger coup de pouce. Pour augmenter ce « coup de pouce », ils ont créé ces anneaux, qui ont aussi comme action de créer un environnement propice pour que le sorcier exerce sa magie Astrale… Comme je suis de l'Ombre, l'anneau a fait en sorte de masquer toutes les lumières des alentours pour que je puisse utiliser mes pouvoirs dans les meilleures conditions. Il peut aussi te révéler ton affiliation si tu ne la connais pas… »

- « Et donc, tu es disciple de l'Ombre… »

- « Oui. »

- « Tu… Tu le savais ? »

- « Oui, bien sûr. Je m'en suis aperçu dès que j'ai lancé mes premiers sortilèges. »

Harry prit son inspiration et posa finalement la question qui lui tenait à cœur.

- « C'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose, d'être de l'Ombre ? »

Théo sembla surpris par la question, et haussa les sourcils en direction de son compagnon, qui hésita et balbutia.

- « Tu avais l'air bizarre, en bas, et… ces ténèbres… Je… »

- « Il n'y a pas de connotation négative à être de l'Ombre, ni de connotation positive à être de la Lumière. Ce n'est ni mieux, ni moins bien. C'est comme si tu comparais le blanc et le noir, prétendre qu'une de ces couleurs est meilleure que l'autre n'est qu'une question de goût ou de préjugé induit par l'éducation et tout le symbolisme qu'on associe aux couleurs – et qui n'a pas de réalité propre. Il faut juste savoir que… ça ferme des portes, et ça t'en ouvre d'autres. Je ne pourrais jamais faire les choses que Draco fait par exemple. Et je peux en faire que lui ne peut pas… »

- « Des bonnes ou des mauvaises choses ? » demanda Harry, suspicieux. Théo sourit.

- « Décidément, tu es très manichéen. Aucune forme de magie n'est mauvaise en soi, Harry – pas même la Magie Noire, en réalité – ce n'est que l'objectif qui peut être mauvais. Alors rassure-toi, s'il s'avère que tu es de l'Ombre aussi, cela ne fera pas de toi le futur Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

- « … Excuse-moi. C'est juste que… Quand j'étais en Deuxième Année, avec cette histoire d'Héritier de Serpentard, les gens ont appris que je parlais le Fourchelang – et m'ont à cause de ça classé dans les sorciers dangereux, à risque, instables ou je ne sais quoi… »

- « Oui, je me souviens, c'était ridicule. »

Harry rigola à la concision et à la brusquerie du commentaire.

- « Non, je suis sérieux, Harry, c'était complètement ridicule. A Serpentard, qu'est-ce qu'on a ri ! Et puis à l'époque, Draco jouait au Parfait Petit Malfoy. C'était drôle de le voir admettre avec des pleurs dans la voix qu'il n'était pas l'héritier de Salazar. Au bout du compte, il n'y avait que Vince et Greg pour l'écouter… ou pour tourner le couteau dans la plaie. C'était un vicieux, Vincent. Draco était déjà mortifié de devoir confirmer qu'il n'était pas l'héritier, et lui persistait à lui poser et reposer la question… »

Enchanté de cet étrange aperçu de la vie à Serpentard – et se demandant dans quelle mesure le Vincent qui avait posé et reposé cette question n'était pas lui-même sous Polynectar – Harry était ravi de découvrir un peu de la personnalité de certains de ses compagnons, et poursuivit.

- « Tu… tu n'aimais pas Vincent ? Ou Gregory ? »

- « Franchement, je ne crois pas leur avoir adressé une seule fois la parole. Moi, j'étais plutôt un observateur, je ne participais pas vraiment… Tu sais, à Serpentard, on est tous plus ou moins des fils de grandes et anciennes familles de Sang-Purs. Avant d'entrer à l'école, on a tous subi un discours pompeux sur le rôle des Sang-Purs, sur la manière convenable de se comporter, sur le poids qui pèse sur nos épaules – un discours qui nous est asséné à chaque fois qu'on rentre à la maison pour les vacances. Nous ne sommes pas des enfants, nous sommes des _représentants de l'excellence des Sang-Purs_. Alors dès qu'on arrive, on reconnait tout de suite ceux qui jouent et ceux qui ne jouent pas. A l'époque, Draco jouait au Parfait Malfoy, Greg jouait au Parfait Goyle, Pansy à la Parfaite Parkinson, et c'était pareil pour tout le monde. Même moi, j'ai joué un temps à ce jeu-là. Et puis, au fur et à mesure, pour certains le jeu devient la réalité, et pour d'autres, ça reste un jeu et ça s'arrête finalement. Pour Greg, Pansy, Daphné et Tracey, le jeu est devenu la réalité. Pour Draco, Blaise, et moi, ça s'est arrêté – un peu tard et de manière un peu violente pour Draco, mais au moins il a arrêté de jouer… »

- « Et Millie ? »

Théo s'arrêta et réfléchit un instant, semblant se remémorer la grande fille brune, et les rares interactions qu'il avait eu avec elle, avant… Il se souvenait de la silhouette massive, à laquelle personne ou presque n'accordait d'attention. Il se souvenait avoir été étonné de l'amitié qui la liait à des filles comme Pansy, Tracey et Daphné – des filles qui ne se sentaient bien que lorsqu'elles répandaient des rumeurs et des ragots, alors que Millie était muette et discrète – et c'est d'ailleurs peut-être pour cette raison qu'elles étaient amies avec Millie.

Il avait fait une expérience, une fois : lancer une rumeur stupide – la plus stupide possible, qu'est-ce que c'était, déjà ? Ah oui : _les Parkinson et les Malfoy se sont entendus pour arranger un mariage entre Draco et Pansy_… (bon, lui considérait cette rumeur stupide, mais en réalité, il avait été atterré par la réaction des Serpentards, pour eux, elle était totalement crédible – au point que Pansy elle-même avait fini par y croire ! Une rumeur la concernant au premier chef, et elle y croyait comme les autres. Il avait rayé Pansy de son carnet d'épouses potentielles.)

Et il avait étudié la vitesse de propagation et les réactions des élèves face à ce « scoop »… Vitesse constante (rapide, même) et globalement homogène – avec un ralentissement brutal lorsque l'information était parvenue à l'oreille de Millie. Elle avait écouté, haussé un sourcil et puis… C'est tout. Elle était retournée à ses devoirs sans plus se préoccuper de l'Affaire.

C'est à cette occasion que Théo avait remarqué Millie pour la première fois – et c'était en quatrième année. Avant, elle n'existait pas, et après… Elle l'avait intrigué. Il avait fait une autre expérience, cette fois, il avait donné une fausse rumeur (quelque chose de bien juteux, _Daphnée est tombée enceinte et a dû avorter pour éviter le scandale_, ou quelque chose dans ce mauvais goût-là) directement à Millie et avait étudié son cheminement… inexistant. Le lendemain, le surlendemain, la semaine suivante, elle n'en parla à personne. Théo lui demanda si elle en avait discuté avec quelqu'un… _De quoi ?_, avait-elle répondu. Théo n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles – et le nom de Millie avait timidement fait son apparition sur son carnet d'épouses potentielles…

Théo se tourna vers Harry, les yeux lumineux, et lui adressa un sourire radieux et fier.

- « Elle n'a jamais joué ! Tout ça lui passait loooooooin au-dessus de la tête. »

* * *

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR**

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**Lauemiau** : Merci, voici la suite !

**espe29** : Oui, n'est-ce pas ? J'aime bien Walburga Black, rien que pour son prénom… Bonne lecture !

**Faerycyn** : ah, fan de Dramione… Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu. A bientôt !

**Tinetinetina** : merci, oui, Harry est un romantique, il préfère douze personnes dans le lit ! Bonne lecture !

**Ecnerrolf** : bon, je suis contente que ça t'ait fait rire malgré l'absence de lemon. Voici la suite, bonne lecture !

**Ashtana3** : Eh bien, voilà, tu as eu les Gobelins dans ce chapitre… Qu'en penses-tu ? J'espère que ça t'a plu. Et prochain chapitre : Narcissa ! (alerte spoiler, mais c'est trop tard…)

**Nyan-Mandine** : M'enfin. Blaise est Noir, Théo est Blanc. Blaise a les yeux dorés, Théo a les yeux bleus. Blaise a des tresses plaquées sur le crâne, Théo a les cheveux mi-longs rassemblés en catogan. Blaise est très sympa, Théo est… un peu bizarre ? Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour les confondre. Et pour les sceaux d'aménagement, ah, j'avoue, j'aimerais tellement que ce soit possible ! La, je mets vraiment mes fantasmes par écrit ! Enfin, voilà. Bonne lecture !

**Piika** : oui, je ne suis déjà pas très fan des Harry/Severus (même sous forme famille…) Et oui, Théo est un petit pervers, quand même. Bonne lecture !

**Venin du Basilik** : une review est toujours encourageante ! Et des compliments sur mon écriture, alors là, tu me gâtes ! Merci, et à bientôt !

**Mel-In-E DL** : merci pour ces reviews ! Concernant Musique et Chant, je t'avoue n'avoir pas très envie d'explorer la chose, pour deux raisons. La première, je ne suis pas moi-même très au fait de la musique et du chant, donc j'aurais du mal à décrire un enseignement dans ces domaines. Et la deuxième raison, c'est qu'avec Musique et Chant, je risque de tomber dans la SongFic – et je déteste ce genre, même exploité ponctuellement. Donc, non, je ne pense pas faire des cours dessus. Voilà, désolée – et en même temps, ils auront pas mal à faire, nos héros, alors… Bonne lecture !

**Les Dodos sont nos amis** : pour les Gobelins et Gringotts, tu as ta réponse… Pour les problèmes du Clan, réponse dans le prochain chapitre… Et le « cas Draco » sera exploré ultérieurement (et en fait, je m'aperçois que toi aussi, tu veux tout savoir à l'avance… Alors petit spoiler : on retrouve Narcissa dans le prochain chapitre.) J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu, et à bientôt !

**Agalys-Erwael** : merci pour ta review sur le Clan Talos (et je pense qu'en lisant le Clan Rowane, tu dois avoir la réponse à ta question sur les « relations particulières ». J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le début. Encore merci pour les compliments, à bientôt, et bonne lecture !

**LadyCocoMalefoy** : Et voilà pour l'anneau Astral ! Pour les sceaux dans les boiseries… C'est mon petit fantasme. Ne pas avoir à manier le rouleau, s'épargner les taches de peinture sur les vêtements, les cheveux, le sol, partout. Ça sent le vécu, non ? Alors, je me dis que la magie, qu'est-ce que ce serait bien pour s'épargner ces corvées… Voilà d'où je tiens mon imagination. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPITRE HUIT**

* * *

Après un trajet sans trop d'histoire – c'est-à-dire que le taxi conduisait normalement – les deux garçons arrivèrent au Square Grimmaurd. Dès leur entrée, Kreattur leur annonça que Narcissa Malfoy les attendait dans le grand salon. Harry et Théo prirent le temps de remercier dignement Walburga Black pour son cadeau exceptionnel, ce que le portrait apprécia avec un détachement parfaitement snob.

Harry et Théo pénétrèrent ensemble dans le grand salon. Narcissa Malfoy était élégamment assise sur l'un des fauteuils tournés vers l'âtre ou une flambée dégageait une chaleur pas encore suffisante pour chasser le froid qui étreignait l'ancienne demeure. Ses robes noires accentuaient la pâleur de son visage et de ses cheveux encore blonds. A leur entrée, elle reposa délicatement sa tasse de thé sur la soucoupe de fine porcelaine blanche, qu'elle disposa ensuite sur la table basse proche, avant de se lever gracieusement.

- « Harry Potter. Théodore Nott. Ou plutôt, Harry et Théodore Rowane… »

- « Madame Malfoy, » salua Théodore en se penchant légèrement, imité rapidement par Harry.

- « Je me suis permis d'entrer et de m'installer, veuillez pardonner mon impudence… »

- « Euh… Non, non, il n'y a pas de problème… Vous avez bien fait, » fit maladroitement Harry, récoltant un vague sourire de la part de Théodore comme de Narcissa.

Son ignorance des manières de la haute société eut le mérite de détendre un peu l'atmosphère, et les trois s'assirent finalement.

- « Comme convenu avec Draco et vous, Harry, j'ai amené l'elfe Tinna pour procéder à l'échange avec Kreattur. »

- « Nous espérons que cela ne perturbera pas le fonctionnement de votre maison, » fit Théodore solennellement.

- « Aucunement, » répondit négligemment Narcissa, avant d'adresser un regard perçant aux deux garçons – qui se raidirent. Narcissa prit une inspiration silencieuse. « Draco compte beaucoup pour moi, vous le savez, n'est-ce pas, Harry ? »

Harry se contenta d'acquiescer silencieusement.

- « J'ai toujours espéré le voir heureux, quelle que soit la voie qu'il puisse choisir… Je ne m'attendais pas, cependant, à ce qu'il entre dans un Clan. »

Narcissa reprit sa tasse de thé et le sirota tandis que Kreattur amenait deux autres tasses pour Harry et Théodore. Harry se contenta de serrer la sienne pour se réchauffer les mains, Théodore but quelques gorgées.

- « Connaissez-vous les lois qui entourent les Clans et leur constitution ? » demanda-t-elle soudainement. Harry eut une moue d'ignorance et se tourna vers Théo, qui haussait les sourcils.

- « Personne ne peut empêcher la constitution d'un Clan. Toute interférence, toute ingérence, est condamnable… »

- « Certes. Mais une fois le Clan formé… »

Les sourcils de Théodore disparurent sous son chapeau rond tandis qu'il blanchissait.

- « Personne n'oserait invoquer cette loi… »

- « Quelle loi ? » demanda Harry, perdu.

Théodore déglutit et se détourna. Harry reporta son attention sur Narcissa Malfoy.

- « Quelle loi ? » redemanda-t-il avec plus de conviction. Narcissa reposa sa tasse.

- « Il existe une loi, Harry, que l'on appelle le Jugement du Clan. Elle peut-être invoquée par ceux ou celles qui se sentent lésés par la constitution d'un Clan, ou qui souhaitent s'assurer que… ah, comment dire ? Qui souhaitent s'assurer que ses membres sont dignes d'appartenir à un Clan et de bénéficier du droit clanique. Le Jugement du Clan a pour effet de dévoiler au public et au Clan l'intégralité de la vie de chacun de ses membres. Vous… Je ne crois pas me tromper en affirmant que, tous les douze, vous ne vous connaissez pas tous très bien. Je suis persuadée que chacun d'entre vous a des zones d'ombres que vous ne voulez pas voir dévoilées au tout venant… »

- « Qui ? » l'interrompit Théodore. « Qui voudrait invoquer cette loi ? »

- « J'ai eu une discussion fort intéressante avec Druella Zabini. »

- « La mère de Blaise ? » Narcissa acquiesça à Harry. « Mais… pour nous, ça ne changera rien, n'est-ce pas ? Théodore ? »

- « Cela dépend de ce qui est révélé lors du Jugement du Clan, » reprit Narcissa. « S'il s'avérait que l'un d'entre vous a fait des choses… répréhensibles, cela se saura, et les peines seront appliquées… Certains peuvent aller en prison, par exemple… Pour une longue durée, par exemple… Et puis, il y a… des secrets, qui sont lourds à porter, et qui pourraient provoquer des schismes au sein même de votre groupe, et le fragiliser sans intervention extérieure. Vous êtes un jeune Clan, vous vous connaissez mal, est-ce que vous résisterez à ces révélations ? »

- « Elle vise Draco, n'est-ce pas ? »

Narcissa plissa les yeux, ne jugeant pas utile de répondre à Théodore. Au lieu de cela, elle se leva, imitée par les deux garçons.

- « Je vous remercie pour votre hospitalité, jeunes gens. Prenez bien soin de mon fils. »

Elle appela Kreattur, et lui demanda de se rendre au manoir Malfoy avec ses affaires. L'elfe disparut dans un claquement retentissant, offrant à Harry un visage rayonnant en guise d'adieux. Narcissa s'empara alors d'une poignée de poudre de cheminette, et disparut dans les flammes vertes. Après quelques minutes d'un silence pesant, Harry se tourna vers Théo, qui s'était rassis et avait adopté une attitude prostrée, coudes sur les genoux, visage entre les mains.

- « Théo… Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'il y a des choses que… que je devrais savoir sur toi, ou sur les autres ? »

Théo soupira.

- « Il y a moi-même des choses que j'aimerais savoir… » murmura-t-il faiblement. « Harry. Nous avons tous des secrets. Tous, même toi, je le sais. Et même si ce ne sont pas des secrets _répréhensibles_, nous avons tous envie de garder pour nous une certaine mesure d'intimité. Nous devrions avoir le droit de nous stabiliser, de construire nos relations, de prendre notre temps pour nous découvrir les uns les autres. Cette loi va nous obliger à tout révéler, sans transition, sans édulcoration, tout sera brutal… Et ce n'est pas juste. Les gens… tout le monde a le droit de choisir de garder des secrets, et de les révéler ou non à leur convenance, et de la manière la plus favorable. Mais nous, on peut nous forcer à tout dire, tout exposer, sans recul et sans mise en forme, et… »

Harry se leva et se précipita sur Théodore, dont la voix avait augmenté de volume au fur et à mesure que la colère et le dégoût le submergeaient. Il le prit dans ses bras, Théodore se calma et se tut. Harry murmura doucement.

- « Tu sais, ce n'est même pas sûr que madame Zabini invoquera cette loi… »

- « … Non, tu as raison… »

- « Alors… Peut-être qu'il est inutile de s'inquiéter… »

Théo ne répondit pas, mais leva un regard suspicieux sur Harry, qui poursuivait :

- « Je veux dire… Inutile d'inquiéter les autres avec ça… La situation est assez bizarre comme ça, pas besoin de se rajouter du stress… »

Théo inspira profondément, légèrement excédé.

- « Harry, tu sais, à part Gabrielle et Luna, nous sommes tous majeurs et donc capable de supporter ce fardeau… »

- « Mais, je veux juste pas… »

- « Je comprends tout à fait, tu joues à la Victime Sacrificielle, au Chevalier Servant, au Protecteur de la Veuve et de l'Orphelin… Tu veux prendre sur tes seules épaules un fardeau qui ne concerne pas que toi. Mais voyons les choses autrement. Si nous ne disons rien, que madame Zabini fait appliquer cette loi, et que nos compagnons découvrent au dernier moment qu'on était au courant depuis longtemps, est-ce que tu penses qu'ils vont nous en vouloir de ne pas les avoir prévenus ? »

- « … Je suppose que oui ? »

- « Tu supposes ? Imagine la tête de Draco quand on lui dira : _oh, au fait, ta mère nous avait prévenus des semaines plus tôt !_ Tu la vois, sa tête, à Draco ? »

- « … Oui. Je la vois tout à fait, » fit Harry avec une grimace.

- « Bien. Donc ? »

- « On leur dit tout ? »

- « Exactement. Il vaut mieux se préparer au pire, et se réjouir quand le pire ne se produit pas. La loi ne peut être appliquée que dans les trois mois suivant la formation du Clan… »

- « Ce qui nous laisse peut-être un peu de temps pour tout apprendre des uns des autres ? »

- « Je… Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça devrait se passer ! » A nouveau en colère, Théo se passa une main sur le visage, avant de poursuivre. « Je voudrais… garder ma vie privée… L'exposer seulement si je le souhaite, et seulement si je suis prêt, et de la manière que j'estimerais adéquate… »

- « Ce n'est pas toujours possible, » fit Harry en repensant aux nombreux articles qui avaient paru sur son compte, des bribes d'informations avec des bases réelles, mais déformées pour satisfaire un public vorace et voyeur.

On avait même jeté en pâture au tout-venant ses consultations avec un psychomage. Des dossiers censément confidentiels, ha ! Harry releva les yeux sur Théo – et se figea. Il avait un regard… horrible. Qui disait : _tu as subi des choses qui ne sont pas normales, qui ne sont pas tolérables, et si jamais on me les avait fait subir, j'aurais trouvé le moyen d'exterminer tout le monde._

Le regard, terrible, ajoutait aussi : _C'est encore possible. _

Et terminait par : _Voyons, voyons, de quelle manière…_

Harry prit le visage de Théo entre ses mains, un sourire incertain aux lèvres, et lui murmura :

- « On va rentrer, et on va en discuter avec les autres, d'accord ? »

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Tinna, une elfe un peu plus jeune et plus grande que Winky, mais silencieuse – qui donnait en fait l'impression de jauger ses maîtres, et réservait pour le moment son verdict – leur prépara un déjeuner délicieux. Après le repas, Théodore envoya un hibou à sa propre demeure, à l'attention de son elfe Lago, afin qu'il prépare ses affaires, mette la demeure Nott en ordre, et se rende à Poudlard pour entrer au service du Clan.

Puis le reste de la journée et celle du lendemain, Théodore et Harry les passèrent à créer des sceaux pour la demeure Black. Ils eurent droit à une scène de colère de la part de Walburga Black, qui éclata alors que les garçons plaçaient les sceaux dans les boiseries du couloir. Cependant, lorsqu'ils prirent effet, elle se tut brusquement.

Le bois, parquet et soubassements, adopta une teinte chêne clair chaude, lustrée et brillante, contrastant avec une peinture blanche douce et mate au plafond et au-dessus des boiseries. Harry et Théo descendirent du grenier un certain nombre de tableaux qui y avaient été entreposés. Face à Walburga, ils suspendirent deux portraits anciens – des ancêtres assez lointains, afin de ne pas gêner la vieille femme en lui mettant sous le nez un portrait de son père plus jeune – et entre les deux un panorama idyllique : montagne au bord de la mer. A sa droite et à sa gauche, ils accrochèrent deux paysages – un de ville, l'autre de campagne.

Walburga renifla dédaigneusement, et Harry sourit : c'était la preuve qu'elle était satisfaite.

La demeure des Black, lorsqu'Harry et Théo la quittèrent pour rejoindre l'aéroport, ne ressemblait plus du tout à ce qu'elle était à leur arrivée. Claire, aérée, accueillante, avec une Walburga Black tolérable en lieu et place de la harpie qu'Harry avait toujours connue.

_Merlin_, songea Harry, _quand on est témoin d'un tel exploit, on ne peut plus douter qu'à Talos, rien n'est impossible_.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Le trajet retour ne se passa pas trop mal. C'était le milieu d'une semaine de vacances, et il y avait de ce fait beaucoup moins de monde dans les aéroports. Mais s'ils attirèrent moins l'attention avec leurs tenues colorées, les jérémiades de Théo, elles, passaient difficilement inaperçues.

Ceci dit, entre deux plaintes, et grâce aux quelques informations qu'Harry avait pu dispenser au Sang-Pur entre deux sceaux, Théodore se montrait beaucoup plus ouvert, plus curieux de ce que faisaient les moldus autour d'eux. Parfois, lorsque quelque chose attirait son attention, il se dirigeait droit dessus, et Harry se retrouvait soudainement seul. Le temps de s'en apercevoir, Théo était déjà en train de manipuler un objet quelconque, discuter avec un moldu quelconque, d'un sujet quelconque. Harry se précipitait alors sur lui, et le renseignait ou écoutait la conversation jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en mesure d'éloigner le Serpentard – dans les limites de la politesse.

- « Mais, ce n'est pas possible, Théo ! » s'exclama-t-il après une nouvelle fuite du brun aux yeux bleus. « Ce n'est pas possible que tu ne saches… pour ainsi dire _rien_ du monde moldu ! Tu as quand même dû en rencontrer dans ta vie, ne serait-ce qu'à l'école… »

- « Je ne suis pas allé à l'école, » répondit Théo dédaigneusement à un Harry interloqué. « Mon père était très vieux, il était à la retraite, et il s'occupait de mon éducation. Pour certains sujets, il faisait appel à des tuteurs particuliers. D'ailleurs, c'est comme ça que j'ai connu Draco et Pansy : on avait le même tuteur, et pour économiser et créer des liens entre nos familles, nos parents ont décidé de faire des cours communs. Et donc, on n'a jamais mis les pieds dans une école moldue… »

Harry en resta bouche bée quelques instants. Théo renifla en se détournant.

- « On est Sang-Pur, ou on ne l'est pas ! »

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Le vol parut plus court qu'à l'aller – sans doute parce qu'ils n'eurent pas à subir les nombreuses heures d'attente au préalable, cette fois. A leur arrivée, leur conducteur les attendait au comptoir, et les ramena à Pré-au-Lard. Théo et Harry le remercièrent sincèrement, et se dirigèrent enfin vers Poudlard.

Ils arrivèrent juste à l'heure pour le dîner.

* * *

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR :**

* * *

**Remarques diverses et variées :**

**« **_**Who is this Harry Potter girl ?**_** » : Emma Watson.** L'actrice, que nous connaissons tous pour son rôle d'Hermione Granger, a prononcé ce 21 Septembre 2014 un discours devant l'ONU, pour lancer au niveau international un projet intitulé HeForShe. Ce projet souhaite redonner au Féminisme ses lettres de noblesse (et sa majuscule, donc), en associant les hommes, maris, pères et fils, dans l'évolution concrète des mentalités et des comportements sur la question de l'égalité homme/femme dans le monde. Elle a été applaudie par les représentants de tous les pays, elle a aussi été menacée par certains sites internet. Je suis fière d'être fan d'Harry Potter, ne serait-ce que parce qu'Emma Watson est This Harry Potter Girl.

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**Lauemiau** : Merci ! Théo est aussi mon petit chouchou… Bonne lecture !

**Venin du Basilik** : eh non, on ne retrouve pas encore le reste du Clan dans ce chapitre (encore Théo et Harry), et au prochain : Hermione ! Bonne lecture.

: Vive Millie ! J'aime pas les gens à ragots. Bonne lecture !

**Morvoren** : j'aime bien Millie (c'est aussi ma chouchoute, avec Théo…) Et pour le bien et le mal, ça n'a jamais été qu'une question de point de vue… Comme la Normalité, d'ailleurs. Bonne lecture.

**Tinetinetina** : ah, il est difficile de se départir de ses attentes habituelles. Aucun des membres du Clan n'avait envisagé d'appartenir à un Clan. Tous pensaient se trouver un mari ou une épouse, et vivre une vie normale. Changer de référentiel demande un temps d'ajustement, et nous sommes dans cette période. Les couples initiaux sont encore très présents, mais l'affection doit se porter vers les autres compagnons. Ce qui ne va pas sans heurts… Enfin, bonne lecture !

**Piitchoun** : je n'avais probablement pas encore posté au moment où tu te lavais les dents… Enfin, voici la suite, bonne lecture !

**Ecnerrolf** : de rien, merci de me lire ! Bonne lecture !

**Ashtana3** : Eh bien, voilà, Narcissa ! Pour Gripsec, dans le film, oui, il est tué, mais dans le livre, non, il survit. Donc, là, je me fie au livre… parce que j'aime bien Gripsec. Bonne lecture !

**Agalys-Erwael** : merci ! Pour le retour à Poudlard, c'est pour le prochain chapitre… Bonne lecture !

**Nyan-Mandine** : le peu que tu as à dire, tu le dis fort bien ! Merci, et voici la suite !

**mione-du-49** : bonjour ! Je suis désolée si ma fiction t'a empêchée de dormir… Enfin, relativement désolée… Je ne sais pas si tu as lu jusqu'ici, mais si c'est le cas, j'espère que ça t'a plu. Bonne lecture et merci pour la review !

**ninoox-974-91** : je suis contente que mon histoire t'ait plu. Pour le coffre d'Harry, j'ai hésité à y mettre des merveilles, mais bon, dans le film, il n'y avait que de l'argent, alors je me suis abstenue. En tout cas, voici la suite, bonne lecture !

**luffynette** : waouh ! La flopée de reviews, autant sur le Clan Talos que sur les Rowane, merci (et comment ça, tu lis en cours ! Rhoooo) Bon, j'espère que la suite t'inspirera autant (mais va falloir patienter, maintenant…) Bonne lecture !

**Les Dodos sont nos amis** : et voilà, tu as ta réponse pour Narcissa… Je suis d'accord, l'imagination est ce qui rend la vie intéressante ! Prochain chapitre : Hermione (et je te laisse à ton imagination…) Bonne lecture !


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPITRE NEUF**

* * *

Hermione pinça les lèvres à la vue du capharnaüm occupant le salon de leur suite. Arrivées en début d'après-midi, des penderies mobiles longeaient les murs, emplies de tenues, vestes, chemises, pantalons. Des cartons contenant des bottes jonchaient le sol. Puis, il y avait des tissus, des rouleaux complets qui s'amoncelaient en une pile parfaitement ordonnée en plein milieu de la pièce. Et enfin, il y avait dans un coin tout le tas correspondant aux cadeaux du couple Bulstrode pour leur fille Millicent : des cartons de vaisselle, de serviettes, nappes, linge de lit, rideaux, et des vêtements que Millie ne mettrait jamais maintenant qu'ils devaient se contenter des tenues de Talos.

Hermione soupira, se demandant si elle ne pourrait pas retourner au bureau pour superviser avec Draco les études de Runes auxquelles tous les membres du Clan étaient soumis. Mais elle ne pouvait pas décemment laisser tout ce bazar dans le salon. Elle maudit une fois encore Théodore et Harry, qui s'étaient manifestement lâchés au Chemin de Traverse. Elle comptait bien leur passer un savon à leur retour prévu pour ce soir.

Soudain, un craquement violent retentit et la fit sursauter. Se retournant, elle se retrouva face à un elfe étrange. Il était d'une taille largement supérieure à la moyenne, et la fixait sans détour par-dessus des petites lunettes cerclées d'argent, sans la moindre trace de servilité. Il portait une tenue inhabituelle, également. En général, les elfes revêtaient des taies d'oreillers recyclées en toges rudimentaires, souvent crasseuses, déchirées et rapiécées encore et encore.

Cet elfe-là, point de taie d'oreiller, et il aurait fallu y regarder à la loupe pour trouver un grain de poussière. Il était habillé d'une chemise blanche, d'un pull à losanges bleus et beiges, et d'un pantalon noir, dans un style tout à fait humain. Il portait à ses pieds de petites bottes fines qu'Hermione fixa longtemps, se retenant de se pâmer devant cet accessoire _si mignon_. L'elfe tout entier était _trop mignon_.

- « Euh… Bonjour ? » se reprit-elle, finalement après s'être raclé la gorge.

- « Je suis Lago. Mon maître Théodore Nott m'a mis au service du Clan Rowane. »

- « Oh ! J'aurais dû le deviner. Bienvenue, Lago. As-tu des affaires ? »

- « Quelques-unes. Où sont les quartiers des elfes ? »

- « Winky ? » appela Hermione. L'elfe apparut immédiatement, un large sourire aux lèvres, qui se figea d'horreur à la vue de la tenue peu conventionnelle de Lago. « Winky, tu veux bien montrer à Lago vos quartiers ? » fit Hermione avec un sourire réjoui.

- « Bien, maîtresse, » fit Winky en se penchant jusqu'à terre.

Winky se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant, le gratifiant d'un œil noir, avant de se détourner sans un mot. Lago la suivit tranquillement. Hermione les regarda sortir, sans expression, puis dès qu'ils furent hors de vue, elle porta les mains à ses joues, et un petit rire réjoui la secoua.

- « Il est _trop mignon_ ! »

Elle sursauta à nouveau lorsqu'un second claquement retentit derrière elle. Elle se tourna vivement : un autre elfe la fixait – ou plutôt une autre elfe. Celle-ci portait une taie d'oreiller immaculée, avec à l'emplacement du cœur le blason de la famille Malfoy.

- « … Tinna, je présume. »

- « Exact, » fit l'elfe avec une morgue manifestement acquise auprès de Draco. « Mes maîtres m'ont placée au service du Clan Rowane. Messieurs Théodore et Harry m'ont chargée de vous avertir qu'ils seront là pour le dîner. »

L'elfe jeta un regard morne au salon, puis renifla de dédain au désordre qui y régnait.

- « Hum. Bien. Tu as des affaires ? »

- « Non. »

- « Bon. D'accord, eh bien… Euh… Winky ? » appela Hermione avec incertitude. L'elfe se matérialisa dans un _pop_ discret.

- « Maîtresse ? »

- « Si Lago est installé, veux-tu montrer vos quartiers à votre nouvelle camarade, Tinna ? »

- « Bien, maîtresse. »

A nouveau, Winky se pencha jusqu'à terre, puis s'éloigna, suivie de Tinna. Cette dernière se retourna juste avant de sortir, et se pencha elle aussi jusqu'à terre, dans une imitation ironique de l'attitude de Winky.

- « A bientôt, _maîtresse_ ! »

Hermione se redressa, outrée, puis expira longuement, reprenant le contrôle de ses émotions.

- « Eh bien, celle-là, elle n'est pas mignonne _du tout_ ! »

Lorsque le troisième claquement retentit, Hermione refusa de sursauter. Elle se tourna avec un sourire – ça devait être Kirin, l'elfe de Millie – et son sourire se fana à la vue de l'elfe qui se tenait devant elle.

Il avait des bandages partout, ses doigts notamment avaient manifestement été cassés à plusieurs reprises, et les os, mal ressoudés, formaient des angles improbables dont la seule vue lui fit mal. Ses oreilles étaient littéralement déchiquetées, il y avait des traces de brûlures sur son visage, ses bras et ses pieds. La créature craintive, vêtue de haillons immondes, se tordait les mains, dans l'attente qu'on lui adresse la parole – et craignait d'avoir fait preuve d'une impertinence impardonnable en apparaissant si près de sa future maîtresse. Hermione, qui avait cessé de respirer, se força à inspirer une longue goulée d'air.

- « Bonjour… Tu es Kirin, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

L'elfe acquiesça de la tête, puis, jetant un coup d'œil à Hermione, murmura avec un filet de voix quasiment inaudible :

- « Oui, maîtresse. »

- « Sois le bienvenu, Kirin. Je… »

Hermione hésita, tandis qu'une pitié violente l'étreignait, mâtinée de colère, d'indignation, et le souvenir de ce qu'elle était il y a quelques années, lorsqu'elle espérait encore libérer les elfes de maison de ce destin effroyable, lui tomba dessus. Elle _sut_ à cet instant, elle _vit_ qu'elle ferait tout pour améliorer le sort des elfes, Talos ou pas. A cette idée, elle retrouva une sérénité qu'elle ignorait avoir perdue, et sourit à l'elfe.

- « Tu as des affaires ? » Elle sourit ironiquement à sa propre stupidité : elle connaissait déjà la réponse…

- « Non, maîtresse. »

- « Bien. Winky ? »

Encore une fois, Winky apparut, et jeta un œil sur le nouveau venu. Hermione déglutit tandis qu'elle s'apercevait que, pour Winky, l'état de Kirin n'avait rien _d'anormal_. Cela ne fit que raffermir sa résolution.

- « Winky, veux-tu montrer vos quartiers à… » Hermione s'interrompit et plissa les yeux. « Non, en fait, tu vas nous conduire tous les deux à vos quartiers. Je veux savoir comment vous êtes installés. »

Winky lui adressa un regard curieux, et se pencha à nouveau…

- « Tu n'as pas besoin de te pencher comme ça, tu sais ? »

Winky lui adressa à nouveau un regard curieux, mais resta droite, cette fois.

- « Bien, maîtresse. Si vous voulez bien suivre Winky… »

- « Et pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ? » demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

Winky se figea alors qu'elle se tournait, pour à nouveau fixer Hermione curieusement.

- « … Vous… brillez, maîtresse. »

La petite elfe baissa les yeux, puis sans tenir compte de la surprise d'Hermione, la précéda dans le couloir menant à la petite pièce réservée aux elfes, Kirin sur ses talons. Hermione se reprit, et les suivit vivement. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre réservée aux elfes, Lago et Tinna se levèrent brusquement. Tinna marmonna quelque chose comme :

- « Si on peut même plus être tranquille… »

Hermione lui jeta un regard glacial mais préféra l'ignorer pour se focaliser sur la pièce. Quasiment vide, elle ne disposait que d'un grand matelas nu, posé par terre contre un mur, sur lequel, supposait-elle, les quatre elfes comptaient dormir. Dans un coin de la pièce, l'un des elfes, Lago probablement à en juger par son regard en coin, avait disposé ses affaires : des vêtements similaires à ceux qu'il portait, et des livres – Hermione haussa un sourcil satisfait.

Hermione regrettait amèrement de ne plus avoir l'usage de sa baguette. Si elle pouvait encore l'utiliser, elle aurait transfiguré le matelas en quatre petits lits distincts, avec sommiers, pieds et montants, elle aurait conjuré des draps, des couvertures et des oreillers. Elle aurait…

_Bon. Inutile de s'appesantir sur ce que je ne peux pas faire._ Hermione soupira puis sourit aux elfes.

- « Je vous présente votre nouveau compagnon, Kirin. Et… » Elle s'interrompit, une idée lui venant soudain. « Est-ce que votre magie elfique peut soigner ? »

Les quatre elfes la fixèrent avec des yeux ronds. Hermione sourit de plus belle.

- « Eh bien, Tinna ? Le peux-tu ? Kirin a des brûlures un peu partout, et ses doigts sont dans un état lamentable – sans parler de ses oreilles. Peux-tu le soigner ? »

Lago se racla la gorge.

- « Je peux le soigner, pour les brûlures et les blessures. Mais pour les os, je ne peux pas. »

- « Très bien. Fais ce que tu peux. Et si tu peux le soigner sans le faire souffrir… »

- « Très bien, madame. »

- « Merci, Lago. Tinna, Winky, êtes-vous capable de transformer les objets ? »

- « Evidemment ! » s'exclama Tinna avec dédain.

Hermione lui sourit mesquinement – il était facile de manipuler cette elfe, il suffisait de la considérer comme un Draco Malfoy millésime Première ou Deuxième Année. Elle était susceptible de contester tous les ordres ou les tourner en dérision – mais pour peu qu'on les lui présente comme des défis…

- « Vraiment ? Mais ce que j'aimerais voir est un peu compliqué… »

- « Humph ! Compliqué pour vous, peut-être ? »

- « Eh bien, dis-moi ? Je voudrais qu'au lieu de ce matelas, il y ait quatre lits à vos dimensions. De vrais lits, bien sûr : cadre, sommier, draps, couvertures, coussins, tête de lit… »

La petite elfe se concentra, et après quelques instants, claqua des doigts. Le matelas se souleva et se divisa, puis dans un tourbillon, chaque partie se métamorphosa exactement selon les spécifications d'Hermione. Bientôt, quatre lits parfaits, complets et confortables se tenaient à la place. La jeune fille n'eut même pas besoin de simuler son étonnement et son admiration pour la petite elfe, qui croisait ses bras menus en une attitude fière et hautaine - et la regardait de haut malgré sa taille.

- « Bravo. J'avoue, je n'aurais pas fait mieux, » déclara-t-elle avant de se retourner. « Winky ? Peux-tu créer quelques étagères ou un placard pour vos affaires ? Je n'aime pas les voir traîner par terre… »

Et c'était vrai : voir des livres par terre la hérissait. Winky claqua des doigts et une armoire apparut, ainsi que quatre tables de chevet auprès de chaque lit. Sur l'un des murs, deux étagères se matérialisèrent. Winky jeta un coup d'œil à Tinna avant de chercher l'approbation d'Hermione.

- « C'est parfait, merci Winky, » sourit Hermione à l'elfe radieuse. « Combien de temps ces transformations pourront-elles tenir ? »

- « … Une semaine, » marmonna Tinna avec réticence. « Après, il faut tout refaire. »

- « Une semaine, très bien. D'ici-là, nous vous aurons préparé des meubles normaux. Bien, maintenant que ceci est réglé, installez-vous, reposez-vous, et ensuite, il y aura le repas à préparer… Winky vous montrera les cuisines, et vous indiquera notre table. Et rassure-toi, Tinna, je ne vous dérangerai plus dans vos quartiers, une fois que les bons meubles seront arrivés. »

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Elle sortit de la petite pièce dévolue aux elfes, et entra dans le bureau adjacent où elle attira l'attention de Draco – qui aidait présentement Dean dans son étude des Runes. Le blond la rejoignit dans le couloir – et Hermione sourit en reconnaissant dans son haussement de sourcil interrogateur l'une des expressions de la petite Tinna.

- « Les elfes sont tous là, maintenant. Ils sont installés, mais leur pièce laisse à désirer, » commença-t-elle. « Je leur ai fait conjurer les meubles et les draps, mais j'aimerais qu'ils aient de vrais meubles et de vrais draps… Seulement je ne sais pas vraiment où je peux m'en procurer, ni à qui m'adresser… »

Draco se prit le menton dans une main, réfléchissant.

- « Les elfes de Poudlard doivent avoir ce qu'il faut… »

- « Les elfes de Poudlard sont aussi mal lotis, voire pire, » l'interrompit Hermione, se souvenant de la vaste pièce derrière les cuisines et du matelas crasseux où dormait Winky avant de devenir leur elfe.

Draco la fixa quelques instants.

- « Les seuls boutiques que je connais vendent des meubles de luxe, et… Ah. Non, je sais où on peut en trouver. »

Il retourna dans le bureau et prit un petit parchemin où il écrivit un nom et une adresse, qu'il tendit à Hermione.

- « Voilà. C'est un petit menuisier sorcier, sa boutique est à Godric Hollow. Je te laisse passer commande, et tu peux l'envoyer avec mon hibou Démétrius – c'est un Grand Duc aux yeux orange, tu ne peux pas te tromper – mais, euh… ne dépense pas trop, quand même… »

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir, marmonna un merci, puis se rendit à nouveau dans la pièce des elfes. Elle prit des mesures, inscrivit sa commande sur le parchemin, ainsi que toutes les informations qu'elle estimait nécessaire – puis se rendit à la volière.

Le hibou Grand-Duc de Draco était… un énorme machin emplumé qui trônait dans l'une des plus hautes alcôves de la volière, dominant toute la pièce et ses occupants de son regard flamboyant. _Ah. Lui aussi a pris quelque chose de son maître_, songea Hermione. D'une petite boîte extérieure, elle prit quelques lanières de viande séchée laissées là à disposition des élèves, enfila un gant de fauconnerie – lui aussi à disposition des élèves qui n'en possédaient pas – et appela, incertaine.

- « Démétrius ? »

Le Grand-Duc darda sur elle son regard orange – et Hermione faillit émettre un couinement de souris. Elle se reprit et fit un geste d'appel avec son gant, la lanière de viande bien en évidence. Le hibou la fixa pendant une bonne minute avant de daigner quitter son perchoir. Il atterrit sur le gant.

Hermione n'avait jamais possédé de hibou. Elle avait parfois utilisé Coquecigrue, le minuscule hibou de Ron, et avait parfois nourri Hedwige, la chouette d'Harry, son expérience s'arrêtait là.

Démétrius, c'était une autre affaire. Quatre kilos perchés sur son avant-bras, aussi grand qu'un elfe de maison, et des ailes de près de deux mètres d'envergure… elle ploya sous le poids, faillit basculer en avant, et se rattrapa de justesse en se demandant comment diable allait-elle pouvoir faire pour attacher l'enveloppe à sa patte. Après une longue agonie, Démétrius leva une serre conciliante, et Hermione y passa la ficelle de son enveloppe. Elle s'approcha d'une ouverture, et lança le hibou de toutes ses forces déclinantes, celui-ci disparut avec un hululement trop joyeux pour être honnête.

Hermione grimaça à son intention, et retourna lentement vers l'aile Ouest. D'humeur assez maussade, se massant l'avant-bras gauche, elle soupira à nouveau à la vue du capharnaüm du salon, et se pencha pour attraper quelques rouleaux de tissus en vue de les ranger… Elle se figea en plein mouvement, son humeur passant de la morosité vexée à la juste colère, et un lent sourire mesquin étira ses lèvres – après tout, s'il fallait que quelqu'un range, autant que ce soit ceux qui avaient fichu le bordel…

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

- « J'espère que vous êtes en forme, ce soir, les garçons, » fit Hermione, enjouée, à Harry et Théo.

Les deux garçons relevèrent la tête de leur assiette – un repas succulent, juste parfait, même si ça manquait cruellement de viande. Les douze membres du Clan étaient rassemblés autour de la table ronde, ignorés des quelques élèves éparpillés autour des longues tables des Maisons. Harry plissa les yeux, méfiant – il connaissait Hermione, ce genre d'attitude n'augurait rien de bon. Théo, lui, ne la connaissait pas suffisamment pour se méfier, et arbora un franc sourire.

- « Oui, Hermione… Il se trouve que notre aventure s'est bien terminée – et je te le confirme : il faut être soit fou, soit un héros inconscient pour prendre l'avion et y survivre. Mais nous avons survécu, nous sommes revenus et… Oui, je suis en pleine forme ! Rassure-toi ! » Il ajouta assez mesquinement, avec un regard mauvais en direction d'Harry : « ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu l'occasion de me fatiguer ces dernières nuits… »

Hermione eut un sourire timide (qui laissa Harry pantois et d'autant plus suspicieux). Après le repas, elle s'accrocha au bras d'un Théo ravi, et agrippa Harry avec une poigne de fer. Ils remontèrent dans leurs appartements de l'aile Ouest, et lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte sur le petit vestibule – et sur le chaos régnant dans le salon, Hermione les poussa tous les deux en avant, sous les rires de leurs compagnons.

- « Parfait ! Vous allez pouvoir me ranger tout ça ! »

* * *

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR**

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**NanaPowa** : hello ! Bon, je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours, et hélas, pas de lemon encore cette fois-ci ! Bonne lecture !

**espe29** : tout le monde a envie de connaître leurs petits secrets – et je suis comme tout le monde… Ça tombe bien, non ? Bonne lecture.

**Loursa** : merci pour les compliments, et je suis contente que ma fic te plaise toujours autant. J'avoue que ta suggestion de lâcher la grand-mère de Neville sur madame Zabini me plaît beaucoup ! Et pour ton information, sache que, hélas (ou heureusement, sinon il n'y aurait pas de fic intitulée les Rowane), le Jugement du Clan aura bien lieu… Bonne lecture !

**mione-du-49** : merci pour la review et les compliments, voici la suite ! Bonne lecture !

**Caki Black** : hé hé hé, pour Millie, surprise ! Merci pour les compliments, et à bientôt !

**Ecnerrolf** : oui, il y aura pas mal de révélations… faut juste que je les écrive maintenant, parce qu'elles sont dans la tête… Bonne lecture !

**luffynette** : la psychologie n'adoucit pas les mœurs, on dirait ! J'ai un peu peur de ta réaction pour ce chapitre et ces pauvres elfes… Enfin, bonne lecture, et courage pour les cours !

**Ashtana3** : J'espère que ce chapitre spécial Hermione (et un peu de Draco) t'a plu. Et laissez donc madame Zabini tranquille, bande de brutes sanguinaires ! C'est tout de même grâce à elle qu'il y a une histoire ! Enfin, bonne lecture, et à bientôt !

**Venin du Basilik** : voilà notre Théo et notre Harry sont de retour à Poudlard… Et bien entendu, ils vont révéler leurs secrets ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !

**Leenaren** : aie aie aie, pauvre madame Zabini… Les secrets seront révélés, ne t'inquiètes pas (sinon, moi-même n'en dormirai pas…) Bonne lecture !

**LadyCocoMalefoy** : pour la bisbille, rendez-vous au chapitre prochain… Et, bon, effectivement, je n'ai pas révélé grand-chose pour Hermione, car les révélations sont pour un peu plus tard, en effet… Je suis un peu grillée, là. Enfin, bonne lecture et à bientôt !

**Clara (guest)** : oui, oui, je sais pour l'anachronisme, hélas… Comme je l'indiquais dans ma remarque préliminaire du chapitre cinq, j'ai transposé l'histoire à notre époque – et ma raison principale, c'est qu'en 1998, j'étais en plein dans mes études, et je n'ai absolument pas fait attention à ce qui se passait dans le monde et autour de moi (à part la coupe du monde de football…) Je serais incapable de décrire l'époque et son atmosphère, alors je préfère décrire ce que je connais, d'où la transposition. Enfin, ça n'influencera pas beaucoup l'histoire, rassure-toi. Bonne lecture !


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPITRE DIX**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Théodore se leva d'humeur maussade. Tout le monde était encore endormi, il n'avait pas envie de bouger, autant pour ne pas réveiller les autres que pour ne pas avoir à les supporter dès le réveil. Il s'inquiéta un peu de cette disposition d'esprit, il se savait solitaire, et n'avait pas été préparé à gérer une telle promiscuité avec autant de personnes. Puis il se dit qu'il apprendrait à faire avec – et à profiter sans remords des quelques minutes de répit avant le lever.

On était déjà jeudi, il restait un peu plus d'une semaine avant le début du deuxième trimestre. Harry avait perdu trois jours pour l'apprentissage des Runes, il allait être dépassé par les autres – même s'ils avaient limité la casse en rédigeant les sceaux, ça ne valait pas une vraie séance d'étude. Donc aujourd'hui, planning très simple : Runes pour Harry. Et pour les autres aussi.

Et il allait aussi falloir discuter d'un certain nombre de choses. Théodore ignorait comment aborder les sujets en question – ou plus exactement, il hésitait sur la question du _quand_. Le matin ? Au risque de perturber la journée entière et de distraire tout le monde de l'étude des Runes ? Ou le soir ? Au risque d'empêcher les gens de dormir, et avoir des conséquences sur leurs études du lendemain ?

Finalement, vu comme ça, il valait mieux en discuter le matin. Théo se redressa, écarta le bras de… Théo jeta un œil à sa voisine Millie et à son voisin Viktor, bon, c'était le bras de Millie. Il l'écarta gentiment, se redressa et descendit du lit avec précaution. Une fois sorti de la chambre, il appela son elfe.

- « Lago. »

- « Maître Théodore ? » fit l'elfe en apparaissant à ses côtés dans un « pop » discret.

- « Ah, Lago. J'aimerais que vous nous prépariez un petit-déjeuner, et que vous nous serviez dans le salon. Conjure une table basse devant nos fauteuils pour plus de commodité. »

- « Bien, Maître. »

Lago disparut, et Théo se dirigea lentement vers l'immense salle de bains – une salle de bains de préfet, rétrospectivement, il était jaloux de Draco, qui en avait profité de sa cinquième à sa septième année…

Le blond le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard. Lui aussi semblait vouloir rester tranquille, et après un « bonjour Théo » et un « bonjour Draco » murmurés, les deux garçons restèrent silencieux, chacun perdu dans son univers, procédant à leurs ablutions de leur côté.

Ces quelques minutes de calme leur firent un bien fou. Et ce sont des ex-Serpentards un tantinet plus avenants qui accueillirent les autres membres du Clan, des ex-Gryffondors bruyants et bavards. Ron était le pire, et il se jeta littéralement dans l'espèce de piscine où ils prenaient leur bain, éclaboussant tout le monde dans de grands éclats de rire.

Les garçons n'avaient pas conservé beaucoup de pudeur – sauf Neville, qui hésitait toujours un peu avant de se déshabiller, ou se tournait lorsque les autres étaient nus. Les filles, elles, ne les rejoignirent pas, elles se contentaient des quatre box de douche – prétextant qu'elles préféraient prendre des bains calmement, c'était censé être un moment de détente avec beaucoup de mousse et un livre, et qu'avec huit hommes en train de se chamailler dans l'eau, il leur était impossible d'en profiter sereinement. Draco ne l'aurait jamais avoué, mais il était d'accord avec elles. Même s'il savait que ce n'était qu'un prétexte, en fait, elles rechignaient à se trouver nues devant huit paires d'yeux masculins.

La douche était souvent plus rapide, et les quatre filles étaient sorties et habillées, mais se faisaient un malin plaisir à rester dans la salle de bains, histoire de mettre les garçons mal à l'aise. Ça fonctionnait essentiellement sur Neville. Et un peu sur Harry, aussi.

- « Ce matin, » commença Théo, profitant que tout le monde était enfin là, « j'ai demandé aux elfes de nous servir le petit-déjeuner dans nos quartiers, Harry et moi avons des choses à vous annoncer… »

- « Harry est enceint de toi ! » lança Blaise, et tous éclatèrent de rire, même Théo. Harry ne savait plus où se mettre.

- « Blaise, tu es vraiment trop bête ! Et puis, pour tomber enceint, il faudrait au minimum faire _certaines choses_... » grinça Théo derrière un sourire. « Non, et puis en plus, c'est sérieux. Alors si tout le monde a fini de dire ou de faire des bêtises, je vous propose d'aller au salon. »

Les garçons finirent de se laver et de s'habiller, tandis que les filles sortaient déjà pour se choisir les meilleurs fauteuils. Les garçons arrivèrent bientôt, s'installèrent, et le petit-déjeuner apparut sur une petite table basse qui n'était pas là la veille. Quand chacun eut mangé au moins un toast, et bu un peu de thé, ou avalé son bol de céréales, Draco se tourna vers Théo et Harry.

- « Alors, que vouliez-vous nous annoncer, au juste ? »

- « Ce n'est pas tant une annonce que des informations à vous donner et des questions à vous poser, » fit Théo en reposant son bol de porridge. « Commençons par le plus facile : nous avons ouvert le compte commun de notre Clan, et les Gobelins nous ont remis les clés correspondantes. »

Théo sortit le petit sachet remis par les Gobelins contenant les clés, et les distribua à chacun, tandis qu'il poursuivait :

- « Nous avons d'ores et déjà offert notre amitié aux Gobelins, bien entendu, ça ne sert à rien de les aliéner. Ils ne l'ont ni acceptée réellement, ni refusée réellement, donc il faudra faire attention lorsqu'on traite avec eux. Voici par ailleurs l'état actuel de notre compte, avec les apports de Draco, Harry, Millie, Gabrielle, Viktor et moi – vérifiez bien que tout est conforme aux ordres donnés par vous-même ou vos familles. »

Harry distribua un parchemin récapitulant leurs avoirs, certains écarquillèrent les yeux en prenant connaissance des sommes disponibles. Harry se rassit en silence, puis, lorsque tous eurent confirmé que tout était en ordre, Théodore continua.

- « Ensuite, alors voyons… Ah, oui. Walburga Black nous a fait don d'un anneau Astral, qui va permettre à chacun d'entre nous de déterminer son affiliation à l'Ombre ou à la Lumière. Je propose que nous l'essayions, ainsi nous serons fixés… »

Théodore sortit l'anneau de platine aux inscriptions incas et à la pierre incolore, et le fit passer à la ronde. Chacun l'essaya, et découvrit – ou confirma pour ceux qui la connaissaient déjà – son affiliation. Ron, Hermione, Gabrielle, Millie, Neville, et bien entendu Draco étaient de la Lumière. Les autres, dont Harry, étaient de l'Ombre, ce qui sembla énormément décevoir le brun aux lunettes.

- « Bon, au moins ça, c'est fait. Maintenant, passons à un autre sujet, qui nous intéresse tous : le sexe. Lorsque nous étions, Harry et moi, tous les deux en amoureux dans la demeure Black, j'ai essayé d'obtenir d'Harry des câlins, il a refusé sous prétexte qu'il avait l'impression de tous vous tromper. Nous aurons sans doute d'autres occasions où certains d'entre nous se retrouveront, pour des durées plus ou moins longues, séparés des autres. Donc j'aimerais qu'on établisse dès maintenant la procédure à suivre… Si Harry et moi avions eu des relations sexuelles pendant notre séjour, l'auriez-vous mal pris ? »

Tous restèrent silencieux et bouche bée, en fait, surpris autant par la teneur du sujet que par la question. Finalement, Ron se racla la gorge.

- « Hum… Excusez-moi… Suis-je le seul à être choqué par l'emploi du mot _procédure_ dans ce contexte ? »

Il y eut un flottement tandis qu'une division franche s'opérait dans le Clan. Les ex-Serpentards, pas choqués par le mot, fixaient d'un air surpris les ex-Gryffondors choqués et embarrassés. Viktor se trouvait du côté Serpentard, Gabrielle et Luna n'avaient pas vraiment d'avis sur la question – ou semblait s'en désintéresser totalement, dans le cas de Luna, ce qui attira l'attention de Draco.

- « Alors, Luna ? Tu en penses quoi, toi ? »

Luna fixa ses compagnons d'un air absent, avant de répondre, de sa voix rêveuse.

- « Le terme de procédure est maladroit, mais je comprends ce que Théodore veut dire par là. Et la question de Ron sur ce point précis est une tentative de détourner le sujet – ou plutôt, d'exprimer son angoisse sur la forme plutôt que sur le fond, mais l'angoisse est là. Sur la question même de savoir si ça me gênerait que certains aient des relations lorsque je ne suis pas là, la raison me dicte que ça ne devrait pas poser de problème, mais en mon for intérieur, ça m'en pose. »

Harry se redressa, radieux.

- « Voilà, c'est ça ! C'est exactement ça que je voulais dire, et que je n'arrivais pas à exprimer ! »

- « Alors, qui a le même ressenti, sur cette question, que Luna et Harry ? »

Lentement, toutes les mains se levèrent, sauf celle de Théo, qui se renfrogna et se renfonça sur son siège, bras croisés et sourcils froncés.

- « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça pose problème, » annonça-t-il finalement après que tout le monde ait baissé la main et que le silence soit devenu inconfortable. « Si chacun est au courant, et qu'on est tous d'accord, et… Et… On est un Clan, non ? On est censés être ensemble, s'aimer et se faire confiance, non ? Avoir des relations entre quelques uns seulement, ça ne brisera pas nos liens, je pense… »

Tous restèrent silencieux, incapables d'expliquer leur malaise à quelqu'un qui ne le ressentait pas. Draco prit la parole, finalement.

- « … Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, Théo… Et je serais d'accord avec toi, dans d'autres circonstances… »

- « Quelles autres circonstances, au juste ? » demanda Théo, excédé.

- « … Si par exemple, notre Clan s'était formé dans des conditions normales, avec des gens issus de la même culture, avec les mêmes opinions et les mêmes principes, et si nous nous connaissions tous mieux. En d'autres termes, si nous étions un Clan parfaitement homogène, d'adultes ayant de l'expérience dans le domaine relationnel et sexuel. En l'occurrence, nous sommes un Clan récent, nous n'avons qu'un peu plus d'une semaine d'existence, et nous sommes à peine sortis de l'adolescence, la plupart d'entre nous étaient vierges lors de notre première nuit ensemble. Nos membres sont on ne peut plus disparates, rends-toi compte : des Serpentards et des Gryffondors dans le même lit ! Pire : un fils de Mangemort avec Harry Potter ! Entre nous, il y a eu des problèmes, nous nous sommes parfois battus les uns contre les autres. Je n'arrive pas à balayer cet historique, je n'ai pas encore assez confiance. Si toi et Harry aviez eu des relations sexuelles de votre côté, j'aurais pris ce prétexte pour blâmer Harry, parce que les habitudes ont la vie dure, et cela même en sachant que tu aurais probablement été l'instigateur de la relation, et que tu ne t'en plaindrais pas. Je ne suis pas encore assez stable, assez sûr de moi, ni assez sûr de vous tous, pour l'accepter sans arrière-pensée négative. »

Théo fixa Draco un long moment.

- « … J'ai compris. Nous n'avons pas encore eu le temps de construire notre cohésion en tant que Clan. Alors, je vais en venir au quatrième sujet que je souhaitais aborder ce matin : ce temps, nous ne l'aurons peut-être pas. »

- « Que veux-tu dire ? »

- « Ta mère est venue nous voir à la demeure Black. Elle nous a informés, Harry et moi, que la mère de Blaise, madame Druella Zabini, envisage de faire appliquer le Jugement du Clan. »

Il y eut des réactions de surprise, des exclamations de tous les côtés, Draco se recula sur son fauteuil, mais ni Hermione, ni Dean, ne comprirent la raison. Draco les renseigna.

- « Les Clans ont des droits très particuliers, une fois formés. L'un de ces droits claniques est le _droit de tuer_. Pas n'importe qui, bien sûr, mais ce droit stipule que, si quelqu'un attaque un membre de Clan, le Clan a le droit de l'exécuter – sans risquer de représailles judiciaires, les Clans sortent du cadre juridique normal. A plusieurs reprises, des criminels endurcis ont profité de ces droits claniques. Ils commettaient leurs crimes puis formaient des Clans – souvent basés sur la Magie Corporelle, puisque les règles qui président ces Clans sont moins contraignantes – et se plaçaient ainsi sous le régime des droits claniques pour échapper à toute peine. Pour mettre un terme à ces abus, la loi du Jugement du Clan a été instaurée : les crimes accomplis avant l'entrée dans un Clan doivent être révélés, jugés et punis selon le droit commun et non le droit clanique. Là aussi, il y a eu des abus : dès qu'un Clan faisait ou disait quelque chose qui ne convenait pas, certains saisissaient le Jugement. Donc, pour éviter les abus, la saisie de cette loi ne peut se faire que dans les trois mois suivant la formation du Clan… »

- « Qu'en est-il des crimes qui pourraient être commis après ? » demanda Hermione. « Je veux dire, des crimes qui n'entreraient pas dans le cadre du droit clanique ? »

Les Sang-Purs que comptait leur groupe la fixèrent avec des yeux ronds.

- « Parce que, si ceux qui abusaient de ce droit étaient des criminels avant d'entrer dans un Clan, il n'y a pas de raison qu'ils arrêtent leurs crimes après… » précisa Hermione.

- « Euh… » commença Neville, « … En fait, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais… Il est peu probable qu'un membre d'un Clan Talos commette un crime qui ne soit pas couvert par le droit clanique. Je veux dire, un crime pour de l'argent, ou par hasard, ou par ambition, ou… Autre que pour la protection du Clan, ses membres ne tuent pas. Ils ont – ou sont supposés avoir – une très grande pression morale qui les en empêchent… »

- « Neville a raison, » intervint Théo. « En fait, entrer dans un Clan, c'est adopter sur la question de la défense du Clan un point de vue extrême : ceux qui nous attaquent sont des ennemis et nous veulent du mal, ils doivent mourir. Espérons que nous ne rencontrerons jamais le cas, mais si quelqu'un, un jour, nous attaque, toi-même, Hermione, tu ressentiras le _besoin de tuer_, et la justice clanique t'en donne le _droit_, parce qu'il n'y a pas d'alternative. Malgré toute ton éducation, tes principes et ta morale, tu tueras l'ennemi du Clan. Exit les hésitations, les circonstances atténuantes et la conscience, exit la justice, les peines adaptées et le pardon. On attaque un des tiens, tu tues, point. »

- « En contrepartie, » poursuivit Draco, « ceux qui ne nous attaquent pas ne risquent absolument rien. Et c'est paradoxalement grâce à cet extrémisme que les Clans ont une grande influence morale. Car ceux qui voudront nous contrarier – et qui ne s'abaisseront pas à le faire physiquement – nous ne pourrons leur répondre que par la diplomatie, la négociation et la discussion, et jamais par la violence. »

- « Mais pour en revenir au Jugement de notre Clan, si Druella Zabini met sa menace à exécution, cela signifiera que nos passés vont être exposés… Madame Malfoy semble penser, comme vous tous en fait, que nous sommes un trop jeune Clan pour supporter le choc des révélations. Dans la mesure où elle cherche essentiellement à protéger Draco, je commence déjà à extrapoler sur les évènements qu'il cache – et qu'il aurait cachés lors du procès de sa famille. Et pour vous autres ? Avez-vous envie de voir votre passé exposé au tout-venant ? »

Tous baissèrent la tête, certains arborant une grimace.

- « Ce n'est pas tant de savoir si on en a envie, » fit Blaise, « car personne n'a envie de ça, c'est évident. Non, il nous faut plutôt décider de ce qu'on va faire – que ma mère mette sa menace à exécution ou pas. Il n'y aura pas de vraie confiance entre nous si nous ne nous connaissons pas. Et apprendre à nous connaître avant de passer en Jugement pourra nous aider à surmonter cette épreuve. »

- « Donc, ce que tu proposes, c'est que chacun d'entre nous crache tous ses secrets, tout ce qu'il a à dire et qu'il aurait aimé oublier – ou taire ? » demanda Ron qui hésitait entre indignation et résignation.

- « … Quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Et à vrai dire, si on veut vraiment créer une cohésion, il faudra bien y passer… »

- « Eh bien moi, je ne suis pas d'accord, » lança Théo. « J'ai dit et fait des choses lorsque j'étais plus jeune, et ça m'ennuierait qu'on m'en tienne rigueur alors que j'ai changé. Et si je n'avais pas changé, je ne serais pas dans un Clan aujourd'hui. Ce Clan, c'est censé être un nouveau départ, on prend un parchemin vierge et on écrit l'histoire ensemble, alors qu'avant c'était chacun pour soi. Nous ne sommes plus ces personnes-là. Dans un Clan, la confiance est un acquis de base, sinon ça sert à quoi ? »

- « En générral, les Clans rrassemblent des gens qui se connaissent trrès bien, qui se font déjà confiance. » intervint Viktor. « Ce n'est pas vrraiment notrre cas. Nous pourrrions passer outrre, mais pas si un Jugement pèse surr nous comme une Epée de Damoclès. Je suis perrsonnellement d'accorrd avec Blaise : il serrait bon que nous _crrachions nos secrrets_, comme le dit Rron, histoirre de ne pas êtrre trrop déstabilisés lorrs du Jugement. »

Théo poussa un soupir de dépit, puis se redressa.

- « Bon, alors décidons-nous ! Ceux qui veulent tout dire, le plus tôt possible, levez la main… »

Blaise, Viktor, Neville, et Millie levèrent la main, bientôt suivis de Dean. Théo les fixa un instant avant de se tourner vers Harry.

- « Cinq, sur douze... Et toi, non ? Vous me faites tout un laïus sur la confiance, et lorsque vient le moment de décider, tu ne choisis pas l'option qui permet de la renforcer ? Pourquoi ? »

Harry lui lança un regard dur – une dureté dont Théo n'aurait jamais cru le garçon capable – et qui en disait long sur la méconnaissance de sa personnalité, songea-t-il.

- « Parce que Ron, Hermione et moi avons vu, fait, et eu connaissance de choses qui ne doivent pas être révélées. Des choses qui nous ont menés à la victoire sur Voldemort. Je redoute autant que quiconque de voir mon intimité exposée, même si une bonne partie l'a déjà été. Mais parmi mes secrets, il y en a qui n'étaient pas les _miens_. Ceux-là, je ne peux pas les dire. »

- « En cas de Jugement, tu n'auras pas le choix… »

- « Peut-être. Et donc j'espère que le Jugement n'aura pas lieu. Mais s'il a lieu, je ne serais alors pas responsable de la divulgation de ces secrets. Ça ne change peut-être pas grand-chose pour le reste du monde, mais ça les change pour moi. »

Théo ne répondit rien, puis Draco prit la parole.

- « Bon. Il semble que, pour le moment, la majorité ne souhaite pas parler. C'est noté. Peut-être qu'on changera d'avis plus tard, je ne sais pas. Ou je suppose qu'on essayera de se parler au fur et à mesure, ou bien qu'on parlera à certains et pas à d'autres – je serais moi-même plus favorable à cette solution : me confier à un ou deux d'entre vous, voir comment ceux-là réagissent, avant de soumettre mes secrets à tous les autres. Ne serait-ce que pour m'assurer d'un soutien… »

- « Eh bien, d'accord, » fit Neville, « mais on n'aura peut-être pas le temps d'avancer à tâtons comme ça… »

- « Il n'est pas certain que madame Zabini invoquera la loi… » fit Harry.

- « Et entre le moment où elle saisira cette loi, et le moment où elle sera appliquée, nous aurons probablement largement le temps d'accélérer les choses, » termina Théodore.

- « Je propose qu'on se donne jusqu'à la fin des vacances de Noël pour réfléchir, et ceux qui le souhaitent peuvent parler, bien sûr. A la fin des vacances, on rediscutera pour savoir si on change de stratégie ou non. »

La proposition obtint l'assentiment un peu morose de tout le monde. Après un petit moment de silence, pendant lequel aucun ne tenta d'accrocher le regard des autres, Hermione se racla brièvement la gorge pour attirer l'attention.

- « Je… » commença-t-elle, mal à l'aise. « Moi aussi, il y a un sujet que j'aimerais aborder avec vous. Il s'agit des elfes. » Elle se tordait les mains et se força à arrêter, prit son inspiration. « Kirin ! »

L'elfe apparut – et Hermione fut soulagée : il avait l'air en meilleur état qu'à son arrivée, la veille. Il y avait moins de bandages, en tout cas.

- « Alors, voilà. Kirin était l'elfe de Millie… »

- « De ma famille » précisa calmement Millie.

- « … De ta famille. Certes. Je… »

Hermione ne voulait pas s'énerver, elle ne voulait pas accuser, surtout après la conversation assez désagréable qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Mais elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'elfe, qui semblait vouloir disparaître dans un trou tant il était effrayé.

- « S'il y en a parmi vous qui trouvent son état actuel _normal_, ou qui comptent traiter nos elfes comme celui-là a été traité, qu'ils le disent maintenant. »

Elle avait fait un gros effort pour garder un ton correct, elle ne put en retirer toute l'acidité cependant, et ses compagnons eurent un léger mouvement de recul.

- « Gran… Hermione, je veux dire, » fit Draco, « il y a peut-être une raison pour… »

- « Une _raison_ ?! » Hermione se leva instantanément, sa colère et son dégoût la propulsèrent jusqu'à Draco, elle se planta devant lui, les mains sur les hanches. « Je serais vraiment curieuse d'entendre quel genre de _raison_ peut justifier un tel traitement ! Il a oublié de nettoyer les vitres ? »

Draco se détourna, refusant de la regarder, ses mains crispées sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, il ne voulait pas répondre car, dans son état, Hermione n'était pas capable d'_écouter_. Tout ce qu'il pourrait dire ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses. Il balaya du regard ses compagnons, et son regard se posa sur Millie, qui apparaissait curieusement calme. Celle-ci lui rendit son regard, totalement impassible, puis prit la parole.

- « Il y a une raison à son état, Hermione. »

La brunette se tourna vers Millie, dans un grand envol des pans de sa veste de Talos, furie rouge qui marcha sur la fille verte inébranlable. Millie leva une main, prévenant tout nouveau commentaire acerbe.

- « Que tu le croies ou non, il y a une raison. Une raison qui m'a incitée à réclamer que Kirin fasse partie de ma dot. C'est un bon elfe. Un très bon elfe, » déclara posément Millie.

- « Un bon elfe que toi ou tes parents ont traité comme un chien ! Non, d'ailleurs, pire qu'un chien ! »

- « J'ai une explication pour cela, et je fais partie de ceux qui ont voté pour révéler tous mes secrets. Toi non. »

La remarque – prononcée avec un calme olympien – fit l'effet d'une gifle, et Hermione eut un mouvement de recul. Incapable de répondre, et se rendant compte que sa colère ne la menait nulle part, Hermione se détourna et se rassit à sa place.

- « Je… m'excuse pour mon comportement et mes accusations faciles. Ce que je voulais dire… Ce que je voudrais… C'est que le Clan traite les elfes décemment, différemment des autres sorciers. Pas de punitions corporelles, c'est indigne. Je sais que certains d'entre vous ont peut-être pris cette habitude, mais il doit y avoir un autre moyen si vous estimez que… »

- « Évidemment qu'il y a d'autres moyens pour punir un elfe ! » fit Théodore, avec une pointe de hargne. « Et si tu as vu mon elfe Lago, tu aurais dû le comprendre tout de suite ! »

Hermione lui jeta un œil noir, mais retint les paroles acerbes qui lui venaient à l'esprit. C'est sur un ton presque normal qu'elle demanda :

- « Quels autres moyens ? »

- « Limiter leurs activités favorites. Lago adore lire. Lorsqu'il fait ou dit quelque chose qui ne me plaît pas – et ça arrive vraiment rarement – je lui confisque ses livres pour quelques jours. Un autre de mes elfes adore jardiner, si j'ai besoin de le punir, je lui interdis de sortir dans le jardin, rien de plus. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de punitions corporelles. »

- « Eh bien… ça me paraît correct – mais je voudrais que ce soit bien clair : les punitions, c'est pour les fautes graves. Ne pas nettoyer les vitres, ce n'est pas une faute grave. Et Millie… j'aimerais connaître les raisons qui ont abouti à son état. Je n'aime pas ne pas savoir, je n'aime pas ne pas comprendre, et il y a ici quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Est-ce que… tu voudras bien me parler ? »

Millie la regarda, impassible et froide.

- « … J'y songerai. »

Hermione resta tendue quelques secondes, puis s'affaissa, acceptant la remontrance tacite, navrée de cette défiance dont elle était partiellement responsable.

Cela marqua la fin de leur réunion impromptue, et chacun alla chercher ses affaires en silence. Ils se rassemblèrent ensuite dans le bureau pour étudier les Runes – et cela leur fit du bien de ne s'adresser la parole que pour poser des questions inoffensives sur le sens de tel ou tel signe. La vie en commun allait s'avérer plus compliquée que prévu.

Au déjeuner, l'ambiance ne s'était toujours pas améliorée, et les quelques élèves présents s'étonnèrent du silence émanant de leur table. La directrice leur lançait des regards concernés par-dessus ses lunettes.

L'après-midi se déroula dans le bureau trop petit pour douze, à apprendre des Runes, à enseigner des Runes, à lire en Runes, jusqu'à l'heure du dîner, toujours en silence. Entre la soupe et la salade de pommes de terre, concombres et tomates, Gabrielle sentit ses larmes couler toutes seules sur ses joues. Elle ne pleurait pas, elle ne pleurait pas mais ses larmes coulaient. Chacun ayant le nez dans son assiette, personne ne s'en aperçut, sauf Viktor, qui leva les yeux par miracle. Il reposa brusquement ses couverts et alla rejoindre la jeune fille, l'obligea à se lever. Perdue, elle se précipita dans ses bras, s'accrochant à lui comme une naufragée à une bouée.

- « Ce… Ce n'est pas censé se passer… comme ça ! » réussit-elle à dire entre deux hoquets de larmes.

- « Gabrrielle, c'est un mauvais moment que nous vivons, et je ne peux pas te mentirr et te dirre qu'il n'y en aurra pas d'autrres, hélas. Mais nous les surrmonterrons. Sais-tu pourrquoi ? »

Gabrielle renifla et leva ses yeux brillants de larmes vers Viktor, lui faisant signe que non, elle ne savait pas – et faisant aussi passer le message qu'elle ne voyait pas du tout comment ils pourraient vivre heureux ensemble dans ces conditions.

- « Parrce qu'au moins, nous aborrdons les prroblèmes. La condition des elfes tient à cœurr à Herrmione, aurrait-elle dû se tairre pourr ne pas frroisser Millie ou d'autrres ? Il n'y a rrien de pirre que les non-dits. Sur le moment, tu trrouves ça bien parrce que tu esquives les sujets qui fâchent et tu maintiens une bonne ambiance. Mais ça t'empoisonne surr le long-terrme, jusqu'à tuer toute communication. »

Gabrielle renifla, s'essuyant le visage avec ses mains, puis se rassit tandis que Viktor regagnait sa place. La jeune blonde fit du regard le tour de la table.

- « Je m'excuse… pour cette scène. »

Son voisin, Théodore, se pencha et lui donna un baiser sur le front.

- « Ne t'excuse pas. Viktor a raison : il vaut mieux se dire les choses. En l'occurrence, ce n'est pas de la douleur gratuite. Nous avons tous besoin de réfléchir, mûrir sur certains sujets, et ce n'est facile pour personne. Mais il faut en passer par là si on veut effectivement instaurer la confiance et créer la cohésion de notre Clan. Car même si on est en colère ou déprimé, le bien-être du Clan reste notre objectif. »

Gabrielle eut un bref signe d'assentiment, puis reprit son dîner, imitée par ses compagnes et compagnons – et toujours en silence, mais un silence un tantinet moins pesant.

* * *

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**espe29** : voici la suite, bonne lecture !

**Venin du Basilik** : pour ce que va faire madame Zabini, réponse au prochain chapitre. Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

**Nekozuni** : merci pour les compliments, et j'espère que cet acte deux te plaira tout autant que le premier. Bonne lecture !

**Morvoren** : oui, je crois qu'Hermione pourrait faire une sacrée Dark Lady, si elle s'y mettait… Bonne lecture !

**Althais** : coucou aussi, merci de me suivre ! Bonne lecture !

**luffynette** : oh la la ! Bon courage pour tes études. Et je suis contente si tu as bien aimé le chapitre. Voici la suite, bonne lecture !

**Ecnerrolf** : mais de rien ! Voici la suite, bonne lecture !

**ninoox-974-91** : il faudrait, dans l'absolu, toujours se méfier d'Hermione. Parce qu'elle est intelligente ! Bonne lecture !

**Hermine noire** : chapitre un peu moins drôle aujourd'hui, mais on commence à entrer dans le vif du sujet… Merci pour la review, et à bientôt !

**Nyan-Mandine** : tu aimes Hermione ? Moi aussi, je l'aime beaucoup ! Voici la suite, bonne lecture !

**Ashtana3** : Bon, je suis contente que le chapitre spécial Hermione t'ait plu. Celui-ci est un peu moins drôle, mais, enfin, il faut bien faire avancer l'histoire… A bientôt, et bonne lecture !

**LadyCocoMalefoy** : ah, pour les secrets du Clan : patience, encore quelques chapitres (plus beaucoup, ceci dit…) et surtout, si tu veux du Draco, tu seras servie… Bonne lecture !

**Agalys-Erwael** : je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise toujours autant. Pour l'histoire de « briller », c'est une indication peu subtile de l'affiliation Astrale d'Hermione, qui est la Lumière… Voilà. Alors, je te souhaite bonne lecture, et à bientôt !


	11. Chapter 11

**Remarque** : Waouh ! Ma fiction Les Rowane a dépassé les 200 reviews ! Merci à tous les lecteurs et lectrices, à tous mes Followers, et à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont mis dans leurs Favoris ! Pour vous remercier, je vous mets, en plus du chapitre onze ci-dessous, la suite inattendue du Pire Slytherin – que vous trouverez donc sous la forme d'un chapitre deux dans Le Pire Slytherin. Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE ONZE**

* * *

La soirée ne fut guère folichonne, mais le lendemain matin, les humeurs de chacun s'étaient grandement améliorées. Alors que tous sortaient de l'immense salle de bains, lavés et habillés, et qu'ils s'apprêtaient à sortir prendre le petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, un coup frappé à leur porte les surprit. Harry alla ouvrir, et recula tandis que la directrice Minerva McGonagall pénétrait dans leurs quartiers.

- « Bonjour à tous. J'ai discuté avec le professeur Binns, » annonça-t-elle sans préambule, « pour lui demander de vous donner des cours sur l'histoire de Talos, ainsi que des cours de Magie Astrale. Il a semblé ravi, mais un peu incrédule de cette opportunité – sérieusement, de toute ma vie, je ne l'ai jamais vu si… vivant ? Enfin, bref. Il a exprimé le souhait de vous rencontrer – juste pour confirmer que je ne le mène pas en bateau, je pense. Alors, je vois que vous êtes prêts, si vous voulez bien m'accompagner ? »

Harry s'éclaira littéralement : un alibi pour reculer le moment fatidique d'étudier des Runes ! Bon, cela retardait aussi le petit-déjeuner, et il avait faim, mais tout était bon à prendre pour échapper aux Runes. Derrière lui, les membres du Clan échangèrent de brefs regards, et suivirent la directrice sans un mot. A travers couloirs et escaliers, elle les mena vers la salle de cours hantée par le fantôme du professeur Cuthbert Binns, et entra dans la salle, les Rowane à sa suite. A leur vue, le professeur se redressa, se leva, bouche bée.

- « C'est donc… vrai ? Un Clan Talos… Ici, à Poudlard… Après tout ce temps… »

Le fantôme resta un instant dans cet état catatonique, puis sembla s'illuminer et… se concentrer – littéralement. La vapeur transparente qui formait son corps semblait s'épaissir et s'opacifier.

- « Je me rappelle. Oui, je me rappelle. »

Le professeur Binns prit une inspiration puis saisit une craie. McGonagall eut un mouvement de surprise : à part Peeves, aucun fantôme n'avait assez de substance pour manipuler les objets. Et quand ils en avaient, ce n'était pas pour longtemps.

- « Bien. Bonjour à tous. Installez-vous. »

Les Rowane s'entre-regardèrent, surpris, mais le fantôme solide et brillant poursuivit – sur un ton enthousiaste qui contrastait furieusement avec la voix morne qui leur enseignait habituellement l'Histoire de la Magie. Faisant courir la craie sur le pan gauche du tableau noir, il indiqua les grands points qu'il comptait aborder.

- « Alors, dans une première partie, nous verrons l'Histoire du Talos, et ensuite nous aborderons la Théorie de la Magie Astrale et des Sceaux pour terminer évidemment sur un peu de pratique de Magie Astrale. L'Histoire du Talos comprend trois grandes périodes : la période Préhistorique, nous aborderons dans cette sous-partie la nature des Clans, leurs formations initiales, et les inventions les plus importantes de cette époque. Ensuite, nous verrons la période dite de « l'Age d'Or de Talos », cette période qui a vu des Clans moins nombreux mais plus puissants car exclusivement sorciers, et qui a vu le Talos s'organiser en disciplines. Dans une troisième sous-partie, nous étudierons la période de Transition, qui a vu le déclin de Talos et l'essor de la magie moderne, déclin provoqué par l'expansion de la pensée religieuse et concomitante à la Chasse aux Sorcières. Et enfin, en guise de quatrième partie et parce qu'il le faut bien, nous ferons un chapitre très bref sur l'Epoque Moderne, où nous verrons comment et où se pratique Talos dans le monde actuel. Donc, première partie : nous commençons par la période Préhistorique. A l'époque, les hommes, chasseurs-cueilleurs, n'avaient pas de religion, et ne s'estimaient pas supérieurs aux animaux. Ils considéraient ces derniers comme des frères, et un proto-chamanisme se développa, ce n'était qu'un condensé d'observations sur la nature, et les plus doués de ces observateurs reçurent le nom de chamans. A l'époque, il n'y avait pas encore de tentative de contact avec un monde spirituel, car l'idée ne s'était pas encore imposée. Mais lorsque cette idée se répandit, elle prit plus particulièrement corps chez les chamans, qui devinrent les « intermédiaires » entre les mondes. Avec cette corde à leur arc, les chamans acquirent une influence notable sur les tribus… »

Tous les membres du Clan restèrent bouche bée quelques instants, puis Hermione se précipita vers un pupitre, farfouilla rapidement dans son sac de perles sans fond et en sortit parchemins, encre et plume, et, déjà, elle écrivait furieusement absolument tout ce que disait le professeur Binns.

- « Lago ! » appela Théodore. A l'elfe qui apparut brusquement, il demanda : « apporte nous des parchemins, des plumes, de l'encre. Ah. Je crains que nous soyons contraints de rester ici un certain temps, alors apporte-nous des fruits coupés, ça ira comme petit-déjeuner. »

L'elfe disparut, et les membres du Clan Rowane s'installèrent. Gabrielle, Ron et Dean, à l'instar d'Harry, étaient ravis d'échapper momentanément aux Runes. Minerva McGonagall resta interdite un instant, puis sortit de la salle au moment où Lago revenait avec de quoi écrire et de quoi manger. Bientôt, dans la salle de cours, il n'y eut plus que le bruit des plumes crissant sur les parchemins, quelques bruits de mastication, et les envolées lyriques du professeur Binns qui donnait enfin, enfin, le cours pour lequel Poudlard l'avait engagé à l'origine.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

- « Les chamans de la période Préhistorique usaient de leurs connaissances pour améliorer la vie de la tribu, ou prévoir son destin. Ils ont donc développé des thérapies ainsi que des méthodes de divination – mais là, on ne parle pas encore de magie véritable. Là où la magie a été introduite, c'est lorsque les tribus ont demandé à leurs chamans _d'influencer_ le déroulement des chasses. Là, ceux des chamans qui étaient de vrais sorciers, se distinguèrent des autres, pourquoi ? Parce que leurs prédictions se réalisaient tout simplement – et ce sont eux qui ont établi les premières techniques de Divination – mais aussi parce qu'ils se mirent en contact avec le monde des esprits, en particulier avec les âmes du gibier, pour que les chasseurs ne reviennent pas bredouilles… »

Le professeur Binns arpentait l'estrade de la salle de cours, sa voix forte et enthousiaste résonnant dans la salle de cours. Il était tellement _présent_ que l'on pouvait entendre le bruit de ses pas sur le bois. Hermione, Théodore, Luna, Millie et Draco prenaient des notes à la volée, frénétiquement, sans faiblir. Les autres montraient quelques signes de fatigue, Blaise, Dean et Neville restaient concentrés mais ne parvenaient pas à tout noter, Viktor semblait déjà connaître ces informations, il ne prenait que peu de notes, quant à Ron et Harry… Ils se soutenaient moralement mais semblaient regretter les Runes. Gabrielle se concentrait sur les paroles du professeur, car même si elle comprenait l'anglais, elle ne l'écrivait pas couramment. Le temps de traduire en français et d'écrire, elle se retrouvait complètement larguée. Aussi se contentait-elle d'écouter.

-« C'est cette fonction de médiateur entre les humains et les esprits de la nature qui constitue les bases du Chamanisme. Les premières techniques de Divination sont évidemment celles qui utilisent des moyens naturels – on trouve en particulier la chiromancie ou lecture des lignes de la paume, la lithomancie ou l'usage de pierres autant pour leurs vertus divinatoires que médicinales, l'ornithomancie ou l'étude du vol des oiseaux, la pyromancie qui permet au chaman d'entrer dans une transe divinatoire en se concentrant sur les flammes – ce qui sera le premier pas vers la magie Elémentale Feu – et la xylomancie, de loin la forme la plus répandue à l'époque, et qui consiste en deviner l'avenir à partir de la position de troncs, branches et feuilles tombés au sol… »

Il était plus de midi, déjà, madame McGonagall avait brièvement et discrètement ouvert la porte, jeté un œil et était repartie. Quelques minutes plus tard, les elfes du Clan apparurent et distribuèrent des sandwiches pain et fromage. Harry soupira.

Non seulement ils n'avaient droit à aucune pause – même pas pour poser des questions : Hermione avait levé la main à plusieurs reprises, mais le fantôme l'avait ignorée, il était manifestement dans son monde et ne les voyait plus – mais ils ne pourraient même pas sortir pour manger. Harry termina son sandwich et s'essuya les mains avant de reprendre sa plume et de la tremper dans son encrier.

- « L'art divinatoire qui va faire le lien entre le chaman _devin_ et le chaman _chaman_, c'est évidemment la Nécromancie ou l'art de prédire l'avenir en consultant les âmes des morts. Pour consulter ces âmes, il fallut trouver le moyen de contacter le monde des esprits, qui est le propre du chamanisme. Le moyen de contact le plus évident – et je vous rappelle que les chamans avaient de grandes connaissances botaniques qui ont d'ailleurs permis d'identifier les effets magiques de telles ou telles plantes que l'on utilise encore aujourd'hui en Potions – le moyen de contact, donc, était bien entendu la prise de substances végétales hallucinogènes… »

Harry se figea un instant tandis qu'une pensée s'infiltrait insidieusement : comment cela allait-il se passer ce soir ? Il jeta un œil au fantôme, qui était tellement solide qu'il aurait pu lui serrer la main.

Il n'allait pas poursuivre son cour toute la nuit, non ?

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

_Eh bien, si, en fait_, songea Harry lorsqu'il termina son sandwich-dîner et son bol de soupe. La nuit était tombée, le professeur Binns continuait à débiter son cours – oh, d'une manière passionnante, certes, mais ça faisait un peu beaucoup, là. Il était près de vingt et une heure, ils étaient entrés dans la salle vers neuf heures et demie, donc près de douze heures de cours sans interruption…

- « Et ce sont donc ces deux évènements clés : l'apparition de religions polythéistes d'une part, et d'autre part la volonté de _catégoriser_ la magie pour faciliter son enseignement et sa transmission, qui ont abouti à l'abandon du Chamanisme transversal pour Talos, c'est-à-dire, l'ensemble des anciennes disciplines magiques. Le terme de Talos lui-même est issu des premiers langages humains, et signifie Magie tout simplement. Avec ces deux évènements, on assiste à l'abandon de la structure tribale au profit de « sociétés primitives », la vie citadine fait son apparition, permise par le développement de l'agriculture, et les magies deviennent moins prépondérantes car les dieux prennent la place. En conséquence, les chamans sont moins sollicités. En réaction, et afin de perpétuer leur culture et transmettre leurs connaissances, ils se regroupent. A partir de ce moment, on cesse de parler de _chaman_ – puisque les chamans étaient au service d'une tribu – pour adopter le terme de _sorcier _– dans certaines contrées, on utilisera plutôt le terme de_ druide_, et on commence à véritablement parler de Clan. »

Harry regardait le plafond, c'était passionnant. Un mouvement attira son regard : Théodore tendait un morceau de parchemin à sa voisine Hermione, qui le lut brièvement, fit un signe d'assentiment et le fit passer à Luna. Harry se concentra sur le trajet du petit papier – tout plutôt que de prendre des notes, son poignet lui faisait mal, et il voyait ses compagnons se masser régulièrement – ou faire craquer les articulations de leurs doigts, ce qui l'horripilait.

Finalement, le papier arriva à Ron, qui le lut, haussa les sourcils, et le lui tendit finalement. Sur le papier, Théodore avait écrit :

_1) c'est le seul professeur d'Histoire de Talos et de Magie Astrale AU MONDE_ (le terme était souligné trois fois en plus d'être écrit en lettres capitales)

_2) un fantôme disparaît de deux façons : soit il s'étiole après avoir passé une éternité à oublier, soit il part après avoir accompli la mission pour laquelle il est resté sur ce plan. _Harry soupira, il lui paraissait évident qu'ils étaient dans le deuxième cas.

_3) Je crois que le professeur Binns est en train de donner son dernier cours. C'est notre seule opportunité. Il n'y en aura pas d'autres. _

_CONCLUSION : je crois que nous devons nous organiser pour rester. Toute la nuit s'il le faut. Toute la semaine s'il le faut. Le mois entier, s'il le faut. Si vous êtes d'accord, ne dites et ne faites rien. Si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, levez la main. _

Harry haussa les sourcils, et jeta un bref coup d'œil à Ron qui le lui rendit avec une petite grimace avant de reporter son attention sur le professeur.

- « Enfin libérés de leurs obligations tribales, les sorciers explorent leur magie sans entraves, et la nomenclature – encore en vigueur aujourd'hui – apparaît. Chaque discipline est alors étudiée exhaustivement par les sorciers claniques, avec des découvertes extraordinaires. Ce qui nous mène à notre deuxième partie : l'Age d'Or de Talos, que l'on fait communément démarrer vers 5000 avant Jésus Christ, et se terminer au douzième siècle après Jésus Christ – avec un « âge d'or dans l'Age d'Or » vers 500 avant Jésus Christ, lorsque la théorie des quatre éléments est enfin posée par les philosophes grecs et les penseurs chinois… »

Théodore leva la tête de ses notes, et fit du regard le tour de la salle. Il attendit quelques secondes, mais personne ne leva la main. Il se pencha brièvement vers Draco pour murmurer quelque chose à son oreille – Draco acquiesça sans s'arrêter de noter – puis Théodore prit un morceau de papier et écrivit un mot bref à l'intention d'Hermione. Celle-ci le prit et l'ouvrit.

_Draco prends note, peux-tu faire un planning de nuit ? Je vais m'occuper des locaux. _

Hermione leva la tête et fit un signe de tête à Théodore, puis délaissa ses notes, consulta sa montre – 21h30 – et observa ses compagnons. Six heures de sommeil pour tout le monde, ce devrait être bon – sauf Gabrielle, au moins huit heures, neuf peut-être – et comme elle ne pouvait prendre de notes, elle pouvait rester au lit un peu plus longtemps et être en forme pour assimiler le cours du lendemain. En quelques minutes, Hermione fit son planning et le donna à Théodore. Il l'examina, mais n'y changea rien, et sortit discrètement de la salle tandis qu'Hermione reprenait sa plume, laissant sur son parchemin un espace vide – elle copierait sur Draco dès qu'elle trouverait le temps.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

- « Lago ! » appela Théo dès qu'il referma la porte. Dès que l'elfe apparut, il lui remit le planning d'Hermione. « Peux-tu me faire douze copies de ça, s'il-te-plaît ? »

C'était le grand problème de Talos, avec la baguette, ce serait déjà fait… Mais bon, un elfe, c'est rapide aussi, et Lago lui tendit les douze parchemins.

- « Maître, la directrice de l'école aurait souhaité vous voir à votre sortie de cours… »

- « On n'a pas franchement le temps. Dis-lui… Non, amène-lui ce papier, elle comprendra, » se ravisa-t-il, et il lui tendit le petit parchemin qu'il avait fait passer à ses camarades. « Mais avant, viens. »

Théodore parcourut quelques mètres dans le couloir sombre…

- « Tu peux faire un peu de lumière, s'il-te-plaît ? »

Lago s'exécuta, et Théodore grinça des dents : c'était vraiment bien pratique, la baguette, quand même. Il s'arrêta devant la porte de la salle contiguë à la leur, l'ouvrit et pénétra dans la pièce obscure.

- « Lago, avec les autres, je voudrais que vous transformiez cette salle en dortoir avec trois grands lits, toilettes et douches, et… Est-ce que tu penses pouvoir créer un accès direct entre cette pièce et notre salle de cours ? »

- « Hum. Avec l'aide des elfes locaux, peut-être. Dois-je demander l'autorisation à madame la directrice ? »

- « Oui, s'il-te-plaît. Préviens-moi dès que tout est prêt, je retourne en cours. »

- « Bien, Maître. »

Théodore profita de son passage entre les pupitres pour distribuer à chacun le planning de nuit d'Hermione. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, un grondement sourd retentit derrière eux, et une arche, avec une porte de bois épais, apparut dans le mur du fond de la classe. Tinna entrouvrit la porte, et fit un léger signe de tête à Théodore.

- « Pour la première tournée, c'est parti. »

Gabrielle, Harry, Ron et Draco se levèrent. Harry et Ron commençaient à ranger leurs parchemins.

- « Pas la peine, » murmura Draco – et Harry découvrit qu'il était un peu psychorigide car il détestait l'idée de laisser ses affaires en plan.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Merlin merci, il s'endormit tout de suite – et s'éveilla quelques secondes avant que son réveil-Vif-d'Or ne sonne. Ron, à ses côtés, ouvrit les yeux dès la première sonnerie – et ne râla pas : leur période de fuite avait au moins eu l'avantage de les habituer à dormir n'importe quand, et à chasser le sommeil immédiatement. Les deux ex-Gryffondors se levèrent silencieusement, imités, quelques secondes plus tard, par Draco.

Il était 4h du matin, Gabrielle était censée dormir jusqu'à 7h et se lever en même temps que Viktor, Théodore, Dean et Millie, qui dormaient profondément dans un autre lit – et qui étaient partis se coucher vers 1h du matin. Les trois garçons se dirigèrent vers la salle de douche – des toilettes annexées au local et transformées en douches collectives. Ils se préparèrent rapidement, et se rendirent à la salle de cours.

- « Dans l'Egypte pharaonique, la Magie Astrale bat son plein. En effet, les sorciers de ce pays ont eu l'intelligence de corréler Talos avec le polythéisme en vigueur à cette époque dans cette région du monde – et de s'infiltrer dans le clergé, tout simplement. Au départ, à cause d'un chamanisme encore bien ancré, les dieux sont représentés par des animaux. Avec son déclin, les dieux deviennent anthropomorphes – hommes à tête d'animaux ou l'inverse, mais les sorciers évoluent avec le peuple – et surtout avec les exigences politiques – et le chamanisme laisse bientôt la place à la Magie Astrale. Signe du remplacement progressif de référentiel : Rê, le dieu créateur représentant le disque solaire prend de plus en plus d'importance dans la mythologie égyptienne, et pour asseoir la Magie Astrale dans son contexte politique, le principal dieu égyptien, Horus, « le faucon céleste dont l'œil droit est le soleil et l'œil gauche la lune », s'identifie peu à peu à Pharaon lui-même… »

Les trois garçons s'assirent, prirent leurs plumes, et s'autorisèrent un petit soupir avant de les tremper dans les encriers. Hermione, Luna, Neville et Blaise se levèrent alors et se rendirent dans le dortoir. Ils avaient l'air en moins bonne santé que des zombies.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Noël passa, les Rowane ne s'en rendirent pas compte. Ils avaient pris un rythme de croisière. Six heures de sommeil par groupes de quatre, répartis de 9h du soir à 9h du matin, avec Gabrielle pour seule exception. Petit-déjeuner, déjeuner et dîner dans la salle de cours, et prise de note perpétuelle. Le professeur Binns faisait son cours comme si le reste du monde n'existait pas – et pour les Rowane, le reste du monde n'existait plus non plus.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Le jour de l'an passa, les Rowane ne s'en rendirent pas compte. Les élèves revinrent à Poudlard pour le deuxième trimestre, les Rowane ne s'en rendirent pas compte.

Druella Zabini mit sa menace à exécution. Elle saisit la loi pour obtenir le Jugement du Clan. La Gazette du Sorcier publia article sur article, explicitant le comment et le pourquoi de cette loi, les conséquences possibles pour le Clan, il y eut des débats enflammés, des tergiversations, une enquête pour établir si madame Zabini n'était pas en train de commettre un abus de droit par dépit ou par vengeance, mais finalement, tout fut déclaré en règle, et au bout d'une dizaine de jours, le Ministre Jonathan Jones décréta que la Loi du Jugement du Clan serait appliquée aux Rowane.

Les Rowane ne s'en rendirent pas compte.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Un coup sec frappé à la porte de la salle de classe du professeur Binns attira l'attention des zombies Rowane qui prenaient des notes, les poignets au bord de la tendinite, le visage blanc et des valises sous les yeux. Théodore soupira et alla ouvrir à l'intrus tandis que le professeur continuait son cours. La directrice McGonagall resta sur le seuil, jeta un coup d'œil – et se figea à la vue du fantôme.

Il était solide, maintenant – et en couleurs. Sa peau parcheminée était pâle, certes, très pâle, mais pas de ce blanc-bleuté dont sont faits les fantômes habituellement. Non, on aurait dit un très vieil homme qui donnait cours avec une énergie telle qu'il en paraissait brillant. Ses robes, qui avaient toujours paru floues quand elles n'étaient pas simplement transparentes, se drapaient autour de son corps maigre avec un luxe de détails que seul Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington atteignait parfois. Au tableau, des figures de craie complexes attestaient qu'il n'avait aucun problème à manipuler les objets. Mais il brillait, il brillait avec une telle force que Minerva McGonagall sentit qu'il n'y en aurait plus pour longtemps.

- « Nous sommes en plein dans les Sceaux de Magie Astrale… » fit Théo, un œil rivé au tableau et l'oreille tendue vers le fantôme plus que vers la directrice.

- « Il y a… des choses dont vous devriez être informés, je pense. »

- « Des problèmes ? »

- « … Oui, en fait, il se trouve… »

- « Excusez-moi. Pour le moment, les problèmes, on les laisse à la porte. »

Théodore claqua la porte au nez de la directrice, qui resta interdite sur le seuil. Elle grinça des dents un instant, puis se tourna vers son invité surprise.

- « Eh bien, monsieur le Ministre, » fit-elle d'un ton pincé, « peut-on espérer repousser encore un peu le Jugement ? »

Le Ministre Jones se racla la gorge – pour maîtriser son sourire – et reprit son sérieux rapidement.

- « Malheureusement, je crains que non… Tous les recours ont été intentés, la procédure est régulière… Ah. Si. Peut-être qu'on peut, en fait, » fit-il pensivement.

- « J'avoue que ça m'arrangerait, monsieur Jones. Et vous aussi, je pense, ainsi que tous vos collègues des autres pays. Ils apprennent la Magie Astrale – et si on interrompt leur apprentissage maintenant, ce sera un gâchis innommable… »

- « Je le crois aussi. Et je pense que si on fait un peu de décorum médiatique autour de ce Jugement, on gagnera les quelques jours nécessaires… »

- « De _décorum médiatique_ ? »

- « Oui, vous savez… Nous pourrions annoncer que le Jugement aura lieu à Poudlard au lieu du Ministère… Déjà, ça nous ferait gagner le temps d'installation. Et ça plaira à la Gazette qui se plaint toujours des démarches à faire pour obtenir les autorisations nécessaires pour couvrir les procès qui se déroulent au sein du Ministère… Et puis, rien que pour faire vendre leur papier, ils seront contents de délayer le Jugement et de critiquer l'organisation gouvernementale, notre lenteur, mon incompétence, etc… »

Minerva McGonagall s'arrêta dans le couloir et jeta un œil à son voisin – qui semblait plus amusé par la situation qu'autre chose.

- « … Vous avez… changé, monsieur le Ministre… »

- « Ma foi, je commence à me plaire dans mes fonctions. Grâce aux Rowane, j'ai acquis un respect réel de la part du peuple, mais aussi de la part de mes conseillers. Je ne vous cache pas que j'apprécie la différence… J'ai tout essayé pour empêcher que le Jugement ait lieu, mais la procédure est régulière et je ne peux m'y opposer plus longtemps. Il ne reste qu'à trouver un motif pour avoir le Jugement ici plutôt qu'au Ministère. »

- « Un motif ? Oh, prenez donc pour prétexte qu'avec Gabrielle et Viktor, qui ne sont pas Anglais, il vous est apparu nécessaire de procéder au Jugement en public et dans un bâtiment plus neutre que le Ministère trop britannique… »

Le Ministre Jones éclata de rire.

- « C'est un excellent motif ! Et je suis convaincu que, si j'explique la situation à l'ambassadeur de France, je peux obtenir sans problème une réclamation en bonne et due forme ! »

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

LE JUGEMENT DU CLAN ROWANE SE TIENDRA A POUDLARD ! Titrait en une la Gazette du sorcier le lendemain. En sous-titre : _Les ambassadeurs de France et de Bulgarie se sont associés pour demander que leurs ressortissants soient Jugés en terrain neutre. _

L'article décrivait avec force détail l'embarras du Ministre Jones, et sa proposition – acceptée par toutes les parties – de tenir exceptionnellement le procès à Poudlard. Minerva McGonagall sourit en refermant le journal.

Et pendant ce temps, les Rowane notaient.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Penchés sur le sceau de Lumière, les yeux brûlés par la fatigue et la concentration extrême, les membres du Clan Rowane notaient. _C'est LE sceau le plus important de toute la Magie Astrale_, avait insisté le Professeur Binns, _puisqu'il s'agit du Sceau Anti-Moldu, qui a été décliné en un vulgaire sortilège sans aucune ampleur_.

Le problème avec un professeur Binns enthousiaste, c'est que chaque sceau était LE plus important : le sceau d'Incartabilité, le sceau de Protection, les Barrières de Confinement Magique – histoire que la magie ambiante ou les Détraqueurs n'aillent pas se fourrer dans les pieds des Moldus…

Pour les sceaux complexes comme celui qu'ils étudiaient en ce moment, ils s'étaient organisés, pour la prise de notes, en quatre groupes de trois. L'un dessinait le sceau et ne s'occupait que de ça (_une ligne de travers_, avait dit le professeur Binns, _et vous pouvez détruire le monde_ – il exagérait certainement, mais dans le doute…), l'autre était chargé des légendes du schéma et de lister ses effets positifs et négatifs, et le troisième transcrivait toutes les explications du professeur Binns concernant le sceau : comment et quand il a été créé, dans quel contexte il a été utilisé, dans quel contexte il ne faut pas l'utiliser, et s'il peut faire l'objet d'un transfert ou d'une adaptation vers l'Ombre (ou inversement vers la Lumière, s'ils étudiaient un sceau de l'Ombre…)

Et les sceaux n'étaient que la partie « facile » de la Magie Astrale discipline Lumière/Ombre. Si on connaissait la forme du sceau, il suffisait de la reproduire en la traçant avec des fils de lumière ou des fils d'obscurité – qu'ils avaient appris à générer sous la houlette du professeur Binns et de Draco. C'était compliqué, mais pas plus que de la Métamorphose, et une fois qu'on avait compris le truc, on pouvait le reproduire sans trop de difficultés.

Mais Hermione avait été atterrée de la partie « mystique » de la Magie Astrale. Là, pas de sceau, pas de trame sur laquelle on plaque la Lumière ou l'Ombre. Dans la partie mystique, la Lumière et l'Ombre ne sont plus que des outils, au sorcier de leur donner telle ou telle forme en espérant obtenir tel ou tel résultat. L'exemple le plus simple était la configuration _filet_ : il suffit de tisser les fils d'Ombre ou de Lumière plus ou moins serrés, et on obtient soit un filtre Astral comme celui utilisé pour créer le Baume de Deirdre, soit un réseau lâche comme celui qui fut utilisé pour retenir l'âme d'Harry. A partir du moment où le sorcier sait créer la configuration _filet_, il peut ensuite l'utiliser pour n'importe quoi.

Et ce qui dérangeait Hermione au plus haut point, et lui faisait ranger cette partie de la Magie Astrale dans la catégorie _mystique_, c'est que le tissage n'était pas _réglementé_. Avec la même concentration, la même quantité de magie, et le même objectif « créer un filtre astral », les résultats variaient d'un individu à l'autre, d'une heure à l'autre, et certainement aussi en fonction de l'âge du sorcier, de son état de santé et du temps qu'il fait dehors. Et là, point d'échappatoire : il faut s'entraîner, connaître parfaitement son niveau Astral pour savoir exactement quel effet aura telle action. Elle comprenait mieux que l'enseignement de la magie Astrale ait été abandonné, les résultats n'étaient pas aisément reproductibles, différaient trop d'un sorcier à l'autre, et devait s'avérer frustrants pour les élèves.

Et le filet n'était qu'une configuration parmi d'autres… Hermione soupira et se concentra sur sa configuration filet – elle n'y arrivait pas, et développait pour Draco un respect tardif mais sincère.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

- « Nous avons donc vu les configurations arme, dôme, filet et portail. Que nous reste-t-il à voir, voyons, voyons… Les Sceaux Majeurs, c'est fait… l'imprégnation astrale, c'est fait… les outils, c'est fait… Hum. Eh bien, je crois que nous avons fait le tour. Avez-vous des questions ? »

Le professeur Binns, radieux, se tourna vers sa classe silencieuse. Douze zombies que la communauté sorcière connaissait sous le nom de Clan Rowane, posèrent leurs plumes dans leurs encriers. Quelques secondes passèrent, mais aucune main ne se leva.

- « Pas de questions ? Très bien. Alors je vous annonce que le cours est terminé. Vous pouvez partir. »

Les douze membres du Clan se levèrent, écartant leurs chaises de leurs pupitres, mais restèrent ainsi debout, sans rien dire, pendant quelques secondes. Puis, tous ensemble, ils s'inclinèrent respectueusement devant le professeur Cuthbert Binns.

- « Merci, professeur. »

Le professeur Binns, fantôme solide, clair et lumineux, leur sourit puis éclata en une pluie de lumière bleue et blanche – dernières étincelles de non-vie qui se volatilisèrent avant de toucher le sol.

Ils étaient restés dans cette salle – et son dortoir annexe – un peu plus d'un mois. Un mois de cours – jours et nuits, avec six heures de sommeil pour tous – Gabrielle avait commencé avec neuf heures, puis avait d'elle-même réduit ses heures de sommeil à huit, puis à sept. Janvier touchait à sa fin, et lorsque les Rowane sortirent, ils s'aperçurent que le monde avait continué de tourner en leur absence : les professeurs donnaient leurs cours comme d'habitude, les élèves, revenus de leurs vacances, arpentaient les couloirs, sortant de leur dernier cours de la journée pour aller dîner.

Légèrement hébétés, les membres du Clan Rowane se dirigèrent en mode zombie vers la Grande Salle. Ils ne se rendirent pas compte, durant le trajet, des regards étranges que leurs lançaient les élèves, ils ne s'aperçurent pas non plus qu'en plus des élèves et des professeurs, le château accueillait des tas de gens qui n'étaient ni élèves ni professeurs. Des gens qui ressemblaient à… des Aurors. Des journalistes. Des hommes et des femmes politiques. Ils crurent apercevoir le Ministre Jones en grande discussion avec la directrice, juste avant de pénétrer dans la Grande Salle, où, là, ils se figèrent.

Les tables des quatre Maisons avaient disparu. Leur table ronde n'existait plus. Sur les côtés : des gradins de bois montant jusqu'au plafond, disparaissant dans le faux ciel. En face, la longue table des professeurs trônait là, imposante. Des appareils photos sur pied et des caméras de la télévision sorcière étaient éparpillés un peu partout dans la Salle. Et au centre de la pièce, des Langues-de-plomb, silhouettes encapuchonnées de gris, s'affairaient sur des fauteuils de pierre. Des pas rapides firent se retourner les membres du Clan.

- « Ah, vous êtes là ! » fit la directrice McGonagall. Elle s'interrompit et fronça les sourcils, un chagrin passager l'étreignant. « Et si vous êtes là… Cela signifie que le professeur Binns… »

- « … A donné son derniers cours, oui, » répondit Draco. « Je crains qu'il ne vous faille trouver un remplaçant, » ajouta-t-il, notant la grimace peinée de la directrice.

Minerva McGonagall s'accorda quelques secondes, puis secoua la tête, et fit un geste en direction de la Grande Salle.

- « Maintenant que vous êtes disponibles, nous devons discuter. Les repas sont servis dans les salles communes, je vous invite donc à rejoindre vos quartiers pour dîner. Vous l'ignorez, évidemment, mais vous l'avez peut-être deviné en voyant la Grande Salle : votre mère, monsieur Zabini, a saisi la loi, et il a été décidé que vous seriez soumis au Jugement du Clan. La procédure commencera demain samedi, aussi je vous conseille de vous reposer. »

Les douze Rowane ne dirent pas un mot, mais Minerva vit avec une certaine inquiétude leurs épaules s'affaisser – de détresse, de résignation, de crainte, ou d'épuisement, elle n'aurait su le dire, et tandis qu'ils quittaient péniblement le Hall et s'engageaient dans les escaliers mouvants, elle ne put s'empêcher de les plaindre.

* * *

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR**

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**espe29** : voici la suite, bonne lecture !

**Angela rx**: l'elfe torturé et les secrets de Draco : ça va venir assez vite, maintenant… Bonne lecture !

**Ashtana3** : Alors, pour moi – enfin, pour cette fic, en fait – Hermione n'a pas rendu la mémoire à ses parents. Elle est donc quasi-orpheline. Pour les secrets : très bientôt ! Bonne lecture.

**ninoox-974-91** : oui, lorsque j'ai envisagé la magie Astrale et le duo Ombre et Lumière, il m'est apparu d'emblée que Draco serait Lumière et Harry l'Ombre. Il faut dire que la plupart de ses exploits magiques se font la nuit (livre III : chasser une nuée de Détraqueurs avec son Patronus, ou même survivre aux Avada dans son enfance, puis lors de la bataille de Poudlard…) donc pour moi, il était de l'Ombre, c'était évident. En tout cas, voici la suite !

**narutoblade** : merci, je suis contente que Le Clan Talos et Les Rowane te plaisent. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant ! Bonne lecture !

**luffynette** : merci ! A bientôt !

**Mel-In-E DL** : eh bien, tu vois, pour les cours, tu as l'équivalent avec la Magie Astrale au lieu de Musique et Chant… Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

**Ecnerrolf** : de rien ! Voici la suite, bonne lecture !

**LadyCocoMalefoy** : hé hé, on entre enfin dans le vif du sujet ! Et oui, ça aurait été un peu bizarre que tout se passe divinement bien pour nos pauvres héros… Bonne lecture !

**Nyan-Mandine** : ambiance pourrie, oui… je sais. En même temps, tout ne pouvait être rose et bisounours, hein ? Enfin, bonne lecture (et tu vois, l'ambiance s'améliore déjà !)

**Marion** : merci pour la review, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu aussi !

**Venin du Basilik** : eh oui, nous sommes aux portes des révélations… Et Harry et l'Ombre, non, il ne va pas en faire une montagne, rassure-toi ! Bonne lecture !

**Essup** : voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle t'a plu ! Bonne lecture !

**Leenaren** : tu vois, l'ambiance s'améliore déjà un peu, non ? Enfin, bon, ce n'est pas tant qu'elle s'améliore, c'est plutôt qu'ils n'ont pas le temps de se parler ou de se disputer… Mais bon, ça compte quand même pour une amélioration ! Bonne lecture !

**Dess** : Woaouh ! Merci pour cette review et pour tous ces compliments ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu aussi et que la suite te plaira tout autant ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt !


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPITRE DOUZE**

* * *

Hermione se vautra sur l'un des fauteuils du salon de leurs quartiers de l'aile Ouest. La nuit était déjà tombée, il faisait un froid glacial, elle avait mal au poignet, mal aux yeux, mal à la tête – elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser tant son cerveau avait fumé ces dernières semaines. Affalée sur l'accoudoir, elle daigna lever un œil pour voir ce que faisaient les autres : rien. Eux aussi avaient pris possession des fauteuils sans aucune dignité – même Draco était répandu sur le sofa, la tête renversée en arrière. Elle regretta de ne pas avoir d'appareil photo, histoire de lui en mettre une sous le nez dès qu'il se montrerait un peu trop snob. Elle ricana à l'idée et se promit de s'acheter un jour un appareil photo. Mais pour l'instant, elle avait faim, et elle était fatiguée.

Leurs quatre elfes apparurent soudainement, dans un déluge de crépitements qui les fit tous grimacer.

- « Votre chambre et votre lit sont prêts, maîtres ! Et après le repas, vous pourrez prendre un bon bain chaud ! » fit Winky avec un enthousiasme un peu forcé.

Kirin conjura une longue table basse, puis lui et Tinna firent apparaître les nombreux plats – de la soupe, des salades de riz avec tomates, maïs, cœurs de palmier et concombre, des pommes de terre cuites au four recouvertes de fromage fondu. Des fruits et du fromage blanc agrémenté de confiture pour dessert. Hermione ne se fit pas prier, et se précipita sur les plats, en concurrence sauvage avec ses compagnons pour les pommes de terre au fromage. Alors qu'elle terminait ses fruits, elle remarqua que les quatre elfes restaient là, et semblaient un peu gênés – ou complètement effrayés, impossible de savoir. Finalement, Lago se dévoua et s'approcha d'elle.

- « Les meubles que vous aviez commandés sont arrivés, madame. Souhaitez-vous les voir ? »

Elle se leva péniblement, ses articulations lui criaient « dodo », et ses muscles hurlaient « bain chaud ! » – elle les ignora et suivit Lago sans s'apercevoir que les trois autres elfes les talonnaient. Elle entra dans la petite pièce réservée aux elfes. Compta les lits – un effort monumental, il y en avait quatre – l'armoire, deux étagères toutes simples. Dans un effort surhumain, elle se remémora sa commande – et fut ravie de constater que cela correspondait parfaitement, donc tout allait bien.

- « Hum, » fit Lago, qui lui tendit un parchemin.

Elle le prit : c'était la facture, agrémentée d'un rappel pour payer.

- « Comme… Comme vous n'étiez pas disponible, nous avons donné à Gringotts l'ordre de payer, à votre place. Je sais que nous avons outrepassé nos prérogatives, mais étant donné les circonstances… »

- « Lago, Lago, Lago, » fit Hermione en soupirant. « Je ne suis plus en état de comprendre des mots de plus de trois syllabes. J'ai passé une commande, la commande est arrivée, la facture est payée, donc tout va bien. »

- « Vous… Vous ne voulez pas vérifier le montant, tout de même ? »

Hermione fixa l'elfe un moment, puis regarda la note, le montant lui semblait correct pour le travail fourni. Pour avoir l'esprit tranquille, elle rejoignit ses compagnons dans le salon, suivie des elfes, et brandit la facture sous le nez de Draco.

- « Le prix me semble correct, est-ce que c'est bon ? »

- « Gnhein ? » fit Draco en se redressant péniblement. « Hum, hum. Donne. » Il prit le parchemin, le parcourut, puis, « oui, c'est bon. »

- « Bon, alors, c'est bon, tout va bien. Voilà. Vous êtes rassurés ? Bien. Et maintenant, je veux un bain chaud. Avec un livre. »

Un concert d'exclamations incrédules s'ensuivit.

- « Un livre ! » (Ça, c'était Blaise.)

- « Après le mois qu'on vient de passer, elle veut un livre ! » (Dean.)

- « Hermione est folle, je l'ai toujours su, je l'ai toujours dit. » (Ron.)

- « Mais laissez-la tranquille, si elle veut lire, elle a le droit… » (Neville.)

- « Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, 'Mione, vraiment. » (Harry.)

- « Tu vas lire quoi ? » (Luna.)

- « Vous n'y comprenez rien, c'est elle qui a raison. Moi aussi je veux un livre dans mon bain chaud. L'un ne va pas sans l'autre, de toute façon, c'est une hérésie, » ajouta Draco – et tout le monde se tut. Sauf Théo.

- « Et voilà comment on apprend que, d'après Draco et Hermione, on mérite le bûcher tous les matins. »

Draco lui donna une tape sur le crâne, ignorant les rires, et se leva avec une grimace peu seyante. Puis lui et Hermione se trouvèrent chacun un livre tandis que les elfes disparaissaient – pour préparer le bain. Enfin, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de bains, et leurs compagnons les suivirent en grommelant et traînant des pieds. Chacun se déshabilla en silence – et sans aucune sensualité, aucun n'avait l'esprit à la bagatelle et encore moins l'énergie. Puis ils se coulèrent dans la baignoire-piscine.

- « Oh, mon Dieu, oui, c'est bon… » fit Dean en sentant l'eau chaude le couvrir jusqu'aux épaules et délasser ses muscles crispés – de son poignet jusqu'à sa nuque, il n'était qu'une masse de nœuds.

Tous s'assirent sur les bords, profitant de ce moment de quiétude et de paix, Hermione et Draco lisaient, les autres barbotaient silencieusement, des sourires de béatitude plaqués sur leurs visages. Demain allait être une rude journée, certainement très désagréable, mais pour ce soir, ils profitaient du calme.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Ils dormirent comme des souches – jusque tard dans la matinée. Ils se levèrent un peu groggy, un peu désœuvrés aussi, et prirent leur déjeuner dans leur salon. Ils avaient à peine fini le dessert que la directrice frappa à leur porte et entra.

- « J'espère que vous vous êtes reposés… »

Ils acquiescèrent en silence, et la directrice soupira.

- « Bien. Le Jugement commencera d'ici une petite heure. Les officiels sont en train de se rassembler, des tests sont en cours d'exécution, mais, bon, voilà. D'ici une heure, tout sera prêt… »

Les Rowane ne répondirent rien, et Minerva McGonagall les quitta, après un dernier regard compatissant. Assis sur les fauteuils du salon, les douze Rowane patientaient, regardant l'horloge marquer chaque minute.

- « Je… suppose qu'il est de toute façon trop tard pour… » commença Neville.

- « Oui, » l'interrompit Draco.

Chacun se tut, plongé dans ses pensées, pâlissant à l'idée de ce qu'ils risquaient de perdre. Aucun ne voulait envisager la fin de leur Clan – une fin qui ne serait même pas une vraie fin, mais un simulacre qui les empêcherait d'avancer, de se projeter vers un avenir commun. Aucun de souhaitait voir leurs efforts et leur engagement anéantis. Il régnait un silence tendu, puis, lentement, Neville tendit la main vers son voisin, Harry. Lorsqu'il la toucha, Harry sursauta et se tourna vers lui – il fut accueilli par un sourire timide et incertain, et Harry le lui rendit. Puis lui-même tendit la main vers sa voisine, Hermione. Bientôt, les Rowane se tinrent tous les mains, certains souriant doucement, d'autres toujours perdus dans leurs pensées, mais au moins, ils affronteraient cette épreuve ensemble.

La communion fut rompue par des coups frappés à leur porte. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se lever qu'un petit homme entrait. Il portait une robe grise, dont le capuchon cachait le visage, un Langue-de-plomb du Ministère de la Magie, manifestement. Derrière lui venaient deux Aurors à la carrure massive.

- « Jeunes gens, si vous voulez bien me suivre… » fit le petit homme dans un murmure chuintant.

Les douze se levèrent lentement, hésitèrent un instant, avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Ils emboîtèrent le pas à l'homme gris, les deux Aurors fermant la marche.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Le Langue-de-plomb les mena jusqu'au hall d'entrée, puis ouvrit les portes de la Grande Salle. Les Rowane se figèrent sur le seuil de la pièce. La table des professeurs avait été transformée en un long et haut comptoir. Derrière ce comptoir, des juges du Wizengamot les observaient attentivement, à leurs côtés, des représentants de toutes les factions imaginables : Gobelins, Centaures, Sirènes (pour lesquelles une cuve géante avait été aménagée), ainsi que des membres des Ministères de la Magie de plusieurs pays. Les Rowane reconnurent quelques-uns des ambassadeurs qui les avaient félicités lors de la formation de leur Clan, Ragnok semblait avoir été désigné comme porte-parole des Gobelins, et Magorian était celui des Centaures.

En dehors de ce comptoir des juges, le reste de la Grande Salle se composait désormais de gradins étagés jusqu'au plafond – les bougies flottantes avaient disparu, et l'illusion de ciel était désormais si ténue qu'on voyait en transparence les arcades et les ogives de la voûte. Aux premiers rangs, des journalistes se tenaient, plumes à la main, appareils photos crépitant, il y avait même des micros pour Sorcellerie-info et des caméras qui filmaient et retransmettaient en direct sur Sorcellerie-TV.

Derrière eux, les familles et amis des membres du Clan leur adressèrent des signes de bienvenue et d'encouragement – en particulier la rangée des roux Weasley. Druella Zabini arborait un rictus dédaigneux et triomphant. A ses côtés, Narcissa Malfoy restait impassible et digne, mais certains, comme le couple Bulstrode, étaient livides. Au-delà, le public nombreux était venu assister au Jugement du Clan, des sympathisants qui brandissaient des banderoles d'encouragement, et des opposants qui huèrent et sifflèrent à leur entrée. Des Aurors en tenue, dirigés par Shackelbolt, arpentaient les escaliers ou étaient postés à des emplacements stratégiques pour maintenir le calme et assurer la sécurité.

Au pied du comptoir se trouvaient douze chaises vides, et, devant, il y avait un espace dégagé, où s'affairaient quatre Langues-de-plomb. Un siège de pierre trônait là, doté d'un haut dossier sculpté, et muni de chaînes et menottes pour les chevilles et les poignets. Le siège, qui tournait le dos aux juges, se tenait au centre d'un large sceau circulaire, un diagramme tout en arabesques et en runes incompréhensibles. Les Langues-de-plomb allumèrent quatre bougies noires placées autour du fauteuil selon les points cardinaux, elles brûlèrent d'une flamme rouge inquiétante. C'était un rituel ancien, interdit, et presque oublié qu'ils accomplissaient maintenant. Les hommes gris, une fois cela fait, reculèrent vers les juges.

Les deux Aurors qui suivaient le Clan fermèrent cérémonieusement les portes de la Grande Salle, et les Rowane, alignés devant les battants, s'entre-regardèrent, mal à l'aise, jusqu'à ce que le Ministre Jonathan Jones, qui présidait le Jugement, semblait-il, se lève et les interpelle.

- « Clan Rowane. L'un des membres de vos familles a demandé l'application du Jugement, » annonça-t-il avec une mixture de regret et d'anticipation. « Cette demande remplit les conditions nécessaires à l'application de la Loi. Vous y soumettrez-vous sans contestation ? »

Viktor, à la surprise de tous, s'avança.

- « Oui, nous nous soumettrrons au Jugement, mais nous souhaitons invoquer la clause de Confidence. Nos souvenirrs vont vous êtrre rrévélés, nos vies, nos sentiments, nos émotions, nos secrrets mis à nu devant vous. Nous comprrenons que ce Jugement vous perrmettrra d'appliquer la justice pour nos fautes, et nous l'acceptons, mais nous allons aussi vous rrévéler des actes accomplis parr des amis, des parrents, des prroches ou d'autrres, qui ne font pas parrtie de notrre Clan. Nous souhaitons nous assurrer que l'impunité leurr est acquise. Ce Jugement ne devrra concerrner que les membrres du Clan, et aucune prrocédure ne pourrra être lancée à leurr encontrre du fait des rrévélations d'aujourrd'hui. »

Un long brouhaha secoua la Salle à cette déclaration. Viktor exigeait purement et simplement que l'on ne fasse pas justice pour des fautes pourtant commises – et avec un ex-Mangemort comme Draco, il était certain qu'il y aurait des révélations fracassantes sur certaines personnalités. Le Ministre se rassit et se plongea dans une longue réflexion, puis se tourna vers quelques membres du Wizengamot, et discuta avec eux de la situation. Durant cet échange, le brouhaha s'estompa, et bientôt le silence régna en attendant la décision des juges. Le Ministre se leva.

- « Cette requête est conforme au droit clanique et au droit civil, les crimes qui seront révélés lors du Jugement, mais qui ne sont pas de votre fait, ne seront pas poursuivis. Pour ceux pour lesquels une enquête est déjà en cours, la procédure se poursuivra mais les révélations d'aujourd'hui ne pourront être utilisées comme preuves à charge – la preuve, si elle est à décharge, pourra cependant être présentée par la défense, ce dans un souci de Justice : il vaut mieux un coupable en liberté qu'un innocent en prison. La clause de Confidence est entérinée. »

A ces mots, les Langues-de-plomb se regroupèrent à nouveau autour du fauteuil de pierre, et ajoutèrent quelques runes sur le sceau à sa base, avant de s'en éloigner à nouveau. Dans les gradins, les parents de Millicent semblèrent reprendre des couleurs. Ceux de Viktor aussi. Le Ministre reprit.

- « Nous allons donc commencer le Jugement du Clan sous clause de Confidence. Mais avant cela… » Le Ministre se tourna et s'adressa à la foule. « Tous ici – ou du moins tous les sorciers anglais que compte cette honorable assemblée – nous avons suivi notre scolarité à Poudlard. Vous vous souvenez tous, bien sûr, de notre professeur d'Histoire de la Magie, monsieur Cuthbert Binns, qui avait cette particularité d'être un fantôme. »

Des murmures et des signes d'assentiment lui répondirent – souvent accompagnés de soupirs d'ennui ou de dépit – les cours, pour la plupart de ceux qui y avaient assisté, n'avaient été que de longues heures de bâillements et de tentatives désespérées pour ne pas piquer du nez. Le Ministre eut un sourire sans joie.

- « Je vois que tout le monde s'en souvient… J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que le professeur Binns a… disparu. Hier, dans la soirée, il a terminé le cours spécial qu'il dispensait au Clan Rowane. Il semble que la tenue de ce cours était la mission qu'il s'était fixée et qui l'avait maintenu sur notre plan. Son cours achevé, le professeur Binns nous a enfin quittés – pour de bon, cette fois. C'est, pour Poudlard, une page qui se tourne. C'est, pour tous ceux d'entre nous qui l'avons connu, la preuve que rien n'est éternel, et que tout change – même les choses qui nous paraissaient aller de soi, qui nous semblaient immuables… Je vous demande à tous de bien vouloir respecter une minute de silence en mémoire du professeur Cuthbert Binns. »

Les juges se levèrent et baissèrent la tête – par respect, les membres des autres pays et des autres communautés se levèrent également, et suivant cet exemple, la foule se leva. Le silence régna pendant un peu plus d'une minute, puis le Ministre Jonathan Jones se racla la gorge.

- « Je vous remercie. Clan Rowane, si vous voulez bien vous asseoir ci-devant… »

Le Ministre agita vaguement sa main devant lui, et les Rowane se dirigèrent lentement vers les chaises simples, contournant sans un regard le fauteuil ouvragé, pendant que foule et juges se rasseyaient dans un brouhaha gêné. Les douze s'assirent et s'aperçurent avec surprise que devant eux se trouvait maintenant un grand espace blanc, une toile immense – ou un tissu, plutôt – suspendu depuis le plafond et qui descendait jusqu'au sol, masquant les grandes portes. Dean et Hermione le comparèrent intérieurement à un écran de cinéma géant. Un moment de silence plana, que le Ministre Jones rompit.

- « Commençons donc par Harry Potter. »

Harry ferma les yeux et se releva lentement. Il l'aurait parié, et n'était pas surpris outre mesure, ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il appréciait ce choix. Il s'avança vers le grand fauteuil et s'y assit tandis que les Langues-de-plomb passaient les menottes à ses chevilles et ses poignets. Les quatre hommes s'affairèrent encore autour de lui, puis Harry sentit une étrange torpeur l'envahir. Il était conscient, il pensait et réfléchissait, mais ses membres étaient léthargiques, inertes. Les lignes constituant le sceau autour de son fauteuil s'illuminèrent, la fumée émanant des bougies noires l'enveloppa, l'imprégnant par tous ses pores, et il leva les yeux sur l'immense surface blanche suspendue dans le vide. Il eut l'impression d'y plonger, et eut l'impression _de se voir_ y plonger en même temps, comme s'il s'observait de l'extérieur. Sur l'écran, une image se forma. Et les premiers souvenirs défilèrent.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Des barreaux devant lui, et au-delà une silhouette chérie et réconfortante, les longs cheveux auburn, des paroles pressées et inquiètes, incompréhensibles, des bruits, un fracas épouvantable, des suppliques, puis un cri, déchirant, aigu, presque inhumain, puis rien. Une autre ombre, noire, immense, menaçante, une lueur verte et un autre cri, de rage et d'impuissance. Puis le néant – et un frisson collectif dans la Salle choquée.

La lumière à nouveau. Un matelas crasseux, minuscule, dans une pièce étriquée. Une ampoule éclairant la scène, quelques vêtements, quelques jouets éparpillés, et sur le matelas, un enfant, jeune, silencieux, des cheveux noirs ébouriffés et des grands yeux verts lui mangeant la figure tandis qu'il contemplait le vide et manipulait distraitement un soldat de plomb.

Les souvenirs d'enfance d'Harry défilèrent les uns après les autres : les corvées, les coups de Dudley, les privations de nourriture, les mensonges sur ses parents, sur la magie. Harry se regardait de l'extérieur, et s'amusait du silence horrifié qui régnait dans la Grande Salle. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient cru ? N'avaient-ils pas lu les fichus articles de Rita Skeeter ? Ils pensaient qu'il avait exagéré, sans doute… Après tout, c'est comme ça qu'elle avait présenté les choses, non ? Le pauvre Survivant, maltraité par sa famille moldue, qui chouine et se plaint tout le temps… Peut-être y avait-il de quoi, en fait ?

Puis la lettre de Poudlard, et le bonheur indicible à l'idée de quitter, au moins temporairement, ce foyer inhospitalier. La visite du Chemin de Traverse avec Hagrid, son passage chez Gringotts, et ce paquet entouré de mystère qu'Hagrid emporte avec lui. Sa première baguette, qu'Ollivander décrit comme la sœur jumelle de celle qui lui a infligé sa fameuse cicatrice. Les essais chez Madame Guipure et sa première conversation incompréhensible avec Draco. Hagrid qui lui offre Hedwige à sa sortie…

Puis le voyage en train et sa rencontre avec Ron, son rejet de Draco presque dans la foulée, et son émerveillement face à la majesté du château de Poudlard. Les premiers cours, Neville qui se blesse en cours de vol sur balai et le défi de Draco qui amène Harry à devenir Attrapeur de l'équipe de Gryffondor, puis la première aventure face à un Troll des montagnes, qui scelle son amitié avec Hermione. Les entraînements, le match de Quidditch pendant lequel il pense mourir mais n'a qu'une envie : gagner ! Gagner pour son équipe, pour sa Maison, pour ses amis, à n'importe quel prix !

La rencontre avec Touffu, le cerbère à trois têtes, les doutes sur Severus Rogue, l'admiration pour l'intelligence et l'esprit de déduction d'Hermione, l'œuf de dragon conservé par Hagrid, le dragon qu'il faut évacuer de Poudlard avec l'aide inespérée de Charlie Weasley, la punition infligée sur dénonciation de Draco, la retenue effectuée dans la Forêt Interdite, la créature qui se repaît de sang de Licorne, le sauvetage par Firenze.

Puis le piège qui se referme. Le prix pour mettre la main sur cet œuf de dragon, et le puzzle qui prend enfin son sens. Dumbledore absent, McGonagall qui ne croit pas à l'hypothèse d'un Severus Rogue malhonnête, la décision de récupérer la pierre avant lui, les épreuves à traverser pour arriver jusqu'à la pierre philosophale, l'intelligence d'Hermione qui les tire des vrilles du Filet du Diable et sélectionne la bonne potion, l'Attrapage de clé – quelle idée de mettre à disposition le balai… Puis le jeu d'échec géant, Ron qui gagne, mais tombe inconscient, Hermione inquiète qui reste à ses côtés, et Harry qui s'avance seul.

Mais ce n'était pas Rogue. Pourquoi ce n'était pas Rogue ? Tout aurait été tellement plus simple, plus logique, plus facile… Mais ce n'était pas Rogue, c'était Quirrel. Encore des doutes, encore des faux-semblants, tromperies, mensonges et trahisons. Le Miroir de l'Erised. La pierre dans sa poche. Et Voldemort, parasite immonde qui parle et essaye de le convaincre de donner la pierre. Son refus. Quirrel qui se précipite sur lui, et la réaction, imprévisible et violente, de ses mains qui brûlent son ennemi et le réduisent en cendres. L'âme de Voldemort qui s'élève et s'enfuit, puis le néant.

Le réveil à l'infirmerie. Le banquet de fin d'année. La distribution des points, le sourire et le soulagement, parce que la seule chose qui compte, c'est de gagner la Coupe des Maisons. Aurait-il perdu ses amis s'il ne l'avait pas gagnée ?

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Harry se regarda avec indulgence et une certaine horreur, tandis qu'il se rappelait qu'en effet, la seule chose qui avait compté, à l'époque, c'était la reconnaissance de ses exploits par l'attribution de points et de la Coupe… Il reporta son attention sur la salle tandis que le flot de souvenirs se déversait sur l'écran – la chambre était plus grande, mais il y avait des barreaux aux fenêtres et des verrous sur la porte… Et une chatière pour passer la nourriture. Le public conservait son expression horrifiée, figé parfois dans des actions interrompues par la violence des situations – croyait Harry. Celui-ci avait amené une barre de chocolat, qui n'avait pas atteint ses lèvres, et qui fondait littéralement entre ses doigts tremblants. Celui-là pleurait sans s'en apercevoir, la bouche légèrement entr'ouverte, la respiration saccadée.

C'était bizarre, songea Harry. Il se tourna vers ses compagnons, qui écarquillaient les yeux, immobiles et crispés sur leurs sièges. Au-dessus d'eux, derrière le comptoir, les juges et le Ministre discutaient vivement, sur leur gauche, des huissiers chargés spécialement de repérer toutes les infractions commises et de les noter, gardaient leurs plumes levées, leurs visages figés en un masque d'horreur.

Alors que sur l'écran, Dobby faisait tomber le gâteau sur la tête des invités de l'oncle Vernon et de la tante Pétunia, le Ministre leva une main et les Langues-de-plomb, après avoir discuté brièvement avec lui, se dirigèrent vers le fauteuil de pierre. Harry se sentit aspiré – ou plutôt, il eut l'impression de se « recoller ». Il ne s'observait plus de l'extérieur, et se tortilla sur son siège pour voir le Ministre et le Clan. Que se passait-il ? L'écran était vide, maintenant.

- « Messieurs, » commença le Ministre, manifestement secoué, s'adressant apparemment aux Langues-de-plomb, « il semble qu'il y ait un problème avec ce rituel… »

Les quatre hommes se consultèrent brièvement avant de se tourner vers lui. Harry les sentait indécis et surpris.

- « Lequel, monsieur ? » demanda l'un d'entre eux.

- « Eh bien, mais c'est évident, non ? Nous ne devrions avoir que les souvenirs de monsieur Potter… Nous ne sommes pas censés _ressentir ses émotions_… »

Les quatre hommes gardèrent le silence quelques instants, puis celui qui avait parlé reprit.

- « Monsieur le Ministre, le rituel fait exactement ce qu'il est censé faire. Le Jugement du Clan se fait selon les lois de Talos. Dans une cour de justice moderne, les juges doivent analyser avec distance les actes et les émotions des accusés. Dans Talos, les juges doivent se mettre _à la place_ des accusés. Ce n'est qu'à cette condition que l'on peut se donner le droit d'espionner leurs souvenirs les plus intimes. »

- « … Vous… Vous voulez dire que nous sommes obligés de subir tout cela si nous voulons procéder au Jugement ? » demanda le Ministre d'une voix incertaine.

- « Oui, monsieur. »

- « Alors… Je suggère que… Que ceux qui ne souhaitent pas assister au Jugement… »

- « C'est trop tard, monsieur le Ministre », se récria le Langue-de-plomb. « Le Jugement a commencé, les portes sont closes, le rituel est activé… Tous ceux qui sont là doivent y rester. »

Le Ministre resta sans voix quelques instants, puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Parmi les membres du Clan, il y en avait un qui avait rencontré Voldemort de très près, qui avait vécu auprès de Mangemorts et avait participé à leurs activités… Le Ministre n'avait pas du tout, du tout envie de ressentir ce que Draco Malfoy avait ressenti dans ces moments. Il voulait le confort du regard extérieur, la solution facile de se dire que le garçon, ses parents, les Sangs-Purs, Voldemort ou n'importe qui d'autre était responsable, que le blond était un lâche et qu'il méritait ce qui lui arrivait… Mais se mettre à sa place ? Non, non, ce n'était pas acceptable. Il savait que Draco était assis devant lui. Sa coiffe blanche ne dépassait pas le comptoir, et ce n'est que parce qu'il était debout qu'il l'apercevait.

Merlin, il ne voulait pas être _à sa place_ !

Le Ministre Jones se rassit, les coudes sur le plateau, les mains croisées masquant le bas de son visage.

- « Ce Jugement est une mauvaise… une très mauvaise idée, » marmonna-t-il indistinctement. « Ça va être une horreur, et on va y passer des heures… »

Déjà les souvenirs d'Harry Potter lui avaient fait l'effet de montagnes russes émotionnelles, passant de la joie à la colère à l'indignation à la peur à la résignation à la suspicion, toute une gamme de sensations et de sentiments aussi violents que des coups de poing dans la figure – et jamais de demi-mesure, Harry Potter était quelqu'un _d'intense_. Le Ministre soupira longuement.

- « Je ne sais pas si quiconque ici supportera cette séance… Mais puisqu'elle est entamée, et que nous devons la continuer… Cependant, est-il possible de… sauter des passages ? Ne garder que les éléments clés ? Et peut-être… Peut-être pouvons-nous… Je veux dire… Les autres membres du Clan, peuvent-ils passer en même temps ? Dans ces premiers souvenirs, nous avons vus messieurs Ronald, Neville et Draco, ainsi que mademoiselle Hermione… Lorsqu'ils vont passer à leur tour, ce sera redondant. N'y a-t-il pas moyen de combiner… ? »

Les Langues-de-plomb se consultèrent un moment. Manifestement, le Ministre voulait abréger la séance – maintenant qu'il s'apercevait que ses désagréments le concernaient aussi.

- « C'est possible, monsieur le Ministre. Mais il nous faut aménager le sceau… Cela prendra un petit moment… »

- « Faites… Cela permettra aux gens de se remettre de leurs émotions… Ou plutôt de celles de monsieur Potter. »

Harry fut détaché, et l'un des hommes gris lui signifia de s'asseoir auprès de ses compagnons. Il regagna sa place, entre Ron et Hermione. Après une fraction de seconde, Ron lui prit la main et lui adressa un mince sourire sans joie. Harry se relaxa.

* * *

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR  
**

* * *

**Remarque importante : **

Il y a (enfin !) des travaux dans mon appartement. J'en suis ravie, mais pour écrire et poster, c'est un peu compliqué. Par ailleurs, comme vous l'aurez constaté, on va entrer dans une phase du récit un peu complexe – et pour être honnête, je n'ai pas encore assez d'avance sur cette partie pour publier à l'aise. J'essayerai de tenir mes délais autant que faire se peut, mais je vous demande de m'excuser si mes posts sont un peu plus aléatoires à partir de ce chapitre.

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**espe29** : oui, ils ne sont pas épargnés, nos pauvres héros. Mais bon, ils sont ensemble ! Bonne lecture !

**Loursa** : quel mort horrible (quoique rigolote), pauvre madame Zabini… Oui, je suis assez vicieuse, je l'avoue, mais bon… Je vais faire pire, alors… Bonne lecture !

**Leenaren** : cours de l'enfer, certes, mais au moins l'ambiance est redevenue bonne entre eux – donc rien n'est perdu ! Bonne lecture !

**Hermine noire** : et voilà, nous commençons le Jugement ! Ça va être chaud (à écrire pour moi, et à lire pour les lecteurs !) Enfin, bonne lecture !

**Devil-Akina** : merci ! oui, le professeur Binns me paraissait le professeur logique de Magie Astrale, et surtout l'intérêt, c'était de ne pas étirer l'enseignement sur tout le deuxième et le troisième trimestre. Alors voilà… formation accélérée (en même temps, vu que le Clan est pénalisé sur la plupart des cours normaux…) Enfin, voilà. Je suis contente que mon Binns t'ait un peu émue… Bonne lecture !

**Ashtana3** : bon ben tu vois, ils n'ont pas parlé après le cours de Binns – trop crevés, je pense, et puis les confessions, ça doit pas se faire montre en main… Enfin. Je suis contente que ma patapoufothérapie t'ait plu !

**Venin du Basilik** : alors, pour les passages de « cours officiel » de Binns, ben en fait, j'ai pas eu tant de problème que ça à les rédiger… Je dois avoir l'esprit un peu tordu, mais les seules choses que j'ai vérifié (sur wikipédia, honte à moi) c'est : 1) les types de « mancies », 2) le nom d'Horus et 3) la période à laquelle la théorie des quatre éléments a été posée… Et aussi quelques infos sur le chamanisme – et là, je ne vais pas te le cacher : j'y ai quasiment rien compris, c'est vraiment trop éloigné de mon mode de pensée occidental. Enfin voilà : les révélations approchent à grands pas ! Bonne lecture !

**luffynette** : ah la, oui, et leurs souffrances ne font que commencer niark niark niark… Bonne lecture !

**Matsuyama** : super, je suis contente si, en lisant d'une traite, l'histoire accroche les lecteurs (ayant un peu la tête dans le guidon, je ne me rends pas toujours compte de l'impact global de la fic). Bon, pour Kirin, oui, il y aura l'explication – pour tout le monde en fait. Pour le rythme des cours… c'est tout à fait possible, surtout quand on fait des études. Quand tu fais le total de tes heures de cours, travaux pratiques, devoirs et révisions, tu te rends compte que tu pulvérises les 35h hebdomadaires… (et t'es même pas payé). Enfin bref, bonne lecture !

**LadyCocoMalefoy** : mais non tu n'es pas anarchiste… Ou alors je le suis aussi, puisque j'aime aussi quand tout va mal. J'aime la pluie. J'aime la neige qui empêche les gens de circuler et désorganise notre mécanique économique si bien rodée (alors ça, c'est mon petit plaisir coupable : entendre les gens râler parce qu'il y a cinq centimètres de neige : J'a-d-o-r-e. Les gens détestent mon sourire ravi dans ces moments-là.) Bon, je ne suis pas anarchiste, je suis écologiquement mesquine (c'est moins glorieux). Enfin, bonne lecture !

**Narutoblade** : eh bien, voici la suite. On n'est pas encore dans les révélations fracassantes, mais ça vient… Bonne lecture !

**Caki Black** : pour le rythme des cours… Si tu trouves le domaine dans lequel tu souhaites travailler, et que ce domaine nécessite de faire de longues études, tu t'apercevras qu'en réalité ce rythme n'est pas si abracadabrant ! Ayant fait des études de bio, honnêtement, à part étudier, je ne faisais pas grand-chose d'autre… dormir, manger, étudier. Pire : le principe de se regrouper pour la prise de note (tu sais : les schémas, les légendes et le cours proprement dit…) c'est du vécu ! Dans mon université, la première année de bio était couplée avec la première année de médecine, et pour ces cours communs particulièrement denses, on était obligés de se regrouper, trois, quatre personnes, et chacun avait sa « fonction ». Sinon, impossible de noter le cours dans son intégralité. Donc tu vois, c'est tout à fait possible ! Enfin, bref. Bonne lecture !

**Kalila78** : voici la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant !

**Nyan-Mandine** : mais non tu ne te serais pas suicidée ! Tu te serais dit « c'est mon avenir qui se joue là, j'en bave maintenant, mais après je serai peinarde ! » Quand on aime ce qu'on étudie, on ne compte pas, surtout si c'est utile dans le futur ! Par contre, si on n'aime pas… Ben faut faire autre chose. Enfin, bonne lecture !

**Essup** : eh bien voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture !


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPITRE TREIZE**

* * *

Deux Langues-de-plomb firent léviter le lourd fauteuil de pierre et le déposèrent hors du sceau central. Puis ils se chargèrent de le répliquer en onze exemplaires, tandis que les deux autres hommes encapuchonnés écartaient les bougies, et étiraient le sceau du bout de leurs baguettes, aidés de filins de magie Astrale qu'ils eurent du mal à conjurer et discipliner en Runes chatoyantes et en lignes figées. Hermione se dépêcha de sortir de son sac de perles parchemin et encre, et entreprit, tant qu'il était entièrement visible, de noter ce sceau – que le professeur Binns n'avait pas évoqué – ses compagnons la fixèrent un long moment, certains éberlués, d'autres avec un sourire indulgent.

Le nouveau sceau était beaucoup plus grand, il prenait tout l'espace devant le comptoir, et était assez large pour atteindre les pieds des spectateurs des premiers gradins de part et d'autre.

Son centre, resté vide, était suffisamment large pour contenir les douze fauteuils, que les Langues-de-plomb disposèrent en trois rangées de quatre, tournés vers l'écran. Ils replacèrent enfin les bougies noires aux points cardinaux et les rallumèrent.

- « Tout est prêt, monsieur le Ministre. »

Le ministre Jonathan Jones se leva, et jeta un œil à la Salle bondée. Dans les gradins, le public silencieux ressentait la même appréhension que lui à l'idée de subir les émotions des membres du Clan en plus de voir leurs souvenirs – et s'ils craignaient leur intensité, ils espéraient qu'avec cette méthode, la séance durerait moins longtemps.

- « Merci, messieurs… Clan Rowane ? Si vous voulez bien ? »

Les Rowane se levèrent lentement et se dirigèrent vers les fauteuils, Harry en tête, faisant attention de ne pas marcher sur les lignes constituant le sceau. L'un des hommes gris le mena vers le fauteuil originel, et l'y attacha. Puis ils placèrent ses compagnons à sa droite, à sa gauche, puis derrière. Silencieux, enchaînés, incapables de se toucher les uns les autres, les membres du Clan jetaient à leurs voisins immédiats des regards en quête de réconfort et de soutien.

Les bougies noires et leurs flammes rouges dégagèrent leur fumée, de plus en plus épaisse, les lignes du sceau brillèrent d'un éclat plus intense, et la torpeur s'empara des membres du Clan. Leurs perceptions se dissocièrent, et tous ressentirent cette double sensation de _se savoir assis_ et de _se voir assis_. Ils s'observaient les uns les autres, sans pouvoir se parler, simples projections. Ils pouvaient aussi surveiller leur environnement.

Les Langues-de-plomb maintenaient leurs baguettes en permanence sur l'écran et sur les fumées qui le reliaient à chaque membre du Clan. Sur l'espace blanc agrandi, les souvenirs s'arrangèrent en vignettes, une mosaïque d'images et de couleurs, trois rangées de quatre, de tailles fluctuantes en fonction de leur importance. Chaque image avait la possibilité de s'agrandir et d'envahir l'espace central en reléguant les autres en périphérie, souvenir qui, s'ils comprenaient bien les incantations des hommes gris, représenterait l'événement le plus important, ou qui porterait la plus forte charge émotionnelle. Les douze Rowane observaient maintenant l'écran – conscients de la tension de la Salle.

Puis les souvenirs affluèrent, un peu confus, se chevauchant, et enfin, l'un s'en détacha.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Draco n'avait que cinq ans lorsque son père lui parla pour la première fois de mariage. Il passait son temps dans la bibliothèque du manoir Malfoy, il lisait et étudiait. Il apprenait la musique – le violon et le piano. Un tuteur venait de temps en temps lui donner des leçons particulières : voler sur un balai, quelques sortilèges, et l'histoire. Beaucoup d'histoire, histoire de la magie, histoire générale, et son père rajoutait à cela l'histoire de la famille Malfoy.

Il fallait être comme _ceci_ pour être digne de la famille Malfoy, il fallait agir comme _cela_. Ne pas courir, ne pas crier, ne pas se tortiller, ne pas bouder, ne pas réagir… Ne pas parler quand les adultes parlent, ne pas répondre, ne pas grogner, ne pas se ronger les ongles, ne pas rougir. La famille Malfoy n'était qu'une somme d'interdictions, de connaissances et de traditions. L'enfance de Draco était triste, vide, solitaire.

Jamais ses parents ne lui dirent qu'ils l'aimaient.

Il n'avait pas d'amis, il n'allait pas à l'école. Mais un jour, son père lui annonça qu'il aurait des cours en commun avec deux jeunes Sang-Purs de bonne famille. Et c'est ainsi qu'il rencontra Pansy Parkinson– _sois_ _un gentleman avec elle, Draco, car elle est un bon parti_ – et Théodore Nott – _sois un gentleman avec lui, Draco, car il est de ton rang_.

Draco se souvenait des détails sur le mariage, et lorsqu'il discutait avec Pansy, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser et d'être légèrement dégoûté, ce qui lui donnait en permanence un air hautain et dédaigneux. Théodore était calme, silencieux, et invisible. Il obéissait, il étudiait… Mais un jour, alors que leurs parents prenaient le thé, que leur tuteur les avaient abandonnés pour quelques minutes de pause, Draco vit Théodore sortir dans le jardin et courir, courir, courir.

Et Draco fut jaloux de Théodore, car même hors de vue des adultes, lui, il n'osait pas.

Lorsque vint la lettre d'acceptation à Poudlard, Draco cacha son plaisir et sa joie. Des sentiments qui ne durèrent pas longtemps car son père lui présenta deux garçons – qui seraient ses amis, parce que c'est comme ça. Vincent et Gregory étaient massifs, violents, et peu intelligents. Ils étaient des Sang-Purs, de bonne famille, mais… Pourquoi pas Théodore ? Ah. Mais Théodore ne s'abaisserait pas à le suivre comme un petit chien, ni à lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil. Alors il sera avec Vincent et Gregory.

Sur le Chemin de Traverse, son cœur bondit de joie lorsque ses parents l'abandonnèrent dans la boutique de Madame Guipure, pour l'essayage des uniformes. Il était seul et sans surveillance pour la première fois de sa vie. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il y avait un garçon à ses côtés, à portée de voix, un garçon qui n'avait pas été placé là par la volonté toute puissante de son père ou de sa mère, un garçon qui n'avait pas pour consigne de le suivre, de le surveiller – ni d'acquiescer à tout ce qu'il disait.

Il _fallait_ qu'il lui parle. Alors il lui parla des seules choses qu'il connaissait. Poudlard – c'était un bon sujet puisqu'ils achetaient leurs uniformes. Et Serpentard, parce que son père affirmait que c'était la meilleure Maison. Et lorsque ce demi-géant montra sa grosse tête à travers les carreaux, Draco eut peur, et la cacha, comme on le lui avait appris, derrière ses connaissances affutées en paroles désobligeantes.

Pas une fois le garçon ne lui répondit. Draco ne comprit pas pourquoi, et il se demanda longtemps quelle erreur il avait commise.

Dans le train, il avait honte. Honte de devoir circuler avec ses deux gardes du corps – c'était ridicule, il le savait, mais il était bien obligé de faire montre d'arrogance et de s'en accommoder : un Malfoy n'est jamais ridicule. Un Malfoy n'a jamais honte. Puis on lui dit qu'Harry Potter était dans le train.

Harry Potter. Le légendaire Harry Potter. Son père n'avait jamais voulu parler d'Harry Potter, et ce simple fait révélait qu'il ne l'appréciait pas. Mais les tuteurs, eux, en avaient parlé et décrit ses exploits – en long, en large et en travers. Et si Draco pouvait le rencontrer… se lier d'amitié avec lui… Il se rendit dans son compartiment, gonflé d'espoir.

Puis il s'aperçut qu'Harry Potter était le garçon de la boutique. Puis il s'aperçut qu'il était accompagné d'un de ces innombrables Weasley – dont son père disait avec mépris qu'ils se reproduisaient comme des lapins, qu'ils étaient la honte des Sang-Purs, et que leur pauvreté équivalait leur manque d'ambition et de talent. Et ce rouquin qui se permettait de se moquer de son nom de famille, pour qui se prenait-il ? C'était normal qu'il le remette à sa place, non ?

Puis ce fut le rejet d'Harry Potter.

A cause de ce rejet, pour une action que Draco avait entreprise de sa seule volonté, il en conçut la certitude que tous les chemins qu'il prendrait en dehors des pas de son père ne le mèneraient jamais qu'à l'échec.

C'est un Parfait Petit Malfoy qui émergea du Poudlard Express. _Humilie tes ennemis, entretiens tes amis, et ne fais confiance ni aux premiers, encore moins aux seconds_. Le Choixpeau n'eut aucune peine à le placer.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Draco observait la scène se dérouler sur l'écran, et jetait un œil sur le public en même temps. Le souvenir de ce rejet était poignant – et il se rendait compte que cela l'avait plus marqué qu'il ne croyait… Mais ce ne serait rien en comparaison de la suite. Draco sourit tristement. Cette séance de mise à nu n'allait être un plaisir pour personne.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Hermione aimait lire, et ses parents étaient soulagés de cette passion inoffensive. Monsieur et Madame Granger, dentistes de leur état, ne s'attendaient guère à donner naissance à une sorcière. Ils l'avaient découvert à l'occasion d'un petit incident. Hermione était tombée, elle s'était fait très mal, et les vitres de la maison avaient volé en éclat tandis qu'elle pleurait et criait de douleur. A l'hôpital, elle eut droit à quelques points de suture au mollet. Ensuite, un gros câlin, un gros pansement, un bisou, et une histoire, c'est tout ce qu'il avait fallu pour que la petite Hermione se calme et redevienne leur adorable petite brunette ébouriffée de cinq ans, aux grands yeux chocolat.

Ils l'avaient plutôt bien pris, au demeurant, mais ça avait coûté cher en vitres, tout de même, et Monsieur et Madame Granger surveillèrent un peu plus étroitement leur fillette.

A l'école, Hermione lisait, apprenait, récitait et répondait aux questions des professeurs. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi les autres ne lisaient pas, n'apprenaient pas, ou pire : ne répondaient pas aux questions des professeurs. C'était ridicule, ils n'arriveraient à rien dans la vie, avec ce genre d'attitude. Hermione était une excellente élève, mais mise à l'écart.

Pas besoin d'être sorcière pour ça, en fait.

Elle souffrait, et elle ne comprenait pas. Il y avait quelque chose qu'elle ignorait, et personne ne prenait le temps de lui dire quoi. Que devait-elle faire pour avoir des amis ? Pourquoi son envie de savoir gênait ses camarades ? Pourquoi ramener des bonnes notes à ses parents provoquait le mépris des autres élèves ? A quoi servait l'école si ce n'était pas à leur apprendre des choses ?

La situation d'Hermione dans son école moldue était particulièrement désagréable. Elle restait en classe au lieu d'aller en récréation. Elle allait à la cantine quand d'autres s'arrangeaient pour déjeuner chez les parents des uns ou des autres. Après les cours, elle rentrait directement à la maison. Personne ne s'asseyait à côté d'elle en classe.

Mais elle avait ses livres, et des notes excellentes dans tous les domaines.

Puis vint la lettre de Poudlard, et la Terre changea de sens de rotation. Le bonheur. Une chance de changer les choses, une chance inespérée de rectifier une erreur injuste. Une nouvelle vie, une nouvelle société – et pour commencer, une nouvelle école. Cette fois, elle se ferait des amis.

Sa visite au Chemin de Traverse, son premier contact avec le Monde Magique, lui tourna la tête. Il fallut passer à Gringotts changer de l'argent – et elle voulut tout savoir sur les Gobelins, alors elle acheta un livre sur les Gobelins. Elle acheta sa baguette magique – et elle voulut tout savoir sur les baguettes, alors elle acheta un livre sur les baguettes. Les ingrédients et le matériel pour les Potions : un livre sur les Potions en plus du manuel de première année. Mais le premier livre, le plus important : _L'Histoire de Poudlard_, puisque c'est là qu'elle vivrait désormais.

Pendant que sa mère et elle choisissaient des tas et des tas de livres à acheter, Monsieur Granger repartit à Gringotts : il n'avait pas changé assez d'argent…

Tout l'été, avant son entrée à Poudlard, Hermione le passa à lire. Ses parents s'en arrachaient les cheveux : ils étaient en vacances en France, il fallait qu'elle se promène, qu'elle sorte, qu'elle profite du soleil, du paysage de Provence… Hermione ne comprit pas pourquoi ils la grondèrent. Elle rentrait dans un nouveau monde, ne pouvaient-ils comprendre que c'était plus important que les vacances ?

Ah, le Poudlard Express. C'était son premier contact avec ses futurs amis. Il fallait que tout se passe bien, elle ne devait pas faire d'erreur. Un garçon, Neville, avait perdu son animal de compagnie. Un crapaud. Quelle idée de prendre un crapaud pour animal de compagnie ? Mais bon, c'était manifestement son premier test : aider Neville à retrouver son crapaud. Alors elle chercha le crapaud dans le train.

C'était facile de se faire des amis, songeait-elle. Il suffit de considérer le tout comme un jeu. La quête principale – se faire des amis – se subdivise en sous-quêtes. Sous-quête numéro un : aider Neville à retrouver son crapaud. Dans un des compartiments, il y avait deux garçons. L'un portait des lunettes cassées. Sous-quête numéro deux : réparer les lunettes. Et hop, un ami en plus. Il s'avéra que cet ami n'était autre qu'Harry Potter : le coup de bol absolu. Le trésor-surprise niveau légendaire qui récompense l'effort du joueur. Elle était donc sur la bonne voie. L'autre garçon, un roux un peu ahuri, avait une trace de saleté sur le nez. Elle hésita avant de le lui signaler, mais elle-même aurait apprécié qu'on lui dise qu'elle avait une saleté, histoire qu'elle ne se promène pas avec devant tout le monde. Sous-quête numéro trois : avertir ce Ron Weasley… Et voilà, avant même de descendre du train, elle avait deux amis. Restait à trouver ce fichu crapaud, et elle en aurait trois avant même d'entrer dans l'école, Hermione était très fière d'elle.

Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce rouquin la traita-t-il de Mademoiselle Je-Sais-Tout, comme ça, derrière son dos, après un cours où elle avait fait l'effort de lui montrer le bon geste et la bonne prononciation du sortilège de Lévitation ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il retourne le couteau dans la plaie en précisant que de toute façon, elle n'a pas d'amis ? Et eux, ils sont quoi, en fait ?

Ce n'était pas juste. Elle répondait aux questions des professeurs – et ce n'est pas comme si les autres se précipitaient pour y répondre, ils devraient la remercier, non ? Et elle rapportait des points à sa Maison, ça compte pour rien, ça aussi ? Elle aidait les élèves à faire leurs devoirs, elle leur évitait des retenues en leur rappelant les horaires des cours et les échéances des examens, et ce n'était pas encore assez ?

Oh, ses camarades s'asseyaient à côté d'elle, mais seulement parce qu'il n'y avait pas assez de places pour se permettre de laisser un siège vacant. Et il y avait toujours une hésitation lorsqu'ils la voyaient. Encore, les garçons étaient moins réticents, mais les filles, Parvati et Lavande, c'est à peine si elles lui adressaient la parole – il faut dire qu'elles n'avaient pas tout à fait les mêmes centres d'intérêt.

Hermione s'était réfugiée dans les toilettes des filles pour pleurer. Puis lorsqu'enfin, elle se sentit capable d'en sortir et d'affronter le monde à nouveau : un Troll. Troll des Montagnes, classé parmi les animaux en 1811 du fait de son incapacité à comprendre des paroles simples… MAIS ÇA NE SERT A RIEN DE SAVOIR TOUT ÇA !

Et Hermione tente de se sauver, de se cacher, tandis que le Troll brandit sa massue et que les anecdotes relatives aux Trolls défilent dans sa tête. Lorsqu'apparaissent Ron et Harry, elle a un blanc. Les informations cessent de défiler, la situation devient claire, limpide. Troll. Massue. Lévitation. Ron.

Lorsque les professeurs arrivent enfin, le Troll est assommé, elle est indemne. Et elle se dénonce comme responsable, parce qu'Harry et Ron lui ont sauvé la vie, et que c'est la chose la plus naturelle du monde que d'être punie à leur place.

Elle récolte une retenue, elle fait perdre des points à sa Maison, et pourtant, elle gagne l'amitié d'Harry et de Ron… En fait, songe Hermione, le monde marche vraiment à l'envers.

Mais maintenant, elle a des amis. Deux. C'est énorme. Elle compte bien les conserver.

Elle fera _tout_ pour les conserver.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Hermione, dans son état dissocié, observa affectueusement ses deux premiers amis, Ron et Harry. Finalement, sa méthode d'approche n'avait pas si mal réussi, songea-t-elle avec malice. Elle se concentra sur Harry, essayant de déterminer quel impact cette séance – cette dissociation des perceptions – avait sur le brun. Mais si elle pouvait voir le corps d'Harry, assis sur son fauteuil de pierre, elle ne pouvait guère discerner son double, et il lui fut impossible de décider si l'expérience porterait préjudice à son âme déjà fragilisée. Inquiète, Hermione se retourna vers l'écran.

Dans la Grande Salle, le public semblait un peu rasséréné par les souvenirs de Draco et d'Hermione. Les sentiments qui s'en dégageaient étaient majoritairement la solitude, le regret et l'injustice. On était loin de la myriade d'émotions violentes induites par les souvenirs d'Harry Potter. Les spectateurs espéraient que la suite serait de la même eau.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Il avait sept ans lorsque son père lui annonça que sa mère était malade. Cancer du pancréas. Elle allait mourir très vite, et il n'y avait rien à faire. Le cancer était l'un des rares domaines où moldus et sorciers étaient à égalité, malheureusement.

_Théodore, tu es un garçon intelligent_, lui avait dit son père. _Et un garçon obéissant. Tu sais que ta mère va mourir. Je veux… je veux que tu la regardes, que tu l'aimes, que tu joues à ses côtés, que tu lui souries. Je sais que tu es triste, je sais que tu comprends, mais je veux que tu fasses semblant. Je veux qu'elle parte avec pour seuls souvenirs la joie et le sourire de ses proches._

Sa mère gisait dans son lit, le teint jaune, son corps amaigri, les yeux fiévreux. Elle n'arrivait pas à se lever seule, alors son père la redressait, l'habillait, la coiffait, et la faisait marcher, au moins jusqu'au salon, où il l'asseyait sur le canapé. Là, Théodore jouait son rôle à la perfection. Il régressait, prenait la mentalité d'un enfant de quatre ou cinq ans, et riait à tout et n'importe quoi, pendant qu'elle dérivait petit à petit vers l'inconscience. Son père essuyait un filet de bave sur son menton, la forçait à refermer la bouche, essayait d'attirer son attention. Et quand il l'avait, Théodore jouait avec ses cubes ridicules, gribouillait des dessins d'une famille heureuse et unie, et souriait.

Puis le soir, dans le sanctuaire de sa chambre, il craquait. Il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, et détruisait tout : le lit, l'armoire, les vêtements, et ces maudits jouets. Il avait pris la baguette de sa mère, et avait appris tous les sortilèges de réparation et de rangement. Le lendemain matin, la mascarade recommençait.

Sa mère avait été belle. Si belle. Grande, de longs cheveux noirs bouclés. Son père était vieux, et elle n'était pas toute jeune non plus. Elle avait enfanté tardivement, et Théodore leur était précieux, à tous les deux. Il comprenait pourquoi son père lui avait imposé ce rôle de l'enfant parfait, en bonne santé, heureux. Jusqu'à la fin.

Elle était morte, maintenant, et Théodore se sentait coupable du soulagement qui l'étreignit à l'idée qu'il n'aurait plus à jouer cette atroce comédie. Mais au-delà de ce soulagement, il y avait la colère. La colère lorsque son père lui révéla que l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste avait refusé de soigner sa mère – au moins pour la douleur – sous prétexte qu'il portait la Marque, et qu'on le soupçonnait – à raison, certes, mais ça n'aurait pas dû entrer en ligne de compte – d'avoir échappé à la purge anti-Mangemorts lors de la première guerre. La colère lorsque l'administration fit des problèmes pour délivrer l'acte de décès, des problèmes pour les autorisations d'inhumation, lorsque son père fut emmené par des Aurors qui le soupçonnaient d'avoir assassiné sa femme et voulaient l'interroger.

Théodore resta seul à la demeure Nott. Son père était au Ministère de la Magie depuis deux jours. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que sa mère était morte, et à cause de tous ces délais, son cadavre restait dans la chambre parentale, fenêtres ouvertes en cet hiver rigoureux, pour ralentir la décomposition. Théodore passait presque tout son temps à ses côtés, emmitouflé dans un chaud manteau. Il la coiffait, disposant ses boucles noires teintées de cheveux blancs sur l'oreiller. Il la maquillait aussi, mettant du rouge sur ses lèvres, du fard sur ses joues, pour donner l'illusion de la vie.

Enfin, son père revint. Il ne prononça pas un mot, et prit sa femme dans ses bras. Il l'emmena dehors et la disposa sur la neige. Il la déshabilla entièrement, fit s'écarter Théodore, puis il dansa.

Il dansa lentement. Il dansa longtemps.

Et bientôt, le corps s'affaissa, noircit, puis se transforma en un amas informe de cendres grises. Son père fixa longtemps ce qui restait de sa femme, avant de se tourner vers Théodore.

_Tu sembles horrifié, mon fils. Mais c'est le rite de Talos, et c'est un grand honneur pour ta mère et moi. Car c'est là la vraie magie, la seule dont on puisse être fiers, la seule qui compte vraiment. _

Il reprit sa danse, brièvement, et un violent courant d'air s'empara des cendres et les fit virevolter dans toutes les directions, au-dessus des plaines enneigées et des arbres dénudés.

_Ta mère est le lac, la forêt, et le vent désormais. Alors ne pleure plus. _

Quelques jours plus tard, un employé du Ministère frappa allègrement à la porte de leur demeure en l'absence de son père. A Théodore, qui lui ouvrit, il annonça fièrement que tout était en règle, et lui remit l'acte de décès et l'autorisation d'inhumation. Théodore lui claqua la porte au nez – et sa détestation de la communauté sorcière et de tous ses membres suinta par tous ses pores.

Jusque là, son père s'était occupé de son éducation. Mais après la crémation, il prit contact avec une de ses connaissances : Lucius Malfoy, afin d'organiser des cours communs avec son fils Draco. Lorsque Théodore se rendit pour la première fois au manoir Malfoy, il fut surpris. Presque choqué.

Lucius Malfoy était jeune. Très jeune. Il ne pouvait pas être père, ce n'était pas possible. Les pères sont vieux, normalement. Ils ont une peau parcheminée, des rides aux joues et au front, et des cheveux gris, évidemment. Lucius Malfoy, lui, avait un visage lisse – à peine des rides d'expression encadrant sa bouche. Et ses cheveux étaient complètement blonds.

Narcissa Malfoy était une mère. Au début, Théodore en douta fortement, mais il surprit ses regards dirigés vers Draco. Elle le surveillait tout le temps du coin de l'œil. Alors, oui, elle était un peu jeune, mais elle était qualifiée pour être mère. Mais Lucius Malfoy…

Et Draco ? Théodore ne savait pas quoi penser de ce petit blond, copie parfaite de son père. Sauf que ce n'était pas un enfant. Il était Le Fils De. Toujours maître de lui, jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre, obéissant, respectueux, talentueux. Il n'était jamais lui-même, jamais franc, jamais honnête, ne se laissait jamais aller. Théodore n'aimait pas ce Draco-là. Il était de ce matériau dont sont faites les _connaissances utiles_, mais n'avait pas la trempe d'un véritable ami. Pansy était encore pire : inodore, incolore, et sans saveur. De la pâte à modeler idéale pour des parents avides de créer une parfaite Sang-Pur. Leur présence et leur comportement avaient quelque chose… d'étouffant.

Les tutorats en commun durèrent jusqu'à sa onzième année. Lorsqu'il reçut la lettre de Poudlard, il soupira. Et se demanda comment son père s'en sortirait sans lui.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Théodore grimaça à son souvenir. Il avait toujours eu tendance à cataloguer les gens – surtout après la mort de sa mère. Pendant longtemps, il avait refusé de croire qu'on pouvait changer. Draco lui avait prouvé le contraire. Mais souvent, il retombait dans cette erreur. Il jeta un œil aux alentours, et eut un sourire cynique à l'attention des membres du Ministère – qui tiraient une tête ! – et à l'attention des spectateurs, qui avaient vécu et ressenti avec lui toute la colère et tout le mépris qu'il avait à leur égard.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Neville détestait le week-end. Il adorait l'école – une école tout ce qu'il y a de moldu, mais comme sa famille le considérait comme un Cracmol, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Au contraire. Parfois, il s'imaginait lui-même moldu, et découvrait que l'idée lui plaisait. Ne pas avoir toutes ces attentes à satisfaire, ne pas être critiqué à longueur de journée par ses oncles et tantes.

Il ne leur arriverait jamais à la cheville en tant que sorcier, mais peut-être ferait-il un bon moldu ?

Et s'il avait été moldu, si sa famille avait été moldue, ses parents ne seraient certainement pas à l'hôpital. Il ne serait pas obligé d'aller les voir tous les week-ends, se prendre dans la figure leur état dégradé, la pitié et l'impuissance des Guérisseurs, la folie des patients de Janus Thickey. Le peu de confiance en lui qu'il acquérait dans la semaine était balayée, anéantie chaque week-end, lorsque ses parents le regardaient sans le voir, sans le reconnaître, qu'ils restaient assis sur leur lit ou sur leur siège, les yeux dans le vide, leur salive dégoulinant sur leurs genoux.

Lorsque son grand-oncle l'avait fait tomber du premier étage de leur gentilhommière, Neville avait rebondi sur l'herbe. _Tu es Terre_, avait dit sa grand-mère, et Neville n'avait pas compris. _Tu es sorcier_, avait dit son oncle, et on avait fait la fête chez les Longbottom, après cela. Les critiques et les soupirs étaient moins fréquents, et la lettre de Poudlard rassura tout le monde.

Neville était content d'aller à Poudlard, parce qu'au moins, il échappait aux visites hebdomadaires… Mais ça ne commençait pas très bien. Dans le train, il avait perdu son crapaud, Trevor. Il était tellement soulagé d'avoir rencontré cette fille, Hermione Granger. Non seulement elle ne s'était pas moquée de lui, mais en plus elle l'aidait à chercher son animal. Il espérait sincèrement que les autres élèves seraient aussi gentils et serviables.

Le Choixpeau l'avait placé à Gryffondor. _Gryffondor_ !

Et il serait dans le même dortoir qu'Harry Potter. _Harry_ _Potter_ !

Lorsqu'il tenta de s'interposer et d'empêcher Ron, Hermione et Harry d'aller chercher la pierre philosophale, il n'avait pas l'impression d'être un parfait Gryffondor – et se dresser contre Harry Potter… Il était persuadé que ses camarades allaient le lui faire payer. Mais il avait gagné dix points pour Gryffondor pour cet acte de bravoure. Ces dix points leur avaient donné la Coupe. Il fut fêté, célébré, et applaudi…

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Dans la Grande Salle, un brouhaha confus régnait, et le Ministre Jonathan Jones fit signe aux Langues-de-plomb d'interrompre à nouveau la séance. L'écran redevint blanc, la mosaïque d'images disparut. Un calme relatif se fit, murmures et bruissements perdurèrent un moment tandis que le Ministre discutait avec les hommes en gris. Les juges du Wizengamot et les représentants des différentes races magiques participèrent au long conciliabule. Enchaînés à leurs fauteuils, les Rowane se tournaient les uns vers les autres, se demandant ce qu'il se passait.

- « Bien, » annonça finalement le Ministre. « Le but du Jugement du Clan est d'appliquer la justice civile à ceux ou celles des Rowane qui auraient commis un crime punissable selon les lois civiles. Or, jusqu'ici, nos huissiers ont noté la mort du professeur Quirinus Quirrel – sous l'emprise de Voldemort – tué par Harry Potter dans des circonstances enfin élucidées. Il s'agit évidemment de légitime défense et, par ailleurs, il va de soi qu'étant donné l'âge de monsieur Potter au moment des faits, aucune peine ne peut décemment être prononcée à son encontre. Aussi, j'ai demandé, afin d'écourter la séance et dans un souci d'efficacité, que l'on se concentre sur les souvenirs de ces deux dernières années. D'une part parce que la majorité des membres du Clan Rowane a environ dix-huit ans – la majorité pénale sorcière étant fixée à seize ans, les crimes commis dans l'intervalle sont punissables. Et d'autre part parce que ces deux dernières années sont, comme nous le savons tous, les années difficiles qui ont connu leur terrible dénouement via la bataille de Poudlard. Il m'a semblé pertinent de n'explorer que ces souvenirs, et la proposition a été adoptée à l'unanimité. »

Il y eut un soupir collectif de soulagement. Les Langues-de-plomb s'affairèrent sur le sceau entourant les sièges des Rowane. Quelques modifications plus tard, les fumées noires s'élevèrent à nouveau et l'écran retrouva sa mosaïque d'images et de couleurs. Un calme absolu régnait dans la Grande Salle.

* * *

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR**

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**espe29** : merci, je vais tout de même essayer de respecter mes délais… Enfin, bonne lecture !

**Ashtana3** : ça y est, les confessions commencent… Les spectateurs ont-ils le droit de s'en prendre à madame Zabini ? Ils auraient pu se renseigner avant de venir… Enfin, bonne lecture !

**Maaath** : c'est notre côté voyeuriste qui nous donne à tous l'envie de voir ce calamiteux procès… Ah, cette société de l'image ! En tout cas, je m'y complais, et voici donc la suite et les premières confessions !

**ecathe38** : le passé d'Harry est une des choses qui m'a le plus choqué dans la saga. Parfois, les gens ne se rendent pas vraiment compte de ce qu'il a subi, en réalité. Si ça arrivait à un véritable enfant, il y aurait des procès et des condamnations… Donc, voici la suite, mais les prochains chapitres, ben… Disons que si j'ai mis cette fic en Drama, c'est parce qu'il y a une raison…

**Hermine noire** : « _Ça leur fera les pieds !_ » oui ! Exactement ! Il n'y a pas de raison qu'ils se sortent indemnes de l'expérience. Bonne lecture !

**LadyCocoMalefoy** : oui, j'avoue que rassembler les souvenirs est une ficelle pour ne pas avoir à recopier intégralement les bouquins de madame Rowling – et pouvoir me concentrer sur les souvenirs qui m'intéressent plus particulièrement : ceux des Serpentards en particulier… Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

**Agalys-Erwael** : on retrouve Millie au prochain chapitre ! (Viktor, ce sera beaucoup plus tard…) A bientôt !

**Kalila78** : coucou ! Bon, je n'ai pas mis la réaction de madame Zabini (ni celles des autres parents pour le moment…) Je vais me concentrer sur les souvenirs des uns et des autres, pour l'instant ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

**Karozthor the Necromagus** : oui, il aurait pu, oui. Mais les spectateurs vont vite s'en rendre compte, aussi… Bonne lecture !

**Venin du Basilik** : ça y est, on commence avec les autres membres du Clan, relativement soft pour le moment (enfin, tout est relatif : soft par rapport à la suite…) Et pour les réponses aux reviews, ben, ça me paraît normal d'y répondre… Alors, bonne lecture et à bientôt !

**Matsuyama** : oui, oui, la mère Zabini est là, mais pour l'instant je ne me focalise pas sur elle… Et tu as oublié « voyeurs ». On dit : « Sale bande de gens voyeurs ». Mais c'est tout à fait ça, et c'est, je l'avoue, assez jouissif de tous les punir pour leur voyeurisme autorisé ! Ils vont tous le regretter ! Bonne lecture !

**ninoox-974-91** : eh bien, voici la suite, j'espère que cela te plaira tout autant. Bonne lecture !

**Leenaren** : ah, ça, pour Draco… Ils vont regretter d'être venus, ça c'est sûr. Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

**luffynette** : merci, voici la suite !

**Angela . rx** : oui, moi aussi j'ai fait un petit rapprochement entre madame Zabini et Cruella (pour preuve, je l'ai appelée Druella…) et pour Draco… Disons qu'à lui seul, il justifie le rating de cette fiction.

**Nyan-Mandine** : oui, la partie que tout le monde attendait ! Bonne lecture !

**Elorah** : merci pour cette review, elle m'a fait très plaisir ! Je suis contente que Les Rowane te plaisent autant que Le Clan Talos. J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi, bonne lecture ! (et oui, les pauvres spectateurs vont être choqués, mais je crains que mes lecteurs aussi…)

**AydenQuileute** : oui, se mettre à la place des gens est très difficile, c'est dérangeant. Surtout dans notre société individualiste, où chacun a ses problèmes… Enfin, bonne lecture !

**Lena** : oui, je me suis dit qu'il fallait une contrepartie à ce droit d'intrusion monstrueux… Bonne lecture !

**Essup** : ah la la. Mes chapitres ne sont jamais assez long, jamais, apparemment. Mais ils font quand même une dizaine de pages sur Word, tu sais ? (hors réponse aux reviews, bien sûr, je vois venir la critique !) Enfin, bon. Bonne lecture malgré tout !

**Loursa** : woaw la review ! Bon, si tu as lu le chapitre ci-dessus, tu as dû comprendre que je ne vais en fait pas explorer les années Basilik, Azkaban, Coupe de Feu et Ordre du Phénix. Je vais m'intéresser plus particulièrement aux années Sang-Mêlé et Reliques… Sinon, j'en ai pour la vie entière à écrire cette fic… Et j'ai effectivement plus envie de me concentrer sur les personnages moins principaux qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione, disons, l'histoire parallèle que je me permets d'inventer… Gabrielle n'interviendra que très peu, effectivement. Pour la fin du « film », non, ça n'ira pas jusqu'à l'orgie. Je compte m'arrêter sur Viktor – expliciter sa décision d'entrer dans le Clan sera, je pense, la fin du « film » (mais pas forcément la fin de la fic…) Bon, j'en ai trop dit. Bonne lecture et merci encore pour tous tes compliments !

**Marion** : eh bien… désolée, je le sais, on me le dit tout le temps, mes chapitres sont toujours trop courts… Et pourtant, ils sont plus longs que les chapitres du Clan Talos. Enfin. Voici la suite du procès, et au prochain chapitre, on passe aux choses sérieuses. Bonne lecture !

**Faenlgiec** : Waouh. J'ai vu la flopée de reviews sur le Clan Talos (presque en direct), et maintenant, les reviews sur le Clan Talos : Merci ! Tu as fais exploser mes compteurs reviews !

Je t'avoue : j'ai abandonné les calculs sur le ratio mariage/divorce. Rien ne fonctionne là-dedans de manière intuitive – et lorsque tu parles d'appliquer les intégrales pour résoudre le problème : au secours !

Et pour ta dernière review : Talos ne devrait pas accepter de réduire les gens aux événements importants qui l'ont marqué : oui, c'est vrai. Mais le rite utilisé par les Langues-de-plomb est pour moi un rite mixte (besoin de bougies manufacturées et d'un écran/toile), donc on peut un peu tordre les principes de Talos.

En tout cas, merci pour toutes tes reviews, et j'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture !

**Narutoblade** : mangera-t-elle sa baguette ou son chapeau ? Ou les deux ? Réponse… pas tout de suite. Pour le moment, on continue avec le Jugement ! Bonne lecture !

**TheTwincess** : merci pour le compliment. Voici la suite du Jugement – pour l'instant, nous ne verrons pas les sentiments des familles des membres du Clan. Bonne lecture !


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPITRE QUATORZE**

* * *

Quoi qu'en disent les bien-pensants de leur communauté sorcière, son père l'aimait. Cette certitude était ancrée en Théodore, même si ce ne fut pas toujours le cas. Le doute s'était un temps installé, en particulier lorsque Auguste Nott fut convoqué par Voldemort dès sa résurrection.

Les convocations s'étaient succédé tout l'été précédent la cinquième année. Pendant l'année scolaire, son père lui avait intimé l'ordre de rester à Poudlard pendant les vacances, mais à la fin de sa cinquième année, Théodore fut bien obligé de rentrer chez lui.

Le soir même de son retour, ils dînaient, le père et le fils, dans leur manoir élégant et un peu morne à force d'être figé, lorsque son père se crispa sur sa chaise. Ce ne fut qu'un léger mouvement, un bref sursaut, mais il attira l'attention de Théo, qui leva ses yeux bleus en une interrogation silencieuse.

- « Je dois y aller, » fit son père en se levant avec circonspection – l'âge commençait à se faire sentir.

Il revint tard dans la nuit – ou très tôt le matin, selon le point de vue – le visage fermé, les poings serrés. Il s'adoucit en avisant son fils unique, qui somnolait sur l'un des fauteuils du salon. Il l'avait attendu.

Dès le lendemain matin, son père l'envoya en France, chez des amis, pour un mois complet. Lorsqu'il revint pour le mois d'Août, son père ne lui laissa pas le temps de déballer ses affaires et l'envoya en Allemagne, chez d'autres amis. Théodore ne revint à son manoir qu'une semaine avant la rentrée : le temps d'acheter ses manuels, de se refaire une garde-robe adaptée à sa poussée de croissance. Exceptionnellement, Auguste Nott l'accompagna jusqu'à la gare de King's Cross, et au moment de se séparer sur la voie 9 ¾, le prit dans ses bras et murmura à son oreille :

- « Le fils Malfoy a pris la Marque. Garde tes distances. »

Théodore savait que son père l'aimait, quoi qu'en dise le reste du monde.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Sur le bras de son père, Draco avait trouvé la Marque « cool », comme auraient dit ses camarades de moins bonne naissance. Un terme qu'un Weasley aurait pu employer, par exemple – à rayer définitivement de son vocabulaire, donc.

Non, pour Draco, elle était « inspirante », « exaltante ». Honneur, fierté, racines, civilisation et pureté. Voilà ce qu'elle avait évoqué. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ?

Qu'elle était laide, cette Marque qui souillait désormais son poignet. Draco la massait distraitement, inconsciemment, se remémorant la douleur aigue lorsqu'il l'avait reçue, puis la douleur lancinante chaque fois que Vol… Vous-Savez-Qui appelait ses ouailles. Mais la pire douleur était psychologique. Il ne supportait pas sa présence sur son bras gauche, il était incapable de la regarder. Ce serpent obscène qui sortait de cette mâchoire de tête de mort… c'était hideux. D'une vulgarité et d'un mauvais goût qu'il pensait ne rencontrer que chez des Nés-Moldus de basse extraction. La nuit suivant son adoubement, il avait rêvé qu'il se tranchait le bras pour s'en débarrasser. Il avait crié au réveil – non à cause du rêve, mais à cause de la réalité : cette Marque était là, pour y rester.

Si au moins elle avait changé quelque chose. Vol… Vous-Savez-Qui et ses Mangemorts s'étaient installés au Manoir Malfoy, il en avait fait son Quartier Général. A cause des erreurs de son père Lucius, sa famille était tombée en disgrâce et les Mangemorts n'hésitaient pas à les railler et à les humilier dans leur propre demeure. Draco avait espéré que prendre la Marque restaurerait un certain respect de leur part. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ?

Les pires étaient les loups-garous, menés par l'immonde Fenrir Greyback. Sales, puants, négligés, violents et grossiers. Les voir était déjà un calvaire, les voir _manger_, c'était un martyre ! Des porcs-garous se seraient mieux tenus. De tous, Fenrir était le plus redoutable et le plus vil. A ses manières innommables, il ajoutait un comportement salace vis-à-vis de Narcissa Malfoy, qui le faisait grincer des dents. Sa mère prenait les choses dignement, ne réagissait pas aux tapes sur les fesses ni aux propositions vulgaires, sachant que sa famille était sur le fil du rasoir.

Lucius n'était pas là. Après le fiasco du Département des Mystères, il avait été arrêté et croupissait désormais à Azkaban pour Merlin sait combien de temps. Quant à Draco, il était bousculé dans ses habitudes et ses certitudes, et se montrait incapable de réagir à quoi que ce soit.

- « C'est toujours dur de voir son monde s'écrouler, » lui dit un jour sa mère. « Cela nécessite de s'adapter. Tu es un Malfoy, un Black et un Serpentard, tu y parviendras. »

Alors il avait pris la Marque, il s'était adapté, et ça n'avait rien changé.

La seule que les Mangemorts respectaient dans leur famille, c'était Bellatrix. Parce qu'elle était folle, pas encore grillée auprès de Vous-Savez-Qui, mais surtout parce qu'elle avait le Doloris facile. Si quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas, elle le détruisait, si quelqu'un ne lui plaisait pas, elle le torturait – et ça l'amusait infiniment. En sa présence, Mangemorts et loups-garous se tenaient tranquille. Draco avait fini par trouver sa présence bénéfique.

Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ?

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Ces vacances ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau aux précédentes, songeait Millie, en voyant ses parents fébriles. Millie les observait placidement au petit-déjeuner, au déjeuner et au dîner, ils étaient en permanence sur le qui-vive. Et ce soir-là, ce fut à nouveau la _libération_ : les deux se crispèrent, se tenant l'avant bras gauche sans discrétion.

Millie baissa les yeux sur son dessert, tandis que ses parents se précipitaient hors de la salle à manger, et se rendaient… là où On les appelait. Ils revinrent quelques heures plus tard, le visage cendreux. Ils ne lui dirent rien, comme d'habitude. Ils s'affairèrent de leur côté, comme d'habitude. Elle monta dans sa chambre, prit un livre, et s'y plongea pendant que ses parents obéissaient aux ordres qu'ils avaient reçus, comme d'habitude.

Mais ce soir, Millie ne se sentait pas comme d'habitude. La bataille du Département des Mystère – à laquelle ses parents n'avaient pas participé, Merlin merci – s'était soldée par un échec cuisant des Mangemorts. La Gazette ne parlait que de ça : le retour de Voldemort était enfin confirmé et reconnu par le Ministère – avec l'attitude de ses parents, elle le savait depuis longtemps…

Et après ce fiasco, Vous-Savez-Qui semblait s'agiter. Millie, d'ordinaire peu curieuse, voulait savoir ce qu'il manigançait – non pas de manière générale, mais de manière spécifique : qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu ordonner à ses parents pour qu'ils reviennent aussi blafards de cette dernière réunion ? Ou bien, avaient-ils vu ou participé à quelque chose d'innommable ?

- « Kirin, » murmura-t-elle dans le silence feutré de sa chambre sobre.

L'elfe de maison apparut dans un craquement très discret, la fixant de ses grands yeux un peu globuleux.

- « Maîtresse ? » demanda-t-il béat.

- « Kirin. Pourrais-tu… »

Millie s'interrompit, hésitant sur le mot à employer. _Espionner_ ? Cela mettrait son elfe dans une position inconfortable, voire peut-être qu'il refuserait purement et simplement. _Surveiller_ ? Non, ce n'est pas le rôle d'un elfe…

- « Pourrais-tu vérifier ce que font mes parents, et t'assurer qu'ils vont bien ? »

_Et voilà_, songea Millie tandis que l'elfe se penchait jusqu'à terre et disparaissait. Il revint plusieurs minutes plus tard, il semblait un peu perplexe.

- « Alors ? Ils vont bien ? »

- « Oui, maîtresse. »

- « Et… Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? »

- « Ils… déménagent la cave… » fit l'elfe hésitant, manifestement surpris que le couple Bulstrode n'ait pas fait appel à lui pour ce travail.

- « Merci, Kirin. Va. »

L'elfe disparut à nouveau, et Millie se renfonça dans ses coussins, son livre ouvert et négligé sur ses cuisses épaisses.

Le surlendemain, elle profita d'une absence de ses parents pour aller voir la cave. Leur demeure avait ses fondations en briques, et le sous-sol, assez vaste, était voûté et rouge sang par endroits, orange foncé à d'autres, et globalement gris et noir de poussière et autres suies. C'était à la base une vaste pièce, mais – nouveauté – il y avait maintenant un couloir, des murs, et des portes.

Des portes bardées de ferronneries, des verrous, des barreaux. La cave présentait désormais six cellules. Les vins et grands crus que son père se piquait de collectionner et de servir aux grandes occasions occupaient maintenant l'une d'entre elles, ainsi que le fond du couloir. Les geôles étaient présentement vides, leurs portes ouvertes, mais leur destination ne faisait aucun doute, elles existaient pour accueillir des prisonniers. Millie soupira, et remonta jusqu'à sa chambre.

_Vivement la reprise scolaire. _

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Avant même de monter dans le Poudlard Express, Harry sentit qu'il y avait un problème avec Malfoy. Il fanfaronnait, mais avec colère. C'était… comme s'il se sentait supérieur au reste du monde, tout en reprochant au reste du monde d'être inférieur. C'était étrange, et cela l'intriguait. Il n'aurait su dire quel était exactement le problème, mais le blond le hérissait.

Lorsqu'avec les Weasley et Hermione, il était allé au Chemin de Traverse pour acheter ses affaires, il avait déjà repéré Malfoy, son attitude lui avait parue suspicieuse, il l'avait donc suivi dans l'allée des Embrumes. Il avait la certitude qu'il manigançait quelque chose, et avait tenté d'en apprendre plus au magasin Barjow et Beurk dans lequel Draco avait pénétré. Peine perdue, et pire, lorsqu'il avait parlé de ses soupçons à Ron et Hermione, ces derniers ne l'avaient pas cru.

Cela rendait Harry presque hystérique. Pourquoi ne l'écoutaient-ils pas ? Il avait entraîné ses camarades dans un piège parce que personne ne l'écoutait, personne ne le prenait au sérieux, personne ne daignait le renseigner et lui dire la vérité. Il était la victime désignée de Voldemort, son point faible aussi, et on avait décidé de le laisser dans le noir. Résultat : Sirius était mort. Mort de ces tergiversations, mort de ces secrets inutiles. Ça aurait coûté quoi à Dumbledore de lui enseigner lui-même l'Occlumencie au lieu de le fourrer dans les mains de Rogue ? Si seulement il avait pris cette peine, si seulement…

Mais Harry Potter ne méritait manifestement pas qu'on se donne la peine de lui confier les secrets qui le concernent. Il avait pensé qu'il obtiendrait de ses deux meilleurs amis l'écoute et la confiance dont il avait tant besoin, mais voilà que, ses doutes et ses craintes concernant Malfoy, ils les balayaient d'un revers de main nonchalant. _Tu crois vraiment que Tu-Sais-Qui s'intéresserait à un gamin prétentieux comme Malfoy ? Voyons, Harry, il n'a que seize ans !_, avait dit Ron.

Ron, Ron, Ron ! Et l'idée lui paraissait tellement saugrenue qu'elle le fit rire, en plus !

Harry voulait en avoir le cœur net. Même si la communauté hésitait encore à réagir drastiquement à la menace Voldemort, lui savait que les Malfoy étaient des Mangemorts. Que le Ministère joue les vierges effarouchées autour d'eux l'énervait prodigieusement, que ses propres amis minimisent l'importance de Malfoy aux yeux de Voldemort – et négligent ses doutes aussi – le hérissait. Il s'était résigné à l'idée qu'il n'obtiendrait pas leur soutien, mais lui comptait se montrer vigilant et surveiller le blond.

Dans le Poudlard Express, alors qu'il partageait un compartiment avec Neville, Ginny et Luna, Harry fut invité, comme Neville et Ginny, par Horace Slughorn qui (re)constituait son Club de futur gens influents. Zabini était de la partie, et Harry eut l'idée, en sortant, de le suivre et de tenter d'espionner les Serpentards – Malfoy essentiellement. Abandonnant Neville et Ginny, il sortit sa Cape d'Invisibilité dès qu'il quitta le Club, s'en couvrit et s'infiltra dans le compartiment derrière Zabini. Il réussit à monter sur le porte-bagage pendant que Malfoy interrogeait le Noir sur le Club de Slughorn – se plaignant évidemment de ne pas avoir été invité – et Harry resta là, immobile, à les écouter, espérant obtenir des informations déterminantes.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Blaise referma la porte récalcitrante de leur compartiment, et s'assit face à Draco, présentement vautré dans le giron de cette idiote de Pansy. Celle-ci profitait de son moment de gloire et caressait les fins cheveux platine, et ça l'horripilait. Il avait beau savoir qu'elle n'avait aucune chance avec lui – Draco avait été très clair à ce sujet – qu'elle essaie en permanence de le séduire… Il n'y pouvait rien, ça l'horripilait !

Blaise grinça des dents et fit un compte-rendu succinct de son entrevue avec le professeur Slughorn : un rassemblement de soi-disant futurs VIP… A mourir de rire quand on voyait qui avait été invité : Neville Longbottom, ah ! Et pire : Ginny Weasley ! Un quasi-Cracmol et une Traîtresse de Sang. Blaise n'était resté que parce qu'il sentait le vent tourner, et qu'il est toujours bon de se constituer un réseau – on ne sait jamais.

Et pendant qu'il parlait, Pansy lui caressait les cheveux.

Blaise reporta son attention sur le blond lorsque celui-ci révéla qu'il avait été remarqué (sous-entendu _par le Seigneur des Ténèbres_), et qu'il avait eu l'honneur de se voir confier une mission de la plus haute importance. Blaise fronça les sourcils.

- « Une mission ? Pourquoi irait-Il confier une mission à un gamin de seize ans, sans expérience et sans qualification ? »

- « _Peut-être_ que ce petit travail qui _m'aurait été_ confié ne nécessite _peut-être_ aucune qualification… », fit fièrement le blond.

Blaise ouvrit de grands yeux – Pansy, Grégory et Vincent aussi, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Eux semblaient impressionnés, subjugués, à l'idée qu'Il (sous-entendu _le Seigneur des Ténèbres_) avait sélectionné Draco pour une mission. Lui, ce qu'il voyait, c'était…

Un lavage de cerveau.

Et Draco ne s'en rendait _peut-être_ même pas compte.

Où était passé le fier Sang-Pur ? Fier de son nom, de son pédigrée, de sa culture et de son histoire ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce garçon qui s'auto-dénigrait et s'abaissait à être _hautainement satisfait_ d'avoir été choisi pour exécuter un travail _qui ne nécessitait aucune qualification_ ?

Blaise Zabini avait décidé d'entrer dans le cercle d'amis proches de Draco l'année dernière. Les années précédentes, il les avait passées à se demander pourquoi le blond le hérissait la plupart du temps, ou plutôt, pourquoi le voir avec certains de leurs camarades l'horripilait. Il avait fini par reconnaître et admettre, avec beaucoup de réticence et un étonnement incrédule, qu'il avait un béguin pour lui. Il s'en était rapproché autant pour écarter les indésirables – Pansy – les indignes – Vincent et Grégory – et aussi avec l'espoir qu'en le connaissant mieux, son béguin s'estomperait et disparaîtrait. L'espoir qu'il pourrait mener la vie que sa mère prévoyait pour lui : une épouse Sang-Pur, des enfants Sangs-Purs, etc…, fut douché, au final. Le béguin n'était pas parti. Les indésirables non plus.

Et maintenant, Draco se rabaissait au niveau de Vincent et Grégory – après tout, les travaux qui ne nécessitent aucune qualification, c'est pour eux, non ?

Il y avait une limite à ce que Blaise était prêt à accepter. Autant il pouvait adhérer aux principes défendus par les Mangemorts, autant il ne pouvait leur pardonner d'avoir réduit Draco à… _ça_.

L'occasion de le leur montrer ne surviendrait certainement jamais – Blaise comptait rester neutre dans la guerre qu'il voyait se profiler à l'horizon. Mais il était désormais hors de question de les soutenir. Puis une pensée s'imposa, qui le fit bouillir d'une rage impuissante.

Draco avait-il le bras souillé par cette horrible Marque ?

Si c'était le cas… Si c'était le cas…

Blaise fut ravi lorsque Draco leur signala que le château était en vue. Il sortit de ce compartiment étouffant.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Harry n'apprit rien qu'il n'avait déjà deviné. Draco manigançait quelque chose, il s'en vantait, presque. Il se montrait sarcastique, condescendant ou imbu de sa personne – puis, sans prévenir, il se taisait ou rabrouait ceux de ses amis qui lui posaient trop de questions. Allongé la tête dans le giron de Pansy, il s'enorgueillissait d'avoir été choisi pour accomplir une tâche. Et lorsque Zabini, étrangement mécontent, ou jaloux peut-être, lui fit remarquer que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne s'abaisserait pas à faire appel à un gamin de seize ans sans aucune qualification pour faire un quelconque travail, Draco lui répondit que _peut-être_ le travail qui lui avait été confié ne nécessitait _peut-être_ aucune qualification…

Harry faillit éclater de rire. Entre tous ces « peut-être » et cette… Ah. Comment dire. Cette fierté mal placée – ne se rendait-il pas compte qu'il se complaisait dans un autodénigrement malsain ? _J'ai été choisi parce que je n'ai aucune qualification, et j'en suis fier !_ Ça faisait presque pitié, même Zabini ne sut quoi répondre.

Ça faisait pitié, mais ça ne changeait rien au fait que Draco était en mission pour le compte de Voldemort – une mission secrète, dont il ne devait parler à personne, alors que, manifestement, il en mourait d'envie. Harry mit de côté son peu d'empathie pour le blond – que pouvait-il se passer chez les Malfoy pour que Draco soit tombé si bas ? – et se promit de le surveiller de très près cette année.

Lorsque le train aborda la Gare de Pré-aux-Lard, les Serpentards sortirent les uns après les autres, récupérant leurs valises. Harry prit garde à ne pas interférer, et ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte qu'il ne restait que Draco et lui dans le compartiment. Il n'eut le temps de rien faire, rien dire, qu'un sort de Pétrification l'immobilisait.

Draco tira sur les malles restantes et Harry tomba au milieu d'elles. Dans le mouvement, la Cape d'Invisibilité se dégagea, et Draco observa un moment le visage figé d'Harry. Puis ses traits se déformèrent en un masque de rage, et Harry eut peur.

Draco lui écrasa le visage sous un coup de pied violent, qui lui cassa le nez, le sang éclaboussant le sol. Il replaça la Cape d'Invisibilité sur lui et sortit, faisant léviter ses malles à sa suite.

Harry étouffait dans son propre sang, terrifié à l'idée qu'il resterait là, invisible, est-ce que quelqu'un contrôlait les wagons entre les trajets ? Heureusement, Nymphadora Tonks vint le tirer de ce mauvais pas. Mais maintenant, le peu d'empathie qu'il ressentait pour le blond disparut irrémédiablement : entre lui et Malfoy, ça allait être la guerre.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Théo surveillait Draco, aussi souvent que possible. S'il devait décrire l'état d'esprit du blond, il l'aurait qualifié « d'incertain ». Malfoy oscillait entre fierté et crainte, entre arrogance et terreur abjecte. Il pouvait se montrer imbuvable puis changer du tout au tout et se montrer charmant – dans la même minute. Personne ne savait comment l'aborder, quels sujets éviter. Il lui arrivait de revenir sur une conversation tenue plusieurs jours plus tôt pour la critiquer et en changer la conclusion.

Les Serpentards n'étaient pas des imbéciles : ils _savaient_. Aucun n'aurait été assez stupide pour le confronter au sujet de la Marque, mais ça, plus son attitude, et le nombre extravagants d'actes manqués… Comme cette fois où il avait commencé à remonter ses manches pour préparer sa potion – un sec « monsieur Malfoy » de la part du Professeur Rogue lui avait fait prendre conscience de ce qu'il faisait.

Ces « actes manqués » mettaient les Serpentards mal à l'aise, et ils prirent leurs distances. Beaucoup d'entre eux appartenaient à des familles sympathisantes des Mangemorts, si ce n'est Mangemort elles-mêmes, et plusieurs élèves rêvaient de porter la Marque pour « en découdre » avec les Sang-de-Bourbes et les traîtres. Beaucoup concevaient la Marque comme un honneur, une distinction, une récompense presque, quelque chose dont on était fier, mais l'attitude de Malfoy était pour le moins ambiguë. Quand il raisonnait en Sang-Pur, alors l'arrogance et la fierté prévalaient. Puis il déglutissait, réfléchissait, son regard se perdait dans le vide tandis que ses lèvres prenaient un pli amer et qu'il massait inconsciemment son poignet.

Un jour, alors que Draco quittait la salle commune pour se rendre dans sa chambre de Préfet, Théodore le retint par le bras. D'un geste brusque, il releva sa manche gauche et dévoila l'odieuse Marque. Pendant quelques secondes, Draco resta figé, terrifié, il leva finalement les yeux sur Théo, puis fit du regard le tour de la pièce – il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux. A la fois soulagé et complètement stressé, Draco dégagea son bras de la poigne du brun et murmura :

- « Tu ne peux pas comprendre… »

- « Je crois que si… »

- « Non. Tu ne peux pas. Tu n'as aucune idée… »

- « Mon père est Mangemort, Draco… »

- « Le mien aussi, ma mère aussi ! Mais tu ne sais pas… »

- « Tu l'as prise de ton plein gré ? Tu étais content, fier, d'être Marqué ? Est-ce que ça fait mal ? »

- « … Oui, ça fait mal. Oui, je l'ai prise de mon plein gré, et oui, j'en suis… enfin j'en étais… Non. J'en suis… Fier. Oui, voilà, j'en suis fier. »

- « Ce serait plus convainquant si tu n'avait pas le regard fuyant en disant ça… »

- « … Tu ne peux pas comprendre, » fit Draco sans pour autant relever les yeux.

- « Mon père ne semble pas vouloir que je la prenne. Et pour être honnête, je n'en ai pas envie non plus. »

- « Alors ne la prend pas, puisque tu as le choix ! »

- « Ah. Donc, tu n'as pas eu le choix… »

Tout à coup, Draco changea d'humeur, il releva des yeux flamboyants sur Théodore, et l'empoigna par sa cravate vert et argent, tandis qu'il lui crachait à la figure :

- « Le choix ! Le choix ? _Il_ est chez moi, Nott ! _Il_ vit chez moi ! _Il_ dort dans nos lits, marche dans nos couloirs, mange dans nos assiettes, utilise nos elfes ! _Il_ a même pris et perdu la baguette de mon père ! Le choix, dis-tu ? Non, je n'ai pas eu le choix, mais je vais faire semblant, je vais jouer mon rôle, pour ma sauvegarde et celle de mes parents, et toujours je prétendrais que j'étais volontaire, toujours je dirais que j'en suis fier de cette putain de Marque ! »

Il sembla alors surpris et effrayé par sa propre rage, et relâcha son camarade abasourdi. Il se détourna et murmura finalement.

- « Reste en dehors de ce merdier, tant que tu le peux. »

Théo le rattrapa alors que Draco sortait, et lui murmura.

- « Potter te surveille aussi. Pour ceux qui ont l'esprit suspicieux, ton comportement est une preuve évidente de tes nouvelles allégeances… Alors fais attention. Et, au moins, maîtrise-toi ! Tu te masses le poignet tout le temps ! »

Draco eut un mouvement de recul, et instinctivement, porta sa main à son poignet. Avisant le regard pointu de Théodore, il s'obligea à maintenir ses bras immobiles, puis sortit finalement.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Millie revint chez elle, ravie d'échapper à l'atmosphère légèrement étouffante et glauque de la Maison Serpentard – et redoutant de trouver quelque chose d'encore plus glauque dans sa propre demeure. Arrivée dans sa chambre, elle déballa ses quelques affaires, s'installa, et resta un moment sans savoir quoi faire, assise sur son lit, le regard fixé sur ses chaussures impeccables.

- « Kirin ? » appela-t-elle d'une voix incertaine.

L'elfe se matérialisa, comme à son habitude, discrètement. Millie hésita un long moment avant de lui poser sa question.

- « Kirin, dis-moi… Est-ce que nous avons des invités, en ce moment ? »

- « Des invités, maîtresses ? »

- « Oui… Dans la cave, je veux dire. »

- « La ca… Oh, Maîtresse veux certainement dire : le Garde-Manger ? »

Millie se figea et leva lentement les yeux sur son elfe.

- « Le… garde-manger ? »

- « Le _Garde-Manger des Loups-Garous et du Serpent du Maître_. C'est ainsi que l'appellent Maître et Maîtresse Bulstrode. Mais Garde-Manger, c'est plus simple et plus rapide à dire. »

Le cerveau de Millie fut brusquement divisé en deux. Une des deux parties était totalement figée, paralysée, et incapable de penser, d'enregistrer et d'analyser la remarque, l'autre partie, au contraire, carburait à plein régime et l'abreuvait de réflexions cyniques dont elle se serait bien passé.

_Garde-Manger. Un terme que l'on peut facilement utiliser en public sans attirer l'attention. De quoi reconnaître Ceux-Qui-Savent de Ceux-Qui-Ne-Savent-Pas, tout en se payant une tranche de franche rigolade. _

Millie déglutit et se reprit, arrêtant le flot de pensées acerbes et écœurantes.

- « Et, donc ? Y a-t-il des invités dans le Garde-Manger, Kirin ? »

- « Oui, maîtresse. Il est plein. »

- « … Bien. Tu peux aller. »

L'elfe partit, et Millie resta un long moment sans rien faire. Puis elle se leva, s'installa à son bureau, et commença ses devoirs. Le dîner se passa sans problème, le week-end aussi, puis dès le lundi, alors que ses parents étaient au travail, elle se rendit à la cave.

Sur les portes renforcées et verrouillées, des petites grilles et des passe-plats avaient été aménagés. Elle jeta un œil par le grillage de la première cellule et se figea, surprise.

C'étaient visiblement des Moldus qui se tenaient là.

Deux ou trois par cellules, dans un état assez lamentable. Millie referma les grilles et remonta dans sa chambre. Elle s'assit à son bureau, prit un parchemin, qu'elle fixa longtemps, très longtemps, avant de prendre une plume et de la tremper dans l'encre. Elle écrivit, en lettres rondes et en capitales :

_**LES GRANDS PRINCIPES DE MILLIE**_

Elle s'interrompit. Reposa sa plume dans l'encrier, fixa sa feuille et son titre, puis, après une longue réflexion, ajouta juste en dessous :

_Ou : c'est évident, mais ça va mieux en le disant._

Elle posa à nouveau sa plume, croisa ses bras et ferma les yeux. Soupira. Puis reprit enfin.

_Théodore est le plus beau garçon de la Terre (Draco est bon deuxième, mais il est blond, et je n'aime pas trop les blonds. En ce qui le concerne, c'est du pinaillage, j'avoue)_

_Aucun être humain n'est censé servir de nourriture à un serpent._

_Aucun être humain n'est censé servir de défouloir à des loups-garous._

_Les Moldus sont aussi des êtres humains, on peut le regretter, mais le nier serait vraiment stupide. _

_Le point numéro quatre est valable pour les Nés-Moldus, les Traîtres de Sang, et globalement pour tous ceux qui ont une tête, deux bras et deux jambes. Ce qui inclut – on peut aussi le regretter : les Gobelins, les Géants, les loups-garous, les vampires, les sirènes parce que, et je refuse de considérer les Trolls comme des êtres humains. Pour les vampires, ils sont morts, donc ils ne comptent pas vraiment. _

Millie s'interrompit à nouveau. Seuls des principes simples et clairs méritaient d'être gravés dans le marbre. Par exemple : « Tu ne tueras point. » C'est simple, c'est clair. Après, on brode en fonction des circonstances : « … mais si tu tues un sorcier ou une sorcière, tu iras au Paradis, alors n'hésite pas, » par exemple. Donc elle écrivit :

_Quand ça devient trop compliqué, envoie tout le monde paître et fais ce que tu veux ou ce que tu penses devoir faire. _

Elle reposa sa plume. Elle était soulagée, satisfaite, et exaltée car elle allait faire _quelque chose_.

Et pour commencer, elle termina ses devoirs.

* * *

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR**

* * *

**Remarques diverses et variées :**

Bon, je triche, je retire ma note et je mets le chapitre à la place – comme ça, je n'aurais pas de décalage entre la numérotation fanfiction et la mienne...

Eh bien ! Entre les préparatifs de mon déménagement, les travaux dans mon logement actuel, et ma participation au Salon du Fantastique, j'avoue, je n'ai pas franchement eu la tête – ni les moyens techniques, ah, internet...) à me replonger dans les Rowane.

Mes publications risquent d'être un peu aléatoires pendant encore un petit moment, je le crains, puisque j'expose dans un autre salon littéraire ce samedi 15 Novembre... et j'en ai un autre début Décembre !

Avis aux lecteurs : si vous êtes du côté de Vierzon le 15 Novembre, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir ! Je tiens toujours un stand tout noir, avec ma cousine. Je suis blonde, elle est brune, et nous ne serons pas déguisées, cette fois (le Salon Fantastique était un vrai carnaval, qui se tenait en plein Halloween en plus, mais là, c'est un salon généraliste et beaucoup plus sage...) Le mot de passe est toujours Patapouf !

Et maintenant : place aux RAR ! (Merci à tous pour vos reviews, d'ailleurs ! Elles m'ont fait très plaisir, et m'ont beaucoup encouragée pour écrire malgré les difficultés actuelles !)

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Nienna-lo :** eh bien voici (enfin !) la suite, je ferais des « tranches » comme pour le chapitre précédent, mais parfois un peu plus longues. J'espère que ça te plaira, bonne lecture !

**Faenlgiec :** ah, je ne peux pas revenir sur toute l'histoire d'Harry Potter, je m'intéresse donc aux deux années les plus chaotiques (6ème et 7ème années). L'évolution des sentiments sera bien là, malgré tout, même si, dans certains cas (comme celui de Blaise ci-dessus), je les évoquerai partiellement en flashback... Enfin, voici enfin la suite, bonne lecture !

**hathor2 :** merci, je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise ! Voici enfin la suite ! Bonne lecture !

**Elorah :** merci pour ces compliments ! J'essaye au maximum de respecter le canon – tout en étant bien obligée de le tordre par endroits... Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

**heliasmalicio :** bonjour ! Merci pour ces compliments, je suis contente que cette histoire t'ait accroché malgré son thème inhabituel. Alors, rassure-toi, je compte bien finir cette histoire, même si les posts sont aléatoires pour les raisons évoquées ci-dessus. En tout cas, voici la suite, bonne lecture !

**Matsuyama :** oui, pauvre Théo – et tu as raison, ce n'est pas le seul personnage que je vais « charger »... Draco va en baver, notamment. Bonne lecture !

**Shanatora :** merci pour tes reviews ! Alors, pour répondre à tes questions : imaginer cette fanfiction était une sorte de « récréation » lorsque j'en avais soupé de travailler sur mon roman original (sur lequel je travaille depuis environ 10 ans, ce qui te donne une idée du temps de maturation et du roman, et de la fanfiction). Quant au principe de la magie Talos, c'est venu au fur et à mesure de mes élucubrations, et j'ai effectivement fait un mix avec la magie d'Avatar, le dernier Maître de l'Air... Tu vois, tu n'étais pas loin ! Voici en tout cas la suite, bonne lecture !

**Hermine noire :** ah, oui, les enfances que j'ai décrites sont celles qui sont les plus dures... Celles de Ron, ou Dean, ou Gabrielle, ou Viktor auraient été plus joyeuses, bien sûr, mais comme le Jugement se focalise sur les évènements les plus marquants, face aux autres, elles ne passent pas le « filtre »... Et évidemment, les 6ème et 7ème années seront sur le même principe... C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai mis cette fic sous « Romance/Drama »... Enfin, bonne lecture !

**Ecnerrolf :** nous sommes tous un peu comme ce public voyeur : on a envie de tout connaître de la vie des gens, politiques, people ou autres, tant que ça ne nous affecte pas... Dès qu'il y a un risque pour soi, on retrouve quelques principes moraux, tout d'un coup... Enfin. Voici la suite, il faut boire la coupe jusqu'à la lie !

**Venin du Basilik :** ah ah ! oui, la suite va décaper, surtout la 7ème année ! Et si un membre du Clan va en prison, non, le Clan n'est pas terminé, et Harry ne replonge pas dans le coma... Simplement, le Clan sera bancal, incomplet, et incapable de se projeter dans l'avenir. Les relations vont en pâtir, notamment sur le plan sexuel. Donc pas d'enfants, et une vie qui se résumera à Métro/Boulot/Dodo jusqu'à ce que le ou les membres emprisonnés soient relâchés... Dans un tel contexte d'immobilisme, les membres seraient rongés par le doute et la rancœur, ce serait comme... Comme... Euh... Quelle analogie je pourrais faire ? Ce serait comme un couple qui se déteste, mais qui restent mariés parce qu'ils n'ont pas les moyens financiers de se payer un divorce. Voilà. Tu vois l'ambiance ? Enfin. Bonne lecture !

**LadyCocoMalefoy :** oui, j'imagine bien mini-Draco et mini-Théo, des petits gamins mignons comme tout mais hautains au possible ! J'espère que la suite te plaira, bonne lecture !

**Kalila78 :** coucou ! eh oui, il manque l'enfance de pas mal de personnages – j'aurais voulu évoquer celle de Luna, qui aurait pu être difficile aussi, vu qu'elle a perdu sa mère, mais ç'aurait été redondant avec celle de Théo... Ainsi que celle de Dean, qui a grandi sans père, mais bon... Enfin, voici la suite ! Bonne lecture !

**Nyan-Mandine :** ce qu'ils ont commis, et ce qu'ils ont subi... Le Jugement devra trancher. Voici la suite, bonne lecture !

**Leenaren :** un câlin Harry/Draco s'impose de toute évidence ! Mais, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite... Bonne lecture !

**Ashtana3 :** merci pour les compliments sur l'écriture ! Bon, ce chapitre est encore soft, pour le moment (à peu près, disons, enfin, en comparaison de la suite, il est encore soft...) Bonne lecture ! Pour mon roman, je te réponds en particulier.

**narutoblade :** ah, Blaise... Non. Je ne dis rien. Dommage que tu sois au Canada, il y a quand même peu de chance que je participe à un salon là-bas, hélas... Enfin, bonne lecture !

**Angela . rx :** merci pour le compliment ! J'utiliserai le même système de « tranches de vie » pour la suite, en essayant d'être la plus cohérente possible... Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu.

**Marion310391 :** merci pour tous ces compliments, je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise ! Alors pour les transports... D'abord, pour les communications par cheminée, je n'avais pas l'impression qu'ils mettaient la tête dedans (mais je suis peut-être influencée par les films, ou l'on voit les visages des interlocuteurs apparaître dans les flammes comme s'il s'agissait d'un écran de retransmission), d'où peut-être cette apparente incohérence, qui n'en était pas une pour moi...

Quant aux moyens de transport... Pour être honnête, je n'arrive pas à voir les animaux comme des moyens de transport... J'ai fait du cheval, une fois, je me suis sentie gênée de lui monter dessus... Donc pour moi, Sombrals ou Hippogriffes comme montures, non (ça ne m'est même pas venu à l'idée). En fait, j'envisage de les faire voyager uniquement par des moyens moldus (avions, voitures...), mais à la limite, utiliser les créatures magiques comme animaux de traits, pourquoi pas ? Pour l'instant, rien n'est définitif. Enfin, voici la suite, bonne lecture !

**luffynette :** ouf ? Dans un sens, oui (pour moi, surtout !), mais pour les lecteurs... Je ne sais pas. Bonne lecture !

**Alycia Panther :** Bonjour ! (ou plutôt, rebonjour !) Je suis ravie que cette histoire t'ait plu, finalement. Je me souviens de tes premières reviews, tu me suivais au fur et à mesure de la publication du Clan Talos, et j'avais l'impression de t'avoir perdue à un moment à cause de mon alternance Serpentard/Gryffondor parfois abrupte. Je suis contente que tu aies accroché, au final ! Bonne lecture, et à bientôt !

**tinetinetina :** bon, ben vu le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour poster ce nouveau chapitre, je suppose que tu as eu le temps de te remettre de ta lecture tardive... J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu, à bientôt !

**FabCissy :** wahou, la review ! Alors d'abord, merci pour tous ces compliments et ces encouragements ! Bon, j'ai bien compris que Draco est ton bébé, et je m'excuse de te l'emprunter (surtout que je vais lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs !) Mais bon... C'est pour... Ah, j'allais dire, c'est pour la bonne cause, mais en fait, même pas... Désolée ! Pour les personnages parfois Out Of Character... J'ai essayé de coller, pourtant, mais pour les besoins de la fic, il fallait qu'ils soient différents sur certains points. Celui qui diffère le plus, à mon sens, c'est Draco, évidemment, et Harry dans une certaine mesure... Mais bon. Dès qu'on veut qu'ils finissent ensemble, il faut bien les altérer un peu... Pour le Draco/Hermione... si tu as lu les chapitres suivants, tu as vu que ça se dessinait... Enfin. Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

**Missy Bloody :** j'ai lu avec extase (le mot n'est pas exagéré !) ta review sur le Clan Talos : Merci ! Je suis contente que cette histoire t'ait plu ! Voici la suite, avec (beaucoup de) retard, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bonne lecture !

**AydenQuileute :** puis-je te conseiller de ne pas trop te mettre à la place des personnages ? Vu ce que je compte leur faire subir, ça risque d'être désagréable... Mais ça me fait plaisir que l'histoire t'emporte à ce point. Bonne lecture !

**Mel-In-E DL :** Coucou ! Je suis super contente de t'avoir rencontrée au Salon ! Je ne sais pas si tu as commencé à lire mon roman, j'espère qu'il te plaira. Enfin, comme tu le vois, je reprends lentement mais surement la fiction des Rowane – normalement, je devrais pouvoir avancer un peu plus régulièrement, maintenant. J'ai essayé de lire ta fic Bouleversement Fondamental... C'est un peu hard pour moi... Bon enfin, voici enfin la suite des Rowane, j'espère que ça te plaira. A bientôt !

**Meleserpentard :** eh bien, oui, tu m'as écrit une review pour le chapitre 13 des Rowane. Au Salon Fantastique, j'étais la Marquise en vert et perruque rousse. Dis-moi, une jeune fille habillée en Serpentarde a discuté un peu avec ma cousine (déguisée en Gryffondor), était-ce toi ?

Sinon, pour ta review, donc : les hommes qui portent des enfants, je l'ai évoqué dans le Clan Talos, mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, loin de là ! Pour l'instant, je laisse de côté les élèves et les amis (pas vraiment le temps ni l'occasion de les traiter dans la fiction) mais pour Ginny, non, elle n'est pas au 36ème dessous : elle est en ce moment avec Seamus. Enfin, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bonne lecture !

**komaki-56 :** bon, j'espère que tu as dormi depuis ta review ! Merci, d'ailleurs, pour tes compliments. Concernant le nombre de chapitres, je n'ai pas d'idée précise, mais ce sera probablement entre 25 et 30 (en fonction du découpage de l'histoire). L'amour entre plusieurs personnes serait une bonne chose (et je parle bien d'amour, hein, pas de plaisir ou de fantasme sexuel), mais je crains que dans notre société individualiste et consumériste, personne ne supporterait une relation définitive avec plusieurs personnes (c'est déjà difficile d'en supporter ne serait-ce qu'une...) Enfin, voici la suite, bonne lecture !

**Isaura88 :** ah, je suis relativement désolée de ta nuit blanche... Bon, entre ta review et la publication de ce chapitre, tu as dû avoir le temps de te reposer. En tout cas, voici la suite, bonne lecture !

**Miss lyli :** eh bien, je suis ravie de t'avoir permis de supporter cette nuit un peu agitée avec ton bébé – en espérant qu'il fera ses nuits bientôt, ton bout de chou ! J'espère que la suite te plaira, bonne lecture !

**Malefoydream :** merci pour ta review, je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise. Voici la suite, bonne lecture !


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPITRE QUINZE**

* * *

Dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard, les spectateurs s'agitaient sur leurs sièges, les juges s'entre-regardaient, confus et indécis. Ils ne savaient que penser de ce Harry Potter sur les nerfs et pas particulièrement sympathique, ni de ce Draco Malfoy, qu'ils avaient toujours imaginé adhérant complètement aux idéaux Mangemorts, et qu'ils découvraient réticent... Ou plutôt, il leur semblait qu'ils évoluaient avec lui sur la question, ils découvraient, avec lui, dans quelles circonstances les choses s'étaient passées.

C'était inconfortable mais pas autant que ce que le Ministre avait laissé entendre... Le Ministre Jones, lui, fronça les sourcils d'étonnement aux souvenirs de Millie, mais se contentait généralement de regarder le vaste écran, une légère grimace amère déformant ses traits. Les images défilaient toujours...

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Lorsque ses parents revinrent du travail ce soir-là, Millie leur demanda l'autorisation de retirer un peu de son argent de Gringotts : elle avait en vue un cadeau de Noël et souhaitait se l'offrir avec l'argent de poche qu'elle économisait depuis des années.

Car ce qui est bien quand on est une Millicent Bulstrode, c'est qu'on n'a pas besoin de dépenser énormément d'argent en superbes tenues (qui ne lui iraient pas de toute façon) ni en maquillage (qui la faisait passer pour un clown de toute façon) ni en parfum (que personne ne remarquait de toute façon) ni en chaussures (puisqu'elle ne pouvait les porter dignement de toute façon). Millie avait mis beaucoup d'argent de côté.

Elle obtint leur accord enthousiaste (pour une fois qu'elle s'achetait quelque chose !), et le lendemain, lorsque ses parents se rendirent au travail, elle alla sur le Chemin de Traverse, entra à Gringotts et prit toutes ses économies. Puis entra dans la boutique _La Malle Voyageuse_ qui vendait, comme son nom l'indique, des malles et des valises magiques disposant d'espaces sorciers.

Parmi les malles disponibles, elle trouva celle qui l'intéressait : une malle à plusieurs serrures – et donc avec plusieurs contenus. Cet enchantement avait fait grand bruit lors de la libération d'Alastor Maugrey, emprisonné dans sa propre malle par Barty Croupton Junior, il y a deux ans. Et depuis cette affaire, les malles à plusieurs fonds faisaient fureur (Pansy et Daphné en avaient une) – sans jamais atteindre sept serrures, comme l'originale, mais trois, c'était déjà bien – et c'était aussi très cher.

Et une Malle-Trois-Fonds (communément : _tiroir_, pour les petits objets, _armoire_, pour les livres et vêtements, et _dressing_ – euphémisme pour _fosse où l'on peut enfermer un homme_) avait aussi un autre avantage : l'objet n'étant pas saturé de magie, on pouvait lui appliquer deux ou trois autres sortilèges temporaires en même temps. Par exemple, un sortilège de Lévitation, d'Allègement ou – et Millie testa avec l'accord du commerçant, car c'est ce sortilège qui l'intéressait particulièrement – un sortilège de Réduction. Elle s'assura également que ce sortilège n'affectait que la malle physique – et pas l'espace sorcier ni son contenu.

Millie paya la malle et l'emporta. Puis acheta un petit bijou sans grande valeur chez le brocanteur voisin. Elle n'avait plus un Gallion en poche ni en banque, désormais.

Revenue chez elle, elle cacha sa Malle-Trois-Fonds, empaqueta le bijou dans un papier cadeau bariolé, et à Noël s'offrit son pseudo-cadeau : ses parents étaient ravis qu'elle daigne enfin porter un bijou…

Le reste des vacances de Noël fut sans histoire, mais la veille du retour à Poudlard, dans la nuit, elle se rendit à la cave, et se planta devant la première geôle. Après une longue hésitation, elle ouvrit le panneau et observa les prisonniers à travers le grillage. Les trois moldus étaient réveillés et effrayés, ils la regardèrent, blottis les uns contre les autres.

- « Je vais vous sortir de là, » dit Millie, « mais je vous demande d'être silencieux. »

Les moldus n'hésitèrent qu'un instant avant d'acquiescer. Millie ouvrit la porte du cachot, baguette à la main, et invita les trois moldus à reculer vers le fond. Elle sortit de sa poche sa Malle-Trois-Fond réduite, la posa au centre de la pièce, et l'agrandit d'un sortilège. Elle ouvrit le couvercle de la Malle sur le fond numéro trois : le _dressing_…

- « Descendez, » chuchota-t-elle.

Les trois moldus hésitèrent une seconde, puis obéirent. Millie referma le couvercle, sortit, et répéta l'opération dans les cinq autres cachots. Après réflexion, elle laissa les portes ouvertes – ses parents imagineraient sans doute que les prisonniers avaient trouvé un moyen secret et ingénieux pour les ouvrir de l'intérieur – car après tout, ne lui disaient-ils pas que la Science moldue avait d'étranges pouvoirs parfois similaires à la Magie ?

Millie réduisit et allégea sa Malle pour la dernière fois, la mit dans sa poche et remonta jusqu'à sa chambre. Ses affaires étaient prêtes, demain, elle n'aurait qu'à se lever de bonne heure pour aller à la gare de King's Cross.

Elle se leva tôt, ses parents l'amenèrent à la gare bien avant le départ du train, puis la laissèrent là pour se rendre sur leurs lieux de travail respectifs. Millie les regarda disparaître. Elle avait tout le temps nécessaire. Elle laissa ses affaires et sortit de la zone sorcière de la gare, se dirigea vers les toilettes publiques moldues. Elle attendit quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que les toilettes soient complètement vides, puis s'y précipita et ferma la porte d'un sortilège de Verrouillage. Enfin seule et assurée que personne ne rentrerait, elle sortit sa Malle, la posa et l'agrandit. Elle ouvrit le couvercle sur le troisième fonds et observa la petite foule d'une quinzaine de personnes agglutinées dans l'espace restreint.

- « Mesdames, messieurs, vous êtes à Londres, dans la gare de King's Cross. Je vais vous faire sortir un par un. »

Le premier homme sortit, Millie lui lança un faible sortilège d'Oubliette et le dirigea vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit et referma derrière lui. Puis ce fut au tour d'une femme, puis un autre homme, puis une femme, puis une femme et son enfant, puis un homme, puis…

Enfin, la Malle fut vide. Millie la réduisit et l'empocha, jeta un œil distrait à son reflet dans le miroir au-dessus des lavabos, puis sortit après quelques minutes. Elle se dirigea vers la plate-forme 9 ¾, récupéra ses affaires, monta dans le Poudlard Express, et s'installa dans un compartiment. Elle y fut rejointe par un groupe de filles de Serpentard, dont Tracey, Daphné et Pansy.

De retour à Poudlard, assise sur son lit, Millie se dit qu'elle avait intérêt à garder sa Malle-Trois-Fonds sous sa forme réduite – histoire de ne pas attirer l'attention de ses amies. Elle observa ses camarades endormies, et se demanda si, chez elles aussi, il y avait des Garde-Mangers… Elle cacha sa Malle sous les vêtements informes et noirs qui encombraient sa malle régulière, puis se coucha.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

- « Dean, c'est maintenant qu'il faut essayer ! » lui disait Seamus. « Harry n'a pas l'air de se décider, et Ginny s'est séparée de ce fichu Michael Corner ! Alors ? Tu y vas ou j'y vais ? »

Dean déglutit. C'était une longue rivalité entre lui et Seamus – curieusement, bien que Ginny soit attirée depuis longtemps par Harry, ni elle ni lui ne semblaient faire le nécessaire pour se rapprocher. De sorte qu'Harry n'apparaissait guère comme un rival sérieux…

Dean admirait la rouquine depuis un moment. La jeune Weasley s'était affirmée et affinée cette année, elle était entrée dans l'équipe de Quidditch, un sport qui lui donnait confiance en elle, et rendait son corps souple et agile – c'était un délice de la voir marcher dans les couloirs, son aspect frêle constamment contredit par la démarche féline et presque prédatrice…

Il n'était pas le seul à l'admirer. Seamus, très tôt, avait révélé son attirance. Ils étaient amis, et pour le moment leur pseudo-rivalité (pseudo car aucun des deux ne s'était réellement déclaré, la chasse n'avait pas encore commencé…) ne les affectait pas, au contraire, elle les rassemblait. Les deux amis parcouraient les couloirs de Poudlard, et remarquaient avec un déplaisir croissant qu'en plus d'eux, des garçons des autres Maisons et des autres années la suivaient du regard. Dès qu'elle se levait, dès qu'elle parlait, et évidemment, pendant qu'elle jouait. Elle occupait le poste de Poursuiveuse uniquement parce qu'Harry Potter était indétrônable en tant qu'Attrapeur. Mais si un jour, elle prenait sa place, elle y ferait indiscutablement des étincelles, ses supporters ne s'y trompaient pas.

Et sur la jeune fille, les commentaires allaient bon train. Des remarques salaces de la part d'adolescents frustrés bourrés d'hormones, Dean et Seamus en entendaient régulièrement. Ron aussi, d'après sa tête – et les trois Gryffondors s'associaient de temps en temps pour donner des leçons de courtoisie aux plus pervers.

Dean comprenait l'urgence que Seamus soulignait ce soir-là. Harry semblait enfin s'être rendu compte de l'existence de Ginny – ou plutôt semblait enfin la considérer non plus comme la sœur de son meilleur ami – une sœur par alliance en quelque sorte – mais comme ce qu'elle était : une adolescente déterminée, courageuse, à la forte personnalité. Et belle de surcroît : ses cheveux roux ondulés et ses taches de rousseur constellant sa peau laiteuse en faisaient se retourner plus d'un.

- « Bon d'accord, tirons au sort ! » proposa finalement Dean, devant l'insistance de Seamus.

- « Quoi ? Ah non, moi, je n'ai jamais de chance ! » se récria l'Irlandais aux cheveux blonds comme les blés.

- « Et comment veux-tu que nous nous départagions ? Un duel ? » fit moqueusement Dean.

Seamus se renfrogna, songeant qu'au moins, dans un duel, il avait une chance de gagner… Puis capitula.

- « Très bien. On tire au sort, » accepta-t-il à contrecœur. Il sortit une Mornille de sa poche. « Pile je gagne, face tu perds… » ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire.

- « C'est ça, oui ! Pile tu gagnes, face je gagne, hein. »

Seamus se renfrogna, et lança la pièce, qui tomba sur le plancher du dortoir avec un bruit mat. Les deux garçons s'agenouillèrent fébrilement…

- « Face ! » fit Dean avec incrédulité.

- « Putain, je le savais ! Je n'ai jamais de chance… »

Dean leva les yeux sur son ami, et, pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, il vit une réelle peine sur le visage habituellement rieur. Tandis que lui-même ne ressentait pas le sentiment de victoire auquel il s'attendait…

Etrange. L'espoir d'une relation avec Ginny – qu'il désirait profondément, pourtant – ne pesait pas grand-chose face au risque de perdre l'amitié de Seamus. Dean baissa les yeux sur la Mornille argentée, mais le temps qu'il fasse le ménage dans ses sentiments contrariés, il se retrouva seul. Seamus était sorti.

Dean ramassa la Mornille, la glissa dans sa poche, et partit à la recherche de la rouquine. Après tout, il n'avait gagné que le droit de lui proposer de sortir avec lui. Il allait proposer, et Ginny déciderait.

Dean s'empêcha d'espérer qu'elle refuserait.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Ron et Hermione voyaient Harry se renfermer sur lui-même et se fermer aux autres avec inquiétude. Son obsession pour Malfoy confinait au ridicule : le blond n'avait rien dit ou fait qui puisse le rendre suspect – enfin, disons, pas plus suspect que n'importe quel Serpentard. Ron avait raison, pensait Hermione, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne se reposerait certainement pas sur un gamin de seize ans pour faire un boulot d'une quelconque importance.

Harry ne leur adressait la parole que pour le strict minimum, il se plongeait frénétiquement dans ce manuel de potions sur lequel il avait miraculeusement mis la main un jour qu'il avait oublié le sien dans son dortoir – manuel dont Hermione se méfiait comme de la peste. Elle estimait qu'Harry, qui obtenait à présent des notes exceptionnelles en Potions, trichait grâce à ce livre. A plusieurs reprises, elle tenta de convaincre Harry de s'en départir, peine perdue.

Il regrettait presque que Rogue ne soit plus professeur de Potions, il aurait pu lui en mettre plein la vue. En l'occurrence, il impressionnait Slughorn – déjà que le professeur l'apréciait pour sa notoriété... Grâce à ce changement de professeur, il avait enfin des notes excellentes en Potions – et comme il se débrouillait bien mieux que la moyenne en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Rogue ne pouvait pas décemment lui donner de mauvaises notes... Son taux de retenues et de punitions avait drastiquement baissé – et tout était bon à prendre lorsque cela permettait au brun de ne pas fréquenter Rogue et ses détentions mesquines. Il lui gardait rancœur des leçons d'Occlumencie ratées de l'année précédente – des leçons qui, si elles avaient été efficaces, auraient permis de garder Sirius en vie.

Le seul avantage de ce manuel et de son obsession pour Malfoy, c'est qu'Harry se consacrait à l'Armée de Dumbledore efficacement, et semblait aussi (enfin ! songea Hermione) remarquer l'évolution et les efforts de Ginny. Une évolution qui, si elle était bénéfique à Harry et lui rappelait qu'il existait autre chose que Malfoy, les Mangemorts et Voldemort, n'en était pas pour autant toujours agréable pour Hermione.

Elles avaient longtemps été amies, c'est d'ailleurs elle qui avait conseillé à la rouquine de s'éloigner d'Harry pour un moment, histoire de quitter l'habit pesant de la fan enamourée… Le retour de bâton était pénible. Ginny ne l'écoutait plus, la contredisait sur… pas tous les sujets, non, mais presque tous. Le fait qu'Hermione ne joue pas au Quidditch semblait la rendre inintéressante aux yeux de la rouquine passionnée. Et avec cette corde à son arc, et la confiance qu'elle en retirait à chaque entraînement et à chaque match, Ginny se montrait de plus en plus critique vis-à-vis d'Hermione.

Hermione n'était pas la seule amie que Ginny délaissait du fait de ses nouveaux talents et nouvelles activités. Luna aussi se voyait écartée. De manière encore plus pitoyable, d'ailleurs. Les deux filles, qui avaient en commun d'être dans la même année, ne se parlaient plus que lors des rassemblements de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Après l'une de ces réunions, Hermione demanda à Luna si elles s'étaient disputées.

- « Non, pas du tout, pourquoi ? » répondit naïvement Luna.

C'était encore pire, songea Hermione. Au moins, à son égard, Ginny se permettait de lui dire en face ce qu'elle lui reprochait…

Enfin, le principal, c'est qu'elle au moins réussissait à détourner Harry de son obsession pour Malfoy. Ça, et le fait qu'Harry se montrait distant, elle et Ron avaient plein d'occasions désormais d'être ensemble… Ce qui ne déplaisait pas à Hermione.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Il semblait à Harry que tout le monde à Poudlard et dans la communauté sorcière jouait avec lui et avec ses nerfs.

La Gazette du Sorcier, d'abord, qui ne mettait les attentats et les attaques des Mangemorts qu'en deuxième, puis en troisième page – pour finir en petits encarts, comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance, ou de moins en moins. Comme si le problème se résolvait de lui-même, comme si Voldemort prenait sa retraite. Harry savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Le Ministre de la Magie lui-même, Rufus Scrimgeour, le contactait régulièrement pour le convaincre de mettre sa notoriété au service du Ministère.

Ses amis Ron et Hermione ensuite – et il avait parfois du mal à se rappeler qu'ils étaient amis. Leurs doutes avaient porté un coup dur à ses sentiments envers eux, et l'insistance d'Hermione pour qu'il se débarrasse de son manuel de Potions… Harry en était venu à penser qu'elle était jalouse de ses succès, et qu'elle masquait cette jalousie derrière cette horrible excuse : « c'est pour ton bien, Harry ! »

D'une manière générale, tout le monde avait l'air de vouloir son bien, et de savoir mieux que lui ce qui serait bon pour lui. Il avait envie d'envoyer promener tout le monde.

Albus Dumbledore compris…

Ce vieux manipulateur agissait comme à son habitude : il essayait d'utiliser Harry dans la guerre contre Voldemort, tout en restant à l'écart du Ministère, et en le maintenant dans une relative ignorance – pour son bien, évidemment… Ce n'est qu'après un certain nombre de mises au point qu'il avait enfin obtenu le droit de savoir – savoir des choses qui le concernaient au premier chef. Le vieux sorcier avait consenti à lui donner des leçons privées – pendant lesquelles, par énigmes et avec une circonspection digne d'un espion, il le renseignait sur Voldemort.

La prophétie qui le liait à Voldemort (ou qui aurait pu aussi lier Neville, à la réflexion, ou pas mal d'enfants conçus à la fin de la première guerre, en fait…), et Dumbledore, sans jamais lui donner les informations gratuitement, le mettait sans cesse sur la voie qui lui permettrait de comprendre…

Au moins avait-il appris l'existence des Horcruxes, après de nombreuses hésitations et tergiversations de la part de Dumbledore. Il lui avait essentiellement expliqué que ces artefacts étaient la raison de l'apparente immortalité de Voldemort, et que les détruire serait compliqué et dangereux – en témoignait sa main racornie et noircie : la bague des Gaunt, héritiers de Salazar Serpentard, avait été ensorcelée pour frapper celui ou celle qui tenterait de la détruire – et y parviendrait. Il lui révéla également que, pour détruire un Horcruxe, il fallait des armes très puissantes. En l'occurrence, pour cette bague, le directeur avait utilisé l'épée de Gryffondor…

Mais Harry ignorait encore le lien entre ces objets maléfiques et Voldemort. Là encore, Dumbledore le laissa se débrouiller, tout en le mettant sur la piste : le professeur Slughorn pourrait le renseigner.

_Oh, c'est donc pour ça que vous l'avez engagé comme professeur de Potions, vieux renard…_ songea Harry.

Harry profita de son manuel pour répondre au défi du professeur Slughorn : préparer un philtre de Mort Vivante. Une Potion de Chance, Felix Felicis, serait donnée en récompense à celui ou celle qui la réussirait... Il prépara le philtre, comme les autres élèves, et grâce à son merveilleux manuel, la réussit magnifiquement, contrairement aux autres élèves… Il obtint la petite fiole, ne restait qu'à l'utiliser au bon moment.

Alors qu'il revenait à la Tour Gryffondor, il aperçut Ginny qui en sortait justement – et Dean, qui la suivait. Ils s'arrêtèrent juste devant la porte, fermée, inconscient de sa présence un peu plus loin.

- « Ginny, euh… Est-ce que… Enfin, je voulais te demander : est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ? »

Harry sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre. Il fixa le couple devant lui, plaqué contre le mur, ses pensées et ses émotions en ébullition. Elle était entrée dans l'équipe de Quidditch l'année dernière, elle y évoluait en tant que Poursuiveuse, et aurait fait une bonne Attrapeuse aussi. Il l'avait entraînée dans cette optique, on ne sait jamais, et il avait pu la côtoyer dans un autre contexte qu'en tant que petite dernière de la famille Weasley, seule fille d'une fratrie de sept, et sœur de son meilleur ami. Et il n'avait pu que remarquer sa beauté, sa confiance en elle, sa détermination.

Alors que jusqu'ici, elle n'avait été pour lui qu'une demoiselle en détresse au mieux, au pire une fan collante et maladroite, elle était soudain devenue une adolescente splendide, souple et au caractère affirmé…

- « D'accord, Dean, » fit la jeune fille.

Harry ferma les yeux, et jura entre ses dents serrées.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Comme tous les week-ends, Millie allait le samedi après-midi à Pré-aux-Lard, elle accompagnait – suivait, plus exactement – Daphné, Pansy et Tracey. Une fois arrivées, elle ralentirait – et ses trois amies ne s'en apercevraient pas. Ça avait été blessant la première fois que c'était arrivé, mais maintenant, ça arrangeait bien Millie. Elle reviendrait à Pré-au-Lard au moment de rentrer à l'école, elle serait accueillie par un « Ben, où étais-tu passée ? » qui n'attendait en réalité pas de réponse… Et dans l'entretemps, elle pourrait faire ce qu'elle voudrait.

Le transplanage avait été enseigné aux élèves en début d'année, Millie comptait bien mettre en pratique cet apprentissage aujourd'hui même. Elle rapetissa sa Malle-Trois-Fonds, l'enfouit dans l'une des poches de son lourd manteau, et rejoignit ses amies de Serpentard dans le Hall d'entrée. Les quatre jeunes filles se dirigèrent ensemble vers Pré-au-Lard, perdues dans le flot des élèves, et comme prévu, Millie ralentit en vue du petit village. Elle observa ses amies s'éloigner, insouciantes, et se dirigea vers les ruelles transversales, peu éclairées et peu fréquentées. Enfin, derrière une masure mal entretenue, elle s'arrêta, repassa en revue les instructions, et se concentra sur sa maison.

Elle se sentit happée par ses entrailles, chiffonnée, pliée puis étirée, mais bientôt, la sensation disparut. Elle ouvrit les yeux : elle était devant la grille de sa propriété. Millie attendit un petit moment, vérifia qu'elle avait bien conservé tous ses membres, puis ouvrit la grille et s'engagea sur l'allée menant chez elle. Normalement, le samedi après-midi, ses parents visitaient leurs amis – les Goyle, les Crabbe, ou les Parkinson. Tout ce petit monde s'entretenait régulièrement, mais les réceptions avaient rarement lieu chez les Bulstrode – ils avaient le bon Sang, disait-on, mais il leur manquait la fortune, et ses parents, obligés tous les deux de travailler, n'avaient pas autant de prestige que les autres.

Millie ouvrit précautionneusement la porte d'entrée… Bien. Si ses parents avaient été là, ils auraient ressenti les protections de la demeure signaler sa présence et auraient eux-mêmes ouvert. Elle en aurait été quitte pour un savon, et serait repartie immédiatement.

En l'occurrence, ses parents n'étaient pas là, elle pouvait donc jeter un coup d'œil aux… au Garde-Manger… Un _pop_ pourtant discret derrière elle la fit brutalement sursauter.

- « Kirin ! » fit-elle en se retournant – et elle se figea.

Le pauvre, pauvre elfe. Ses doigts étaient cassés. Ses oreilles déchiquetées. Ses pieds brûlés. Millie ferma les yeux – c'était trop difficile de le regarder. Puis elle se força à les rouvrir.

- « Kirin ? »

- « Maîtresse… »

Millie déglutit.

- « C'est… à cause de moi ? »

- « Le Garde-Manger était vide, Maîtresse. J'étais le seul à avoir pu l'ouvrir. A part vous et vos parents, bien sûr… »

- « …Je suis désolée, Kirin. Je croyais… que mes parents mettraient l'évasion de ces gens sur le compte de la Science Moldue… Je suis navrée, » dit-elle avec difficulté.

Kirin ne répondit rien, et ne leva pas les yeux sur Millie – on l'avait bien dressé à les garder baissés.

- « Je suis venue pour… Est-ce qu'il-y-a à nouveau des gens dans les caves ? »

- « … Oui, Maîtresse. »

- « J'étais venue aujourd'hui les délivrer… Mais… Ils vont mourir si je les laisses là, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Ils vont être exécutés, torturés peut-être... Je ne peux pas laisser faire… »

Millie se tut, l'elfe ne répondit rien. Puis :

- « Je comprends. »

Millie resta immobile un moment puis, dans un mouvement spontané, se pencha sur son elfe et le prit dans ses bras. Kirin resta impassible un instant puis pleura.

- « Maîtresse, Maîtresse, je vous en prie, je vous en supplie… »

- « Kirin, je suis désolée, si tu savais… Si j'avais pu t'éviter ça, je n'ai pas réfléchi assez, je n'ai pas… Mais je ne peux pas ne rien faire ! S'il y avait un moyen… Si seulement… »

Kirin pleura encore, comprenant qu'il serait de toute façon sacrifié, puis se reprit, se moucha dans sa tunique répugnante, et se redressa.

- « Je… Je vous obéirai, Maîtresse. Je recevrai les punitions. Pour vous. Mais… » Il leva des yeux implorants, et s'agrippa soudain à la jupe de Millie, puis débita d'une voix rapide « Maîtresse, ne les prenez pas tous en même temps ! Les sorciers Rafleurs viennent très régulièrement, ils apportent les prisonniers, personne ne tient les comptes, personne ne sait combien de personnes transitent par les caves. Si Maîtresse Millicent n'en prend que quelques uns, Maître et Maîtresse Bulstrode ne s'en apercevront peut-être même pas ! Il en vient tellement, tellement souvent ! »

Millie écarquilla les yeux, _tant que ça_, songea-t-elle, et les plongea franchement dans ceux, suppliants, de son elfe.

- « Soit. Kirin, dis-moi combien de personnes je peux prendre, cette fois. »

L'elfe soupira et s'affaissa de soulagement, puis la conduisit aux caves. Là, il désigna la première porte, expliquant qu'elle pouvait prendre deux ou trois personnes de chaque cellule. Millie jeta un coup d'œil par l'ouverture grillagée.

La cellule était bondée. Et cette fois, il ne s'agissait pas de moldus mais de Nés-Moldus. Elle donna à Kirin l'ordre de maintenir une protection entre elle et ces gens, puis ouvrit la porte.

- « Mesdames, messieurs… Je suis désolée, mais je ne pourrai pas sauver tout le monde. »

Elle sortit alors sa Malle-Trois-Fonds et l'agrandit.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Au final, Ginny avait accepté de sortir avec lui.

Dean était… content. Oui, il était content. Très content, même. Il invita Ginny à plusieurs reprises à Pré-aux-Lard, faire du shopping, boire du thé – elle adorait le thé, elle pouvait en boire des quantités astronomiques, alors que lui préférait le café. Les vacances de Noël étaient passées, mais les décorations étaient toujours là, et la neige recouvrait tout. Ces promenades lui réchauffaient le cœur, et le thé ou le café leur réchauffaient les mains.

Ils se baladaient ensemble dans les couloirs de Poudlard, discutaient de tout un tas de chose, du passé, de l'avenir, de la pluie et du beau temps, ils montaient parfois à la Tour d'Astronomie et admiraient le paysage ou les étoiles. C'était… reposant, en fait. Dean s'attendait à avoir en permanence le cœur battant, stressé de faire une bêtise qui compromettrait ses chances avec la rouquine, mais il était curieusement à l'aise.

Au final, c'était une relation fort agréable, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, estimait Dean. Mais il n'aurait pu affirmer qu'il s'agissait d'une relation amoureuse.

Ils ne parlaient jamais de choses importantes, ils n'établissaient pas de projets en fait – ni ensemble, ni séparément, car la guerre approchante ne le leur permettaient pas… Voilà un sujet qu'ils n'abordaient pas : la politique, la montée inexorable des théories Mangemort, leur infiltration manifeste au Ministère, les attentats et les attaques que relatait la Gazette régulièrement.

Un autre sujet qu'ils n'abordaient pas : leurs propres sentiments. Ils parlaient de leur passé de manière factuelle. Dean ne ressentait pas le besoin d'expliquer à Ginny son sentiment d'injustice et de gâchis lorsque sa mère lui avait révélé que son père avait été un sorcier, tué lors de la première guerre contre Voldemort – un père qui ne l'avait pas reconnu pour le protéger…

Il n'osait pas non plus lui décrire son soulagement de se savoir un Sang-Mêlé plutôt qu'un simple Né-Moldu – il soupçonnait qu'elle n'aurait pas compris. Il soupçonnait qu'elle lui aurait sorti un grand principe bien-pensant du genre : « il ne faut pas avoir honte d'être Né-Moldu ». Elle aurait raison, bien sûr, ce n'est pas un statut honteux. Mais d'une part, ce genre de commentaire de la part d'une Sang-Pur – car c'est ce qu'elle était, en fait, qu'elle le veuille ou non – ne passerait pas, et d'autre part, être Né-Moldu n'était pas honteux, mais _dangereux_, dans une communauté où les idées des Mangemorts gagnaient chaque jour du terrain.

Avant cette révélation de la part de sa mère, il s'était senti chez les sorciers comme il se sentait dans sa banlieue défavorisée. Un Né-Moldu, sorcier, certes, mais minoritaire au sein d'une communauté majoritairement Sang-Pur, c'était comme être Noir dans une région du monde où la population est majoritairement Blanche. Il n'y a pas de honte à être Né-Moldu, et il n'y a pas de honte à être Noir. Mais on reste _différent_. Et pour certains, _différent_ est synonyme d'_inférieur_. Il n'y a pas de honte à être Noir, mais lui et sa mère se retrouvaient cantonnés dans une banlieue défavorisée, et ceux qui leur disent qu'il n'y a pas de problème de racisme en Angleterre sont les Blancs qui habitent dans les quartiers chics de Londres…

Ce racisme-là, Dean avait été ravi de ne pas le retrouver chez les sorciers, il semblait que la Chasse aux Sorcières avait balayé les clivages basés sur la couleur plus efficacement que le Siècle des Lumières et les mouvements prônant l'abolition de l'esclavage qui en découlèrent. En revanche, il y avait une distinction basée sur le Sang.

Noir chez des Moldus majoritairement Blancs, Né-Moldu chez des sorciers majoritairement Sang-Purs – Dean se retrouvait, décidément, toujours du mauvais côté de la barrière… Alors, quel soulagement, lorsque sa mère lui avait dit que son père était sorcier ! Il était devenu ami avec Seamus qui était plus ou moins dans la même situation : une mère sorcière, un père Moldu… Non, Ginny _ne pouvait pas_ comprendre.

Et si Dean ne lui révélait pas grand-chose de ses sentiments et de ses émotions, elle aussi cachait son jeu. Mais elle le cachait mal, car en filigrane de toutes ses anecdotes, il y avait Harry Potter. L'ombre gigantesque d'Harry planait sur tout : son enfance, sa décision de faire du Quidditch, de s'engager dans l'Armée de Dumbledore, il était partout dans sa vie. Elle s'en rendait compte et essayait de minimiser son importance en ne le nommant jamais, mais voilà, il était là, partout, tout le temps.

Dean trouvait cela malsain, c'était comme une obsession, un traumatisme mal digéré… Il le lui dit, un jour. Elle s'énerva. Mais le lendemain, ils étaient encore ensemble sans l'être, comme depuis le début de leur _relation_.

Ils ne se touchaient jamais. Ils ne se prenaient jamais la main. Dans les couloirs, ils marchaient côte à côte, se parlaient et se souriaient, mais ça n'allait pas plus loin. Cela dura plusieurs semaines.

Et puis, un soir qu'il l'avait invitée à se promener dans la cour intérieure de Poudlard – un endroit qu'il affectionnait pour son calme, la Tour d'Astronomie étant souvent prise d'assaut par les couples en mal de romantisme – quelque chose interrompit leur _relation_.

Au moment de passer la porte de la Tour Gryffondor, Ginny se figea, rougit, blanchit, et se tourna vers lui comme une furie.

- « Comment oses-tu me… me _toucher_ comme ça ! » lui jeta-t-elle à la figure.

Dean ne sut quoi répondre. Il ne l'avait pas touchée ! Et que voulait-elle dire par « comme ça », au juste ? A son ton, on aurait dit qu'il lui avait tripoté les seins ou les fesses ! Vu l'état de leur _relation_, comment pouvait-elle l'envisager ?

_Vu l'état de nos relations, elle aurait dû comprendre que je ne la toucherais jamais comme ça_, songea Dean amèrement. Il regarda la rouquine furieuse s'éloigner, lui-même en proie à des sentiments contradictoires.

Il était malheureux que ça se termine.

Il était soulagé que ça se termine.

Il était content de laisser la voie libre à Seamus.

Il s'étonna lui-même lorsqu'il remonta au dortoir de Gryffondor, prit Seamus à part et lui annonça joyeusement que c'était terminé entre lui et Ginny, et qu'il avait maintenant sa chance. Il ne s'attendait pas à éprouver un tel plaisir en voyant le regard marron de l'Irlandais se remplir d'incrédulité d'abord, puis d'un espoir fou. Dean s'endormit avec un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Harry jubilait. Il avait bu la Potion de Chance, et pour cette journée, tous les évènements se déroulèrent sans anicroche, et en sa faveur… D'abord, Hagrid l'avait invité à assister à l'inhumation d'Aragog, la reine des Acromentules. Il avait réussi à y inviter le professeur Slughorn, et ensemble, ils avaient feint de regretter la mort de cette monstruosité – en le cachant soigneusement à Hagrid, que ça ne dérangeait absolument pas de déambuler au milieu d'une armée d'Acromentules sauvages…

L'inhumation terminée, le professeur Slughorn avait profité qu'Harry détournait l'attention d'Hagrid pour extraire du cadavre un de ses crocs, rempli d'un venin qui valait une petite fortune auprès des apothicaires et des fabricants de potions.

En récompense, le professeur Slughorn lui expliqua la nature des Horcruxes, comment ils étaient créés – et leur lien avec Voldemort : chaque fois qu'il tuait, il arrachait un morceau de son âme et l'intégrait à un objet ayant une valeur spécifique à ses yeux…

A partir de cette information cruciale, il fut facile à Harry de reconnaître après coup quelques uns de ces objets maléfiques : le journal intime de Tom Jedusor, qu'il avait lui-même détruit à l'aide du venin du Basilic, et la Bague des Gaunt, descendants de Salazar Serpentard, que Dumbledore avait détruit au prix de sa main gauche…

Puis il avait quitté Slughorn, s'était immédiatement rendu au bureau du directeur pour l'informer de ses avancées. Même Albus Dumbledore sembla lui aussi soumis à l'effet de cette magnifique potion, et lui révéla – enfin – quels étaient les quelques autres Horcruxes dont il avait connaissance ou qu'il soupçonnait : le Médaillon de Salazar Serpentard, la Coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle en étaient certainement, et Nagini devait aussi avoir reçu un fragment d'âme. Il y avait probablement encore deux autres Horcruxes, mais Albus Dumbledore ignoraient lesquels – ou feignit de l'ignorer…

En tout cas, Harry se réjouissait de cette journée fructueuse en événements et en informations. Il quitta le directeur, et remonta à la Tour Gryffondor. Caché sous sa Cape d'Invisibilité, il entra dans la Tour au moment où deux élèves en sortaient pour une balade romantique.

Dean et Ginny.

Il ne fit pas exprès de frôler Ginny, vraiment. C'était la Potion de Chance, évidemment. Mais il l'avait frôlée, juste au niveau des fesses. Et la rouquine s'était figée, outrée, et s'en prenait maintenant au pauvre Dean.

Harry observa leur rupture avec un mélange de contrition – il plaignait Dean, réellement – et de jubilation… Ginny était à nouveau libre !

* * *

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR**

* * *

**Remarques diverses et variées :**

Bon, j'ai fait une petite rectification puisque une lectrice assidue m'a rappelé que Rogue était prof de DCFM, et Slughorn était prof de Potions...

Ça y est, le deuxième salon est passé, encore un début décembre, mais enfin, je suis un peu plus disponible ! Et en plus, les travaux se terminent enfin, bientôt, dans un ou deux jours, normalement, je vais enfin retrouver un peu de tranquillité...

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**Odyssea-fic :** eh bien, voici le suivant ! L'inspiration revient... Bonne lecture !

**Shanatora** : Je ne mettrais pas tout le temps les réactions du public, en fait. Là je les mets, sommairement, mais après... Je reviendrais sur eux à la fin du procès. Enfin, voici la suite, bonne lecture !

**Matsuyama** : et voici la suite de Millie ! On va la voir pas mal dans ce récit... A bientôt !

**Venin du Basilik** : ah ah ah ! Je vais répondre à ta question sur l'équilibrage en Magie Astrale. J'avoue, pour ce point-là, j'ai cédé à la facilité : ils sont instinctivement équilibrés en Magie Astrale... Voilà, j'ai un peu honte, mais c'est comme ça... Voici la suite, bonne lecture !

**hathor2** : voici la suite ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, bonne lecture !

**LadyCocoMalefoy** : Comme je le disais dans une autre review, je mettrais de moins en moins les réactions du public, et j'y reviendrai à la fin du procès... Enfin, bonne lecture, et on retrouve Millie !

**LandlessLord** : voici la suite ! Bonne lecture !

**espe29** : Merci, le salon s'est bien passé ! J'ai la tête un peu plus libre pour écrire... Bonne lecture !

**Kalila78** : Coucou ! Voici le nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture !

**Caki Black** : oui, ça y est, je reprends ! Le rythme est un peu ralenti, mais voici le chapitre suivant ! Bonne lecture !

**Elorah** : ah, le passage du train... J'essaie de rester le plus possible dans le canon, donc pour les souvenirs d'Harry, Ron et Hermione, je vais bien être obligée de décrire des scènes déjà lues... Mais je suis obligée de les mettre, pour inscrire le récit dans l'histoire. Pour les évènements des fins d'années, oui, évidemment, ils sont marquants, mais là, je réécris complètement les livres de madame Rowling... C'est juste pas possible... Enfin, voici la suite, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture !

**luffynette** : Je ne mettrais pas toujours les réactions du public... Mais bon, là, oui ! Bonne lecture !

**SanglanteAlouette** : merci pour ta review ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir, je traiterai le point de vue de Luna un peu plus tard, ceci dit... Enfin, bonne lecture !

**heliasmalicio** : et voici un autre chapitre ! Bonne lecture, et merci pour ta patience !

**melu49** : c'est l'un des thèmes que je voulais mettre en avant : la difficulté pour les enfants de Mangemort de lutter contre leur éducation et leur milieu... Bonne lecture !

**AydenQuileute** : merci pour le compliment sur l'écriture ! Voici le chapitre suivant, bonne lecture !


End file.
